Step Up 3 original, right ?
by MooseLover123
Summary: You've got the dorkiest kid on the block...but he's one of the hottest dancers in Baltimore. You've got the clumsy, short, quiet new girl at MSA...but she's got talents that no one expects. What do you think is going to happen ? MooseXOC
1. New fish in town

The dark room was filled with different multicolored lights. A crowd was formed in the middle…the room seemed almost as though it was bouncing as loud music streamed from the speakers of the stereo positioned on either side of the turntable that had a dj positioned right behind it. Several plastic red cups were tossed carelessly all over the crowded house. Meezy, the Dragon's bartender, sat lazily on one of the barstools by the kitchen counter watching the party. His eyes narrowed as he searched the crowd for a familiar face, though there were many familiar faces, he couldn't find the particular group of people he was hoping to find.

" 'Ay, yo, Meezy!" a random party goer called from his right side, Meezy turned his head and nodded his head in acknowledgement accepting the guy's hand in a handshake.

"Sup, Trey?" Meezy asked over the loud music. He swiveled his chair around so that it was facing the counter as Trey took a seat next to him.

"So, what's the deal? Where's MSA?" Trey asked as he took one of the plastic cups filled with beer that was left carelessly. He took a swig as he waited patiently for Meezy's reply.

Meezy simply shrugged his shoulders as he peered over his shoulder again. Shaking his head lazily as he took a sip from his own cup, "Don't know"

"Well, they are definitely miss'n a bang'n party, mannnn" Trey laughed, eyeing a girl in a tight, short, low cut shimmery dress as she walked by, "the honeys are just pouuurrr'nnnn in, mann!"

Meezy rolled his eyes at his friend smiling his white smile as he too surveyed the girls walking around, "Yeah…psh, their lost"

There was suddenly a bit of commotion coming from the dancing crowd in the middle of the living room. Instantly Meezy and Trey turned their attention to see what was going on. The crowd had parted and a group of complete strangers, Meezy had never seen them in his life, were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Perplexed, Meezy got up, Trey following, and made his way over to the gathering.

Beat Rock by Tabi Bonney bounced through the speakers as the group went into a complicated combination, well, complicated if you couldn't dance. Meezy eyed the groups as the room filled with hollers and whoops for the group.

"Pssh, man, forget MSA looks like we got some new spit to work with, bro" Trey teased as he started to whoop and holler with the best of them. Meezy ignored Trey as he eyed the new group expectantly. Where the heck was MSA?


	2. Smoose

The halls at MSA were as busy as they had been last year. It was the middle of September and the school year was starting back up again. Students ran around frantically reading their schedules, finding their classes, organizing lockers. MSA was a shark tank.

Moose and Andie pushed their way through the busy crowd as they tried to make it outside and into the fresh air. As they ran through the double doors the two took huge deep breaths. Whoa, had they missed MSA…not!

"Dang, it's just school…don't see why everyone's stressing over the first day…I mean, seriously…it's the _first_ day, we're supposed to be milking how easy these first few weeks will be…and dreading how tough it will be after that" Andie laughed at the chaos behind them as they made their way across campus. They had about 20minutes until classes actually started and they wanted to familiarize themselves with the school all over again.

"Ah, Andie…just…take it all in….MSA…." Moose breathed in deeply closing his eyes, "we're home!!!" He sighed over dramatically thrusting his arms out and over his head, spinning around nearly tripping.

Andie rolled her eyes as she grabbed Moose's arm to steady him, "Really, Moose? Do you think you could at least…oh, I don't know…_try_ to not be embarrassing maybe?"

Moose rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Andie's shoulders, "Puh-lease! I am nothing…but, cool…ok? I mean seriously? Who's dating the HOTTEST senior, ever?" Moose bragged. He playfully rocked himself and Andie side-to-side like they were two drunken bums.

Andie grimaced at Moose's words, "Uh, _no one's_ dating the hottest senior ever, she's not even a senior…here…Sophie got signed over the summer…you aren't dating…I don't know why it's taking you so long to comprehend that Moose"

Moose un-slung his arm from Andie's soldier and started walking backwards in front of her, "Well, sheesh Andie, thanks for sparing my feelings…you heartless witch" Moose rolled his eyes as he continued to walk backwards. He hooked his thumbs through his back pack straps.

"I'm done trying to spare your feeling Moose, because apparently you don't understand. You and Sophie never happened." Andie replied, "We've been over this a million times….plus one"

"Uh yeah, we 'happened'. Gosh, you're acting like she wasn't ever in to me." Moose glared at his best friend and continued walking. They walked past a couple heading in the opposite direction, they looked at Moose and Andie momentarily, then quickly looked away when Andie shot them a look.

"Moose, 2 seconds in the rain does not count" Andie shot, but then saw the hurt expression on Moose's face, and sighed, "Please don't make me look like the bad guy, Moose, I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Well, I'm doing just fine, thank you" Moose retorted, still glaring at Andie, but more in a joking manner this time, he grinned widely. It was so hard for him to have a serious conversation with her. He didn't like fighting, so joking was the only option he had.

"Shut up" Andie laughed, "and I think you should probably turn around…seriously, before you trip over something and hurt yourself…or….someone else"

"Oh, ye have little faith" Moose shook his head in deep disappointment, "You're saying that I can't walk"

Andie sighed, "Moose, you can _barely_ walk, so pretending that you can walk _backwards_ is giving me an anxiety attack." Andie smiled, hitching her messenger bag even higher up onto her shoulder.

"Aw, you're worried about me?" Moose grinned widely as he started adding a bit of a bounce to his backward steps.

Andie looked at him like he was bonkers, "Worried about you? I'm worried about me and everyone else around you…you fall down, we're all going with you, you're so big a clutz"

"Thank you for the concern" Moose commented sarcastically. He started to quicken his step shooting a mocking look towards Andie, who just shook her head.

"Seriously Moose, you should probably watch out" Andie laughed as she quickened her step to keep up with him, so more people were starting to stare at them as they entered the outdoor lunch area, but Andie was too distracted to give them warning glances, "Do you have a death wish?"

Moose ignored her and just continue to skip in a backwards motion, looking like a court jester; he looked so goofy with his adorable grin as he shot mocking looks towards Andie. Andie just laughed at her best friend, and in a way younger brother as he goofily stumbled across the grass.

"Sure you're not worried about me?" Moose wiggled his eyebrows.

Andie laughed, "Moose, stop before you get too far ahead of yourself.

"Andie, all you have to say is that you love me and that you're worried, you can't live with out me, and I'm the coolest dude ever" Moose grinned, his brown eyes shining as he waited expectantly.

Andie laughed, "That's all I have to say?"

Moose grinned even wider, and starting bouncing backwards instead of skipping, "That's all you have to- _oof!_"

After that all they saw were a bundle of paper and books flying everywhere. A small yelp sounded from the other person who was now on the ground quickly gathering her belongings. Moose stared horrified at the small girl down on the ground, embarrassment and apology reddening his cheekbones.

Andie chuckled lightly, "Smooth Moose"

Moose instantly fell to the ground and started helping the girl pick up the mess he had created. The blush fell from his cheeks, but continued to mumble, "Sorry, sorry, sorry…." Over and over again, he could hear Andie snickering behind him. "Shut up" He whispered at her.

The girl however was barely paying attention as she hurriedly grabbed at her belongings and struggled to her feet in a rush. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair had fallen in her face from trying to gather her things so quickly. She looked panicked.

Moose rose to her feet, a handful of papers in his hand. He smiled politely down at the girl who was probably a foot and a half shorter than he was. He handed her the papers, "Hey" He greeted her with a goofy, but sincere smile, "Sorry about knocking you over"

The girl nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at him in astonishment, she quickly looked away and nodding and mumbling a 'thanks'. She scurried away quickly making her way back into the building. Andie and Moose stared after her with wide eyes.

"Sheesh, and I though you were weird" Andie joked nudging Moose's side with her elbow.

"Whatever" Moose lightly shoved her back as they made their way back towards the building as well.

Andie pursed her lips and then looked up at Moose, "Ya know, she was sort of cute" Andie hinted as they made their way through the double doors and back into the chaos that was MSA.

Moose rolled her eyes, "Please, what was she? A Freshman? Nuh-uh, Moose does not do freshies"

Andie glanced over at Moose, rolling her eyes at his assumptions. "She was probably like a sophomore, and you're a junior…it's perfect!"

"I don't do younger…if you haven't noticed, I prefer my ladies to be older…and more sophisticated" Moose explained as he nudged his way through the shoulder-to-shoulder traffic that filled the MSA hallways.

Andie looked at Moose incredulously, "Seriously. Get over it. She's gone. Move on. Gosh."

Moose was about to comment on Andie's suggestion when he saw an arm wrap around Andie. Chase's dirty blonde head came into view and was grinning widely.

"Happy first day of school!" He kissed Andie. Moose made a disgusted look. Unphased, the couple continued to show their public displays of affection.

After 3 more seconds Moose interjected, "Ok, come up for air now! No one wants to see all of that!"

Chase laughed as Andie wrapped her arms around his torso, "What's wrong Moose? Jealous?"

"Psh, jealous?" Moose started, "I've got a-"

"Please, let's not get back on the topic of girls…we just got off that dark road…let's stay off…anyways, what are our plans for tonight?" Andie asked Chase as the three of them continued down the hallway.

"We're supposed to hit up the Dragon with the crew" Chase replied, "Everyone's bugg'n that we missed that party last week"

Moose's face turned into pure agony as he thought of the party he had to miss because his mom decided that he had to clean the garage, "Sorry guys…but I totally appreciate you guys helping me with the garage…sometimes, I think my mom hates my guts"

"Your mom does not hate your guts" Andie replied, trying to keep up with Moose, Chase still clung to her side. Sometimes it was almost impossible to walk with a group of friends through these hallways.

"It was no problem, bro. What kind of crew would we be if we left you behind to clean a garage while we go to a party? It wouldn't have been the same with out you anyways" Chase replied.

Andie snickered, "Yeah, it wouldn't have been the same without Captain 'watch how many shots of pepsi I can do'"

"Well, I can't drink…legally, so what else am I supposed to do?" Moose asked. They stopped as he turned to open his empty locker. He unhitched his back pack from his back, and pulled out various books, and notebooks, stuffing them into the confined space. "I'm still bugg'n over the fact that we missed it, and because of _me_. Trey said it was LOADED with honeys"

Chase and Andie winced at the word 'honeys' because it sounded so utterly absurd coming from Moose, but decided not to comment on it.

"Why are you looking at 'honeys' Moose? I thought you already had a girl" Andie commented sarcastically. Chase grinned.

Moose rolled his eyes, "I thought we were off the dark road Andie" Moose accused sarcastically, his back towards the couple as he continued to rearrange his locker.

The bell rang and Chase and Andie mumbled goodbyes at Moose. Andie stuck her tongue out at him before she and Chase started down the hallway. Moose closed his locker and made his way toward his AP Biology class, oh joy. The same girl he had bumped into earlier rushed past him and for a second his eyes followed her curiously before he turned into the boring class that was surely going to drag on.

()()()()

The Dragon was filled to the brim by the time Chase, Moose, Andie, and the rest of the crew made their way into the club. Cheers automatically erupted as they made their way through the crowd, high-fiving people, and hugging them. It was always like this when they came; they were like the stars of their own mini-Hollywood.

Moose started to dance his way though the crowd, the rest of the crew following. He plopped on one of the bar stools and leaned back casually on the counter. The rest of the crew bundled around him and took in the scene.

"Yo, Meezzyyyyyyy!" Moose drawled. The bartender automatically turned around flinging a dish towel over his shoulder, "I'll take bourbon….on the rocks"

Andie laughed sarcastically, and then leaned over the counter shouting over the music, "He'll take a coke"

Meezy grinned, "Alright, Ma"

Moose glared at Andie as she sat on the stool next to him, "Why do you go out of the way to un-coolify me?"

"Oh, Moose…I don't go out of the way….you're just not cool" She replied taking the Styrofoam cup out of Meezy's hand. It had a lid, with a bendy straw sticking out through the top.

"This is degrading" Moose commented as he took the drink looking down at how it was prepared, "a lid Meezy? Really? With a bendy straw? What am I, five?"

"Moose, man, don't make me answer that question, dude" Meezy smiled as the rest of the crew joined in the laughter.

The laughter seized as they heard a familiar voice echo through the club.

"Hold up, is that MSA?" They heard DJ Stand's acknowledgement making them all turn their heads.

They all grinned widely at the DJ.

"I know they aren't just sitt'n there like they ain't got noth'n to do…ya'll better get your lazy butts up here, and show us what's up!" Stand hollered making everyone laugh.

--

Sami watched as the crowd parted and her favorite crew made their way to the center. Adjusting her hat so that it went a bit over her eyes, she ducked her way through the crowd so that she could get a closer look.

As the beginning riffs of the remix of 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse started to play. The crew started running around getting the crowd hyped up.

She watched as Monster did a front flip towards a group of girls, and then went into some crazy wind mills. Kido and Missy were on the other side of the circle tutting like crazy in front of a small group of people, they must have done something utterly impressive because a small round of 'oh's came from that part of the circle.

Sami's eyes made their way over to Hair, who was popping to know end, Smiles gliding around him and showing off with a small, complicated combination that Sami knew that she would need for him to break down for her if she ever wanted to do it.

Fly was doing her own thing on the far right, and Chase and Andie were performing a duet right in the middle. She watched them in awe as all of her dreams fell into place, she couldn't believe she was actually watching them dance…and this close! It was always her dream to see them dance live ever since she saw their youtube videos a year ago.

"Ahh!"

Sami jumped as someone suddenly sprang in front of her. The people around her started laughing and she realized it was Moose, and he had a crazy silly face on. Sami couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. Her heart suddenly sped up as he grinned at her section of the crowd. He spun around doing some complicated foot work, doing a quick spin and tilting his head down like he was a southern gentleman about to part with them. Sami noticed the black fedora on his head that was definitely not there when he first entered the Dragon…not that she was staring or anything. Moose grinned one more time at her section before running off to work another section of the crowd.

2 seconds later they all ran to the center and started to dance in complete synchronization. Sami couldn't help but scream in delight as she watched them dance. Suddenly the song switched to the chorus of 'Switch' by Will Smith, and the girls made their way to the center, Chase, Smiles, Monster, and Cable paired up with one of the four girls. Obviously, they 'switched' Sami laughed at how perfectly they paired their moves up with the lyrics of the song. Moose and hair were tutting and popping in synchronization on either side of them. Sami smiled to her self as the couples switched sides at the word 'switch'. _Gah, I'm such a dork. _Sami thought.

Sami lost her train of thought and suddenly there were a bunch of robotic sounds that caught her attention. Suddenly it was dark, and she felt confused until she saw a figure center stage with his back to the crowd. Eventually the lighting suddenly let up and you could see figures hunched over in a circle surrounding the figure. Then the starting beat of 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson started to play, and screams erupted from girls in the audience as the figure in the middle began to move with the beat. The figure turned around, and Sami realized it was Moose. He started to move side to side, looking exactly like Michael Jackson as he held on tightly to his fedora hat. Sami couldn't help but smile. He then proceeded to grab his groin and thrust his pelvis out, making the girls go crazy. Sami could see him grin from under his fedora as he did a swift turn and then threw his fedora out, it bounced off the crowd of people behind her and landed right at Sami's feet. She bit her lip and pondered on whether or not to take it, but then a blonde chick dove out of the crowd from behind her and snatched it with out Sami giving it a second thought. Oh well.

"_BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER!" _

Suddenly the routine was over and the crowd went wild. Sami was suddenly being pushed and shoved out of the way as the crew was mobbed by the huge crowd of people. Sami sat there for a second before she finally moved her way out of the crowd and to a corner.

"NOW YA'LL NOW THAT WAS TIGHT! BRING'N OUT MJ! MSA DID THEIR THING, AM I RIGHT?" DJ Stand gushed like teenaged girl. The crowd cheered. "YOU KNOW THEY ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO ROCK IT AT THE RIHANNA MUSIC VIDEO CONTEST!"

There was another round of cheers then 'Ladies' by Sarai started to play. Sami instantly started dancing, a routine that she had made up on her own time. Almost as quickly as she started, a mini crowd formed. Sami's heart beat quickened as she struggled to come up with more moves, nervous by all of the eyes watching her…expecting her to do something great.

--

Moose made his way through the hot crowd, smiling to know end. He was completely worn out and was in desperate need of a bottle of water. After retrieving his nourishment he decided to try and find the rest of his crew. As he searched he got ambushed by three girls. Moose smiled politely at them through his dark brown curls that were now sweated it out.

"Hey, Diana, Tracey…sup, Lindsey?" Moose grinned, _his_ grin as the three girls smiled back excitedly. One of which, Lindsey, had Moose's fedora perched perfectly on her blonde head, "ah, I see you're the one who got my fedora"

Lindsey smiled a cutesy smile, "Yeah, I snagged it before this short girl with stringy brown hair got it"

Moose thought about Lindsey's words, "Yeah, I think I know who your talking about, the girl I nearly scared half to death in the front" Moose laughed at the memory of her jumping at the sight of him, "… but, uh….I don't think her hair was stringy"

Lindsey and her friends laughed, "Please, can you say volume? Her hair was _so_ flat; it was like someone ran an iron on it"

As the other girls laughed with her, Moose was confused. He was pretty sure that, that didn't make much sense; don't girls run _flat_ irons through their hair to make it straight? He wasn't about to question it. He felt someone tugging on his left arm breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Moosseee…dance with me" Lindsey pouted, her big blue eyes outlined with thick eyeliner and mascara. Moose bit his bottom lip and then scanned the crowd, his phone began to vibrate, and freeing himself from Lindsey he looked at his phone and realized that his curfew was up in about 20minutes. His eyes flashed with panic as he scanned the crowd even harder now.

"Moose?" Lindsey pleaded even more; her voice going up a few octaves, making it sound squeaky and…slightly annoying at the moment. He looked down at her and then at her friends who had the same pleading expression.

"Sorry, Ladies, but…I've got to go" Moose replied, as he started to walk away he felt three tugs on his arm. He turned to see all three girls pulling at him; he sighed and tightened his grip around the water bottle he had in his right hand.

"Come on, just one dance?" Diana batted her eyes lashes, which framed a glowing set of chocolate brown eyes. Her matching chocolate brown hair was in loose flowing curls that fell around her delicate shoulders. If she wasn't annoying him right now, and keeping him from making his curfew, Moose would've thought she was gorgeous.

"Sorry, girls, seriously…I've really got to-" He was interrupted by a round of mini cheers catching his attention and over to a corner of the club. There was a crowd forming around a girl, the same girl from earlier. She was wearing sweats that were rolled up to her knees, a light blue tank top that clung to her body, and a white bandana was tied around the top of her head, a light blue hat sat on top of it. Under the bandana and hat was her long, pin straight, chalky dark brown hair…it definitely was not stringy, it was pretty and it lay nicely past her shoulders and to her elbows. She was dancing, and she was…pretty good. Moose watched as the girl did a front flip and landed in a half split. Moose grinned as she twisted into a spin and stood straight up, hugging her body in a pose. Then another girl dressed in a jogging out fit stepped in front of her and preceded to break dance. The crowd went wild as she held her position and spun out of it gracefully, waiting expectantly for the other girl to retaliate. Moose narrowed his eyes; she looked nervous as she bit her bottom lip and prepared to respond to the break dancing girl's challenge. She began to dance…and she was doing fairly well, at first. Then she started to give some awkward tutting, and crappy waving. The crowd started to boo her, and the other girl smirked in satisfaction. The girl with the chalky dark brown hair made her way off the stage and pushed her way through the condescending crowd, her head hung low. She started making her way towards where Moose was.

Moos felt another tug and he realized that he still three beautiful girls on his arm. He smiled as politely as he could. Trying to hide the annoyance in his voice, "Girls, I'm sorry…but I really….really have to go…" He tried pulling away, but then realized that someone was still clamped on his arm. He turned to see it was Lindsey; her short bleach blonde hair framed her small face, her blue eyes pleading. Moose sighed, "I promise…next time…"

The blonde girl let go of Moose's arm, "Promise?"

Moose smiled, "Promise."

"Next time?"

"Yeah."

Lindsey and her friends disappeared into the crowd of dancing people, and Moose set free the eye roll that was dying to creep out. He looked around and found that chalky dark haired girl was still walking towards him, head down. He smiled as he walked over to her. Apparently, she wasn't paying very much attention because she walked straight into his chest.

The girl let out a small _oof_. Once she looked up Moose was struck with De ja vu. He peered down at her short stature. Her big brown eyes, her light brown skin…for a moment he tried to figure what her ethnicity was. She looked as though she had some Hispanic in her…some Asian features…Moose quickly snapped out of his thinking process when he heard the girl let out a small, 'sorry' and began walking away. He quickly grabbed her arm and she turned to face him, her eyes wide.

Moose smiled at her, "Hey…uhm, don't…sweat it…you were really great…"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, making my self look like an idiot is _really _impressive"

Moose laughed, and then quickly stopped when he saw the expression on her face. He cleared his throat and then shot her a grin. He looked down at his shoes, "Well, I thought it was…uhm, impressive…just…keep practicing…you…were really something…and…just ignore those haters…I'm pretty sure their running man probably looks like crap compared to your 'idiocy'" Moose chucked, "I mean …what do they know, right?"

The girl looked down and the back up, her eyes were wide like she couldn't believe that Moose was actually talking to her, "uhm, thanks…" She said and then release herself from Moose's grip and walked as far away from him as she could go.

"Odd…" Moose mutter under his breath as he stared after her, "…but…familiar…"

"Moose!"

Moose turned his head sharply in the direction that his name was being called in; it was Hair, with Monster and Andie right behind him. Another vibration came from Moose's phone and his attention flickered back to his main priority…he only had 10minutes until curfew.

"Hey, guys, I've got to go…I've got like…ten minutes until curfew!" Moose said hurriedly as the group approached him. Andie's eyes went wide.

"Ah, Moose! Damn you and your underage…legal curfew!" Andie cursed as she grabbed Moose's arm and led him towards the bar where Chase was perched on a one of the bar stools, surrounded by Meezy and the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, ya'll missed a bang'n party last week" Meezy said as the group approached.

"Oh, word?" Chase asked, suddenly intrigued in whatever Meezy was about to dish.

"Yeah, yeah…heard it was great…Chase, we've got to go" Moose interjected, his eyes wide with panic, and his hands waving frantically.

"Alright, man" Chase said, "check ya later, Meezy"

"But, dude…ya'll need to know…ya'll got some competition" Meezy commented, stopping the whole crew in their tracks as they turned to look at Meezy and what he had just said…except for Moose who jogging in place, dying to get out of the club.

"Come.._on_" Moose begged, but they ignored him.

"Competition?" Missy echoed, "What competition?"

"BAA" Meezy replied sheepishly as he wiped a glass clean with a dish towel. He nodded towards a guy passing by and turned, waiting expectantly for a reply.

"BAA?" Missy echoed again, "Who?"

"Baltimore Academy of the Arts" Chase answered grimly, "its MSA's rival school…" He looked at Meezy disbelievingly, "So, what…they all of a sudden just decided to make a crew?"

Meezy shrugged, "all I can say is that you missed a lot at that party…"

"Let's go!" Moose begged. The rest of crew looked at him weirdly and then sluggishly followed behind him.

"Got to go…got to go…please, move your booty out of the way…thank you…" Moose pushed through the crowd of people eagerly trying to escape.

Andie and Chase, with the rest of the crew behind them followed sluggishly. There heads still trying to process this new found information.

"MSA…I know your not leaving already!" DJ Stand's hilarious voice echoed through the club. Many heads turned and eyed the crew suspiciously. "I know ya'll got more to show us!"

"Sorry Stand! Got to get Moosey home…you know how those legal curfews work…got to get him in bed on time!" Chase laughed along with the rest of the club.

Moose looked at his crew, "What? Do you guys like hate me or something?"

The crew just laughed harder as they followed him out of the laughing club.

"Nighty night, Moose!" They could hear Stand call after them as they left the buzzing club.

Moose jumped into the back seat of Chase's car as fast as he could, they already wasted so much time and he was sure that he was going to get in so much trouble. He leaned over the driver's seat and started honking the horn.

"Come on! We don't have all night! Moosey's going to be digging his own grave by the time he gets home…Missy, Andie, and Chase…we'll see Hair, Kido, Smiles, and Monster later! Come onnnn!" Moose honked the horn desperately trying to get his friends to hurry up and say their goodbyes.

Chase, Andie, and Missy slowly responded to Moose's little tantrum, and slowly lifted their bodies into Chase's car. As Chase started the car and started to pull away from the club, Moose glimpse of the time on Chase's CD player. He slumped against the back of his seat, scowling at the back of Chase's.

"You guys really hate me don't you?" Moose asked, "Its 11:23…I am so dead…"

Missy leaned over and pinched Moose's cheek, "Aw, Moose…don't be mad….we love youu…" Missy cooed. Moose shook her hand away from his face and started to glare out the window.

"Missy…now is not the time" Moose snarled angrily, making the others laugh. What? He couldn't help that he was naturally funny.


	3. My mom hates me

"Seriously, I think my mom hates me" Moose decided to clear the floor for conversation. The crew was in Dance Studio B after school…trying to figure out what they were going to do about their knew 'competition'. "What kind of mom falls asleep soundly in her bed…knowing her baby boy is out all night at a club? I mean…most parents wait up with the lights off in the living room…so that way when their kid tries to sneak in, and turns the light on…they're scared out of their minds when they see their wonderfully strict parent waiting there in the dark. Me on the other hand just opens the door…and walks right to his room…does anyone else see something wrong with that picture?"

"But you didn't get in trouble?" Monster asked. He was sitting on the floor next to Kido and Hair. He looked up at Moose who was standing in basket ball shorts in a Volcom hoodie, clearly stressed out.

"No! That's my issue; my parents don't care what I do! I'm just asking for a little structure…is that so much to ask of a parent?" Moose asked as he started to pace the floor.

"At least you don't have your adoptive mother constantly up your butt all the time on where the heck you're going" Andie replied. She was sitting on a chair placed next to the stereo, Moose's iPOD was plucked up to it, and Andie and Missy were looking through it, "What the heck do you have up here Moose?"

"First off, you're lucky to have Sarah. She cares; at least you know that…" Moose replied, "And secondly, do diss my iPOD…my tunage is just fine, thank you"

Missy scoffed in amusement, "Tunage? Moose, sweetie, love you…but you are the whackest brotha in all of Baltimore, bro"

"Ok, guys…I think we should get serious now…Moose, sorry about your mom, but we've got a problem" Chase said as he got up from his spot on the floor and stood next to Moose, "BAA is definitely trying to give us a run for our money. You guy have no idea…Travis…is not going to stop until he beats us out…"

"Travis?" Cable asked, "Who the heck is Travis?"

The rest of the crew watched Chase expectantly waiting for an answer. Chase shook his head drew in a deep breath.

"He's the Director at BAA's younger brother…needless to say…his brother and him are constantly in competition with Blake and me…so this crew thing we're doing…is just another thing they have to beat us at….it's stupid, really" Chase answered thoughtfully, "but one thing's for sure…Travis knows talent…so there's no doubt in my mind that the crew that he so conveniently prepare is pretty dope…not that I doubt us or anything…we just need to be prepared…starting with this Rihanna Music Video Contest…something that BAA is definitely going to enter…" Chase explained.

Andie got up from her seat and made her way towards the rest of the crew, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…so you're saying that the only reason we're even facing this 'competition' is become some lame…upper class…art school rivalry?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Chase answered, walking towards Andie wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"So, what's our plan for this Rihanna contest?" Hair asked, stretching out as he lay down on the dirty dance room floor.

"Come up with someth'n dope" Chase replied nonchalantly, "what else are we going to do?"

Missy stood up from where she sat, "Well, I'm tired of discussing things that aren't exactly making me the happiest person alive…Moose's family problem…this… 'rivalry'…psh, man I'm hungry…can we go and get someth'n to eat at least if we're going to talk bad news?"

Monster jumped up, Kido, Smiles, Cable, and Hair following suit, "I'm down…let's roll man..."

"a'ight…let's be out…I'll ride with Andie, Chase, and Moose…we'll meet ya'll there…" Missy said, waving Chase, Andie, and Moose to follow.

--

Sami peered through the dance studio's window. She saw MSA go in after school and decided to wait until they left for her to go in. She watched as Missy stood up and said something…Hair, Monster, Kido, Smiles, and Hair following. They walked out…Cable, Andie, Chase, and Moose walking out after them. She heard the double doors close, and then she counted to 20 and waited.

…_18…19…20…_

She bit her lip as she snuck into the dance studio and placed her book bag next to the stereo. Her brown eyes glanced around the studio, half expecting someone to jump out somewhere…when that didn't happen…she walked over to the stereo to see an iPOD plugged into it. She looked over her shoulder as if someone else might be there…then scrolled through the various songs. She pressed play and 'Diva' by Beyonce filled the dance studio.

Sami walked over to the center of the studio and look at her reflection in the row of mirrors in front of her. She closed her eyes and counted the beats in her head.

"Relax…" She told herself, "let the rhythm take you…the beat soothe you…you can do this…you're not a terrible dancer….just a little psycho considering your talking to yourself….Sami, stop talking to yourself…" She paused as if some other voice was about to answer her, "…now dance…"

Sami's eyes flew open as she began to dance. Free styling was never her forte and she was desperately trying to be a good free styler, to be a good dancer, to be like MSA. She felt as her pin straight hair flew all over the place, and she felt the pulse of the music, she liked it…she felt free. Sami grinned in realization of her being able to dance on a whim…but of course…eventually, she started over thinking…and started stressing over what her next move was going to be. Suddenly, she forgot the beat of the music, she couldn't feel the pulse, and she struggled to grasp what she was about to do next.

--

Moose was buckling himself in the backseat next to Missy when he suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot m iPOD" Moose announced. Chase, Andie, and Missy looked at him, annoyance visible on all of their faces.

"Moose…" They all groaned in unison. Moose ignored them getting out of the car and running back into the building.

He ran down the hall, and towards Dance Studio B. He could here music pouring out of the studio, and confusion took over his hurried expression. Pushing through the double doors as quietly as he could, he heard 'Diva' playing from the stereo. His eyes scoped out the dance studio and caught on the image of a small girl dancing, very well. He walked towards the stereo and looked down noticing that it was his iPOD that was playing. He continued to watch the girl, and impressed grin taking over his features. As the song continued he could see frustration take over the girl's features, awkward movements following. Moose watched curiously at what she was doing, and then…the girl tried to turn…falling flat on her face. Moose's eyes widened, his face scrunched in pain as if he had taken the face plant. Unplugging his iPOD, the music coming to a stop, he ran over to the girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" Moose asked, concern taking over his voice. The girl looked up at him, her face reddening with embarrassment, she looked familiar. Then Moose's thoughts clicked together, "you're the girl I ran over yesterday!"

The girl peered up at him her eyes somewhat wide, she looked scared. Biting her lower lip and looking away she nodded.

"I thought you guys left" She squeaked out, barely audible to her own ears.

Moose looked at her confusedly, but then realization hit him. Nodding he pulled his iPOD out of his pocket, "I sort of forgot this" he laughed. He held his hand out to her, hesitantly she took it.

"You…uhm, you dance" Moose commented once they were both standing. He peered down at her short stature waiting for a reply. He knew her from somewhere else.

"You call that dancing?" She asked, looking at him incredulously.

Moose grinned widely at her, "Yeah…I do…what do you call it?"

"Falling on my butt, and making an idiot of my self in front of one of the best free stylers that Baltimore has to offer" She answered in a small voice, her chalky dark brown hair fell in front of her face as she turned her head, "not to mention…embarrassing myself by talking way too much"

Moose let out a laugh, making her shoot him a look and blush with embarrassment. Moose quickly answered before he scared her off, "I-I mean….I'm not…laughing…_at _you…well, I am…but not in the way….I mean….your….your funny…" Moose concluded, smiling.

"Oh" The girl answered, she blushed again and looked down at the wooden, dance studio floor.

Moose cleared his throat after a short pause. He glanced down at his dark red vans, then back up at chalky dark haired girl, "You know…this is the longest conversation I've ever held with you…as both your shy school girl self…and shy, secret dancer self…" Moose laughed.

"Oh, you recognize me then…" The girl stated, blushing. "Please forget about last night…I would tell you I've had more embarrassing…which is probably true…but since I can't think of them right now…I'm going to say that, that was truthfully the most embarrassing nights of my life…"

Moose laughed once more, "Dude, your killing me…" He smiled again, and they started walking towards the double door, "is this your bag?" Moose asked picking up the black back pack laying next to the stereo. The girl nodded and reached out to get it, but Moose shrugged back smiling, instead offering his hand, "I'm Moose…by the way…

"I know" the girl answered, but immediately blushed, "I…uh, mean…I-I'm Sami…"

Moose grinned a wide grin, "Hi, Sami…would…you, like…to uh, join me and my friends….we're going to get something to eat…"

Sami looked down at her red and white converses, was Moose really asking _her_ to go out to eat with him and his crew? Incredible!

"I-I…uhm, I don't…know…uhm, know…" Sami looked up at Moose again, his brown eyes looking at her expectantly. She looked away quickly and at her shoes again.

"Please?" Moose asked, "It'd…make me feel more at ease knowing that I could at least repay you with food"

"Repay me?" Sami asked skeptically, "for what?"

"For knocking you down the other day, come on Sami you're really not going to wound my ego by declining my dinner invitation are you?" Moose laughed, his brown eyes sparkling making Sami blush. How could she refuse?

"Uh…" Really, what was the problem? Why not go and hang out with your idol and the rest of your inspirations for dancing!

"Come on Sami" Moose looked down at her; his eyes went wide and poked his lower lip out, "Puh-weeesseee? Moosee weelllyy wants you to go hang out with him and his fwiieennndsss…"

Sami blushed, and tried not to meet his puppy dog eyes. Moose, wanted her to hang out with him? Really? Wow. Moose danced around her (no pun intended) trying to get her to meet his gaze. Sami moved her head back and forth, up and down…a small smile played on her lips as she let out a tiny laugh. Moose chuckled, taking a step back.

"You laughed…." He smiled widely, "…and you smiled, I should get a reward…" Moose's eyes got wide again and stuck his lower lip out, "Puh-weeesseee come out to eat with me and my fwiieenddss….puh-weeeeseeee"

Sami looked back down at the floor and smiled, when looked back up she was biting her lower lip and nodded slowly. Moose took that answer happily and guided her through the double doors, down the hallway, and out side where Chase was parked. Moose swung Sami bookbag over to him right shoulder as they walked down the front steps.

"So…" Sami inquired, "… 'Diva'?"

Moose laughed, "Yeah… 'I'm a, I'm a, diva! I'm a, I'm a, diva!" He danced goofily all the way until got to the car. He opened the car door and motioned for Missy to scoot over to the other side. Missy obliged with a confused face, Moose winked in return, then turned to Sami, "Window seat or the middle?"

"Window…I…uhm, I guess…" Sami answered shyly, Moose climbed into the car, Sami following cautiously behind. She was about to get into Chase Collin's car!

"Uhm, you guys…this is Sami…she's going to hang out with us" Moose answered their questioning looks, he sat back into his seat and tossed Sami's bag in the back. "Sami, this is Missy" Moose motioned to Missy who was now sitting on his left, Missy smiled and gave a friendly wave. "…the dude driving is Chase…and that's my best friend Andie, his girlfriend"

Chase took his right hand off the steering wheel, raising it in the air, they were already driving and he wasn't taking his eyes off the road. Andie turned around fully in her seat; she instantly recognized Sami and smiled.

"Hi" Sami squeaked out, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Andie shot Chase a glance who grinned, then she looked at Missy who mouthed, 'oh my gosh, she's adorable!' Andie and Missy both looked at Moose with pleading expressions; he had some explaining to do. He shot them a glance and mouthed, 'not now' the girls nodded and then turned their attention back to Sami who was still looking down.

"Uhm, so…I see Moose is repaying for nearly trampling you the other day" Andie joked, Missy looked intrigued.

Moose laughed, "Yeah, show me a dance combination, and I'll follow…ask me to walk across a room…might as well forget it…sorry Sami"

"Uh, that was no big deal…I should have been watching where I was going…uhm…sorry…" Sami murmured shyly, she didn't dare look up…Andie West was staring at her, and she was afraid if she looked up…she'd do or say something completely embarrassing.

Missy decided to ask a question, "So, are you new?"

Sami simply nodded. Andie and Missy looked at each other and smiled, their expression were easy to read, she had to be the cutest thing they've ever seen!

"So, what grade are you in Sami?" Chase asked, still keeping his eyes in front of him. She could feel everyone staring at her still.

"Uhm, I'm a sophomore…" Sami replied quietly.

Andie shot Moose a glance and mouthed, 'I told you so'

Moose rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sami, "So, are you at MSA for dance?"

"You dance?" Missy, Andie, and Chase all asked at once. Sami could've sworn she felt the car swerve a little.

Moose grinned at his friends reactions, "Uh, yeah-"

"No. Actually…I'm at MSA for music…and theatre…" Sami replied quickly cutting Moose off. She was not about to have her favorite crew think that she can dance…and then possibly make her dance in front of them…embarrassing! Moose already saw her, she did not need the others to see her.

"Wow" Chase breathed, "That's…amazing"

Moose was a bit confused at first, but he understood. She wasn't confident in her self…yet. At least, not until _he _was through with her, instead he looked down at her and asked, "You sing….and…act?"

Sami looked up at his question and then instantly regretted it; she blushed and then looked back down at her hands. Andie and Missy both noticed and shot each other knowing glances, Moose on the other hand didn't…and wanted his friends to stop acting like a bunch of…girls.

"I…uh, yeah…and…well, not just…singing…I'm here for everything involving music…and theatre…not just the performance aspect…but also the technical" Sami explained quietly.

"Wow" Moose breathed, "That's…cool"

"Impressive" Chase followed after, and Sami couldn't help but feel giddy…they thought she was cool, and impressive!

Chase followed the car in front of them (containing the rest of the crew) into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant, "We're having Chinese…hope that's cool…"

Sami nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt; they parked next to Cable's BMW. As they all entered the restaurant introductions were being made and continued until they reached their table.

Moose clung to Sami's side, and Sami felt special, MOOSE WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HER! Moose pulled a seat out for Sami, which she shyly accepted, and he sat next to her. Andie sat on the other side of Sami, Chase right next to her, and Missy sat right across from Sami and would not stop smiling at her. The rest of the crew took up the rest of the large table.

"…and that's Monster" Chase finished the introductions, which was completely unnecessary considering she knew just about everything there was about each and every one of them! But, of course she would never admit that.

"Sup?" Monster greeted, "hey, aren't you in Mr. Garza's acting techniques class?"

"Yeah" Sami replied shyly, Monster was asking her a question! "You…uhm, are his senior intern, right?"

Monster nodded, and then turned his attention to their waitress who was taking their drinks.

"So, how are you liking MSA so far Sami?" Cable asked as he toyed with the chopsticks on his vacant plate.

"Uhm," Sami answered, looking down at her hands…it was the only safe place considering everyone kept staring at her, "…it's uhm, confusing…I can't find anything…"

Andie laughed, "Yeah, it's almost impossible to find the bathrooms"

"Yeah," Sami agreed, trying to spark up some sort of interesting conversation…bathrooms? Not exactly interesting, but it was something, "…especially since the labels are like _in _the bathrooms…so I can't tell which is the girl's bathroom or the boys…" Sami breathed, she could feel her self talking too fast, "So…if you like…heard screams the other day…they definitely weren't coming form the girl's bathroom…"

The table erupted with laughter and Sami could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, great! They were laughing at her, and the worst part was, she couldn't stop talking, "…yeah…didn't know guys to scream…and that high…"

The table was in tears, and Sami felt as though she wanted to just sink right into her chair and become one with the furniture…this was so embarrassing!

Moose noticed Sami's sulky expression and threw a friendly arm over her shoulders; Sami sucked in a very sharp breath…she felt like she was going to pass out because of the sudden adjustment, "Sam, we're not laughing _at _you…its ok…"

Andie, who was too busy watching Moose and Sami, realized Moose's words and her expression turned into sincere apology, "NO! Definitely not laughing at you! Not at all!"

Missy caught on quickly her slight Spanish accent taking over her speech, "No, sweetie…we just think what you said was funny, you're a total character…I can see why you're at MSA for theatre"

Sami smiled and blushed, looking down at her lap once more. Gosh, they're going to think she's naturally red as much as she blushes!

Finally they ordered, and were now eating. Moose was telling the table, well, mostly Sami but because Moose was so adorkably loud…the whole table was forced to listen. Sami listened to his laugh as he told a story about one of the party's MSA went to over the Summer, "Yeah, so this kid comes up to me and is like 'man..yo, you and you group is wack, cuh….you just wack…'" Moose imitated they guy's voice, making sound unusually dumb, "…and he was like 'I could…I could be you fools any day cuh, nah mean? Ya'll just wack…wack, man..'" Moose laughed at his own impersonation, "I mean seriously? Who talks like that…he was obviously drunk! So he challenges me to a dance battle… and I CREAM him! I don't mean to sound cocky…but man, he tried to moon walk! MOON WALK! Slips, and falls backward into a $1000 stereo! Like the kid seriously, like SQUASHED it!"

The rest of the crew laughed at the memory, Sami truly wished she could've been there to see it. She was literally hanging on to every single word Moose said, he made stories interesting and she was fully intrigued.

"Yeah, well…Moose is definitely one of our strongest freestylers" Chase said to me, clearly proud.

"Falling and breaking expensive equipment…yeah…sounds like me…" Sami muttered to her self, but of course Moose heard along with the rest of the table, and they all started laughing.

"Plus Stand was DJing…so of course he was PISSED!" Moose finished, taking sip of his coke.

Sami smiled; no doubt, _he _was the cutest thing _she's _ever seen.

"Ok, ok…" Chase said, fully authority in his voice, "We need to discuss this BAA issue"

"Yeah," Andie continued, "We definitely…need something new…something that's definitely going to keep us on top…and not let some snobby rich school take our place…because we're the baddest snobby rich school to walk Baltimore…so let's keep it that way!"

Sami let out a small chuckle at Andie's words and she saw Moose smile at her from the corner of her eye. Here comes the blush.

"Well, one thing's for sure…new music" Smiles replied poking at his sesame chicken.

"Yeah, something other than Moose's whack playlist" Cable interjected, flinging a noodle at Moose.

The table laughed as Moose chucked a piece of chicken back at Cable.

"Ok!" Chase laughed, before a food fight started, "Anyone have any other suggestions then?"

The table fell quiet, dishes clinked, and food was being chewed slowly. Sami couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she did know what they were talking about. After MSA left BAA took the floor and ROCKED it…not that Sami was going to be disloyal to her new friends…but they were good. Plus, the girl that beat her out last night was part of BAA…Sami wanted to help…and she could. So why wasn't she talking? Oh, yeah…she just now came up with the idea. She peered over at Moose who had a full thinking face on, and she knew she had to speak now.

"I can help" She whispered, to whom? Mostly Moose, but she knew that the whole table would hear it.

Moose head snapped to look at her, and she saw shock on his face. She looked around and everyone was staring at her…like they couldn't believe that she was voluntarily speaking.

Moose was the first to regain his composure, "Really? Sami, you'll help us?"

Chase followed after him, "You- You can do that? I mean, you know how?"

Andie hit him the stomach like that was the rudest comment in the world, "Of course she can…it's why she goes to MSA…music, remember?"

Sami nodded, "I…I can help you guys after school tomorrow if you want…I'll bring my equipment"

Everyone looked shocked, but happy…which was good, right?

Moose's expression now held a grin, "Sam! That's amazing! Thank you!" He said re-throwing his arm around her shoulders; he had removed it earlier when they received their food. Sami's face reddened, but she couldn't help but smile.

"This is great, thanks a lot Sami" Chase smiled, there's was full appreciation on his face, and Sami felt happy.

The table started buzzing again; all of the mumbling about how awesome tomorrow was going to be, thrown in thank you's, questions about Sami's musical capabilities. Yep, this was totally a brand new beginning for Sami.


	4. A very, very, long year

Yesterday was probably the best thing that has ever happened to Sami. After they ate the crew invited Sami to go hit up the arcade, but Sami insisted that she totally overstayed her welcome and had the crew drop her off a few block from her house. She wanted to take her time walking home so that she could re-think everything that was going on.

Sami walked out to the outdoor lunch area and looked for somewhere to sit. For the time being she was trying her hardest to just blend in, she didn't want to be noticed…she sat on a step that was close to a table crowded with people. She sat close enough so that it didn't look like she stood out, or that she was alone…but she sat far enough so that she didn't look like that 'creepy girl on the step next to our table'.

Sami thought she was doing a pretty good job that is until a familiar voice starting talking to her from behind.

"Hey, Sammers" Moose greeted her goofily; she gazed up at his tall frame and squinted against the sunlight. She was standing on the step right above her's.

"Sammers?" Sami couldn't help but to ask.

"Yeah, I don't like it either" Moose replied, "I thought giving you a nickname would be cool…but none of them work…Sammers…Salami…Spam…Spammy….they're all lame…and….Sami sounds awesome anyway…no need to try and change it"

Sami was awesome? How awesome was that! Moose though her name sounded awesome!

"Thanks" Sami squeaked, gosh…could she try to at least not sound like a mouse around him, embarrassing!

"So, do you wanna come sit with us?" Moose asked, he pointed over to a table on the other side of the lunch area, there was a table there and the rest of the crew was already seated, it looked pretty crowded. She recognized the table though, that's where a lot of their myspace picture were taken, and some hilarious videos on their youtube page.

"Uhm, it's sort of crowded" Sami observed, "I wouldn't want to make it even more uncomfortable for you guys"

Moose waved his hand at her like she was crazy, "I'm sure we can squeeze you in" Moose winked at her playfully, literally making her heart break into a gazillion pieces, "besides…I'll stand if that means you'll come"

Why did he have to make everything so difficult, just go on his merry way and forget she existed?

Moose shot her a smile.

Plus, he had to make everything difficult while being cute. She couldn't very well resist him…and she didn't want to.

"You're going to make me go aren't you?" Sami asked, surprised by her self, she was joking around with Moose!

Moose grinned, "depends, are you going to make this easy?"

Sami stood up wordlessly, only carrying an apple; her book bag was still on her back.

Moose laughed, "Good, you just saved us a bunch of time"

He proceeded to lead her across the lunch area, and she couldn't help but feel like everyone was watching her. Great, hanging out with MSA means getting noticed, she looked up at Moose and then figured it was worth it.

The whole table looked up at them as they approached, Moose sat down first and they all automatically scooted over to make room for Sami.

"Sami!"

"Hey, Sami!"

"What's up, Sam?"

"Yo!"

Everyone greeted her at the same time, and by the looks of it, they were happy to see her. Sami blushed, but gave everyone an answering smile and quiet, "hello"

"So, we'll meet you in Dance Studio B after school today?" Andie asked Sami, she was texting someone, "Hey, guys…Missy says 'yo!'"

Sami completely forgot that Missy didn't go to MSA, why not? She had the talent.

Moose answered Sami's question, "She won't audition because she says she refuses to become a snooty prima ballerina…she dances the way she wants to dance, and that's that…though she loves us"

Andie rolled her eyes at Missy's reasoning, "So, yeah...we're still good for after school right?"

"Of course" Sami replied, she felt very sunshiny today..

"You're not eating?" Moose asked pointed at Sami's uneaten apple.

"You… call what they serve here…food?" Sami asked without thinking. The whole menu was health food galore. Which meant…no real meat.

The whole table began to laugh and Andie leaned over the table to give Sami a high-five.

"What the heck? Does anyone appreciate a good couture meal?" Moose asked, taking a huge bite out of his veggie burger. Sami grimaced, but sort of found his tolerance and love for tofu sort of attractive.

"Moose, this isn't couture…" Andie replied, "I myself like the good ol' apple my self…it's better than the crap they serve here"

"Fine, you all can die early…because you want to eat all of those trans fatty foods…but when I'm 103 and still truck'n…I'm going to dance on all of your graves" Moose commented, making the whole table laugh.

Sami glanced around the table; they were all so _with _each other. Like, they were just so comfortable around each other…they were like a family…and they were actually accepting her

"So, I was thinking…if you want…before the crew rehearsal…I can help you with freestyling" Moose was so close to Sami, that she could literally feel his breath against her ear, and his sudden closeness scared her so much that she accidentally knocked over someone's Vitamin Water bottle. Liquid splashed all over the place, and everyone automatically scooted back… a chorus of 'oh's following.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Sami exclaimed, her face was redder than ever and she felt like she was going to die right then and there. Great, now she was the clutz of the group!

"It's fine!" Fly said, she was sitting directly across from Sami and was now dabbing at the spilled mess, no doubt the Vitamin Water was hers.

Sami hurriedly started dabbing at the water, her dark hair began to fall into her face and her face was getting redder and redder.

"Sami, Sami…cool it…its fine…you're good" Moose reassured her.

"You know what? I've actually got to go" Sami suddenly said, grabbing her apple.

"But…you just got here" Kido argued, that was the first time she spoke to Sami directly.

"Uhm, I know…it's just that…I…well, I really got to get to class…just got here…want to stay here…haha, academics come first! Yay." Sami laughed nervously as she backed away from the table and walked right into the trash can. She blushed as she walked around it and waved a shy goodbye.

"See you late…I guess" Moose called after her, she waved at him and then ran across the lunch area and into the school building.

Moose turned back to his friends who were now all staring at him, "What?" he asked, and then bit into his veggie burger.

--

The bell rang, ending Chase's AP American Literature class, his teacher called him to her desk after class.

"Mr. Collins" Mrs. Westen addressed Chase as he approached her desk after class.

"Mrs. Westen" Chase replied, watching her face expectantly, waiting to see if it was good news that has brought him to her attention, or bad news. As far as he knew…he had a B in her class, so grades weren't an issue. He had aced his last test, "is there a problem?"

"No, Dr. Collins would like to see you in his office right away" Mrs. Westen replied, she didn't say one more word as she started to organize the papers stacked on her desk. Chase waited a few seconds, and took the lack of acknowledgement as a sign to leave.

Once he left the class room he rolled his eyes, bad news. Of course, Blake couldn't wait until after school hours to bug him at home, call Chase's parents complain about how big of disappointment he was…blah, blah, blah!

Blake had his eyes narrowed down at a sheet of paper; he looked focused like he was actually reading. Yeah right, Chase thought, it was probably just for show. Chase cleared his throat in an obnoxious manner, making Blake look up from his 'reading' Chase grinned widely, what? He was the younger brother, being obnoxious is part of the younger brother's job.

"You wanted to see me?" Chase asked as he plopped down in the chair in front Blake's dark, wooden desk.

Blake eyed Chase a glint of excitement in his eyes, immediately Chase's expression was serious and he leaned forward in his chair, "Blake, man, what's going on?"

Blake continued to stare at his younger brother, a smile playing on his lips. Chase's hands clutched to the arms of his chair as he stared back at his brother, "Blake, seriously…what is it, I'm having a freaking anxiety attack here!"

Blake started laughing as he leaned further back into his desk chair, his hand covering his mouth and then made its way down to his chin. He smiled and looked off to the side and started shaking his head like he couldn't believe whatever he was thinking was happening.

Chase just about literally jump out of his chair, "Blake…?"

"I just got this letter from NYU" Blake laughed, there was no hint of humor, just disbelieving.

"What?" Chase asked, he felt like he just got the wind knocked out of him, "and?"

"THEY'RE OFFERING YOU A SCHOLARSHIP!" Blake practically yelled, the excitement was unbearable, Chase jumped out of his chair.

"What?!" Chase exclaimed, he was too shocked to be excited, "Scholarship?"

"I just got his letter" Blake, who was now standing, held up the letter, "they want to set up an audition…they want you…badly! You are being offered a chance to audition for FULL scholarship!"

"Wait, ok..what?" Chase was too confused and excited to be happy, he just wanted answers…and fast!

"Ok, they aren't completely offering…but they personally mailed this letter to make sure _you _attend NYU in the fall! They want _you_ personally to audition for a scholarship!" Blake was so giddy you'd think he was a silly school girl with his first crush.

"Holy crap! Bro, this awesome!" Chase was now pacing the room, he couldn't bare his excitement.

"Dude, I know!" Blake exclaimed, this was too big for him. His little brother had just received a letter saying that _NYU_ personally wanted _Chase_ to audition for a scholarship….they _wanted_ his little brother to attend _their_ school! He was too excited to keep his voice in a professional manner.

"When's the audition?" Chase asked excitedly, the two brothers were now face to face right next to Blake's dress. The smiles could not be torn off their faces.

"October 23" Blake answered letting Chase read his letter, the letter that contained his future.

"I can't believe this" Chase stared at the stationary in his hand, "all of what I worked for…what _we _worked for…Blake, oh my gosh…man"

"I know!" Blake exclaimed, "Man, you're going to NYU!"

"YEAH!" The two exclaimed together embracing each other in a tight hug. They soon realized what they were doing and instantly pulled away from each other and pretend to fix their cloths, coughed unnecessarily.

"So, uh…you should probably get on to class" Blake said gruffly as he sat back down in his desk chair.

"Yeah" Chase coughed trying to blow off their brotherly moment. Chase made his way towards the door but then turned around, "thanks man"

Blake smiled in returned, "No problem… baby brother"

Chase laughed, he'd let _that _one slide.

--

Sami stood behind her brand new apple laptop, which was sitting on top of a stand up table. Her iPOD was hooked up to it, along with her G4, her keyboard, and various other musical equipment, she was looking through her playlists when she heard the double doors to the dance studio open and closed, she didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Wow, nice set up" Moose commented he dropped his gym bag beside the table. Sami looked up, he was wearing a tshirt that read 'Volcom' on it, and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Thanks" Sami replied quietly, and then quickly logged off and put the screen to her lap top down.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Moose asked walking backwards until he was in the center of the dance studio.

"Uhm, sure" Sami replied, she took a deep breath as she removed her self from behind the table over to where Moose was.

Moose was facing the mirror when caught a glimpse of what Sami was wearing, "Whoa" he said before he could stop himself, "I mean…wow, that's definitely different from your usual attire"

Sami blushed looking away, "Easier to move in, less likely to get hot faster…"

She wore a black tank top that showed her flat stomach, and black sweats rolled up to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strips lay on either side of her round face.

Moose nodded, "Uh huh, it's whatever…so let's get started with some stretching…we're going lean over to the right" Moose said pulling left arm over and bending at the waist to his right, "and to the left" Moose continued towards his left side, something shiny caught his attention but he ignored it, "Now down to your toes" Moose said bending over and touching the toes of his shoes, "and up towards the ceiling" ok, there was the shiny light again…it was definitely coming off of Sami's stomach, "Uh, Sam, I think there's a light on your stomach"

Sami blushed, "Yeah, that's a belly button piercing"

"Uh belly button piercing?" Moose asked amused, he dropped his arms to his side and turned to face Sami fully intrigued, "you don't look like the type of girl to have a belly button piercing" but it was there…plain as day…a shiny jewel in her naval.

"Yeah, well…I'm not _just _the girl I appear to be" Sami defended her self; she continued to stretch to her right.

Moose grinned, fully intrigued, he walked closer to her fully aware that she was trying not to talk about it, "oh? So there's more than _just _what I see?"

"Maybe" Sami replied, she sat on the floor and stretched down the middle; a few hairs fell from her messy bun and fell towards her face.

Moose was still standing and was grinning suspicious, "Hm, really? What does this _other _side contain? A bad girl? Partier? One who drives a motorcycle and stays up all night a bars…hitting shots with strangers"

Sami almost laughed at that one, but leaned her body over to the left, trying to appear nonchalant, "no…just…a funner side"

"Funner?" Moose echoed, oh, he was definitely going to break her, "by funner you mean?"

"Crazier…outgoing…not shy at all…funner" Sami repeated again, what was his deal?

Moose shook his head like he wasn't buying it, but the smile never left his lips, "So, am I going to see this _other _side anytime soon" Moose asked, he started stretching along side her, his voice suddenly nonchalant.

"Depends" Sami replied as she stretched out her hamstrings.

"On what?" Moose asked following suit.

"On whether or not I think you're ready" She replied, she stood up straight and pulled the hair band out of her long hair and let it fall to her elbows. She ran a hand through her pin straight, chalky brown hair. Her bangs covered her right eye completely and snapped the thing onto her right wrist.

Moose stood straight out of the position he was in and turned to face her, his expression amused, "whether I'm ready or not?" he asked laughing.

Sami shrugged; she was liking how intrigued he seemed.

Moose smiled incredulously, and then shook his head again, "we're done stretching…let's dance…" he said as he walked over to where Sami set up all of her equipment, "I'm unplugging your iPOD just so you know" Moose called, and then plugged his in. He walked to the other side of the table and pulled Sami's laptop screen back up and starting playing around with it. He clicked on his desired song and then started walking back over to Sami, his smile this incredulous, "whether I'm ready or not…" he repeated shaking his as stood next to her again.

'Breaking Dishes' by Rihanna began to play and Moose stared nodding his head to the beat.

"Ok, the thing about freestyling is that it's all about what you feel…well, dancing period is about what you feel...obviously this song has a nice flowing beat…easy to identify…what do you feel when hear this song?" Moose asked looking at Sami through the dance mirrors.

"Uh…can you be more specific?" Sami asked innocently, cringing at her own words, here she was receiving a dance lesson from _Moose _and she was making her self look like a dummy.

Moose smiled, "What do you feel like dancing…well, what…sort of dancing?" Moose specified.

"uh…popping…but more so locking" Sami answered, "a little waving"

Moose jogged back over to the laptop and paused the song right before it entered the chorus, then jogged back over to where Sami was.

"Ok, so we've got popping…your right…I felt some popping there…uhm, definitely some popping with a bit of waving…good…" Moose said, "Now the thing with popping…locking…and waving, is that in the song there's almost like a pulse…a change that you feel…so like if I'm going to start off popping and locking…" Moose started to hum the beat of the song and popping and locking along with it, "…I've got to feel the pulse, to where I start to wave…" and then he imitated the sound or as he called it 'pulse' where he began to do a short wave though his arm to his shoulder and back through his arm, "you get it?"

Sami, did get it…she was just scared to try it in front of Moose. What he said definitely made sense, "yeah"

"Ok, I'm going to put the music back on, and we'll try it, ok?" Moose smiled, but watched Sami cautiously, "if you don't completely get it…it's ok, I don't want you to freaking out…I don't expect you to master this today…we have…well, however long you want me to help you…" He walked over to the laptop, and played the song form the beginning.

Sami took a breath as she tried to feel what Moose said to feel, she began to randomly pop and lock, she did slow waves that she counted as popping.

"feel the pulse" Moose said as he watched her intently, it was sort of making her nervous but she knew she shouldn't be, he was trying to help.

Once Sami felt the pulse, instead of waving like Moose had, she pretended as though she was a robot play tug-o-war and slowly pulled the 'rope' towards her.

Suddenly the music stopped and when Sami looked up, Moose was behind her laptop smiling at her.

"Did you feel it? Did you feel that pulse?" Moose asked, seeming as though he already knew the answer.

"Uh huh" Sami replied smiling, but blushed a little.

"Sami, you did good…remember, I'm just here to help…not to judge…and you naturally can dance…you know this stuff…don't trip…"Moose assure her.

For the next hour and a half, they worked on feeling the beats, and pulse changes.

"Go Sami!" Moose cheered as he watched her pop, lock, and wave.

Sami felt more comfortable the more she did it, and the more time she spent with Moose. She felt freer in letting him watch her move.

This time she was a puppet, and her pulse change was her pulling her self up slowly on a string, and then slowly back down again.

Moose cut the music off and clapped, laughing, "That…was awesome! Good job!"

Sami smiled, a full smile and didn't blush she was sort of proud of her self. Moose glanced at the clock.

"Uh, didn't tell the others about this…I figured you'd want to keep it sort of on the DL….so…you should probably go change before they ask what's up" Moose glanced back at her.

Sami nodded and headed out the door with her book bag and towards the girls bathroom. When she came back, the rest of the crew was huddled around Chase, hugging and congratulating him.

"That's awesome man!" She heard Moose exclaim hugging Chase.

"Awesome?" Sami couldn't help but ask nothing worst that being left out of the loop. Everyone turned to face her and she regretted speaking, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hey Sami" Everyone greeted her cheerfully.

"Chase got a letter from NYU saying that they _personally _want him to audition for a scholarship" Andie explained proudly, she wrapped her arms around Chase's torso and peered up at him, "So proud of you babe"

Chase leaned down pecked her on the lips, and everyone but Sami and Missy groaned. Sami admired them, she wanted what they had, they were just so dang cute together.

"Ok" Moose said pretending to be completely grossed out, but in full honesty, and he would never admit this out loud in fear of being made fun of, he admired what they had, it was so pure…so honest…they could be themselves around each other. Moose felt he could be that way with Sophie too, but she was out in LA getting signed. "So, Sami has her equipment…let's work on something…"

"Oh, cool Sami, and thanks for being here again, it means a lot" Sami noticed that Chase seemed a lot more cheerful.

"It's no problem"Sami replied quietly, "…and congratulations…"

Chase grinned, "Thanks"

Sami walked over behind her equipment and waited for instructions.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Andie asked walking up to where Sami had everything stet up.

"Uh, I don't know…it all depends on what you guys want to sound like" Sami replied, she unplugged Moose's iPOD and replugged her, scrolling through her playlists.

Andie turned to Chase, who turned to the rest of the crew, "guys?"

There were quiet murmurs throughout the dance studio.

"Well, you said different…what's different?" Fly asked curiously, she was leaning against the ballet bar on the right of the room.

"Yeah, what's 'different'?" Cable asked, "we're not entirely sure what your asking here Chase"

"Well, different from what we've been doing" Chase answered, "but since this is a Rihanna contest, I'm going to be guessing that we're going to be using Rihanna…but how are we going to be using Rihanna?"

"I don't know" Monster answered falling backwards on to his back.

Moose bit his bottom lip and looked over at Sami, as if she had the answer…and maybe she did.

"Yo, whatever it is…it's gotta be hot" Missy interjected, she was kneeling behind Moose and was playing with his curls.

That's it, right there…Sami wasn't going to say a word, no way was she going to volunteer an idea and get shot down by her heroes.

Moose saw Sami cringe and look away, he knew she had an idea and wasn't going to her chicken her self out, "Sam, do you have an idea?"

All head turned to Sami who's eyes were now wide, and cheeks flushed, she shot Moose an 'why'd you do that?' look. Moose just grinned, pleased by her reaction, and made a face that looked completely innocent.

"Uh…" Sami swallowed looking at all of the expectant faces, "W-What…uhm, about…a uh, more…theatrical view?"

"What?" Kido asked confused, "Theatrical?"

"Uhm, like…I don't know…you guys have got the talent…I mean, tell a story…or..like…maybe…ballroom? I mean, I know that sounds weird, but it's been done before…a few years back, I saw a YouTube video with Tyler Gage…and some girl named Nora…and what they did was pretty…uhm, hot….I mean…or…you could do both…I uh, I don't know…maybe explore a new area of dancing…like, crumping? Maybe, I uh…don't…know…"Sami stuttered, she felt like babbling fool!

Moose's eyes narrowed towards her, and suddenly an idea sparked in his head. He jumped to his feet and raced to Sami's side, "Brilliant! Although your words were a bit confusing…I pretty much got the gist of it" Moose joked, and then looked at his friends, "this is our chance to do something crazy wild, right? Something no one has EVER seen before…or…well, you know…something just plain 'ol hot…we can do it…let's step out of our comfort zone…" Moose looked down at Sami, "…because right now we're so comfortable with where we're at…we're scared to try new things because of what people might say or do…but it might be fun…the new MSA…since the beginning…we've been a bunch of 'snooty' prep school kids who were trying to bring the 'street' into our boring ballroom, classical life…that we've completely left it all behind…we've brought the street into MSA…let's bring MSA to the streets…" Moose concluded, "do something different….and this crumping idea, is actually super intriguing…I'm going to look into that" Moose smiled, of course his words had a double meaning in them.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good speaker Moose" Andie noted impressed, "that's definitely a side I've never seen before"

Moose grinned and the slung an arm over Sami's shoulder, she froze, she was definitely not going to get used to that, "Well, let's thank Sami for that…she had a brilliant idea…I just…made it cleaner…and easier to understand" Moose grinned teasingly at Sami.

"This is going to be long school year, isn't it?" Sami whispered mostly to her self, but got a whispered reply from Moose.

"Oh, Sami, you have no idea what you've gotten your self into…" Moose replied goofily rubbing his hand up and down the side of her left arm.

"Fantastic" Sami muttered sarcastically under her breath, Moose just laughed.

"By the way…" Moose whispered, "I so can't wait to see this new crumping idea, tomorrow during our own rehearsals"

Sami sighed, a very, very long school year indeed.


	5. AN Update will shortly follow

Hey ! Thank you, to those who have started to read my very first Step Up fanfiction. It means a lot to me that some of you are taking interests in my writing. This story means a lot to me, and it's basically already finished, I would love to post more up, but my problem is that I need some people to start reviewing. It's awesome that you guys are favoriting it, and putting on your story alerts and stuff…but it'd be even more awesome if you guys could write a review telling me your favorite parts, that'd would just be simply amazing !

Thank you,

MooseLover123

Another update will be posted later on today :)


	6. Happy Birthday !

Moose watched his reflection as he tutted freestyle to "a mili" by Lil Wayne. He was thinking about what he and Sami were going to go over today. For the past week and a half, they've focused on beats and pulses…but he had a new idea in mind. Sure, he wanted to help Sami become a better dancer, but he wanted to help his crew as well. As the music continued, he kept dancing, but all he thought about was what he wanted to do, hopefully she'd agree to it. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear the double doors to the studio open.

"Hey" Sami greeted Moose, over the past week and a half, she started becoming more comfortable talking to him…well greeting him is the correct phrase.

Startled, Moose nearly tripped. When he realized who it was, he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" He chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his face. He walked over to where Sami's equipment was still set up and turned off the music, and then he walked back over to greet her, "so what's up?"

Sami bit her bottom lip, something definitely was up but she wasn't going to tell him, instead she put on a small smiled and said, "nothing…so what are we going to do today?"

"I'm not sure, you've really improved over the last week" Moose complicated, "I'm afraid there is no more to teach you young grasshopper"

Sami rolled her eyes, it was getting easier to joke with him too, "I know you're lying…come on…do you really want to see me fall on my face? You've got more up your sleeve…we've barely begun!"

"Oh, well, since you're begging" Moose wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "I guess I can't turn away your groveling"

"No, because that would make you a dictator…and you're way too nice to just leave me groveling" Sami smiled, she was dressed in a plain t-shirt and knee length sweats, she carried a duffle bag that was practically the same size as her, possibly bigger.

"Your right, I'll accept begging…some groveling…and if you have $1,000,000 handy…I'll throw in a free 'I love Moosey' t-shirt" Moose grinned waiting for Sami to retort.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know? I totally just cashed that much this morning…I'll give it to you tomorrow morning" Sami smiled, she walked over to where all of her equipment was set up and set her duffle bag down.

"Cool" Moose replied, "alright, let's go over beats and pulses one more time, and we'll switch to something else next class, deal?"

"Deal" Sami agreed.

After an hour, Moose stopped, "Ok, I want to see you freestyle"

"What?" Sami nearly choked on her word, "pardon?"

"I want to see what you're doing…come on…remember, not here to judge…" Moose replied he went over to the laptop and replay 'a mili'.

Sami took a deep breath and she could already feel her cheeks burning as she began to dance. She tried to remember everything Moose had taught her, but it was hard. Especially with him watching her, she still wasn't completely comfortable…and she couldn't get the fact that he was who he was…and he was watching her dance…it was intimidating.

Moose stopped the music once Sami nearly tripped over her own shoes and fell, he smiled kindly at her. "You're thinking too much"

"What?" Sami asked, her palms were sweaty with nerves, and she wiped them on her sweats.

"You're as red as a tomato, you're completely out of it, and you're not even on beat…don't think…just feel…and forget that I'm even here…" Moose said, after a while of Sami just looking at the floor in shame, Moose sighed, "Watch me…"

He turned the music back on, and walked closer to her. He began to dance fluidly, and Sami couldn't help but just stare in awe. How was he doing that? It was incredible; Sami recognized one of his signature moves and smiled a little. After a few more minutes, Moose stopped and turned the music back off.

"Nice kick-back-turn" Sami complimented without thinking, instantly her face turned red again.

"Huh?" Moose asked, he seemed completely rested, like he hadn't just been dancing a couple seconds ago.

"Uh…" Sami stuttered, then she figured it'd just be easier to show him. She did a wave through her arms, and then into a full body wave to get herself started, then with ease she kick herself back, and turned swiftly.

Moose tilted his head, "where did you…."

"YouTube" Sami answered quickly, then blushed…why not tell him, "…sort of a…big fan…"

"Really." Moose looked away, his face completely thoughtful, "So…you're like…a fan…of the crew?"

"Of you" Sami replied way too quickly, but tried to recover, "I mean…and the crew of course too…"

Moose thinking face remained for a few moments before he broke into a full grin, "I've never had a fan before…it's…sort of cool…."

"Really?" Sami asked, she almost laughed at that. There was nothing dorkier to her, than her sitting in her bedroom all night watching video of him and MSA dance, over and over again.

Moose nodded, "yeah…"

Sami smiled shyly and looked down, when she looked back up; Moose was standing right in front of her grinning widely.

Held up his fist, "Props to my first fan, that kick-back-turn, was awesome"

Sami smiled and bumped fists with him, and she did something that'd seen in a video of their's once. She made an explosion sound at the exact same time he did, extending her hand out after their fist collided.

"Blow it up" They both said at the same time, for a moment Moose was confused, but realization hit him and he smiled widely.

For the next two hours, Moose and Sami ran through multiple songs. They dissected them, asked questions, answered questions, and Sami was honestly improving. She was improving super fast, and Moose could see that his idea was going to work…now if only he could work on her self esteem issues.

--

"Ok, so…we still have no idea what we're going to do you guys" Andie sighed, she leaned against the table that Sami stood behind. Her aura just screamed depressed.

"Well, Andie, what do you want us to do?" Cable asked, "I see where Moose and Sami are going with this…but there's no way any of us are willing step out of what we do best…it's impossible…"

"Man, no it's not…we can do it…just trust me…our idea will work…just give us time…besides we have a little over a month work on something." Moose sighed; he just needed a bit more time to work with Sami.

"Where's Chase?" Monster asked, he was sprawled out on the dance room floor, looking as bored as ever, "he's 30min late"

"You guys, you know he's busy working on his audition for NYU…give him a break…he'll be here soon" Andie reasoned.

As if on cue, Chase ran through the door, huffing and puffing like he had just run a marathon, "sorry, I'm late….guys…I…had…to…meet…with…Blake…"

"Why are you so tired?" Andie asked worriedly, hurrying to his side and lightly touching his bicep.

"Oh, we met at the café up the street…and…" Chase took a gulp of air, "I walked there…so…I had to run back…"

"Why didn't you drive?" Missy asked, she was perched on a stool that positioned next to Sami, "I know you ain't runn'n around town…when you've got that nice car sitt'n outside…"

Chase grinned and tired grin, "I thought walking would be healthy….but clearly I'm in pain…"

"Oh, well…we're just trying to think of some ideas…" Andie explained as chase walked slowly over to where the rest of the crew was.

"Yeah," Moose commented, the he looked at Sami, "Sam, got any ideas?"

Why was he always throwing her out there? "Uh…well, you know…" Sami began, she hated talking in front of people…especially them, "…like, uhm…you guys need…a grabber…" a grabber? Did that even make any sense?

"A what?" they all chorused, Sami's cheeks reddened, as she felt like an idiot. Before she knew it Moose was at her side with his arm over her shoulders.

"Sam, whatever it is…I'm sure it's awesome…" Moose smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I mean…" Sami stuttered, her voice was barely audible and hopefully Moose could translate, "…you know…how…when you write an assignment for English…your teacher always says that you need to grab the readers…you need to grab the audience…what…would…do that…basically…what's your topic sentence?" Sami finished.

Moose clapped, "exactly! What is our topic sentence?"

There were a bunch of murmurs, most of them saying 'I don't know'

"Remember, we being different…what's different?" Moose asked eyeing everyone; they all had hard thinking faces on.

"Pantomime" Sami whispered, so low…she made sure only Moose could hear it, and he did.

"Pantomime?" Moose echoed, "Like…miming?"

"Yeah" Monster answered, "that's…an awesome idea…we could start off miming…but, in order to do that…we need a story…"

"Not…necessarily…" Sami replied shyly, "I mean…just…make it…eerie…you know, creepy…it'll catch their attention….descend from the crowd…and…meet at the center…I guess…miming is not hard if you can pop and lock…"

"I like it!" Moose grinned, he looked at Andie and Chase for approval, and they nodded eagerly. "Chyeah, man!" Moose cheered, and 'blew it up' with Sami.

"Moose, you did not teach her that" Andie laughed, and Moose grinned. He didn't have to.

"Ok, so let's…see what we can do with this mime thing…Sami, do you think you can give us some intro music?" Chase asked hopefully.

Sami nodded, and the typed away on her laptop, and hit a button. She made her way over to her other equipment, and started playing around with the sound effects. The song was an instrumental, but it had a great beat, and the feeling was definitely eerie. Chase grinned happily.

"Alright, spread out…meet in the center and look….eerie…" Chase instructed, everyone obliged and Sami watched happily.

She watched as they all creeped out from the walls, their bodies moving with music in a creepy, spine chilling way, a chill ran through Sami's body and she felt the urge to join them, but didn't. She watched as they all met in the center, and Sami hit a button on her laptop and a ticking sound, sounded. They all froze like she had hit pause, and Sami smiled…this is what Moose had meant…you feel the pulse change, because right now, they were all freestyling. Sami pushed another button, and a different ticking sound was made, and they switched to a different position and held. Sami grinned as she hit another button that sounded like a broken, repeating record. Their bodies moved rapidly like they were having seizures and Sami counted to five before she pushed the same ticking button and they froze again. She felt in complete control and she decided that she wanted to continue, she played the instrumental to 'Cry' by Rihanna, and her brain and Chase's clicked at the same time, they had an idea.

"I have an idea!" Chase broke out of his pose, "oh, and Sami…awesome job"

Sami blushed and nodded, she pretending liking she was doing something important on her laptop.

"Now here's what's going to happen…" Chase began, and the grin on Sami's face just got wider and wider…

For the next few hours, the group what they had so far and it was brilliant!

--

"Great rehearsal you guys!" Andie smiled at Moose and Sami who were talking quietly near Sami's set up, "Awesome job Sami…Moose, come on…we've got to go…"

"Uhm," Moose's eyes fell on to Sami, "Sam, do you need a ride?"

"Oh, no…I'm good…my ride is here actually…I'll see you guys tomorrow…" Sami smiled; she smiled at Andie, and glanced at Moose as she headed out the back door.

Moose looked down and noticed something on the floor, he picked it up. It was a birthday card.

Happy Sweet 16! The front read, he flipped it upon and in messy hand writing was a message.

Dear Sami,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it down there, but I hope you have a fantastic sweet 16 baby girl! I love you and miss you!

Love,

Mom

Moose stared at the card for a few moments. He looked at the date on the top right corner, it read October 2, 2008. He put the card in his duffle bag, carefully so as not to crush it. He walked outside, following Andie and Chase and got in the backseat. Why would Sami not say anything about her birthday? Then something clicked, someone else's birthday was a couple of days away. Moose pulled out his cell phone and typed quickly.

_Miss you, I hope everything is going awesomely over in LA. I'll call you later. XO Moose._

--

The next day Moose waited at Sami's locker. The look on her face was one of shock, surprise, confusion, but that didn't faze Moose. She had some explaining to do.

"Hi, Moose" Sami greeted him shyly. She opened her locker and took out what she needed, replacing it with last night's homework.

"Hola" Moose smiled, leaning casually against the locker frame. He watched as she slowly put books into her locker and then shut it shortly.

"What's up?" Sami asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Just…thought I'd say good morning to you…" Moose explained, "good morning"

Sami laughed, "Good morning"

They walked a little further, in silence.

"So, where are you headed?" Moose asked as they turned a corner.

"Theatre" Sami replied, trying her hardest not to get trampled accidently by the giants that roamed the hallways.

Moose nodded, walked silently until they reached her class room, she turned to face him expectantly.

"So, uh…" Moose started, "You're…doing well in rehearsal…both…rehearsals…your ideas are really sweet…"

"Thank you" Sami answered quietly, she looked away from his gaze as she leaned against the wall.

"You know, you should really try to believe in yourself a bit more though…you've got talent that you definitely undermine…" Moose chewed on his bottom lip awkwardly trying to look at Sami's face, but she was looking at the floor. Eventually he couldn't take it, "can you please look at me?"

Startled, Sami looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I'm not going to attack you or anything" Moose chuckled half-heartedly; you need to have more faith in yourself, "and maybe start trusting the people around you…"

Sami tried her hardest not to look away again, but it was hard, his gaze was intimidating.

Moose stared at her for a second; she obviously didn't comprehend what he was saying. He pulled his backpack off his back and unzipped. He took the birthday card out and handed it to her, "You dropped this yesterday"

"Oh" Sami replied taking the card, "Thanks…"

Moose sighed, "Sami, when was your birthday?"

Sami looked away, she couldn't help it. She instead put her focus on a group of girls standing in front of the chorus room.

"Sami, please look at me…" Moose begged.

Sami sighed returning her attention back to him, "yesterday…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Moose exclaimed, "It was your birthday!"

"It's not that big of a deal…I just turned 16" Sami replied nonchalantly.

"No big deal? You turned 16…of course it is!" Moose replied he through his book bag, back on to his back.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you guys to make a big fuss about it…I mean I figured mentioning my birthday would be pointless considering the limited amount of friends I have" Sami explained.

"Oh, and what am I? Chop liver?" Moose retorted sarcastically, "that hurts Sami"

Sami sighed, "I didn't mean that…just…don't…make a big deal out of it Moose, please"

"No" Moose stated plainly, "I'm throwing you a party"

"No, sir, you are not!" Sami practically screamed that was loudest Moose has ever heard her, so it threw him off a little bit.

"Am too!' Moose replied stubbornly, "I had a Spicy 16 last year… and it was…well, spicy…" Moose laughed, "16 is an important rite of passage…and you are going to have one"

"Oh my gosh…" Sami grumbled frustrated.

"No way around it girlie, and you can't do anything about it…because wants I slip this bit of news to Missy…she's going to be all over it" Moose grinned happily.

"You wouldn't!" Sami exclaimed breathlessly, she couldn't believe this!

Moose rolled his eyes, "you'd think you'd learn by now Sami, of course I would"

"Ughhhhhh" Sami groaned, "why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Because I want to make your experience here at MSA…_spicy_…" Moose replied, "Trust me…you won't regret it"

"Too late" Sami grumbled, "I'll see you later Moose"

Sami turned and walked into her classroom grumpily.

"Love you too!" Moose called after her childishly grinning. Sami rolled her eyes, but secretly, she was curious as to what he and Missy would come up with.


	7. So you think you can dance ?

Sami was sitting on a stool behind all of her equipment, when she felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders. Startled, she looked up into Missy's excited, warm, brown eyes. Her face only inches away from Sami, and there was a smile plastered on her face.

"Don't worry, Mammi...I'll make sure that your party is going to be _spicy_" Missy winked at her before she ran off, and plopped on the floor next to Cable. Sami stared at her incredulously, and then turned to glare at Moose who had a all too innocent smile plastered on his adorable face.

"Alright guys...listen up!" Andie clapped her hands together to get the group's attention. All of the quiet murmurs through out the room were silenced, conversation put to a stop as all eyes were on Andie.

"Where's Chase?" Kido asked curiously. All heads turned either way as if to see him across the room or something.

Andie sighed, "Chase can't make it to rehearsal today...he's busy with his audition...so, it's cool though...because we know what we're doing"

"We do?" Smiles asked. Andie's face dropped as she glared at Smiles, Moose took that as his chance to step in.

He threw a friendly arm over Smiles' shoulder and smiled, "Of course we do, bud...." He looked at Andie and grinned showing her that everything was ok, then he whispered, "Dude, she will serioulsy kill us all...don't undermind her authority....and don't piss her off"

Sami laughed quietly, Moose always had to make everything funny.

"Anyways" Andie continued, authority dripping through her voice, "...we need to give a preview of ourselves...show everyone that MSA is most definitely bringing it to the Rihanna contest....so, tonight at the Dragon...Stand's playing Rihanna all night in spirit...."

"That's great...but...we've got Senior showcase rehearsals tonight..." Cable interjected, he had his arm playfully slung over Missy's shoulder, and Sami wondered if that was how every guy at MSA was like. Always slinging their arm around a girl....but only as friends. Right then and their she felt a weight on her shoulders.

"Sam and I can go" She heard Moose say from beside her. How the heck did he get over to her so fast?

Andie, shook her ferociously as the rest of the crew shouted 'NO!' 'NO WAY!' 'MAD TRIPP'N!'

Moose held his free hand up against the noise to silence everyone. Then he took a moment to pause. He looked down at Sami as if he were searching for something, and he was. Was she ready for him to take her out with the big boys...where if you screw up your dancing career is basically screwed? He took another moment and then decided.

"Me and Sam can handle it" She was ready, he knew she was. "Oh, and by the way...Monster...I am not tripp'n!"

Monster rolled his eyes as Fly laughed at Moose' idiocy.

"Moose, no. No. No. And...NO!" Andie said, "there is NO WAY...I'm going to let you bring Sami out into that sort of enviorment...are you crazy?"

Moose let out a loud, booming laugh as she said that. Sami couldn't help but crack a smile too...she's already been there, multiple times.

"Sam will be fine" Moose laughed, then grinned widely at Sami, "I've got her...I'll watch her carefully...won't let anything happen to her"

Missy laughed, "Yeah, that's a fine and dandy, Moose, sweetie- but who's going to be watching _you_"

The room eruppted in laughter and Moose rolled his eyes, "hahahaha...so funny, not." He then turned his attention back to Andie, "we'll be fine...I promise..."

()()()()

The Dragon was bumping as the sound of Rihanna's 'Please don't stop the music' pulsed through the club. Sami followed timidly behind Moose as he strode through the club with ease. Knowing everyone and their cousin's mamma on the way to the bar. Sami plopped down on a bar stool as she waited patiently for Moose to finish a conversation with some dude.

"Yeah, I'm holla at ya later, alright...peace man..." Moose laughed as he ended the conversation. He stood next to Sami leaning against the bar counter. He scoped out the scene and the glanced over at Sami's uncomfortable demeanor.

"You know everyone" Sami commented as she eyed two girls who walked by and winked at Moose. Moose simply nodded at them and then turned his attention back to Sami.

"Eh..." Moose shrugged, he did a full turn so that he was now facing the bar, "Yo, Meezyyy!"

The bartender turned to face the direction in which he was being called. Once he realized who it was he grinned and mozied on over to Moose and Sami.

"Ayyyy Moose, I see that let you off your leesh" Meezy commented as he and Moose grasped hands.

"Ah, well, you know...they were cramp'n my style....I eventually had to be like 'get up off me, man' you know...cuz that's how I do..." Moose laughed along with Meezy. Sami stared awkwardly at her shoes. She was black and red. Black and red air force ones...with black rolled to the knees sweats, red tank top, black short sleeved jacked which was unzipped. And black and red hat that 3 sizes too big for her head, her chalky brown hair pin straight and flowing.

"oh, this is my girl Sami...she' s a new recruit..she's helping me represent MSA tonight" Moose introduced them, "Sam, this is Meezy"

"What's good, Ma?" Meezy greeted, taking Sami's hand gently so that she could slide it against his and then bump fists with him.

"Hey" Sami said quietly. She looked tentively at Moose.

"Oh, uh...Sam's on the shy side...don't worry though...she's got mad skillz" Moose bragged goofily nudging Sami.

"Moose!" They heard a shrilly voice from behind them. They turned to see a blonde head in front of them, it was the blonde who stole Moose's fedora that one night right from underneath Sami's nose.

"Linsey!" Moose's voice was filled with fake enthusiasm, "what's up?"

"Well, I'm here to claim the dance that you totally owe me" Lindsey smiled flirtatiously.

Moose's eyes darted toward Sami nervously, then lit up. "Uh, actually..Lins....I'm sort of here...with....someone..."

Lindsey's blue eyes glanced over at Sami who looked back shyly. The girl was no doubt incredibly gorgeous, and her overall presence screamed 'DIVA!' Linsey shot Sami a noticeable glare.

"But you promised...I'm sure your...date....wouldn't mind" Linsey spat that word 'date'. Her small hands finding one of Moose's. Moose instantly wrapped an arm around Sami, and her hear leaped. Date, what?

"Uhm, actually...I think she would...you know, cuz I'm with her....not...you..." Moose looked at Sami desperately. Though she could see that Moose really didn't want to dance with blondie, she couldn't grasp the words that would simply make her go away. Instead she just shrugged.

"I'll be fine" Sami answered, and she could hear Meezy chuckle...probably at Moose's facial expression.

Lindsey's eyes lit up, "See!"

Linsey dragged Moose toward the center of the dance floor, all the while Moose's glare never left Sami. Sami couldn't help but smile, he looked so miserable it was sort of funny.

"Can I have a vanilla coke please?" She laughed over at Meezy still watching at Moose miserable danced with blondie. Meezy chuckled and slid the drink over to her.

"You're funny"

Yup, she's heard that before.

()()()()

Finally 'Pon de Replay' finished and Moose was set free. He walked back over to Sami who was laughing it up with Meezy. She had gone through two vanilla cokes waiting for him.

"That was pay back for the spicy sixteen thing wasn't it?" Moose asked he sat down, he stole Sami's drink and practically chugged the thing.

Sami and Meezy laughed harder.

"See? Didn't I tell you he'd blame it on that?" Sami laughed, and then stole her drink back, "but since you're so miserable...then yes, that was totally payback"

Meezy laughed and then bumped fists with Sami, "that was good, Ma...I'll check ya'll later"

Meezy walked over to the other side of the bar and started tending to their needs. Sami on the other hand was still laughing.

"Ok, I think you've had enough of these..." Moose laughed pulling the soda away from Sami slowly as it were an alcoholic bevarge. She slapped his hand playfully and laughed.

"Seems like you and Meezy got along pretty fast" Moose commented.

"Yeah..." Sami replied, "It's easier to make friends once you've got a couple of drinks in you..." She grinned jokingly, "and when there's something to talk about...exhibit A...you...and your face the entire time you were dancing with blondie"

Moose's eyes lit up in exasperation, "Oh. My. Gosh. That was AWFUL!"

Sami laughed as he started flinging his arms all over the place.

"I mean...seriously...it's like all girls know how to do now-a-days is shake their butts! I mean...hello, get a new dance move!" Moose exclaimed as Sami laughed, he looked at her, "seriously! You would get tired if all somone did was this-"

Moose got up and started to shake his butt, he backed into Sami who shrieked, "Moose!"

"-see how annoying that is?" Moose agreeed with Sami's shriek, "I mean really....kids these days..."

Sami laughed at Moose's rant. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Sami felt herself being pulled out of her seat and toward the center of the dance floor.

"Moose!" She shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"Uh...well, _we're_ going to dance" Moose replied in a 'duh' tone. Sami's eyes widened as she tried to free herself from Moose's grip.

"No..." Sami protested.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Moose looked down. "Look...Sami...you can do this...just feel the music....I mean..." He looked around at everyone around them and then back down at her, "...you can live your whole life in a shell...or....you can hatch.."

Sami glared up at Moose, "Stop trying to inspire me with lines from Hatching Pete!"

Moose smiled, "You saw that movie?"

"Not the point!" Sami replied she looked up at Moose and his smile was gone. He looked at her, fully seriousness visible on his face, she sighed, "Fine..."

"yes!" Moose exclaimed then he looked over at Stand who smile and mouthed something. Moose nodded and the beginning riffs to 'Shut up and Drive' began to play. 'Feel the music...beats...pulses' Moose mouthed, Sami nodded.

She began to play air guitar, and she noticed everyone started to clear space for her and Moose. Moose paced around the space his hands on the sides of his hat. Sami flinged her hair forward making her hat fly off, her hair completely covering her face. She smiled, she stuck her tongue out between her teeth as if she were a hard core rocker. Moose grinned at how silly she was being...then pointed at himself, then at her and mouthed 'me and you...let's go' Sami smiled at this and then motioned for him to bring it. Moose nodded and began flowing easily with the music. Screams errupted from girls who obviously knew who he was and Sami tried to forget the nervousness in her stomach. Finally, it was her turn.

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know._

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for._

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode._

_Now start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

Sami locked, in various positions and even taunted Moose a little bit by motioning for him to bring it again. Moose smiled as he started popping to the chorus. Sami watched him carefully, once she started thinking about what she was going to do next. She stopped herself...don't think....just do. Before she knew it, right when she heard Rihanna sing '_shut up and drive'_ she pushed Moose slightly, and stole his hat. She started crumping, and popping wildly. The crowd went wild and Moose was slightly thrown off but he couldn't help but grin. The song continued to play and eventually Moose got his hat back....after Sami decided it was time to have it back and it made the crowd laugh when she did a Michael Jackson turn and split, she rose back up...took the hat off her head..and placed it gently on Moose's head and popped his collar. Moose laughed, ideas started brewing in his head...and he could tell that he was definitely losing this dance battle.

_What I got, get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot. _

_Ain't a ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried, so step inside_

_and ride, ride, ride..._

Sami was in complete control of this battle. She started break dancing, spins, hand turns, windmills...things...that Moose thought only Monster was capable of doing, but she was obviously a teriffic acrobat. At this point, all Moose could do was smile...and let her dance...he'd lost...he danced a little bit, but only so that Sami would still think that this was a dance battle.

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know._

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for._

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode._

The crowd gasped as Sami did a wrong turn and fell flat on her face. Moose's eyes grew wide and he was completely frozen, but then....Sami did one of those cool defying gravity lifts that Cable was always doing. It was like she took something completely embarassing and made it into a hilarious dance move!

_Now start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

The whole crowd clapped for Sami, and she continued to dance. Moose couldn't help it...he stopped completely and watched his master piece that he called 'Sami'

Once the song was over, Moose enveloped Sami into a huge bear hug and the crowd went wild.

"I am extremely proud of you!" Moose nesteled his nose into Sami's soft hair, and couldn't help taking in the comforting scent of her perfume. Sami was too excited to be nervous about him holding her, so instead hugged him back and laughed.

"That face plant really did hurt though" She laughed, Moose pulled away slightly, his arms still around her waist so that he could take a peek at her red nose... he couldn't help but laugh. She playfully slapped his chest and then frowned, "that bad?"

Moose grinned, "we should probably get you home...and some ice..." Moose commented, "Come on Rudolph"

Sami glared after him.

"MSA! Is that a new recrui there Moose?" Stand called from his position behind the DJ stand, Moose grinned. The whole club on pause as they awaited Moose's answer.

"You know it!" Moose responded, the crowd applauded crazily and Sami couldn't help but blush.

Moose laughed, "Hey, I'm going to get two water bottles from Stand, then we can head out...I'll be right back"

Sami nodded as she watched Moose dive into a sea of people, she was extremely thristing from dancing. She glanced around and went to go retrieve her hat. As she took it off the floor and perched back on top of her head she felt someone nudge her from behind, falling to her knees, that hurt...big time....that was definitely going to bruise. She quickly got up and looked up to see who it was. It was the same girl who had embarassed her the last time she came.

"Well, well, well....if it isn't Miss 'so I think I can dance- but I actually suck'...." There was a smirk plastered on her face, and two other girls on either side of her glared down at Sami.

Sami took a deep breath, "Look...I really...don't want any trouble..."

The girls laughed, "Oh, well what if I did that..." The middle girl shoved Sami's shoulder hard, "want trouble now?"

"Seriously..." Sami began, she didn't want to fight...and she feel everyone's eyes on them.

The girl on the middle one's right shoved Sami's other shoulder, "how about now, squirt?"

"Come on!" Sami pleaded, she turned to leave, but the girl on the left blocked her way.

"Nice face plant...I think that red nose takes away from your big head and stringy hair anyway" She comment as she pushed Sami slightly back so that she hit the middle girl right in the chest.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Sami pleaded again, the whole club was watching them and she could feel her face turning red.

"You should watch where your going" The middle one snarled, and Sami felt a great force behind her as she fell face first into the floor. She hit her chin hard on the floor, and one of her front teeth.

"Hey!" She heard Moose's voice. Instantly cool...protective hands were around her waist and left arm as she felt Moose lift her body gently so that she was now sitting up.

The girls laughed, "What...fail at keeping your little girlfriend protected?"

"What's your issue, man?" Moose glared up at the girls.

They only laughed again, "Tell your little crew that BAA says 'good luck in the Rihanna Contest'"

With that, they disappeared into the now bumping crowd. There was no fight so all was forgotten. Moose helped Sami onto her feet, and she simply shrugged off his arm. She appreciated his concern but she hated feeling weak.

They left the loud club and spoke not another word as Moose called for their ride.


	8. All we need is a good Krumper

Sami lay staring up at the ceiling of the dance studio as she waited for Moose to arrive. She wasn't mad, pissed, sad…she just…wasn't sure actually how she felt. What had happened last night? Why had it happened? Right when she was feeling good about herself, and she got one of the best compliments ever from her role model…the most sincere, honest compliment she had received in her life. "I am extremely proud of you!" he had said. And to top it all off, he was holding her in his arms! Sami got tingles just thinking about it.

So, then why was she so upset? Well, not upset…more confused. Last night was amazing, minus the minor set back. She had made Moose proud of her and that was more than what she ever asked for.

Sami raised her right hand and delicately touched her now bandaged, cherry red nose and winced in pain. But then she smiled, that one was actually for good reason. She then moved her hand down to her jaw, it was not bandaged, but it was bruised badly. The touch of her jaw set off the pain in her front tooth. She hissed in pain, it hurt so badly. It definitely was not the highlight of her night.

"Are you ok?" A worried voice sounded from right beside her. Sami looked up to see a frantically worried Moose hovering over her body.

Sami instantly propped herself onto her elbows and nodded. "I'm fine Moose…what's up?"

"Well, I mean…if you don't feel like rehearsing…we can…chill…." Moose said slowly, he looked down at the dance studio floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly. This sort of annoyed Sami, she wasn't a baby who needed babying.

"I'm fine Moose" Sami replied, the annoyance clear in her voice. She stood up and made her way over to her lap top.

Moose was still skeptical, "Are you sure? We can like, just…chill…take it easy for a bit"

Sami scrolled through her playlist. Her golden eyes scanning the screen, she was fine. Can't he see that? She walking, talking, and breathing. LET IT GO!

"I'm fine" Sami replied then hit play, and "I gotta bottle" by Trina rang through the speakers. "We going to dance or what?"

Moose looked skeptically at Sami. He really didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. But he didn't ask any questions he just tossed his gym bag to the side and looked down at her small frame which was now positioned right in front of him. His eyes carefully traced her face for any sign of skepticism, but he found none. Moose sighed, defeated.

"Whatever you say, Rudolph" Moose cracked a smile. Her small, button nose covered with white gauze and only made her look even more innocent, and incredibly adorable.

Sami glared and lightly slapped his flat stomach, the proceeded to stand on the right side of him. "So what are we going to do today Mr. Moose"

Moose grinned back through the mirror at what she had called him. "I don't know…let's just….dance…"

()()()()

"MOOSE!" Sami squealed as Moose tickled her ferociously on the dance studio floor. They had just finished dancing and were now waiting for the rest of the crew so that they could start MSA rehearsal.

"MOOSE!" Sami squealed again, she tried desperately to squirm away but it wasn't working. The power of her laughter was weakening her strength, so she just lay there like a sitting duck, "Stopppppp!"

"No way!" Moose laughed, his fingers moving swiftly up and down the sides of her stomach, "not until you take it back!"

"Ahhhhh!" Sami shrieked with laughter, "No….w-way….a ha!"

"See, and that's why you can barely form a sentence…I would just give up now" Moose grinned as he continued to torture the poor girl. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"OK!" Sami squealed, "I'll say it!"

"Ok, go ahead" Moose replied, his fingers coming to a halt. Sami drew in a deep breath to gain back her composure. Strands of hair had fallen out of her messy bun and was now in her face.

"PSYCHE!" Sami yelled, quickly getting up and making a dash across the large dance studio. Moose took action immediately.

"NO FAIR!" Moose yelled, he quickly followed after her, nearly tripping over his own shoes. "Take it back Sami!"

"NOOOO WWAYYYY!!!!" Sami sang as she skipped around the dance studio keeping a safe distance between her and Moose.

"Fine…" Moose sighed, "You asked for it"

Almost immediately Moose quickened his pace, which threw Sami off guard. She screamed loudly which she didn't mean to do. She hated screaming, she sounded like such a girl.

He cornered her, her back to the mirror. She looked up at him with mock terror. He grinned evilly as he closed the space between them. Hovering over her small frame, his hands on either side of her right above her head, his brown eyes bore into hers'. Sami's face began to heat up at the closeness, and her heart began to race.

Moose on the other hand didn't take notice; he just wanted her to take back what she said.

"Take it back…" Moose sang in a low, warning voice. Sami, still entranced, stared back up in him in attempt to mock him.

"Nope" Sami replied defiantly, "Now way"

Moose's eyes narrowed down at her small face, cautioning her to make the right move. He started tapping his fingers against the glass of the mirror.

"You sure you want to go there Sami?" Moose asked his voice dripping with innocence.

Sami took a deep breath, and then sighed in defeat. Quickly looking down at her shoes and then back up at him she spoke, "Ok…"

Moose began to smile.

"YOU TOTALLY STOLE THAT MOVE FROM IAN EASTWOOD!" Sami spoke so fast that it Moose a while to figure it out. His fingers were immediately attached to her sides, and Sami was gasping for air out of laughter.

"I DID NOT!!!!" Moose whined he continued to tickle her, "I could dance circles around that kid!"

"P-please…" Sami laughed, "Y-you…c-can…barely..walk…i-in…a straight l-line!"

Moose gasped, "Oh. Know. You. Didn't."

Sami laughed even harder and Moose continued to tickle her. She couldn't move at all because he had her completely pinned against the mirrors. Then Moose's arm accidentally rubbed against Sami's chin, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her jaw and tooth.

"AH!" Sami gasped her hand instantly grabbing her chin lightly. Moose stepped back his eyes frantic. He quickly regains composure and was instantly trying to help Sami.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, I'm so sorry!" Moose repeated over, and over again.

"Moose, what happened?" A voice sounded, followed by many footsteps.

"I accidentally bumped into her chin" Moose explained to Andie who was now right beside Moose.

He had his left hand on Sami's right cheek, his other hand holding her hand which was locked tightly on her chin. He bent down so that his face was leveled with hers, and his eyes scanned her face nervously. Sami held her breath, but after a moment tried to struggle against his grip.

"Stop" Moose commanded, "Just let me see…I'm not going to hurt you…again…"

Sami sighed, and against her better judgment, relaxed her muscles and removed her hand, "Moose…I'm fine…it didn't hurt that bad…it just shocked me"

Moose shot her an apologetic smile, and Sami couldn't help but blush by how close his face was to hers. She quickly looked down and broke free from Moose's warm eyes

Missy, who was right behind Andie, pushed through and embraced Sami in a hug.

"OH! My baby!" Missy gushed; she took Sami's face in her hands and examined her, "Are you ok? When Moose texted me last night with what happened, I wanted to hit up the Dragon and beat someone's ass! Are you ok?"

Ok, now this was enough for her.

"I'm fine" Sami kept her voice even to hide the frustration she wanted to show. "Really, I'm fine…I'm ok…I'm alive, Missy…thanks for you concern but I am seriously ok…so I'd appreciate it if you'd all just…chill…I can still walk, breath...talk…I'm fine…."

Missy's muscles relaxed and she slowly dropped her hand from Sami's cheeks. The rest of the crew seemed to sigh heavily, as if a great weight had been lifted. It was silent for a moment.

"But still…."

Everyone turned to see Chase leaning casually against a ballet bar.

"We've got to go back…tonight…" Chase continued, "I don't want BAA to think that they got the best of us…and hurting one of us….that's just low…we've got to go back there and show them what's up…defend ourselves…defend Sami…"

Everyone mumbled agreements, and it was still mildly quiet. Sami smiled to her self. Chase had said 'us' she was one of them. Part of her inspiration…she couldn't help but feel a giddy feeling. To be apart of her dream…now if only…she could be apart of them in another way besides just their personal DJ…

"Hey, Sami…do you need to borrow something to wear? It's definitely a completely different environment than this Dance Studio" Andie inquired.

Moose stifled a laugh, and Sami just smiled.

"I'll manage…" Sami replied cutely, "it wasn't that difficult to do last time…"

()()()()

"Alright, so I'm going to drop a slow jam… for all you lovers out there…" A voice that none of the crew recognized sounded through the club…that definitely was not DJ Stand.

The crew made their way through the club. As they passed it was like hushed whispered followed. The crew ignored them, and continued toward the DJ like they would on any other occasion.

Of course, all eyes were on Sami who was permanently attached to Moose's side. Out of everyone he was the only one who responded to the whispers and stares. As soon as someone looked at Sami the wrong way a scowl was sent off in that general direction. He kept a glare as he scanned the curious crowd, and all of the attention was really starting to get on Sami's nerves. Seriously, she got pushed around a bit…go to a club in NYC…there you'll get to see some real fights.

Sami pulled at one of her low pigtails…she was starting to get really nervous. Attention wasn't her strong suit…and neither was coordination…and putting those two together meant a really embarrassing face plant…and she didn't think her nose could take anymore of those.

"Stop pulling at your hair…you look cute, Mammi…" Missy whispered, and then squeezed Sami's hand as she walked ahead. Sami was wearing basic gray, knee-length sweats, a white cami, and white air forces. Oh, and her laptop which was in its carrying case, and was slung over her left shoulder.

"Holy crap! No way! No way!" The girl at the DJ table didn't seem to be anywhere near graduating high school. She was probably 16- 17 years old, and had smooth….gorgeous…chocolate brown skin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and were bright, she barely wore in make up…but she was stunning! Sami almost felt jealous…if only she wasn't with the baddest crew on the east coast.

"YOU'RE MSA!" The girl screamed. The crew just nodded and turned to look at Chase, their spokesperson.

Chase nodded, "Yeah…uh…not to be rude…but uhm, where's Stand?"

The girl's face turned into one of realization as she answered, "My cousin Stand is out of town for the next couple of months…so I'll be here picking up the slack until he gets back…but….I've heard ALL about you guys….I'm a huge fan…oh! I'm Claire by the way…but you can call me as DJ CK"

Chase and the rest of the crew nodded, "Nice to meet you" he spoke for all of them.

Claire sighed, "So, what can I do for you all?"

"Right…" Chase looked back at the rest of his crew and then back at Claire, "we're going to need you to let one of our crew members hit up your turn table for a sec"

Claire's expression changed a bit, "Who?"

The crew all turned to look at Sami, Sami blushed and then stepped forward awkwardly.

"Uh…me…I've…uh…" Sami pointed to her bag, "…got my gear and all…"

Claire narrowed her eyes at Sami's small frame, and seemed to be thinking. Her eyes traced Sami up and down, and Sami couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable.

"…and who is she?" Claire asked, the peppy girl persona completely gone.

Moose wrapped his arm protectively around Sami and answered, "Sami"

"I don't remember there being a 'Sami' in the MSA crew" Claire replied with a snotty attitude. Sami narrowed her eyes at the back of Claire's head as she turned back to her table.

"Well there is now" Moose retorted. Everyone stared at Moose in shock. They had never seen him so…defensive.

"Whatever she can do…I'm sure I can do it better…so why don't you just slide that laptop over to me…and I'll handle it" Claire said to no one in particular, completely dismissing Moose's attitude.

"Look, you let her on your turn table…or we're out…and you can explain to your cousin how you single handedly lost the club's most respected individuals" Andie commented, her tone completely professional.

"Psh" Missy snapped and gave Claire a look that read 'DIVA'

Claire rolled her eyes and stopped to think for a bit. After a moment of deliberating she caved, "Fine"

She stepped away from her table and made her way down the stairs, past the crew. She bumped past Sami who fumbled lightly into Moose's side.

Sami sighed heavily, "…do I have sign on my head that says 'let's play bumber cars'?"

Moose chuckled slightly. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

Sami made her way up the stairs and behind the table. As she began to set up, a snooty voice sounded from behind them.

"Nice nose…it will definitely distract the crowd from how horrible your crew dances" All heads turned to see the same girl who had shoved Sami the other night. This time the rest of the BAA crew was behind her and one more addition a guy… who was obviously the leader.

"Travis" Chase greeted the guy, his tone was surprisingly friendly.

"Chase…" Travis replied, "So this is the crew I've been hearing just about enough of…"

His tone was nonchalant, like he didn't just diss MSA. Andie made her way to Chase's side.

"Sup, I'm Andie" Andie greeted her tone matching Chase's.

"Oh…the girlfriend…right…." Travis replied, his eyes scanned the rest of the crew and then eventually landed on Sami, "Oh…you replaced the DJ…like that'll help you…"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to start something Beckham?"

Travis stepped forward, "already started Collins"

Sami looked to see the two decently built guys glaring at each other, and were dangerously close. Sami saw Andie place a hand on Chase's stomach as if to caution him. That was enough for Sami.

"Uh…are we going to sit here and argue…or are we going to dance?" Sami asked timidly into the microphone. Everyone's head snapped up to look at Sami and her knees began to wobble. The whole club stood still as they stared at the two rival crews.

Claire sat at the bar, and scoffed at Sami's attempt to sound like a real DJ.

"Your right" Travis answered Sami, "let's see what you can do"

Travis' left Chase's glaring eyes, and the rest of his crew flowed into the waiting crowd. Sami sighed.

The crew nodded and Sami began to play "Don't trust me"

The crew began to dance with their usual awesomeness. They proceeded to hype the club up as usual, and then broke into synchronization. Sami smiled as she put her own personal spin on the song. Moose ran by the turn table a winked at Sami who just smiled in response.

After the song was over, Sami descended from the stairs. Passing Claire and her glare on the way down, there's one more person who hates Sami. Sami's eyes scanned the crowd of screaming fans, and eventually found her crew. She made a beeline toward them, only to get rammed hard from the side. She would've fallen over if Moose hadn't been there to catch her.

There was some snickering, and Moose glared.

"Nice catch" The BAA witch complimented with a laugh, as her and the rest of her crew made their way to the center of the club.

Moose wrapped his arm around Sami and pulled her close into his side. Surprisingly, it was getting easier and easier to be close to Moose. Sami relaxed her body so that it melted into his and inhaled deeply. He smelt really good for someone who'd just been dancing around just a minute ago. He smelt like soap and Axe…it was extremely relaxing.

The crew watched curiously as members from BAA began to move mirrors onto the dancing area. Sami looked up at Moose who shared the same quizzical expression.

"tour de france" by kraftwerk started to play in the background, and Claire couldn't look any happier to be back in her domain.

MSA watched in amazement as BAA completely RIPPED it! It was going to be extremely hard to admit, but they were amazing! The entire routing was basically popping. It was technical, so in sync, so…amazing. (A/N: if you want to see BAA's routine, I just used SoReal Cru from America's Best Dance Crew. Go on youtube and type in (A/N: SoReal Cru on America's Best Dance Crew 80s Movie- Week 8)

Moose's gripped tensed a bit and Sami couldn't help heart beat quicken. They were really good, really good. The way they used the mirrors…it was insane how incredible they were! And she couldn't help but notice how…hot…Travis looked…she would've never guessed she'd be so attracted to her enemy.

They were so good that Sami couldn't even look anymore; she turned her head, and rested her forehead lightly against the side of Moose's torso.

Once the performance was done, the crowd swallowed the obvious winners.

"B-A-A!" The crowd sang, stomping their feet to an unknown beat. MSA just sat there looking as dumb as ever.

Chase's jaw was clenched tight, and Andie rested her hand on his forearm in comfort.

Cable had his fedora in his left hand, his right arm around Missy's shoulders.

Monster and Smiles led everyone else out of the club, and Fly and Kido lagged in the back.

Sami looked up at Claire who had a complacent look on her face, as if to say 'maybe if you'd kept me as DJ you would've won'

Sami snuck a peek up at Moose. His expression was emotionless as they made their way out of the buzzing club. Shame lingered in the air as everyone went their separate ways, and Sami got an idea.

()()()()

Sami walked through the busy hallways of MSA contemplating her new idea. Would it work? Maybe they'd laugh at her and disown her completely…that would be terrible! They'd probably say 'is this a joke?' or 'ha! You're so funny Sami…good one…'

Sami bumped through the busy hallways and was bumped back, as expected. Her eyes scanned the crowded hallways. Her eyes landed on Moose who was at his locker.

Moose yanked, and yanked but his bookbag did not want to come out of his locker. Eventually the people around him started to slowly walk away as Moose became more frustrated and started punching his bookbag and yanking it furosiously.

Eventually he gave up and shoved it back into his locker, and slammed it shut. He sighed heavily and was about to his locker but then he saw Sami's small frame standing about 5 feet away from him looking as awkward as ever. Moose's cheeks turned a faded pink.

"How much of that did you see?" Moose asked embarrassed as he picked the books that he managed to get out of his locker off of the floor.

Sami ran a hand through her pin straight hair and looked at him innocently through her bangs, "uh…enough…"

Moose sighed, and leaned his back against his locker, and rested the back of his head on his locker door. "Rough night"

Sami walked toward him slowly. It was easy to joke around with Moose when he was happy, and or excited…because she fed off the energy he gave her. But when he was serious…she was completely terrified. It was like meeting him all over again, and that scared the crap out of her.

"Uh…" Sami started. What would cheer him up? "We…could…uhm, just skip…rehearsal today…uhm…and…do…other…things instead…"

Moose smiled, his eyes were closed, as he took in Sami's attempt to cheer him up. "You're not good at this, are you?"

Moose opened his eyes as he waited for a response. He smiled half heartedly at Sami.

Sami sighed, "No…I'm actually pretty horrible at it…"

Moose laughed, "You know what? We can skip rehearsal today…but you can just go home and take a rest…I know your body's got to be tired going from Moose and Sami time to MSA rehearsal…and then being the world's tiniest bumper car…" Moose smiled, "you should really get some rest…"

"are you going to go home and rest?" Sami countered. How come she got special treatment?

Moose smiled, "We're having a pre-MSA rehearsal meeting…and I don't want you to worry about what's going on. It's not that big of a deal"

"Don't patronize me Moose" Sami rolled her eyes, she hated feeling like a little kid who had to go to her room while the 'grown ups' talked.

Moose laughed, "I'm not patronizing you Sami…but this really doesn't concern you…and I don't want our worried vibes influence yours…besides I'd feel a lot better knowing that you've gotten some rest…"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

"That's my girl" Moose smiled, and Sami couldn't help but smile back. "Now come, we must get you to class on time"

Sami rolled her eyes for about the fiftieth time, and followed Moose down the busy hallway. Sami was going to cheer the crew up one way or another. After school today, she'd go to work.

()()()()

Moose let out loud yawn as he sat against the mirrors in Dance Studio B. He got like zero sleep last night, so did the rest of the crew.

"Guys…I know…that…you guys are down…but that is no reason for us to be moping…it's not like we've never been here before" Andie tried to reason with the crew. But they all lay motionless on the dance studio floor.

"Hey, Moose…where's Sami?" Monster asked absent mindedly, he was staring up at the ceiling.

Moose opened his eyes slowly, and yawned, "I told her to go home and get some rest…she really doesn't need to be stressed out because of something that's our problem…I don't need her passing out in the middle of school…I mean she's new…she dual strands…she helps us out after school…and gets beat up at clubs that she has no business being out…girl needs a break…"

Everyone mumbled in agreement, why bring someone else down with them.

"Andie, where's Chase?" Cable asked randomly. Andie carried her direction over to him slowly and shrugged.

"NYU audition…" Andie replied, she looked extremely tired.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Smiles asked, "We can't show our faces back at the Dragon unless we bring something to the table"

"Smiles is right" Missy agreed from her chair that was next to Sami's table.

()()

Sami stood outside the Dance Studio B desperately trying to gain her composure.

"Sami…you can do this…it's fine…just…go in there and do it…look how sad they look…make them…happy…and…stop talking to yourself…ok, go!" Sami reasoned with her self. She took the remote that went to the stereo in the dance studio and aimed it so that it would play. But of course she was at an angle that was going to make it extremely difficult.

"Ugh…come on, come on, come on…" Sami whispered to the stereo that was right next to Moose. "PLAY ALREADY!"

()()

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Moose jumped as the sound of gun shots sounded from the stereo next to him. The rest of the crew jumped and looked at the stereo in shock.

()()

Sami let out a laugh when she saw how high Moose jumped, but then quickly gained composure when she realized that, that was her cue. She burst through the doors and everyone turned to look at her. At the moment, she was seriously considering turning around running back out the door….but she didn't.

Sami wore black, knee-length sweats, black cami, black keds, and a black theatre mask. She carried a prop machine gun and pretended to shoot around her.

"Super Buck Krump Music" by J-Squad started to play and Sami started to move her body harshly to the music. She was krumping!

The crew watched in amazement as Sami flung her self around the dance studio.

"Who is that?" Sami heard Kido whisper to Fly, and she smiled.

Moose eyed the krumping figure closely and began to smile, wow, he was proud of her.

Sami eventually stopping flinging her body and stopped in a pose and the music stopped with some abrupt robotic sounds. She then started to 'move like a jabbowockee' and responded in short little ticks to the robotic/space sounds. She then spun around and when she turned back around her mask was gone, and she dance/krumping/popping to the chorus of 'breaking dishes' by Rihanna. It was like the entire dance studio filled with gasps, and every jaw dropped…aside from Moose's as Sami danced. When she was finished and the music stopped…she found her self panting like crazy…and then she felt something come in contact with her face…and the smell of Axe and soap filled her mind.

"THAT WAS WICKED!" Moose exclaimed as he embraced Sami. Sami smiled into his chest and she hugged back and breathed in deeply…she loved his embraces.

Sami felt like there was a storm around her, and cheers filled her ears.

"MOOSE! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFOCATE HER!" Andie exclaimed laughing, and Sami could feel her trying to pry Moose of her.

"Yeah, let someone else have a turn!" Missy exclaimed Moose just shook his head.

"NO!" Moose exclaimed, "I helped her realize her awesomeness…I think I get the right to hug her as long as I want to!"

Sami was not about to argue against that, she just let her self melt into him. When else was she going to have the chance to hug him this long?

She felt him burry his face into her hair, "I thought I told you to go home and rest"

Sami smiled and pulled away, "and…since when do I listen to Moose?"

Moose laughed and was about to hug her again, but was shoved out of the way by Missy and Andie who were screaming.

"OH MY GOSH!" Andie exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU COULD DANCE LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU DID SO GOOD MAMMI, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Missy exclaimed as they both hugged Sami from either side.

The rest of the crew was buzzing. They seemed extremely excited about what Sami had just done, and Moose couldn't help but smile at it all. Because he was about to put his plan into action.


	9. Sneaky pequeña muchacha !

'DIVA' by Beyonce was radiating through Dance Studio B when Moose walked in. He watched as Sami flawlessly let herself movie to beat of the music, she looked like she was having a lot of fun…she looked happy.

Moose couldn't help but smile when he thought about yesterday when she mustered up the courage to face her biggest fear…dancing in front of an audience. Though it sounded incredibly corny…Sami really was hatching out of the shell she called her life.

"Hey, Diva!" Moose greeted her as he threw his duffle bag over to the side. Sami stopped dancing to look at him. She did look a lot happier, she practically glowing today. "Sup, beautiful?" He asked, which instead of embarrassing Sami…it just made her even happier.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully, and then she did something that Moose would've never guessed for her to do. She hugged him! Once Moose was in reaching distance she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. This was a different hug this was a hug of full appreciation.

Confused, Moose hugged her back. "What's this for?"

Sami pulled away smiling, "Thank you"

Moose looked at her like she was crazy, "Thank you? For what?"

"For not giving up on me…" Sami replied, "for seeing the potential…and…sticking with me…putting up with my stubborn…shy…unwilling attitude"

Moose smiled, "Sami I had nothing to do with any of that…yes, I saw the potential….I just helped _you _see it" Sami looked down and started to shuffle her feet in flattery. "And I see that you're like a dancing queen now, huh?"

Sami looked up and shot Moose a perfect smile, "I'm happy"

Moose laughed, "I can see that"

Sami really, truly couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy! So free! It was like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders yesterday when she let loose and danced. The best part was…they liked it! They liked it and wanted to use her choreography in the Rihanna Music Video Contest!

"So, what are we up to today?" Sami asked, "You've already helped unleash my 'awesomeness' I thought our rehearsals were going to end once that happened"

Moose was over at Sami's laptop just a clicking away. He didn't look at her when he answered, "Oh…I see how it Sam…you don't want to spend time with me…"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Yeah…I just hate learning how to become a better dancer"

Moose looked up and gasped, "So you admit it"

Sami scoffed, but then smiled. She skipped over to where Moose was and leaned over to next to him to see what he was doing. Moose stopped typing and slowly turned his head to see Sami's small head next to his…he smiled, "can I help you?"

"Whatcha do'n?" Sami asked innocently.

Moose just smiled at the side of her face. She was acting super different, but he liked it. He turned back to the laptop and let his fingers move swiftly over the keyboard.

"I'm checking my myspace" Moose answered. Sami's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! Add me!" Sami exclaimed she lightly pushed Moose out of the way and looked her own myspace up.

"You have a myspace?" Moose asked amused.

Sami shot him look, "Hey, I have friends…" She defended her self and then turned back to what she was doing. She could feel Moose's eyes still on her, and she peeked over her shoulder. He had an expectant look on her face. She sighed, "Ok…friends from New York…" She paused, "Ok, well…associates…point is…I have a myspace…"

Moose sat on a stool as he watched Sami click around. When her page popped up he leaned forward to get a better look. Her page was super bubbly looking. There was a picture of Sami standing on a park bench in what looked like Central Park, and she was sticking her tongue out at the camera holding the rock sign. She was wearing jean shorts, a black wife beater with white writing on the front, and black converses. The song playing was 'harder, better, faster, stronger' by Daft Punk. Moose looked over at Sami's Top Friends. First was someone named, Sarah? Next was some chick named, Chelsi, and last but not least…the MSA Crew official Myspace.

"Who's Sarah?" Moose asked as his eyes scanned Sami's page.

"My mom" Sami answered, she let out a sigh as she pushed the 'add' button. Sami got up and let Moose get back on the laptop. Moose went back to Sami's profile and started looking around. He clicked on her pictures. Sami watched him as he looked around at all her pictures, all of the good times she had in New York.

Moose clicked on a picture which displayed Sami and a girl at an ice cream parlor. It showed Sami crossing her eyes with her spoon sticking out of her mouth. The other girl who had dark brown hair and tan skin was sticking her tongue out at Sami and her eyes were shut super tight. Moose laughed.

"I thought you only had 'associates'" Moose commented on the picture. Sami laughed.

"That's my cousin Chelsi, loser" Sami replied, "Now hurry up and get off my page…so I can accept your request"

Once Sami had logged into her myspace…she had a message from her mom talking about how much she missed her. Sami quickly wrote back and clicked on 'New Friend Requests'.

"Hm…should I accept?" Sami pondered aloud, "I don't know…Moose, what do you think…he sort of looks like a creeper…"

Moose smiled and peered over her shoulder pretending to be checking out the new request. "Hm, I don't know…he seems pretty cool…like, he seems like a really cool guy…who can make people laugh…and is an icredible dancer…and extremely handsome…"

"Hm. Sounds cocky and conceited…I think not…" Sami joked, and Moose playfully nudged her. Sami accepted his request and quickly put Moose as her number 3.

"Aw, I'm on your top friends…how awesome" Moose grinned goofily. Sami playfully shoved him.

"Don't flatter yourself, pinky" Sami said. She logged out of her myspace and then walked back to the center of the dance floor. Moose still seemed to be doing something on the computer. When he was done he walked over to where Sami was.

"So what's up boss?" Sami asked Moose as he approached her.

"We…are going to work on a duet" Moose announced to her. Sami gave him a look that read 'whaaaa?' and Moose continued, "You know…a duet…two people dancing together…we're going to choreograph one…show it to the crew…they love it…and we use it in our Rihanna Contest routine…thing…"

"Thank you for elucidating" Sami rolled her eyes, "Ok…so…where do we….?"

"Well, everything starts off with freestyling, and since you've conquered that part…now we get to actually choreograph something…" Moose walked back over to Sami's laptop, and hooked his iPod up to it. Rihanna's 'Push Up on Me' began to play.

Sami bit her lip and thought about the song choice, "Uh…are we…uh, going to uhm…have to touch?"

Moose looked at her quizzically, but the understood what she was getting to. He blushed and then cleared his throat, "Well…uh, you know…we…uh, are probably going to have to…duets…are usually…ya know…but if you're uncomfortable with that…it's totally ok…I mean…"

Sami shook her head, "No, I'm ok…I'll be fine…let's just do it….you know…du-et….haha, yeah, it's not that funny…let' go…"

Moose laughed, "You're so crazy…anyways…just…feel the music…let loose…"

Sami took a deep breath; she could feel herself beginning to feel nervous. Moose went back over to the laptop and restarted the song. As soon is it started the both made a big wave through their bodies, and let themselves roam around the dance floor. Moose took mental notes on what he liked so far, but Sami was internally freaking out…they had to make physical contact at some point. As soon as the chorus came around, that point came and Sami literally tripped right into Moose and made topple over. Sami's eyes widened as she looked at Moose who was now lying on his back on the floor. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Moose, I am SO sorry!" Sami started freaking out. She bent down and held her hand out to help him up. He accepted and he was back on his feet.

"Well, that could've gone better" Moose commented as he rubbed his bottom which was now sore.

Sami still had her hand covering her mouth and she was looking up at Moose with innocent, "I am so sorry…" She said through her hands.

Moose smiled, "Ok…we're going to try again…I really like what we have so far…do you remember what you did?" Sami nodded. "Ok, from the top…and this time…don't be scared…I'm not going to kick you in the face or something…you've got to learn how to let go of your awkwardness…just…listen to the lyrics…the rhythm…the beats…"

Sami inhaled one more time and nodded. She resumed her starting position and Moose went to restart the song. He joined her shortly after, and they went through the same thing they had just done. Sami closed her eyes when it came time for the chorus and she just let her body flow. It was INCREDIBLE! Sami wasn't thinking at all, which was perfect, but she became sort of aggressive and actually grabbed a fist full of Moose's shirt and was on her tip toes, looking up into his eyes. As soon as her eyes meant his' distressed, awkward ones…Sami released her grip and backed up about 10 feet.

Moose had a scared look on his face, and he was just as red, if not redder than she was. He turned the music off; he joined Sami who was now sitting on the floor her face in her hands. Moose pursed his lips and let the awkward air fill the studio.

"Uh…" Moose started to say, but then Sami started to shake her head 'no'.

"Don't" Sami's voice was muffled through her hands. Moose sort found that amusing and laughed. Sami peeked through her fingers.

Moose cleared his throat when he saw the look she was giving him. His eyes wandered around the dance studio as he tried to form words. "You know…when I meant… 'get over your awkwardness' I was totally talking about me too…"

Sami removed her hands to look at him, pressing him to continue.

"I'm not…exactly the most experienced person when it comes to girls…and so…duets…aren't really my forte…cuz…physical contact with the opposite sex has not been something that I completely know about…" Moose explained, he blushed at his tiny confession.

Sami sighed deeply and recrossed her legs. She let her long hair form a curtain between them as she let her thoughts wonder. She felt something move her hair. Moose was peeking through her curtain, which made Sami laugh, "Gosh, you're such a dork Moose"

Moose laughed and dropped his hand from her hair. He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe…if we got to know each other a little better…" Moose started, as he gazed up at the studio ceiling.

Sami looked at him speculatively.

"….maybe…we wouldn't feel so…awkward…" Moose continued, "What do you think?"

Sami turned her whole body around to face him and nodded.

"You first?" Moose asked her, returning his eyes from the ceiling. Sami grinned and shook her head 'no'. Moose sighed, "Fine…my name is Robert Alexander III…but you can call me Moose…what do you want to know cutie?"

"Age" Sami replied she repositioned her self so that she was now lying on her side. Her stomach was exposed and Moose momentarily caught a glimpse of the shiny jewel on her naval.

"I will be 17 in 2 months" Moose answered her question. He too lay on his side, his head propped up by his elbow.

"Hm…" Sami thought, "favorite color?"

"Blue" Moose replied right away. Sami made a face.

"Well, isn't that a stereotypical 'boy' color?" Sami commented, "Gosh, can you be a bit more interesting?"

Moose grinned, "Ok…favorite color…pink…happy?"

"Chyeah…" Sami grinned back, "Ok…uh…siblings?"

"Only child" Moose replied slowly. His eyes averted away from hers. He always wanted a brother or sister.

Sami narrowed her eyes, but didn't press the matter. "Uh…" She thought, "…pets…?"

"What kind of questions are these?" Moose asked, "They're so…boring…"

Sami made a face, "They're my questions…and you have to answer them…so answer"

Moose laughed at how defensive she sounded. "I have dog"

"Really?" Sami tilted her head a little, "I kind of see you as more of a…cat person…what kind of dog?"

"Pitbull" Moose answered waiting for the response he usually got from people when he told them the dog he had.

Sami nodded thoughtfully, "Awesome…what's he/she's name?"

Moose was surprised by her response, but let it be and answered her question, "Her name is Bubby"

Sami blew a raspberry and broke out into laughter, "Bubby? That poor dog!"

Moose scowled, "Hey! Bubby's a good name for a dog!"

Sami continued to laugh, "Dude, she's a pitbull…they have a reputation and you totally patronized it with that name! OH MY GOSH THAT'S FUNNY!"

"Whatever" Moose eventually laughed with her, "I was like…10 when I got her…so I mean…whatever…"

They continued to talk for the next hour or so, and Sami learned many things about Moose that she didn't already know. Surprisingly there was more to him than the stuff she learned from the internet. She learned that he wasn't a vegetarian, though he loved tofu. She learned that when he was 8 years old he broke his wrist trying to learn how to break dance, but that only made him try even harder to get it right. She learned that he started dancing when he was only 6 years old because his best friend's, at the time, parents owned a dance studio so he was able to learn for free. Sami also learned that, even though he did tell her directly, that he had a strained relationship with his parents. She could see in his eyes when she asked about them, and how he answered in his joking/nonchalant tone that he and his parents weren't very close, and that that hurt him… a lot.

"…well, if I could be any animal…I would have to say a tiger…" Moose replied, he was lying on his back and was staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. Then he chuckled, "…and the reason for that is because I figure tigers have to be tough, and they're wild, but they can be entirely peaceful if you leave them alone…and they're gorgeous…I'd really like to be that way, brave, intelligent, cunning…" Moose continued, "…I mean I'm already gorgeous so that's one less thing to strive for…" Moose added jokingly.

Sami smiled, "that's very insightful…"

Moose grinned back, "So, what about you?"

"I would be a-" Sami started but then shut her mouth quickly and glared at Moose, "No way…I'm asking questions…you'll get your turn"

Moose laughed, "Fine…please, continue…"

"Hm…" There was a question that Sami had been dying to ask, but she wasn't entirely sure how to ask it. It might be way too personal, and she didn't want to step over the thin line between 'getting to know you' and 'that's none of your businesses'. Sami glanced at Moose's figure lying in front of her gazing up at the ceiling, and figured she had nothing to lose. "So…what…uhm, about…Sophie…Sophie Donovan"

Moose kept his body in the position it was in, but his eyes darted from the ceiling to Sami at a lightning pace. He was completely shocked and caught off guard, but he figured that he might as well answer the question.

"She uh…moved…she- got signed over the Summer…" Moose answered, his eyes were back up at the ceiling and he waited patiently for Sami to ask the next question.

"So…do you guys…like…go…out?" Sami asked she felt like she was seriously pushing some buttons, but something just kept her mouth going.

Moose chuckled, "Sam, you aren't offending me…it's not like…a super sensitive subject or anything"

Sami let out a slow breath and relaxed her body, Moose laughed softly.

"How do you know about her anyways?" Moose asked, but then added, "though you're the one who is asking the question…I think I have a right to know"

"Well, it's seems as though everyone knows her. My teachers use her as an example a lot…and….I uh, saw her in one of you videos…so…yeah…I was just curious is all…" Sami answered.

"Hm…" Moose sighed, "Well, I mean…technically…no…we didn't…I mean…was something there…ha, yeah…" Moose sighed once more and his eyes glazed over. You could tell he was in deep thought, almost at peace.

Moose remembered last year, and how great it had been. He was sophomore, and he had no friends…he was the dork. But he never gave up trying to become someone. Then Andie came and changed his life completely. He even got the hottest girl at school, a junior, who was a year older than he was but still thought he was the most awesome person in the world. Made him feel completely on top of the world.

Sami watched Moose, and she felt a pang in her heart and she wondered how she could ever compete with someone like Sophie. She was older, she was beautiful, extremely talented, a recording artist…and MSA legacy…and she was just…Sami.

"But…yeah…I mean…she's gone now…but she's really special to me…" Moose ended, "So…yeah…"

Sami just nodded, but added a smile so that she may hide her disappointment. Moose tilted his head and had a confused look on his face which scared Sami for a second because she hoped he didn't see through her little mask.

"Hey, Sam…are you-"

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!!!"

Sam's eyes darted towards the door of the studio, and Moose snapped up from his position on the floor. Missy walked in with the rest of the group behind her, looking as diva-ish as ever.

She walked over to Moose and Sami who were now standing, she hugged Moose and kissed Sami on the cheek, "You ready for your party this weekend, Mama?"

Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Uh…yeah…."

"Of course she is!" Moose grinned as Sami glared up at him. It was so much fun to tease her.

"You guys working on some more dancing magic?" Andie inquired as she placed her work out bag by the wall.

Sami smiled, and she remembered that today was a good day for her.

"Sami, can you come and go over the choreography?" Andie asked, he was already positioned at Sami's laptop and motioned at the computer for the right track.

Sami grinned, "Sure"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Missy stopped Sami from walking any farther, "You wanna tell me what that is?"

Sami looked at where Missy was looking, her belly button ring. Sami blushed and looked up at Moose who laughed. He wrapped his arm protectively around Sami's exposed torso, and his touch made her shiver a bit, but she kept her face composed.

"You see, Sam here, and this is what she told me…apparently there is a crazier side than what we see…" Moose said, "…yeah, she goes out to clubs and bars all night…and drinks it up with the best of them…dance'n up on guys…yup, she's a bad girl"

Sami slapped Moose in his stomach, making him bend at the waist a bit.

"Alright Sami, I see you…get it, girl!" Missy laughed, and snapped her fingers, "alright girl…I see what them playas been look'n at…"

Moose's eyes became stern, "Hey, hey, hey, I was kidding there ain't no 'get it Sami' noth'n and I better not see any 'playas' gett'n at you!"

Andie laughed, "Chill Moose…gosh…gett'n all 'mr. protective' and what not…Sami, can you teach us now please?"

Sami laughed, "Surely…alright…if I could get everyone to line up that'd be awesome…"

Did she really just say that? Was she about to really take charge of the crew that inspired her to do what she does now? Wow, it felt strange.

Andie gave Missy an impressed glance and then gave their full attention to Sami, "Yes ma'am" they chorused.

"Uhm, ok…well…the way I pictured it…only two people really need to do the first part…so…it's supposed to be a guy girl thing…so if you all could pair up…." Sami's eyes scanned the studio, "where's Chase?"

Everyone looked at Andie who looked frustrated. She gave all of the curious eyes a look that said 'why are you looking at me?'

"You know where he is" Sami muttered, she didn't mean for there to be venom in her voice. But this whole Chase blowing off rehearsal was starting to affect her too. He stopped calling her, he wasn't in dance class, he wasn't at lunch…he was constantly canceling dates…it was frustrating.

Everyone was silent for a second, and Sami blushed out of embarrassment. Maybe the Sophie thinking wasn't too delicate of a subject…but Chase being a no show at rehearsals was.

"Uh…I'll partner with Andie" Hair volunteered timidly. He slowly made his way next to Andie and threw a friendly arm over her shoulders. Maybe it was something in the water here that made guys at MSA care so much.

"Uhm, ok…Moose?" Sami asked, Moose snapped his attention back to Sami. "Help me out?"

Moose grinned, and then sighed heavily, "I suppose…since you always need to have my help"

Sami held an amused expression and then scoffed, "uh, Monster, can you help me?"

Moose's jaw dropped and the rest of the crew, even Andie, laughed it up. Monster got up and was grinning widely. He put his arm over Sami's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Sorry, bro" Monster laughed, "Your loss"

Moose laughed sarcastically, "Good for you Monster, finally found someone compatible to your height…no, wait…I think she's taller than you"

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone chorused and laughed, even Monster who was bent over at the waist and was probably laughing the hardest.

"Good one man…" Monster laughed his arm still around Sami.

"Ha, yeah…ok…now go…" Moose said in a stern, but joking voice. Everyone was still laughing and Monster unflung his arm from Sami's shoulders and Moose replaced it with his'.

"Ok, so…eventually we're going to need to go the prop closet to get masks and prop guns…but this is how it's going to go…" Sami explained, her and Moose stood facing the dance mirrors. "Ok, and 5, 6, 7, 8…go down…and up…hit, hit, hit…down, down, and up, hit, hit, hit…"

Everyone sat in silence as they watched Sami move, once she was done showing the routine she looked at everyone through the mirrors, "who actually know how to krump?"

Andie, Moose, Missy, and Fly raised their hands.

"Cool" Sami smiled, "for the rest of you…it's basically just harsh movements of the body. It's very aggressive, very emotional…and very intense…but you'll get it…basic krumping is a lot like old school break dancing…with aggressive arm movements or flares, chest movement or bucks, and arm throws that's basically like punching the air…"

"Also, all styles of hip can be used…popping, locking, and waving for example…the same thing… a lot of hits…it's just more aggressive…angrier…" Sami explained, "Ok, from the top!"

()()()()

The group had stopped rehearsal about half an hour ago. Everyone was just chilling, and the girls were bonding. Well, Andie, Missy, and Sami. Fly and Kido were off with Smiles somewhere.

Sami really liked them; they were so nice to her. They made her feel warm inside….like she was their little sister. For a while they talked non stop about her 'spicy' sixteen and Sami found her self becoming a little more excited about it now that she got the 'girl' perspective of it. They even started hinting, just subtle hints…but Sami picked them up…that she liked Moose. She could tell that they were dying to know, but Sami just wasn't ready to fess up.

"Ok, look Sami…" Andie said in a hushed voice, oh, here we go.

Sami just looked at Andie and Missy with a dumbfounded look. She leaned on her her elbows on the table with all of her equipment hooked up to it, as she looked up at them with innocent eyes. "What's up guys?" Sami asked in the same hushed tone.

"We know you like Moose…" Missy whispered, her dark eyes flashed over to where Moose and the rest of the guys were positioned in the middle of the studio.

Sami pretended to look shocked, "What are you talking about? Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

Andie narrowed her eyes, "Stop the theatre bull…I can see through it Ms. Belly button piercing"

"Yeah, don't try to play us…we know all, and see all Ms. Thing, and you'll make it a heck of a lot easier on your self if you just admit it" Missy continued, her eyes boring into Sami's.

Sami knew she couldn't sway them, but she did know how to dance her way (no pun intended) out of situation she really didn't want to be in. It was all about communication skills.

"Look, Moose is an amazing guy…" Sami started. Missy and Andie stared at her to go on and Sami took a deep breath. "Any girl would be extremely lucky to have him…like…I don't even know…he's nice, funny…cute…he's just a really great guy who I am so lucky to have as a friend, and a teacher…"

"Yeah, he is" Andie agreed, she rested her head on her folded arms.

"Mmhm…" Missy agreed, following suit.

"…he's…just so…funny…like, oh my gosh…" Sami laughed at something she remembered Moose told her earlier that day, "When he was telling me how you all met…hilarious…"

Andie chuckled, "Oh my gosh, I could not get rid of that kid…he just would not get the hint that I did not want to 'blow it up' with him…I mean seriously…"

Missy started laughing, "What?"

Sami laughed, "Yeah…apparently…Moose was horrible at reading people…and…he dragged Andie all around the school on her first day at MSA without realizing that Andie just really did not care…"

"Yeah, but he was cool…you know…when he slowed his word flow to about 20mph instead of 70…and then I found out he could dance…and I was like 'whoa!'" Andie laughed at the memory, "and…he helped me and Chase start our crew…awesome, awesome times…Missy, do you remember the way they treated us at The Streets?"

"Oh my gosh, the club was filled with massive hater B…I was like…seriously…" Missy groaned, "Never thought dancing would be like freaking World War III"

"Whatever happened to the Four One-Oh?" Sami asked, "I know they like totally owned Baltimore…"

"Psh…" Andie and Missy scoffed.

"We chased them off" Andie grinned cockily cocking her eyebrows.

"We showed them what's up…how MSA do…ya know?" Missy grinned, "They're still here…just…low key…"

Sami nodded in full understanding, "So…like, how famous have you guys become now…I know a couple of local newspapers…and a few magazines have interviewed you guys…requested performances…"

"L.A.!" Missy and Andie both squealed at the same time.

"Rocked it!" Andie commented proudly.

"You know how we do" Missy smiled.

Sami laughed as she continued to listen to the girls rant about their crew's success.

--

"What's shorter than the empire state building, but taller than Freddy? Everything else!" Cable mused, as Monster punched him the shoulder.

"That wasn't even funny…" Monster retorted.

"Yeah, but your height is!" Cable replied, and jumped out of the way of Monster's reach as everyone else laughed.

"Dude, did you see the way Andie blew up today?" Hair asked, "Man, I hope Chase knows what he's risking"

"Man, I know…he better be careful…if he keeps standing Andie up like that…there's no way he'll be 'standing' to even go to his NYU audition…" Cable continued, as he started too randomly tut to an unknown song.

Moose wasn't even paying attention to the guys, he really didn't care. Well, he did, because he'd have some major beef with Chase if he hurts Andie, but he couldn't help but wonder what the girls were talking about. He kept half listening to the guys, and glancing over to Sami. She was laughing and actually talking to the girls and the fact that she seemed so extremely comfortable, even more comfortable that when she was with him…bothered him.

"Hm, did you guys see Sami?" Monster whistled, and Moose was instantly snapped out of his surveillance.

"What?" Moose asked, but was ignored.

"Man I know right? She's look'n pretty hot today…you see that belly button piercing?"

"Hot"

"Damn"

"Sexy"

"Diami alcuno di quello…" Monster mumbled, which made Moose clench his teeth because he knew exactly what that meant.

"I don't know why you are all talking about this…not like any of you have a chance…" Moose hissed through his teeth, full venom dripping through his voice.

All of the guys' eyes lit up as they looked at each other.

"Dibs!"

"Dibs!" Cable and Hair announced at the same time, but Monster was quicker.

Moose's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed in anger. "Dibs? You've got to be kidding me…what are we? Middle freshman?"

"Look, don't hate because you didn't want jump on that when you had the chance…" Cable announced, and high fived Monster and Hair.

Moose's mouth dropped, "Ass holes…" he mumbled as he stood up from his sitting position on the floor. He walked over to the girls who were in a laughing fit.

"Hey" Sami smiled up at him, Moose grinned back.

"Hey" He replied and then brushed a stray hair away from her face, and carefully traced his finger down her cheek.

Sami's cheeks started to heat up, but she couldn't bring her self to break their stare. Moose just smiled and then slid hi arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side, so that she had no other choice but to rest her head on the side of his torso.

Andie and Missy's eyes brightened and they remembered why they wanted to talk to Sami in the first place. But since Moose was there, they could continue the conversation. Sami was good…

Moose looked over at the guys and smirked at their glares, but then shrugged and grinned. He turned his attention back to Sami and the girls, "I'm going to go…Andie, I'm just going to walk…but I promise to text when I get home…later Missy…" He looked down at Sami and smiled, he pulled her into his chest and rested his head on top of hers taking in the smell of her shampoo, "later beautiful"

Moose grabbed his duffle and headed for the back door, he passed the guys on the way out. He saluted them, "Later 'playas'…" Moose grinned and walked out into the cool night.

Sami stood almost completely frozen, but then she met Andie and Missy's stare. She wasn't going to be able to 'fan talk' her way out of this one.

"So, I heard you guys did a show up in Rhode Island…" Sami tried weakly, hey, didn't hurt to at least try.

"Nice try...." Andie smirked.

"I'll give it to you…you are one sneaky pequeña muchacha" Missy mused, "but you can't talk your way out of this one…"

Sami sighed, this really was going to be the longest year of her life.

* * *

**Alright, so I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update. On the real guys, I don't have a computer at home..so I have to write chapters at my relatives' houses...so bare with me...if I could update everyday I would...but were going to have to settle for like maybe 2 or 3 times a week. **

**I hope you like this chapter, we are seriously about to hit all of the good stuff. The next chapter is going to be BEAST...and will actually be like my FAVORITE chapter...or at least in the top 3...so be ready for that. **

**Also, thank you for those who have reviewed..it means SO much to me !**

**Lastly, do me a favor and, if you can, go back through the ealier chapters and review with your favorite parts/quotes from that chapter. I want to know what was funny, interesting, sad for you...I REALLY love it when my readers quote chapters...it tells me how funny/sweet they are. I really work hard to try and instill humor in them. And for those who do it, for my past chapters, recent chapters, and future chapters...will have a chapter dedicated/and named after them :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**-MooseLover123  
**


	10. Moondance

Sami ran towards Dance Studio B, her chalky brown hair which was pulled back in a messy bun, started to fall onto her face. She was late for her and Moose's rehearsal because she decided to change into her dance clothes in the Girl's Locker Room…and then run all the way to the other side of the building to put all her books and her street clothes away, because she had no homework to do.

Sam ran as fast as she could, but by the time she got there, there were other dancers already in the studio. Perplexed, Sami looked at the print on the outside of the door…well, this was definitely Dance Studio B.

"Senior Showcase Rehearsals…" Sami heard someone say behind her, she turned around swiftly to see Moose looking down at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh…" Sami replied, she looked back at the seniors rehearsing and nodded.

Moose sighed, "Well, the rest of the crew failed to tell us because they forgot that we're _not _seniors…so…MSA rehearsal is cancelled…and we don't have a studio…so…that means Moose and Sami time is out of the question.

Sami sighed, "Great…well; now I have to run all the way to the E section of the school….I left all of my stuff in my locker because I figured I wouldn't have to get it until later…"

"Oh…" Moose replied, "Uh…you know they block off the hallways after 3:30…what time is it?"

Sami pulled her cell phone out of her sweat pockets, "Crap…its 3:42…great…I'm going to have to call my grandmother…"

"Why?" Moose asked as Sami started to punch numbers into her phone.

Sami sighed, as she put the phone up to her ear, "Because there is no way I am walking out of this building looking like this…." She motioned to her half naked body, "I don't need my piercing flashing all of Baltimore, thank you…"

"Well…let me walk you home…and you can take my shirt…" Moose suggested, Sami closed her phone and looked at Moose who was taking off his button up plaid shirt.

"Oh, no…you don't have to take off your shirt for me…" Sami commented, but then quickly blushed, "I mean…you know…I didn't mean it like that…but…uh…I mean you didn't have to take off you button up shirt…because if you were really taking off your shirt…like how that sounded…you'd be naked…well, half naked technically…but your not…so…it really isn't that big of a deal….and…."

"Alright, Sam!" Moose laughed, "I got what you meant…it's cool…just take the shirt please…"

Sami finished blushing, and graciously took the button up shirt and tugged her arms through the sleeves. She buttoned up the first 3 buttons and looked up at Moose who was fighting the urge to smile.

"What?" Sami asked she looked down at the shirt, "what's wrong?"

"You…you look like you're wearing a plaid dress…" Moose laughed, "Wow, you're tiny…"

Sami narrowed her eyes up at Moose, "jerk face"

"Ohh…no need to be dishing out names Sami wammi…" Moose laughed, "Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sami asked as they walked through the double doors and out into the Baltimore air.

"That's the spirit, now lead the way" Moose grinned as they started to walk up the street, "how far away do you live?"

"A few blocks….it's good exercise I suppose" Sami responded, she kicked a pebble as they continued to walk.

"So…" Moose started, "What's up?"

"Nothing much…just…ha, walking…I guess" Sami answered.

They were silent for a second, but not an awkward silence, they just took in their surroundings. It was nice and breezy, sunny with a few clouds…a very nice day for walking. Very few cars whizzed by so it was very calm, and no one was outside.

"You know…I think it's my turn for questions" Moose finally broke the silence between them; he looked down at the side of her small frame and waited for her reaction.

"There's really nothing to know…" Sami finally answered, "I'm not that interesting…"

"What?" Moose asked in a shocked tone, but he was smiling, "Oh my gosh…please…you're so shy, but you're outgoing…you're quiet…but loud…you ramble, but you're insightful…you're so small…but you've got the biggest personality…you're sweet…but you're sarcastic…" Moose ranted, "You've got to be the biggest, tiniest contradiction ever!"

Sami laughed, "Biggest, tiniest contradiction ever? Isn't that like…an oxymoron?"

"Exactly!" Moose exclaimed, "There's just SO much…man…"

Sami chuckled, "Fine, what are your questions…?"

"Hm…" Moose pondered, he looked at again his eyes narrowed in concentration and deep thought.

"Where are you from again?" Moose asked.

"Last I checked…my mother's- no, I won't go there…" Sami laughed, "Uhm, I'm from the big apple…"

"Cool…so, why'd you move down here?" Moose inquired, "Down here in boring Baltimore, Maryland…"

"Hm…" Sami pondered, but she already had the answer, "Well, I…I don't know…I just…I already knew I had a passion for acting, and music…and for dance…I just needed to expand, you know? Sure there were plenty of excellent schools in New York City…but, I don't know…I just wanted a change from the fast city life…so, my mom suggested something here…where my grandma is…and…I went online and found MSA…did some research…and…I found…" Sami paused to momentarily glance at Moose who was patiently and eagerly hanging on to her ever word. "I found…you guys…the MSA's finest…the 'baddest crew on the east coast'…and…I was sold…"

Moose paused for a second to let it all sink in, "So…if it weren't for…us…you wouldn't even be here?"

"Well, I didn't say that…but…you guys did affect my decision a lot…like…the ultimate decider…I still might have come either way…" Sami replied, they turned a corner and Moose pondered for more questions.

"Ok, I hope you don't think this question is rude, but I've wanted to know this for a while now…" Moose looked down at Sami, "…what are…you?"

Sami laughed out loud, "I'm human…that's what I am Moose, you want to elucidate that question?"

Moose laughed along with her, "Ok…what are you…_racially_?"

"Wow that is rude! How are you just going to come out of your face and ask me something like that- no, I'm just kidding…uhm," Sami paused to gather her thoughts, as Moose laughed at her randomness. "I am a quarter Puerto Rican, a quarter Cuban, a quarter Italian, and I am a quarter African American…"

"Wow" Moose breathed, "You've got the best of four worlds there…"

"Yep" Sami replied as she kicked at another pebble, "I'm like the United Nations"

"I thought you had Asian in you somewhere" Moose commented as they passed a group of middle schoolers who were obnoxiously loud.

Sami made a face at their obnoxiousness, and waited till they passed before she replied. "Yeah, I get that a lot…it's because…I guess somewhere in my odd combination…my eyes are sort of almond shaped…so…yeah…and I have a pretty clear complexion…so…I guess that's why…not to mention I am freakishly short…" Sami laughed at the last part.

Moose shivered, catching Sami's attention.

"Why is it so cold today?" Moose asked as they continued to walk, it was pretty breezy outside, but it was nice over all. "I mean seriously…gahh…."

Sami rolled her eyes, "You southerners"

Moose made a face, "Southerners? We live in Maryland…we're considered a northern state…"

"Uh…yeah, to the confederates you were…but you have no idea what it's like to be really cold…it's colder than this in New York City and it's only October…you'd die if you lived up there…especially in the winter…this is like Summer…" Sami laughed at what seemed, to her, as the funniest thing in the world.

"Whatever…" Moose scoffed, "I bet you wouldn't pull that 'NYC' crap if you were in Antarctica"

"Of course not! I'd freeze my butt off! I don't have to pretend like I'm defenseless against the cold in Antarctica!" Sami exclaimed, "That would be stupid!"

Moose laughed, "Ok…uhm, so…what's your full name?"

"Why do you need to know my full name?" Sami asked, she could hear cars honking off in the distance and she wondered what they considered a traffic jam in Baltimore.

"I don't need to know…but it's a nice to know…I don't know why, but I'm fully convinced that your full name really isn't Samantha…it just seems like you have a more complicated name than that…am I right?" Moose guessed.

Sami grinned, "Yeah…my full name is Samrah Marie Monet…"

Moose laughed.

"Hey, you don't get to laugh because your name is Moose!" Sami laughed, "But..really…my dad…he really wanted to name me Samurai…because he was completely upset with Japan…the weapons…the martial art…the history…it was insane…and in fact he probably would have gotten his way if my mom wasn't the sane one…which is an understatement to anyone who has ever met her…but…uhm, yeah…they just made it…Samrah instead…and decided to call me 'Sami' with an 'I' not a 'Y'…ha…" Sami explained.

Moose laughed, "Wow, your family seems interesting'

"Yeah…my mom is crazy, and my dad…man…he just….he always was there to push me in what I wanted to do…whether it was performing on the street for cash, to painting on a small boat while floating along the river…."

"Have you ever done that?" Moose asked amused, but curiosity dripping through his voice.

Sami smiled, "My dad's idea"

"Wow, your dad seems like a pretty fun guy" Moose praised.

"Yeah…he was…" Sami swallowed a little; she looked up at Moose whose eyes were looking down at her questioningly. Eventually realization hit and Moose's gaze went else where.

"Oh…" Moose sighed deeply and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, trying to figure out away to make the situation less awkward, but then Sami smiled.

"Moose…its fine…" Sami sighed, and continued, "I like talking about my dad…it…doesn't make me sad…it sort of…makes me happy…I guess…I mean…if I don't talk about him…how will I ever know that he even existed if I just let the memories sit there untouched…"

Moose silently took in what she just said, "Your right…and it's…good that you two had some incredible times…I can tell…just by the way your eyes are sort of twinkling in a way….that you really, really loved him….that's really insightful Sam…"

Sami grinned, "Yeah…I'm a big girl about these things…unlike my mom…I bring him up and she's in a fit of sobs and tears, and I have to mop up the mess…if you think about it…it's sort of funny how big a drama queen she is…but…I can sympathize…it just…makes it harder to keep the memories alive if I can't talk about him…"

"You can talk about him now if you want…" Moose suggested as they crossed the street. It was completely vacant so they didn't spend much time making sure it was safe.

"Nah…" Sami replied after deliberating, "Maybe when we're in a more controlled environment…who knows…I might end up becoming emotional…and I don't feel like hugging a rock on the sidewalk for comfort…."

Moose laughed, "Ok…well, then…my next question is…what your favorite color….and remember…no stereotypes…"

"Don't worry…" Sami laughed, "Uhm, well…ok…but you've got to be able to keep up…"

Moose nodded.

Sami took in a deep breath, and released, "Ok…well, I've got a couple…but they all have their reasons…purple…is one…but…more a lavender…"

"Why?" Moose asked as he picked up a crushed soda can and threw it into a near by trash bin.

"Because…it's…shy…it's…mellow…it's a side that often takes over me when I'm in a new environment…and even though I hate it so much…it's a very nice color, it's pretty…it's calm…and it's quiet…and even though I hate be labeled that way…it sort of makes me peaceful…and it helps me know that I am capable of some sort of sanity…" Sami answered.

Moose was a bitten taken back by her answer and it was clearly visible on his face, which made Sami laugh. "Well, that…was…well thought out…" Moose laughed, "I'm a bit impressed…now your other colors?"

Sami thought for a second, but answered quickly, "Red"

"Because it's fiery?" Moose asked, "And you've got a fiery persona?"

Sami laughed, "I'd like to think so…I mean…unlike the lavender…I like to think there's a funner side…a side that can go crazy…let loose…and besides that…can stick up for herself…not let other people get the best of her…someone who can take care of herself and doesn't need the help others…but can accept help if it's absolutely needed, but if not…to be able to suck it up and keep going…you know?"

"Mhmm…" Moose's expression was hilarious. You could tell he understood, but the answers she was giving him…they were…blowing him away. He was learning so much about her just by asking a simple question like 'what's your favorite color?' and it shocked him completely.

Sami chuckled, "Can I continue"

"Please do" Moose smiled.

"…and last but not least…." Sami continued, "black"

"Black?" Moose asked confused, "Why black?"

"Well…" Sami continued, "it's…mysterious…and…that's cool…to me, personally…it's like…walking into nothingness and you just don't know what you're going to get…but, I also think that there's like a splash of yellow in there too…"

"Yellow?" Moose echoed, "Like…black…with…yellow swirled in the middle?"

"Yeah!" Sami exclaimed, "It's like…mysterious…dark…but somewhere in there…there's a light…that…just wants to be brought out…that has all of the darkness' secrets…the truths…happiness…and yeah…I think…well, I'd like to think that that's how a relationship is…"

"How so?" Moose asked as they continued to walk up the street.

"Well, I mean…aren't we…as people…I think we're all mysteries…but…then we find that one person…who wants to know more…who understands…someone who we can trust to keep all of our inner most thoughts…the one person we can be ourselves around…you know…the yellow…?" Sami asked.

Moose thought about it for a moment. Wow. It was like Sami was like a Wiseman/woman. She seemed to have the answer to everything, and if she didn't she'd give you her views in a way that made you understand life…and the world completely. Her words sunk into him, and thoughts filled his head. Suddenly he wanted to ask her questions on life, her views on politics. Did she believe in beings from another planet? Did she believe in God? A ton of questions that filled his mind that he suddenly wanted answered, but figured he should wait on…for some reason…he felt like he had eternity to ask such questions.

"Wow, that's…so…insightful…Sam, that's brilliant" Moose finally answered after returning from his thoughts. He forgotten that he was even there, walking her home. Then it dawned on him, he was walking her home…he didn't want his time with her to end.

"Thank you" Sami replied, "I just have a lot of extra time on my hands to think about the world, life…and all of its wonders…" she joked.

"Uh, how much farther?" Moose asked.

"Ready to get rid of me so quickly?" Sami joked whole heartedly as they turned another corner.

"No" Moose grinned, "I actually wanted to spend more time with you…so I was wondering if you'd accompany me tonight for dinner?"

Sami felt a tug at her heart, but she kept her cool and grinned. "Like a date?" She asked teasingly.

Moose sucked in a breath, "No…I mean…is that what it sounded like, is it a date? Because… if that's super uncomfortable for you then…uhm…well, you know…that didn't even cross my mind…not that…it wouldn't have…I just thought we had a platonic relationship and…I just…I mean…that is…"

"Alright, breathe…" Sami laughed, "Gosh, I thought I was supposed to be a spaz…and that's ok Moose…that you want to take me on a date…it's not like I can blame you…I mean just look at me- ha, I'm kidding…" Sami joked, which made Moose laugh. Why was she so dang funny?

Moose breathed deeply, "Well, why not think of this as a pre-birthday dinner? Tomorrow I'm going to have to share you…so; I'd like tonight to be the night that I have you all to my self…deal?"

Sami grinned, "Deal."

Moose let out a long slow breath, "Alright…and I don't know why…but I have a feeling you won't like this very much…but, you've got to wear a dress"

"Gah!" Sami gasped, "How did you know I hate wearing dresses?"

Moose shrugged, but then smiled, "I figured some things out just by listening to you rant about yourself….I mean sheesh…I've never met someone so vain in my life…I was like shut up- ow!"

Moose laughed as Sami punched him hard in the arm.

"Whatever…and…this is me…" Sami said as she slowed her pace in front of a two story townhouse.

Moose narrowed his eyes and studied the townhouse. Why? Who knows, almost as if he was committing to memory for no reason whatsoever? He eventually nodded his head.

"I'll pick you up at around 7?" Moose asked returning his gaze back to Sami who blushed. She totally was just checking him out as he was checking out her living space.

She coughed in attempt to cover up her embarrassment, "Cool…the usual 'date' time…" Sami joked.

Moose rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…whatever…just be ready in your _dress_ by the time I get here"

Sami rolled her eyes as well, "Ugh…fine…"

Moose's face instantly broke out into a grin and he quickly hugged Sami before he continued up the street. He turned around and said, "Funnily enough…I live about 10 minutes away by foot"

"Oh…lucky me…" Sami replied sarcastically, but then smiled and waved.

"Later gorgeous!" Moose called, before turning around. Sami made her way inside her home.

"BINA!" Sami called through the house, "I'M HOME! OH! AND…I'M GOING OUT TONIGHT…SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT DINNER…I'LL MAKE SOMETHING BEFORE I LEAVE!!!"

()()()()

At the 7:00p.m. on the dot Sami walked her door and right into a very nicely dressed Moose.

"Whoa!" Moose laughed as he placed his hands on Sami's forearms, "Where's the fire…I thought I was supposed ring the door bell…then you jump up and open the door…way to break the routine…"

"Sorry" Sami laughed, "My grandma…uh…is…sort of…yeah…and I don't really want to be here all night discussing why I'm leaving the house dressed nicely with a boy who is also dressed nicely…so yeah…"

"Ah, gotcha…" Moose nodded, "Then let's go shall we?"

Sami followed Moose as he walked up the already dark sidewalk. Moose glanced over at Sami and he couldn't help but smile.

"Nice dress" Moose teased half heartedly, she really did look gorgeous.

Sami looked away, and couldn't help but blush. Though he was joking, she couldn't help but feel self conscious about actually wearing a dress. Her lavender side was beginning to show and she didn't like it.

She wore a red Sarah Halter Dress that she ordered online from Forever21. It fell right above her knees and showed off her toned legs. Her hair was it's usual pin straight, chalky brown self that fell to her elbows, and she wore red knitted flats.

"Yeah" Sami cleared her throat, "You look pretty spiffy yourself"

Moose wore a plain white button up shirt that was untucked. Accompanying it were a pair of loose fitting, black skinny jeans, and not to mention his adorkable Mooselike charm and smile.

Moose coughed, "Why thank you" Moose did a quick spin to show himself off which made Sami laugh.

"Gosh, Mr. Conceited" Sami chuckled as they continued up the street. It was very quiet as they turned corners and walked all through Baltimore.

"No heels?" Moose joked as they kept walking.

Sami scoffed, "Have you seen me walk? You want to add _heels_ to that. Besides…I don't mind being short….do _you _have a problem with my shortness?" Sami asked.

"No, I think your shortness is awesome" Moose laughed, "I was just wondering…most girls wear heels with dresses so I just wanted to know what the dealio is"

"They're uncomfortable, pointless, and I can barely walk now…so yeah…" Sami laughed, "There's my explanation"

"Hm…this one was shorter and had nothing to do with why this is this, and that is that…and the world is going to end soon" Moose commented.

Sami made a face, "I never said any of that"

Moose laughed, "Well, I could see you talking about stuff like that…by the way, I don't know who your escort is"

"Escort?" Sami echoed, "Escort for what?"

"For your grand entrance tomorrow at your party, duh!" Moose replied as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Psh, ok…now I'm going to get red with you…don't need an escort to help me walk through a door…I'm a big girl…I can handle it" Sami announced as Moose led her across the empty street.

"HA!" Moose laughed, "You can't even wear heels…and I'm asking you to walk, and not only that…open a door and walk through it while a ton of people are watching you? Yeah, right"

"Ha, ha, ha" Sami laughed sarcastically, "You're a comic genius…whatever…I'm sure you'll figure something out…unless this escort thing is so important that we can just cancel the whole thing all together"

"HA!!!! No." Moose answered as he opened the door to a small, quiet restaurant. They waited quietly and were seated soon after.

"Here are your menus" The waiter announced as he gave Moose and Sami one each, "My name is Drew and I will be your waiter this evening"

Moose nodded as he took the menu. Drew glanced over at Sami and raised his eyebrows. He was cute. He had sandy brown hair, and light blue eyes. Oh, and a very amazing smile that he couldn't help but show Sami.

"Hi" Sami said quietly as she let her eyes fall onto the menu in front of her.

"So can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Drew asked politely, he took out a pad of paper and a pen from his apron and looked at Sami.

"Uh, I'll…have a uhm, sweet tea" Sami answered, she tried her hardest to keep her eyes on her menu. She was very uncomfortable with Drew staring at her, especially in her dress.

"Same for me" Moose replie he seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Or was he?

Sami peeked up from her menu, her cheeks burning. Drew was still smiling at her.

"If there's anything else I can get you…just let me-"

"We'll let you know, thank you Drew" Moose smiled politely. Sami's head snapped towards Moose.

"Uhm, well…" Drew was about to start up again, but Moose cut him off.

"Thank you Drew, we'll be sure to get you if we need anything" Moose smiled, and Sami could hear the fake niceness all up and through Moose's voice.

"But-"

"Goodbye Drew" Moose said plainly. Drew narrowed his eyes at Moose and then glanced once more at Sami before he left.

Sami let out a huge sigh of relieve as she looked over at Moose who had an amused smiled on her face.

"Wow" Moose laughed, "Is this how it's going to be every time I take you out…I'm going to need to bring a squeaky toy just to distract all of the dogs from humping your leg"

"What?" Sami blushed, "I uh, really don't ever…"

Moose laughed, "You probably just don't notice…but then again, try really hard not to get noticed"

Sami sighed, "Yeah…well, hanging out with you…that seems nearly impossible to do"

Moose laughed. After forty-five minutes Sami and Moose had ordered, gotten their food, and ate. Now they were simply having conversation. This was probably the longest they'd ever talk, and the thing was it wasn't awkward. Sami was thoroughly enjoying her self and she didn't feel like she had to think before she spoke! She could and laugh it up with the best of them. She made jokes, and Moose actually laughed! The thought of him actually think of her as funny…was amazing. She couldn't believe that she could be so comfortable with someone.

"Oh my gosh!" Moose was gasping for air, "Are you serious?"

"No" Sami laughed, "He wet his pants and was crying like a baby!"

"That is so bad!" Moose laughed, he was trying to take a sip of his drink but it was becoming impossible because he was afraid he might spit it out.

"Hey…" Sami laughed, "Don't make fun of my mother's artwork or there will be hell to pay"

"Don't mess with Sami Monet" Moose said as he took a huge sip of his sweet tea.

"Got that right" Sami snapped, and grinned widely.

Some slow jazz that sounded like elevator music started to play a bunch of couples who were probably in their late 60's to early 70's started onto the dance floor.

"Mmm" Moose swallowed his tea, and then looked at Sami. His brown eyes shining, "Let's dance"

Sami smiled, "Ok"

Moose wiped his mouth with his napkin as he stood up and took Sami's hand, and spun her out to the dance floor. They sway side to side to the slow music. Sami looked around at the couple surrounding them, and then turned her attention back to the music.

"What is this?" Sami whispered as she continued to look around. She caught Drew's eye and quickly looked away and back up at Moose. He looked to be in deep thought.

All of a sudden he laughed, "I'm going to be honest…I really have no idea what the heck is playing right now…uhm, elevator music?"

"Hm…" Sami looked back, "But there's a DJ…I mean…seriously…what's the deal?"

"Sam…look around you…" Moose whispered, "No one here is exactly going to want to uh… 'get down' you know? I mean…they could try…but I'm sure we'd have about 7 hip injuries, and a stroke or 2…"

Sami narrowed her eyes at the DJ and bit her lip. Why not? She was out with the guy of her dreams…why not spice it up a little.

"Hm…be right back…" Sami dismissed her self and made a beeline toward the DJ who positioned right next to the dance floor.

"Where're you going?" Moose called after her.

"I'm about to show these people what we youngins can do" Sami replied over her shoulder as she approached the DJ table.

Moose watched as Sami spoke to the DJ. Nods were exchanged, and the DJ was typing away at his laptop. Sami nodded thanks and pranced back to Moose. The music changed to Don Omar's 'Virtual Diva'

Moose laughed, "What is this?"

"What, you can't cha cha?" Sami teased as she started to sway side to side. Moose put his right hand on her waist and grasped her right hand with his left.

"Better question is…can you?" Moose asked, as he too started to shift his wait side to side as the music continued to play.

Sami raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. Once she felt the pulse, she put one hand on Moose's chest light pushed him back and stroke a pose. Another pulse, another pose change, once more she did a perfect pirouette and struck another pose…she could hear a few scattered claps…she bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows at Moose…she let one hand fall…and delicately reached out to Moose who took it and spun her into him. They began to move back and forth.

_123…cha cha cha…_

_456…cha cha cha…_

Moose smiled as he spun Sami left, then spun her back right. Then under the bridge, back under the bridge…he could see all of the other couples clearing the floor and turning to watch them…but he didn't care…he found this fairly intriguing.

Sami's hair flung all over the place, and as she was spun around again to face Moose, she laughed. She was having fun. They moved side to side.

_123…cha cha cha…_

_456… cha cha cha…_

Sami laughed again as Moose spun her around and around, the end of the song was coming, regrettably. Moose cha cha cha'd once more before doing another quick spin, and down up!

There was a quiet round of applause coming from the old couples around them, and Moose and Sami bowed happily. They laughed together as the couples started to make their way back onto the dance floor.

"You took Latin dance classes?" Moose asked the DJ was still contemplating the next song. Obviously, he had to play something equally exciting.

Sami shook her head, "Couldn't afford them…"

"So how…?" Moose asked he subconsciously placed his hand back on her waist and took her hand in his. They just stood there though, there wasn't any music playing.

"Well…uhm, every Tuesday…they taught Latin daincing at 4:00…lucky for me…the studio had a huge window that showed everything that was going on….plus, the instructor had the loudest mouth in all of Manhattan…so…I took my lessons right there on the side of the street…" Sami explained with a shrug of her shoulders, "It was very easy…"

Moose showed an amused expression on his face, "Wow…eh…I guess… I'm not surprised…and let me guess…judging by that pirouette you stood outside a ballet studio too?"

"Ha, no...my mom's best friend happens to be one of the dance instructors over at NYU…she works part time at a local dance studio…so…I got classes for free…" Sami explained, and Moose gave her an incredulous look.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling_

"What is this?" Sami asked curiously, she looked around at the other couples who were dancing slowly to the very upbeat song. It was different than the other 'elevator music'. Next thing Sami knew all of the couples, and the room started spinning and she realized Moose had just spun her back into motion and before she knew it they were swaying side to side to the music.

"Michael Buble" Moose answered Sami's question as he spun once and swung her back into action.

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

"I like it…" Sami whispered as they continued to dance to the music. She stared at the buttons on Moose's shirt…and Moose stared at her. He didn't know what it was…but something…and he didn't know what…maybe it was how she looked right now…or…what she was wearing…her hair…her dancing…he just…he didn't even know.

"Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love… can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love" Moose sang along softly with music as he twirled Sami all over the dance floor, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Sami laughed as Moose spun her again, "Stop Moose…I'm going to get dizzy!" Sami continued to laugh and then went back to normal swaying, "I'm really having fun tonight…and…gosh, I really like this song…I didn't know you were into jazz…"

Moose chuckled, "Beautiful…I'm into everything…and I forgot to tell you…you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Sam…" Moose smiled sincerely.

Sami smiled and blushed, she looked down. "Can you spin me again?"

Moose laughed, and spun her once more. He pulled Sami closer so that her cheek rested against his chest, and his head rested on top of hers…they danced in silence and Sami closed her eyes and hummed along to her knew favorite song. She could hear his heart beat, it was pounding lightly against her ear, and she could feel the warmth of his body against hers, his cool breath in her hair. Sami felt completely at peace.

"…can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love…" Sami sang softly as she and Moose swayed lightly, "…can I just make some more romance with a-you, my lo-" Sami yawned and shook her head slightly.

Moose pulled away to look at Sami and smiled, "Tired?"

Sami smiled sheepishly, "I don't know what it is about slow dancing…it…just….ugh…" Sami laughed frustratedly.

"You've got an eyelash right there Sam" Moose commented, he pointed under his left eye. Sami wiped under her right eye. "No" Moose laughed, "The other one…"

Sam swiped but it was a miss, and Moose laughed.

"Ok, you're helpless…let me see…" Moose took his thumb and brushed over the eyelash…but it was still there, "What the heck?"

Moose swiped it again, but it didn't want to go anywhere.

"Ok…hold on…" Moose bent down so that he was eye level, "Ok…Jerry…you can go the easy way or the hard way…"

"Jerry?" Sami asked amused, "Is naming it going to help you get it off my face?"

"Got it" Moose smiled triumphantly, "…and apparently so…"

Moose looked up at Sami and smiled, but then his smile faded and he looked intensely into her eyes.

Sami waited for a few seconds, but Moose didn't budge. In fact he didn't even say anything. She could feel his closeness; better yet…she could see it. She felt the blood rushing to her face, and lavender Sami starting show her colors. Her heart started pounding and she wished more than anything that he would pull away before he gave her a heart attack.

"That's so weird…" Moose observed, he titled his head and his expression was completely mesmerized.

"What?" Sami barely whispered. He still had his hand on her waist and his hand to her cheek, and she was pretty sure that if he didn't pull his hand away that it was going to get burnt by the heat that was going to her cheeks.

"Sami, what color are your eyes…?" Moose asked absentmindedly he never broke his stare. Sami wasn't even thinking about her answer, all she could focus on was how incredibly close Moose's face was to hers'. Was he planning on moving anytime soon?

"Brown…." Sami answered quietly; she stared back into his dark chocolate eyes and waited for some sort of explanation as to why he was staring at her like that.

"You have…gold…specks in your eyes….and…that's normal…but…you've also got green in there…you have green and gold specks in your eyes…that's amazing…." Moose breathed, "…beautiful…wow…I never noticed before…."

Sami bit her lip and traced Moose's face with her eyes; he was way too close for comfort.

"Uh…Moose?" Sami asked, "You plan on…uhm, returning to your natural height anytime soon?"

Moose chuckled softly and took one more look into Sami's eyes before he slowly straightened his posture, but his eyes never left Sami's face. Sami wouldn't look away either. She found it extremely difficult to look away once she had been staring at him for so long. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so drawn…but it did. She was completely drawn to Moose.

Moose lightly tucked a few stray hairs behind Sami's ear, "Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"

"U-uhm…" Sami stuttered, "I-I think gorgeous was the word…actually…."

Moose chuckled, "That too…"

Sami sucked in a breath, and just let Moose stare at her. She didn't care anymore he could stare at her all he wanted. Then Sami saw a receipt in her face, and it was smacked into Moose's chest.

"Your check" A bitter Drew stated coldly.

Moose smiled his polite smile and laughed nervously, "Uh…thanks Man..."

"mhm…." Drew hummed, before he turned swiftly and left into the back kitchen.

Moose took the crumbled receipt and looked at it, and then at Sami. They stared at each other for a second before they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm guessing that, that's our cue to leave" Moose laughed, "Didn't mean to mess up his game…but….whatever…"

--

"So, I'm going to need you to get as much rest as possible…big day tomorrow…" Moose sighed as he walked Sami to her door step.

Sami nodded sheepishly, she really was exhausted. Dancing takes a lot out of you and so does walking home, she really just wanted to crash.

"Alright…I'll…uh-" Sami yawned loudly, which Moose found amusing.

"Alright…you need to get inside…" Moose laughed.

Sami nodded and started up the steps to her porch, she fumbled a little but Moose caught her.

"Easy now…" Moose laughed, "You got it?"

"Yeah…" Sami laughed, "Night Moose…"

"Sweet dreams beautiful…" Moose smiled as he watched Sami stumble into her house, and shut the door.

* * *

**Alrightyyyyyy ! So, this was a LONNNNGG one. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, whoever reviews the past comments quoting their favorite parts, and continues to do so through out the story...gets a chapter dedicated and named after them. So, review !**

**Also, if I don't start getting reviews...i will cut this fic...I know many of you don't want that...but a lot of you add me to your fav. authors/stories and I don't get any reviews...that's not fair to me..these chapters take some time to right...and try and make sure they're enjoyable for you guys.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME !!!**

**-MooseLover123**

**P.s. If you want to see Sami's dress...PM me...or review saying so :) OH ! and look up the songs...it helps give a visual.  
**


	11. Psycho in Denial

"Oh my gosh, Missy…shut up!" Andie groaned as she clicked around on Sami's lap top. Missy would NOT stop talking about Sami's part and it was driving Andie completely insane!

"I want this to be the perfect night for Sami, excuse me for trying to keep my best friend involved" Missy defended as she propped head up on her arms as she stared at Andie's frustrated profile.

Andie sighed and closed her eyes, "Sorry…it's just…ugh…this whole Chase thing…"

Missy looked sympathetically at her best friend and placed her hand on her back in a comforting matter, "Sweetie, its ok…he has good reason…you know that…"

Andie opened her eyes slowly, "I know…its just…I miss him…the crew…I just…what if all of this 'time apart' becomes permanent…I don't think I can take that Missy…so many things, people have been taken away from me in life…and he…I just don't want to be left hang'n…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Missy cooed softly, as she rubbed small circles on Andie's back, "…usted no vale la pena marcharse...I see the way he looks at you…there is no way he'd ever want to hurt you intentionally…"

Andie kept her face buried in her hands as she leaned on the table, she listened to Missy's words and they made her feel just a little bit better. Chase was everything to her at this point. The one thing that made waking up to broken family and going to a school where everyone looked at her like she was a street rat…worth it.

Everyone snapped their heads towards the door when they heard it open, with the laughter of two overly happy teenagers.

"Morning" Moose greeted everyone, still recovering from his laughing session with Sami.

"Hi" Sami laughed as she placed her work out bag near the door.

"Hi…" Cable replied he was chilling on the floor with Monster, Hair, and Smiles. They were arguing with Kido and Fly about BBoys vs. BGirls controversy.

"What's so hilarious?" Missy grinned, her eyebrow raised as she eyed the couple expectantly.

Moose and Sami looked at each other and busted out laughing. The rest of the crew looked at each other and mumbled things. "Awkward…" was definitely one of them.

"Ok…so…we were turning on Main Street…right?" Moose gasped for air, and Sami wasn't any better.

"…and this idiot…" Sami laughed pointing at Moose, "…decided…decided…"

They were both laughing so hard that no one understood what the heck they were trying to say. The crew just stared at the two like they were alien and awkwardly shifted their eyes to one another.

"Ohhh kay…never mind…" Andie commented and tapped her fingers on the top of the table before she got up.

--

The group worked for the next 2 hours it was about 11:00a.m. now and they were all pretty whipped out. Right then an exhausted Chase burst through the door. All eyes flew to Andie who had an equally exhausted look on her face, but for a different reason.

"Sorry…I'm…late…guys…" Chase breathed as he stood in the open door way. No one said anything they just stared at Andie and waited for her to do something. Taking the cue, Andie lifted her self off the ground and dusted off her sweats. She slowly made her way toward Chase and once she was right in front of him. Chase stared tiredly down at her, by the looks of it he was completely worn. She lightly pushed him out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. The rest of the crew quietly picked up their own conversations.

"Look…I know what you're going to say…but you know what's been going on Andie…" Chase sighed deeply. "If I had a choice you know I'd be here working my butt off for you guys…for you….you know that"

Andie silently lifter her head to look at him, she slowly crossed her arms and sighed, "I know…"

"Do you?" Chase asked as he lifted her chin up which had once again fallen. Chase stared into her eyes desperately trying to reconnect, "You do know that, right?"

Andie stared back for a moment, and just when she really wanted to be angry with Chase…she knew she couldn't. She felt that warmth of protection and trust and she couldn't help but smile, and sigh. Andie nodded.

Chase grinned and bent down to place a simple kiss on Andie's lips before he pulled her into a quick hug. They walked back into the dance studio together and the group couldn't help but notice that they were all smiles.

--

"So…you and Chase fix things?" Moose asked, he and Andie were just chilling by themselves as everyone else was watching a youtube video that Monster found the other day.

Andie sighed, and then shrugged, "I don't know…you know…sometimes I just feel that…he can get me to agree to just about anything just by giving me that smile of his…" Sami groaned, "…gosh I hate him for making me love him so much…"

Moose laughed at Andie's agony. His attention soon turned to Sami who was laughing it up with Kido as they watched whatever was on her laptop screen.

"So…" Andie started, "You and Sami seem to be hitting it off pretty well…"

Moose grinned, "Dude…you have no idea how FUNNY she is…like…"

"I don't want to hear it…whatever it is…I'm sure it's funny…to you two…" Andie laughed as she looked at Sami who was trying desperately understanding what Kido was saying. Andie smiled.

"Yeah, well…last night…" Moose started but was momentarily stopped by Andie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…last night?" Andie inquired, she turned her body all the way towards him and waited expectantly.

Moose laughed nervously, "Yeah…uh…I took her out for a pre birthday dinner…no big deal really…"

"OH MY GOSH, MOOSE!" Andie slapped Moose on the arm excitedly.

"OW!" Moose winced in pain, it actually did hurt.

"You SO like her!" Andie whispered excitedly, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"No…no…" Moose reasoned, "Look…we're friends…and I'm totally…and completely head over heels for Sophie…I would never do that to her…"

Andie groaned, "Oh…my…gosh….seriously? Look, we're not getting into this…you like Sami…"

"No" Moose denied once more as he looked at Sami. He watched as she nodded at what Kido was saying. Sami caught Moose's eye and shook her head 'No' but Kido didn't notice and kept on saying whatever she was saying. Moose grinned…at times like these he couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

"Come on…you can't very well say you're not attracted to the girl…" Andie whispered, "Serously…"

Moose couldn't deny it; he really couldn't even if he wanted to. He felt comfortable around Sami and she was the farthest thing from ugly.

"She's cute…" Moose choked out, and the he remembered last night. How she made him feel when they danced, the closeness, "…and…oh my gosh…have you seen her eyes…"

"…you like her…" Andie whispered, there was a full out smile on her face, but Moose shook his head. "…oh come on…you noticed her eyes…"

Moose rolled his eyes and sighed, "…we were dancing, she had on eye lash…I got it…noticed her eyes…oh for crying out loud they're brown with gold and green specs….how can I not notice?"

Andie sighed and looked over at Chase who was laughing with Cable. She shook her head and left it at that, she was tired to think about it any further.

()()()()

"You're still going to Sami's party, right?" Andie asked as she and Chase were driving. Chase was getting ready to drop Andie off at her place so that she could change for the party. Chase nodded.

"Of course…wouldn't want to miss Sami's coming of age party" Chase grinned as he turned a corner. "What's this about a change in dress?"

"Moose's last minute idea…you know he's lucky that I love him and that I actually approve of Sami" Andie laughed.

Chase turned towards Andie, "Moose like Sami?"

"Well, he doesn't know it yet…but yes…" Andie grinned, Chase laughed and shook his head.

Chase felt his phone vibrate and he answered it quickly, "Yo…"

"Hey, Chase, it's Sophie…"

Chase nearly swerved off the road which definitely caught Andies attention.

"What is it?" Andie asked as the shock on Chase's face remained.

"S-Sophie…hi….uhm," Chase stumbled, Andie's eyes widened as Chase continued to talk, "…uh…h-how is L.A.?"

"…it's great…uhm…so…how's Andie?" Sophie seemed nervous, it definitely showed. She wanted something, Chase could tell. After all…he dated her all through sophomore and half of junior year.

"What do you want Sophie?" Chase asked the greetings were done with. He wanted to know what she wanted. His voice came off a bit harsh, but he wanted answers.

"Oh! Uhm…" Sophie stuttered that had definitely caught her off guard, "H-how is uhm, Moose?"

"Shouldn't you know? He's been calling and texting since you've left…figured you had a heart and actually replied…" Chase responded harshly.

Andie was watching Chase carefully and curiously. Obviously they were talking about Moose, and Andie wanted in. She wanted nothing more than to yell at Sophie, yell at her for putting best friend in such a rut.

"…see…that's what I wanted to talk about…his texts…are…" Sophie started, "I-I didn't…want…to…lead him on but-"

Chase laughed, which Andie took notice of.

"Oh, you didn't mean to? Well, I guess it was so slippery that night….that you accidentally slipped let your mouth fall on to his that night?" Chase laughed, "Oh…I'm glad that's all straightened out then…"

Andie's eyes widened and she really wanted to know what was going on, on the other end of the phone.

The line was silent for a while, "Look…I just need you…to tell him that I'm sorry things didn't work out…"

"Sorry?" Chase asked, "Right, well…uh…happy for Sophie, you know that your dreams are coming true…but uhm, you're not so famous that I'm willing to handle your dirty work Ms. Donovan…so if you want a message delivered…I suggest you do it yourself…"

Chase waited for a moment, and when Sophie didn't say anything…he hung up.

"I hate her…." Andie said plainly, "Ugh…how could she just…that self centered….ughhhhhhh!"

Chase just continued to drive. He wasn't surprised, he really wasn't. Same old Sophie…she looks out for herself…only for herself…and if you get in her way…oh well.

()()()()

Sami smoothed down the dress she was wearing. Missy had dropped her self and the dress off about 3 hours after rehearsal was done and Sami was now staring at her self in her mirror.

"You look….adorable!" Missy gushed as she peered over Sami's shoulder and into the mirror. "If only you had…"

"No" Sami said simply as she turned to the side to examine her profile. Missy huffed.

"They're not even that high! I don't see why-"

"Missy…no heels, no…not at all…I refuse…" Sami walked over to her bed and pulled out a pair of black ballet flats from under her bed. She never really wore them, she preferred sneakers, but they were a lot better than heels and they looked brand new. "Done"

Missy gave Sami the once over and then shook her head, "Nope…hair…"

Sami groaned, "Missyyyyyyy…."

"Nope…you won't wear heels…I get to do your hair…sit…." Missy brought over Sami's computer chair, and Sami obliged with a pout on her face.

"…I will give you one thing…this is a gorgeous dress…" Sami commented and Missy ran a brush through her long hair, "I really like the colors…"

"I thought you might like it…" Missy grinned as she got to work.

--

"Ok…you just stay here, and wait for your escort…" Missy instructed as they were inside her house. Sami looked around and took everything in. Her house wasn't small, but it was very congested. There were family pictures EVERYWHERE and Sami wondered if Missy even KNEW half of these people.

"Escort?" Sami asked, "I told Moose I didn't want an escort"

"Yeah, he told me…but we both agreed that we went so far as to throw you a party without your consent…why not go the whole nine yards right?" Missy grinned, "Now wait here…he'll be here any minute…I assure you…you'll love him…he's a cutie…"

Sami didn't want a cutie. She could walk through door by her self. Then she realized that, that meant there would be a whole bunch of people waiting for her outside…they were going to stare at her in her dress, and her hair…at her…now she really didn't want to go…and an escort was going to make it worse…

Missy pulled Sami into her arms and hugged her. When she pulled away she ran her hands softly up and down her arms, "Usted parece hermoso...you're going to be amazing…ok?"

Sami nodded and smiled, she hugged Missy, "Thank you…I know I've been stubborn…but I really love you for doing this for me…"

"¡Ah por favor, este no es ningún trato grande!" Missy waved it off, which made Sami laugh. "…but you're welcome…"

Missy let go of Sami and opened the door, instantly the room was filled with Latin music that was pumping from outside.

"¡Venidos en ... van a hacer este! Let's party! Whoo!" Missy yelled as she started to move her hips to the music, her purple dress moving around her knees, she winked at Sami before she danced outside.

Sami took in a deep breath. She sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for her escort. She spotted a picture over the fireplace that contained people that she definitely recognized. It was the MSA crew…they were in the dance studio and they all sported insanely funny faces. Sami smiled as she took the picture down and stared at it…they seemed to be having an amazing time.

"You ready to get out there?" A voice asked from behind, Sami jumped a little but was quick enough that she caught the picture before it hit the floor. She put it back on the fireplace.

Moose laughed, "That was smoothe"

Sami blushed momentarily, but a sarcastic look overtook her features, "Psh…whatever…shouldn't you be out there?"

Moose chuckled, "Uh…well, I can't really go out there unless I have the birthday girl on my arm…."

Sami's eyes widened, "Nuh uh! You're my escort? Since when?"

"Since I couldn't find anyone else I approved of…not to mention someone who looked good in black and yellow..." Moose did a quick spin to show off his outfit. He wore a bright yellow dress shirt, which was left untucked with a black tie. He wore black, loose, dress skinnies with black dress shoes. He looked pretty sharp. "Oh yeah, what now?"

Sami shook her head and rolled her eyes, "So…this is a…black and yellow event?" she asked motioning to her dress.

Moose thought about it, "Hm…you'll see…shall we?"

Sami grinned and nodded her head she walked over to Moose who had his hand held out and took. Moose grasped her hand in his and unintentionally interlaced their fingers. Moose's heart jumped a little bit, and he waited for Sami's reaction and he hoped that she wasn't freaked out by it. Eventually, very slowly…Sami's fingers relaxed around his' and Moose let out a breath of relief.

"Let's do this" Moose smiled without looking at Sami. Which she was glad because her cheeks were filled with heat; she took a deep breath as Moose led her through the back door and into her pary.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Someone hollered. A round of applause was sounded as Sami and Moose entered.

"Happy birthday Sami!"

"Whoooooo!!!!"

"YOU GO GIRL! YOU LOOK SO PRETTYYY!"

Sami laughed at the last one because there was no doubt in her mind that, that was Cable and Monster. Moose led her down the porch stairs and walked her out toward the dance floor in the middle of the yard. On the way…people she didn't even know greeted her and wished her a spicy sixteen.

"Ladies and gents…the birthday girl!" Cable announced from his spot behind the DJ table. Another around of applause and hollers were sounded.

Sami looked around…everything was covered in purple, red, black, and yellow.

"Oh my gosh…" Sami grinned, and everything was spinning. She realized that she and Moose were already on the dance floor and he was now spinning her. They swayed side to side as 'Moondance' Sami's new favorite song by Michael Buble was played. "You did all of this?"

"Well…I had Missy make some last minute changes…" Moose replied as he looked around at all of the decorations, "…she wasn't happy that she had to return your original dress... nor was she happy about returning all of the decorations, but….she did it…"

"I hope she didn't pay too much for this dress…" Sami looked down at her all yellow, with black floral designs dress, "…and I hope she didn't go through too much trouble…"

Moose laughed, "Sam, tonight's your night…try not to over think everything…and don't worry…Missy's cousin owns one of the small boutiques in town…she gets everything for free…and the decorations weren't that big of a deal…"

Sami laughed as well and nodded, she just started to hum along with Michael Buble.

"Who are all of these people?" Sami asked as she looked around at all of the guests that she most definitely did not recognize.

"Well…just a few friends who were looking for something to do on a Saturday night…some are from school…" Moose explained, "…can't have a party with like ten people…it just won't do…."

As the song ended, everyone clapped for her and Moose. The song changed and 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black Eyed Peas began to play and everyone was on the dance floor. Sami and Moose made their way over to the snack table where Andie and Chase greeted them.

"Hey!" Andie smiled, she was wearing a very pretty red sun dress. She hugged Sami, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you…so do you!" Sami grinned, "Hi Chase"

"Happy birthday Sami" Chase said as he gave her a hug.

"Don't you look sharp" Sami noted. Chase was dressed in black dress skinnies, with a lavender button up dress shirt that was untucked.

"Thank you" Chase laughed as he shook Moose's hand. "Nice spread bro"

"Ah…this was all Missy…" Moose grinned as he took a cup full of punch.

"Hey, hey, hey…birthday girl…" It was Monster. He had a grin on his face, arms out stretched as he came towards Sami who was about to willing accept his hug, but Moose intercepted and shook Monster's hand.

"Hey man, what's good, bro?" Moose grinned as he patted Monster's back. Monster shook his head at Moose with a knowing smirk.

"Happy birthday Sami" Cable was way too quick for Moose to intercept that one, and had Sami already wrapped up in his arms. "Oh…you look so pretty…"

"Thank you" Sami's voice muffled against his chest.

Moose watched as Cable's hand rubbed slow circled on Sami's lower back. Cable looked up and smirked at Moose and Monster. Moose glared as Cable gave Sami one more good squeeze before he let her go.

"You have fun at your party" Cable let his hands slowly trace down Sami's arms. Sami nodded and smiled completely oblivious to everything going on.

Cable walked past Monster and Moose and stuck his tongue out before he made his way back over to his DJ set up.

"Really…does anyone respect the 'dibs' rule?" Monster whispered as he walked over to where Cable was.

Andie and Chase looked at Moose with skeptical and curious looks. Moose rolled his eyes before he grabbed Sami's hand and led her else where. Sometimes he really could not stand his friends.

--

"Shawty got low…low…low…low..low..low..low..low…!" Missy, Andie, Sami, Kido, and Fly screamed as they danced together in the middle of the dance floor. There were so many people around them and the party was getting hotter! Sami really couldn't believe that all of this really was for her!

"Shake it Sami!" Missy cheered as Sami moved her hips to the music. She was having a blast! The thing she really couldn't understand…was that she felt so comfortable right now. She openly shaking her hips with her inspirations…it was insane!

"Whoooooo!" Andie cheered against the music as she too swung her hips to the flowing music.

"Get it girlll!!!" Fly laughed as she started to rock it back and forth.

"Get it…get it…get it…" Kido shouted in her heavy accent, which everyone laughed at because it sounded so random.

Sami threw her hands up in the air and continued to move her body the music. She wasn't even thinking anymore she was just having fun. She was being the yellow in the big black mystery that some people liked to call her life.

_She got a donk! She got a donk! She got a donk!_

"Whooooo!!!!" Everyone whooped as the song changed, and everyone started dancing again.

"Sami! Show us what you got babe, get it!" Missy and Andie whooped as Sami started waving in the middle of the dance floor. She shook her hips a little bit, and then went into some basic krumping making their own little group cheer.

"She got a donkkkkk!" Andie yelled as she cheered Sami on. Sami motioned for Andie to join her, and her and Andie krumped towards each other getting a big round of cheers from the rest of the girls.

"Whooo! Shake it!!!" Missy laughed as she swung her hips to the beat.

Eventually Andie and Sami stopped and started laughing. Andie pulled Sami in for a loose hug, before she turned around with her arm around Sam's shoulder and she yelled, "WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The guys soon joined the party and started dancing along with the girls. Cable shook his butt in the air making everyone laugh.

"Whoo! Cable's got a donk!" Missy laughed as she continued to dance along with everyone else. Sami laughed as she watched her friends goof off, and she really couldn't believe she could actually call them that…they were her friends…

"Hey" She heard someone say, and a hand on her forearm. Sami quickly turned her head to see Moose staring down at her…he smiled and guided her out of the hot crowd. He interlaced their fingers again, this time with more confidence since he figured it was ok. He led Sami over to the porch where it was quieter.

"Where's Sami?" Missy asked as she finally realized her friend was gone. She looked at Andie who was staring somewhere else.

"Where do you think?" Andie asked a smirk on her face as she and Missy stared at Sami and Moose on the porch holding hands. Missy raised her eyebrows.

"Well, damn…yo hasta la vista...get it Moose" Missy snapped, as Andie laughed and lightly pushed her best friend.

--

"So…are you enjoying your party?" Moose asked as he played with Sami's hand.

Sami's heart was pounding and she was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe. Sami stared at the side of Moose's face. His dark curly hair, his huge nose! Haha, but she thought it was adorable. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were chocolate brown and she always thought they were penetrating. It wasn't until he looked up at her that she realized that he had asked her a question.

"Uhm, I'm sorry…what?" Sami asked as she blushed for making her self look like a oogling idiot.

Moose laughed, "How do you like your party so far?"

"Oh!" Sami laughed, "its…amazing…thank you…I can't believe you…did all of this…and…wow…it means SO much…"

"Well, it really is no problem at all" Moose smiled, "I'm just glad I could make your spicy sixteen…_spicy_…"

Sami laughed, "It's definitely…spicy…I really can't…I don't know what else…would make this…even more…awesome…I just…wow…"

"Really? Well, we still have one more thing for you…" Moose grinned as he gave Sami's hand a squeeze.

"Really, I don't need anything-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Sami was cut off by a huge crowd of people singing. When she broke her stare from Moose…everyone who had just been dancing were now standing around a huge birthday cake!

"…HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAMI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!"

Sami just sat on the stoop in shock as she stared at the cake on the table. Moose couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Come on! Blow out your candles girl!" Andie laughed and motioned for Sami to come over.

"Hey, if you don't want this cake…that's fine…especially since it's my favorite….girl, shoot…déjeme decirle… I don't play…" Missy laughed along with everyone else. Sometimes Missy just spoke for her health.

Eventually Moose pulled her up him self and walked her over to the table with everyone else. She looked around at all of the people staring at her, her friends, and everyone else she did not know. Then she looked down at her cake which was decorated with purple and red floral designs. Sami counted all sixteen of the lit candles on her cake and she just stared at it. All of this really was for her…

"Make a wish Beautiful…" She heard Moose whisper as he squeezed her hand again. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she managed draw in a breath and blow out all sixteen candles.

"Whooo!" Everyone cheered once she was done.

"YESSS! Now let's get some cake…" Missy insisted as she picked up a knife cut into the half yellow, half chocolate cake. "Alright, alright…keep the line moving…Missy wants cake and I'm going to need all of ya'll to tell me what you want, get it, and get out…"

Hair was at the front of the line, and he was grinning, "Hm…I just don't know…I could get some yellow cake…but…I don't know the chocolate cake sounds good….I don't want both because then I'll get fat and you and I both know…that's just not good for the crew if I get fat, and-"

"Hair, I swear I will cut you boy…pick a cake…" Missy waved the knife in front of his face, her eyes threatening.

Hair laughed and threw his hands up in the air in defense, "Yellow…sheeshh…"

Hair got his cake and moved out of the way. He shot Moose and Sami a look that said 'Yikes!'

"Cable, hurry up…what do you want?" Missy asked impatiently.

"Both" Cable replied as he held out his plate for some cake.

Missy gave him a disgusted look, "Dang..fatty…"

"Hey, you're the one over here waving a knife in people's faces cause you want some dang cake" Cable retorted as he got his cake and walked away.

Missy pointed the knife after him, "Llámeme grasa, tirón, no necesito este... Quiero que mi pastel ... yendo a sentarse aquí me llame grasa…I should've cut him with this knife…mess with me and my cake…"

Sami and Moose looked at each other with wide eyes.

"So…uh…you want some cake?" Moose asked teasingly as he looked over at Missy.

"Smiles, I do not have time…get your cake and go!" Missy stated full attitude present.

"Uh…I'm good…" Sami laughed as she looked up at Moose who was smiling back at her.

"…you want to dance?" Moose asked. Sami nodded and he pulled her out to the dance floor.

'They way you love me' by Anthony Evans was playing. Sami looked over to see Cable with his head set on, eating both of his cakes. Sami shook her head smiling.

Moose pulled Sami close to him so that she could rest her head on his chest, and he rested his head on top of hers. They swayed side to side to the music, and they both felt completely content and very comfortable.

Andie, Chase, and Missy watched from a far. Andie was completely awe stricken, Chase was intrigued, and Missy…was…going to town on cake. But of course she was also awe stricken.

Moose sighed deeply, and Sami's head moved with his chest as it inflated and deflated. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Moose asked quietly as they continued to dance along with all the other couples on the dance floor.

Sami laughed quietly again, "Nothing…"

"So…was tonight as 'horrible' as you thought it would be…?" Moose asked quietly as they swayed.

Sami smiled, "No…I never thought it would be…I just like making things difficult for you…"

Sami's head moved with Moose's chest as he laughed at what she had said.

"Oh, well, glad to know that you love to give me a hard time…" Moose laughed.

"Gosh…this still doesn't even feel real…" Sami commented as she thought about everything that has happened to her since she moved to Baltimore.

"Mmm…what do you mean?" Moose asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean…being here…with you guys…it's just…" Sami sighed, "…I came to Baltimore hoping to at least get to see you guys perform…live…you know? And, here I am…hanging out with you guys…you guys accepting me, letting me into your crew….throwing me a party….even you and me chilling like we do…dude, this is wild…"

Sami felt the vibration of Moose's laughter as they continued to dance.

"Sometimes Sami…it's like you don't even see yourself…" Moose laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked curiously.

"Gosh, you've got to be the chillest chick in Baltimore…you're easy to be around…you're fun to be around… you're funny… you've got mad talent and skill…there's no reason why anyone wouldn't want to be around you…." Moose explained, "Now us…we're loud, obnoxious…and we make people move their seats away from us in restaurants…we're lucky that you even agreed to hang out with us…"

"Really?" Sami asked, that was so completely heart warming. She wanted to cry, but she didn't.

"Yeah, I mean…with out you…I'd be bored to death…waiting for something to do until MSA rehearsals started…" Moose laughed, "…and we'd probably be sulking right now…worrying our heads off about the stupid BAA crew…you're like our mini savior Sami…"

Sami smiled to her self. She saved the MSA crew. She didn't know what else to feel except pure joy.

--

For the next half hour, Moose and Sami slow danced to every song. They question why every song was a slow song, because they really didn't care. They were just enjoying the moment, and come to think of it…I don't think they even realized that songs were even changing.

"Missy….I'm tired of playing slow songs…and everyone's left already….why are we even still here?" Cable complained. Missy and Andie were staring at Sami and Moose as they slow danced.

"Shut up Cable!" Andie whisper yelled, not once taking her eyes off of the couple.

"Gosh, I know right? So freaking annoying…bolso de ducha, call me fat…" Missy mumbled under her breath as Cable changed the song.

'I'll never break your heart' by Sylvia started to play and Moose and Sophie were basically just moving side now. There was no swaying. Just moving side to side.

Sami yawned, which made the rumbling of laughter in Moose's chest go off again.

"Sleepy?" Moose chuckled.

Smi shook her head, "No…." She yawned again as they continued to dance.

Moose couldn't help but think about how incredibly cute she was right now.

They continued to dance until Moose felt Sami stop moving, he pulled away slightly and found Sami sleeping. He laughed quietly before gently waking her up.

"Hey…let's get you home…" Moose laughed. Sami stirred a little and nodded her head. Moose guided Sami off of the dance floor and looked at the rest of the crew, "Someone really needs to go to bed…"

Sami could barely keep her eyes open, and she wasn't even listening to what Moose was saying at this point. It had to be like 3:00 in the morning by now. She wasn't coherent at all, and the next thing she knew she was in Chase's car, in the back seat with Moose. His arm was around her and she was sound asleep on his chest.

The car ride to Sami's house was quiet. Mostly because Chase and Andie didn't want to say anything just in case Sami really was awake.

Moose lightly stroked Sami's long hair as they drove her home. Once they arrived at her house, he gently shook her.

Moose spoke into Sami's hair and whispered softly, "Hey…Beautiful…wake up…."

Sami stirred a little, and sighed deeply which made Moose laugh because she really did look adorable when she was sleepy.

"Hey…come on…you're home…" Moose whispered. Chase got out and opened the back door and helped Moose get Sami out. "Thanks man…"

Moose walked Sami up to her porch, and Chase and Andie watched curiously as Moose gave Sami a long hug and waited until she was inside her house. Then he jogged back to the car, and jumped back into the back seat.

"Hey guys…thanks for driving Sami home…great turn out, huh?" Moose asked cheerfully as he re buckled himself.

Chase pulled away from Sami's house and started up the street and towards Moose's house.

"Moose…." Andie sighed, she shook her head, "You…so…like her…"

"What?" Moose asked, "Please, that's ridiculous!"

"Dude, you were the only ones on the dance floor…forty five minutes after the party ended!" Chase exclaimed he looked at Moose through his rearview mirror.

"Oh my gosh…we like to dance…so what?" Moose asked as he looked out of Chase's tinted windows.

Andie groaned, "Oh my gosh…you're like…oblivious…to everything…it's insane!"

"No I am not!" Moose defended himself from the backseat, "Besides…I still have Sophie…"

Chase drew in a deep breath and looked at Andie who just shook her head and sighed. Chase decided to ignore that last part.

"Dude, you're defensive…protective…and possessive…" Chase added.

"Oh, not to mention you won't shut up about her!" Andie threw in.

"Oh my gosh! What are you talking about? Where the heck is this coming from?" Moose exclaimed he was utterly confused about everything that they were throwing at him.

"We were seriously talking about how Sarah was telling me that the economy was failing…and some how we ended up discussing Sami and her mom in New York City!" Andie exclaimed.

"Ok, in my defense…when you said _failing _it reminded me of when Sami told me that her and her mom was there to see the empire state building _falling_…" Moose explained his situation.

"oh my gosh…" Andie sighed in frustration.

"Oh and how am I…all of those things that Chase said?" Moose asked.

"Dude, you won't leave her alone for two seconds!" Chase exclaimed, "You're like a freaking puppy that will not get off her leg!"

"OHHH COME ONNNN!" Moose exclaimed, "You've GOT to be KIDDING me!"

"No, I'm not…seriously, can't give the girl like a minute to freaking breathe?" Chase explained.

"Have you seen the way the guys look at her? I mean really, I have to be there to keep them off her!" Moose defended his case once again.

"Which brings us to the protective part" Chase commented as he turned a corner.

"Yeah, she can have other guy friends too you know…" Andie said as she looked out of her own window.

"Ok, well…have you really seen the way Cable, Hair, and Monster look at her? They're seniors! They don't need to be looking at her….though Monster did date that freshman last year…but then again…she was the only one who didn't have bend down just to be able to see eye to eye with him…am I right? Give me some!" Moose held his hand out toward Chase who completely ignored and declined his hand. Moose silently reclined back in his seat.

"Ok and what about Smiles? Yesterday, all he was doing was talking to Sami about her mixes…one second I see you on the other side of the studio, and two seconds later you're like right next to her…arm around her…" Andie stated.

"Ok, first off…Smiles needs to watch where the heck his hands go…" Moose mumbled under his breath. Chase pulled up to Moose's house.

"Oh my gosh, he was typing something on her laptop and his hand just happened to graze her hand!" Andie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well…he was a bit too close to her chest, I mean really….you don't have to lean over her…ask her to move!" Moose ranted out loud.

"OH MY GOSH!" Andie exclaimed, "Moose, out of the car! Freaking psycho in denial…"

Moose rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Night Andie…night Chase…" Moose smiled with fake niceness coloring his voice.

"Night Moose" Andie copied his tone. Moose shut the door and walked up toward his door step.

Chase laughed as he pulled away from Moose's house.

"That boy…." Andie slumped further into her seat and covered her forehead with her hand and sighed. Chase shook his head and chuckled as he headed toward Andie's house.

* * *

**Another looonnnggg chapter ! Hope you guys liked it ! It took me forever ! Rachael knows, lol. Lazy writers :P**

**Remember my deal. Review the past chapters, present, and future and get a chapter dedicated/named after you.**

**Things are starting to heat up, the stories getting better...agreed ?**

**OH ! Also, all of the people who are favoriting and stuff...REVIEW...because if you don't...I'm going to start calling you guys out....and I don't want to do that...sooo REVIEW !**

**Sami's dress link will be posted on my profile :)  
**

**-MooseLover123**

**P.s. and about all of the Spanish...it's not impotant...just filler lines...if you really want to know what it means...just google an online Spanish translator...and copy and paste....because I really don't remember what they mean.  
**


	12. Ironic song choice

_I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would light me up and say you want me push up on me_

Rihanna's 'Push Up on Me' rang through out Dance Studio B as Moose and Sami rehearsed their newly choreographed duet. They were working as hard as ever to make sure they got it right; the Rihanna contest was next weekend.

Moose spun Sami down and then back up swiftly. Her body was pressed to his body, and they stayed like that until the track Sami edited stopped.

Identical grins took over both of their expressions as they breathed heavily after rehearsing the same dance about fifty million times in the last hour.

Moose let go of Sami's waist and made his way over to Sami's lap top and closed it. He smiled at her, "Good call on the latin flare Sam"

Sami smiled back, "no problem". She didn't come up with the idea all by herself. Her 'date' with Moose had great influence on the choreo.

It was now Thursday and Sami's was becoming more and more comfortable with Moose touching her. They sort of formed a bound of trust and dancing so closely with him was almost second nature.

Besides that…the two had become inseparable. They were never apart except for during classes, and even then they were texting constantly. In fact they texted so constantly that they often fell asleep texting each other, and woke up in the middle of a conversation they had the previous night. They were really starting act like a 'couple' at least that's the way Sami thought of it. She wouldn't let her self get too carried away, but the constant attention from Moose was starting get her hopes up there.

"Let's take a break, we've got 10 minutes until the crew shows up anyways" Moose breathed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Sami nodded as she ran a hand through her now sweaty hair. She was exhausted. Dancing was fun, but it took a lot out of her. Her knees buckled from underneath her as she slowly lowered her self down onto the hard dance floor. Moose sat next to her.

"You really think the crew's going to like it?" Sami asked, still breathing heavily from all of the dancing she was doing.

Moose grinned, "If they don't…we'll start our own crew"

Sami laughed and lightly shoved him, "Right, some crew…the amazing Moose and the inept Sami…"

Moose chuckled and shook his head lightly. He lowered himself backwards so that he was now propped up on his elbows. "…all jokes aside they'll love it…guaranteed…"

Sami sighed deeply, "We'll see…"

()()

"Ok guys…let's see if we can finish this choreography so we don't look like idiots next weekend…" There was a sour edge to Andie's voice as she marched into the dance studio. The rest of the crew was already there and all eyes turned toward her as she tossed her gym bag off to the side.

Moose shot Sami a knowing grin as the rest of the crew got up and prepared to work on their choreography.

Missy looked at her best friend with worried eyes, but she decided not to voice Andie's obvious irritation. Chase wasn't going to be at rehearsal today.

"Sam, if you could please get us started?" Andie asked irritation clearly visible in her voice. Everyone noticed, but they all ignored it.

Sami shot a glance over to Moose who nodded with an encouraging smile. Sami took a deep breath, and instead of playing the track with the songs they had choreographed so far…she played the track that went all the way through to her and Moose's duet. She pressed play and hurried to take her position next to Moose.

The crew danced through all of what they had so far, flawless so far. They had even mastered the krumping combination Sami had taught them. Finally, it was coming. Moose and Sami's duet.

The crew was completely shocked once they heard the beat to 'Push Up On Me' pulse through out the room, and Moose spin Sami out on to the middle of the floor. They all watched with fascinated eyes as Sami and Moose moved their hips and danced a combination of street and ballroom salsa…with a hip hop flare. Moose spun Sami all around.

Sami could feel the rhythm and the beats flow through her body, and the rush as she felt all eyes on her and Moose. She focused all of her attention and energy on Moose as he glided her around the dance studio floor. She felt free, excited, and she couldn't help but smile the whole time. Sami's hips moved along with Moose, and eventually they tossed in a hip hop combination.

Moose had made it his job to make sure Sami was fully focused on the dance and not on the staring eyes on her. But Moose soon realized that there was no need. Sami was fully involved in the dance. He could feel the energy that flowed from Sami's body, hips, and through his hands which were placed firmly on them.

Once they were done, the crew whooped and hollered in approval. They bump fists, hugged, and just…were loud. Even Andie couldn't deny the smile that was temporarily taking over her frustrated features.

"We are so keeping that!" Andie exclaimed as she double high-fived Sami and hugged her.

Missy couldn't stop babbling in Spanish, and laughing. She moved her hips the way Sami had and complimented how well Sami moved.

Sami could not keep the grin from spreading. She looked around as everyone talked to her and Moose all at once. She took in all of their eager expressions. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and some were dancing as they complimented them. She felt exuberant! Was she really becoming the dancer she hoped she was becoming?

"Rihanna Contest is definitely going to be hot" Monster commented as he high-fived Cable. Sami laughed and she felt Moose wrap his arm around her waist. Sami looked up at his smiling face.

"I told you so" Moose grinned as everyone still chattered excitedly around them. Sami couldn't help but grin as well. It was all so wonderfully exuberant.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Andie hushed the crowd of rambling teenagers, "I'm going to let us out early today...you can thank Moose and Sami for that..." There were a bunch of mumbled thanks being thrown around. "Also, Dragon at 8...dress accordingly...and let's show them him hard we can rock it tonight"

Everyone cheered as Andie finished the last of her speech. Everyone scrambled to leave; all of them still raving about the newest addition to their choreography.

Andie sighed a frustrated sighed as she ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She listened as the double door closed and she collapsed to the floor. She lay on her back her palms covering her eyes. What was she going to do about this Chase situation? He was never at rehearsal. He keeps canceling dates. He doesn't call or text her, or return any of the ones she sent him for that matter. Andie was completely drained of all emotion. She just hoped that he'd show up tonight for their preview performance tonight at the Dragon. Though she wouldn't be completely suprised if he didn't, but extremely disapointed.

()()()()

The crew made their way in too the overly crowded club. Music bounced off of the walls, and the crew winced as their ears adjusted to the loud music. All eyes were on them, but they continued to walk further into the crowd.

"Is that MSA?"

"I can't believe they're actually showing their faces around here"

"I guess they want to get their asses handed to them again"

The crew ignored the whispered accusations as their appearance parted the crowd like the red sea. All of the attention was very unnecessary, but they couldn't help it either way.

Sami glued herself to Moose's side. She knew hanging with MSA meant being noticed, but for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on _her_.

"I can't believe they adopted that midget...can she even dance?"

"I heard she got beat up by one of the BAA members...had to get a nose job and everything...that's why the crew hasn't been here in so long"

"Maybe she's the reason they suck all of a sudden...you know what they say...a group is only as strong as it's weakest link..."

Moose snaked his arm around Sami's waist and pulled her closer to him. He glared at anyone who dared to look at Sami with accusing eyes. It wasn't fair that she had to be brought down with the rest of them just because she was trying to help. He felt oddly protective over her and it brought it his harsher side.

"I think Moose is dating the little one..." Someone whispered. Sami's head spun around sound that she could get a look at whoever said that. She saw Lindsey glaring at her, and a gorgeous brunette whispering in her ear. Her eyes curious.

Lindsey scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Dating her? What is she? 10?"

Sami felt the blood rise to her face and she stopped walking. She stared at the girls...too embarassed to go any further.

The girls looked at her and smirk.

"In that case it would be more like babysitting wouldn't it?" The brunette laughed, she made sure that she speaking loud enough for Sami to hear.

All of sudden both of their eyes darted towards the floor. She could see Lindsey turning red as she peeked back up at something above Sami's head.

Sami realized that Moose still had his arm around her, and when she looked up she a menacing glare in his expression. The two girls darted their eyes in different directions obviously anxious for Moose to direct his attention else where.

Moose pulled Sami along so they could catch up with the rest of the crew. By this time everyone else was already in the center of the room looking up at Claire. Claire had a complacent look on her face as she stared down at the crew.

"What? You guys didn't get enough of a butt whoop'n last time?" Claire asked into ther microphone. The whole club roared with laughter, but no one in MSA (except for Sami), flinched at her remark. All of their faces remained indifferent as they stared back at the DJ. Andie stepped forward.

"Actually we're here to show ya'll what's up, but of course if some of you in here are too scared to accept our challenge...of course we'll back off...I mean we wouldn't want to stain your cousin's floor with tears..." Andie smirked. Of course her message wasn't directed towards Claire. Everyone in the club chorused a bunch of 'ooh's as their heads turned left in right to find the subjects of Andie's deliberate offense.

BAA pushed their way through the crowd and stared MSA down. Their eyes condescending.

Claire smirked, she definitely had something she could tell her cousin once he got back.

"You really want to go their MSA?" Travis asked stepping forward from his group. Andie separted herself from her crew as she approached Travis meeting him half way.

"Why? Is that a problem? Like I said...if you're not up for a challenge...we can always go back home and let you in your little crew sleep soundly tonight...knowing that you didn't have to do anything dangerous tonight..." Andie's words were lofty. She looked back at her crew and smiled, "we hate making little kids cry...it's so poignant"

The whole club was bouncing with excitement. Nothing was better than watching two of the hottest crews around diss each other right in front of you. Everyone waited for Travis to rebuttle. He just smiled.

"Glad they're actually teaching something over there MSA...how to fake talent and then turn the other cheek when things get hot..." Travis smirked, the crowd ate up his words. "Of course we would never let you get off that easy anyway..."

"So does that mean you're down?" Andie asked, she was completely unphase by Travis' remark.

"Won't you need your bou to help you out? Where is Chase anyway? Did he decide that you and your crew lacked endowment? Can't say I blame him...I would ditch too if my girlfriend flitted around in half outfits in order to obtain attention"

Andie's eyes burned. She looked down at her outfit. Se wore a light blue cropped cami and cargo pants. Suddnly she felt her bare stomach get cold and she felt completely naked standing there in front of the club. She bit her bottom lip and you could tell she was about to hit him, but someone laced their fingers through hers'. It was Missy.

"I think you should probably your shut your mouth and get ready to dance" Andie hadn't noticed Moose standing on her other side. Wow, he actually left Sami behind with the others.

Travis laughed out loud as if someone had told a hilarious joke.

"Is this your new boyfriend Andie?" Travis asked, "A little young don't you think?"

Missy kept her fingers intact with Andie's and she just glared. Andie didn't say anything, and she felt Missy tug her back towards the group. Moose followed.

"...going for the little ones...very classy...be sure not to keep him up too late...you know how cranky they get when they're tired" Travis laughed along with his crew and the rest of the club.

Moose just glared at him as he wrapped a protective around Sami. She let her head fall against his body as he held her close. Man, rich kids could be snotty.

She saw the girl who pushed her, and the other two, smirking at her. Sami turned her head so that her face was buried into the side of Moose's body.

"So are we doing this or what?" Claire asked as she eyed the two crews.

"They can go first" The girl from BAA called out. Travis put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Stephanie...let's not let them wait in agony...I'm sure they'd rather get embarassment over with instead of having to endure it silently...though it wouldn't matter either way...but let's do it for their benefit" Travis smirked. Stephanie smiled affectionately.

"Alright...we'll go first then" She looked directly at Sami, and Sami winced. Why, oh why did it have to be her?

"Alright" Claire grinned. One of Stephanie's clones walked up to where the DJ was and whispered something in her ear. Claire nodded and started type on her laptop.

MSA cleared the floor as BAA took over it, and they waited patiently for their turn. The crew held their expressions very well, but you could feel the anxiety course through their bodies and all around them. How was this going to turn out.

Andie looked around in hope to find Chase, but he was no where to be found. She glanced over at Hair and caught his attention.

"If he doesn't show...you know his part right?" Andie whispered, her brown eyes boring into his. Hair saw the disappointment in Andie's eyes and nodded. "Good" Andie whispered.

The beginning of 'DIVA' by Beyonce bounced through the speakers. Sami's mouth automatically drooped into a frown. She loved that song. She looked up at Moose. He held the same expression.

Everytime he heard this song he couldn't help but think of Sami. It was like one of those contradicting things about her that he loved so much, and BAA just ruined it.

Stephanie and her disciples flipped their hair, and moved their bodies to the beat. They popped their bodies so hard that Sami thought one of them was going to pop something at out of place. The crowd cheered as they headed out in different directions and entertained part of the crowd. Stephanie made her way over to Moose and Sami. Showing off her terrific dance skills. She whipped her hair around and winked at Sami. Sami felt herself glare. Stephanie flashed a perfect smile as she did a perfect back flip and broke out into a simple windmill, baby freeze combo. Sami forgot she was a breaker. Stephanie's dark brown hair looked like it was being tousled by a fan. Stephanie moved her hips and gave one more look at Sami, and Sami could see how blue her eyes were. Sami had to admit she was pretty...and a very good dancer.

The guys eventually joined once Jerk by New Boyz started to play. The crowd hooted with excitment as they watched the crew dance to the song.

Moose felt Sami's body shake. He looked down to see that she was laughing. A bemused expression crossed Moose's features.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously as Sami stiffled her laughter.

"Song's kind of ironic, don't you think?" Sami asked as she left another chuckle slip past her lips.

Moose looked back at BAA and then smiled, laughing along with Sami.

"What are you too giggling about over there?" Smiles asked peering over at the couple. They just shot him grins.

"Nice song choice" Moose laughed, the rest of the crew laughed along with them as they waited for their rivals to finish.

The crowd cheered as BAA exited the area. They shot confident glances toward MSA.

Once the crowd quieted down...MSA walked on to the floor. They all had fairly confident looks on their faces.

"That was a uh..." Andie grinned, "...very good song choice...I don't think we could've summed it up better ourselves..."

The crowd laughed along with the rest of the crew. Cable and Moose started doing the jerk which made everyone laugh harder, and the faces of BAA meaner.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Claire asked. Sami made her way up to the DJ area. Claire gave her nasty look. "Oh what? So you're going to take over my table?"

Sami smiled a very polite smile and shook her head 'no'. "Actually, I'm dancing. I'm just here to give you all of our stuff...you know...that way you won't look like an idiot up here on the turn table..."

"Oh!" Moose couldn't help but laugh, "Dang!"

Monster, Cable, Hair, and Smiles all dapped each other. Andie and Missy held pleasantly shocked faces; and Kido and Fly laughed freely along with the rest of the club.

Sami just continued to smile as she held out a CD towards Claire, "Track 3"

Claire glowered at the back of Sami's head as she descended from the DJ area. Claire reluctantly popped the CD into her laptop, and Sami joined the crew. They all high fived her, and assumed their starting positions.

_Let me get that..._

_Let me get that..._

_Let me get that..._

_Let me get- that, that...that-that!_

The crowd cheered as the crew took various to the different beats of the song 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black eyed Peas. Sami sucked in a huge breath.

A whirling sound came through the speakers, and Sami could hear the confusion in the confusion. She smiled. She had edited this track especially for this occasion.

A very edited version of 'Breaking Dishes' by Rihanna flowed through the speakers, releasing the crew from their frozen stances. The guy acted as puppets as the girls controlled their strings. The routine continued with various tutting combinations, popping, and locking.

The crowd was definitely eating up. Moose looked over to see that BAA was glowering. Good.

Before the song could even reach the course, it switched instantly to a very edited version of Boom Boom Pow. The guys back up as the girls did their thing in the middle.

_I like that b-b-oom, boom pow!_

_Th-Them ch-chickens jack'n my style_

Sami edited it so that 'jack'n my style veered into a deep robotic sound.

_They try to copy my swagger_

_I-I'm on that next sh-_

She did the same thing with this section. The guys jumped back into the dance. They performed a difficult hip hop combination with the girls. Sami had kept the chorus normal.

After that, it went back into the chorus of Breaking Dishes where the crew got to show off their knew krumping expertise. The crowd went into hysterics, and the crew decided it was time to have some fun. After the chorus of Breaking Dishes was finished it went back into Boom Boom Pow.

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

The boys paired up with a girl, and they all moved in synchronization.

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

Each member of MSA was free to go and freestyle out whatever they wanted during this last part. They all separated into pairs, individually, etc. and worked a section of the large crowd.

_Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock_

Moose grabbed Sami's arm and toward her over to where Stephanie and her clones sat glowering. Sami grinned, and they improvised a hip hop ballroom routine. Moose spun Sami out and she did a quick tutting combination right in front of Stephanie. Sami winked at her right before Moose cut her hand again and spun her tightly, her hair whipping around just like Stephanie's had.

Eventually they rejoined their group and finished out the routine.

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

Sami edited the last boom boom like she had the others, and she grinned once she heard the crowd scream. Everone relaxed out of their positions. Their breaths heavy, sweat glistened on their foreheads.

They didn't even see BAA leave. All they saw wast their old fans crowding around them, and raving about how awesome they did. The crew just lived in the moment of their awesomeness.

--

Andie inconspicuously slipped through the crowd and out of the club. She didn't feel like talking to anyone; she just wanted to go home. She was happy. She and the rest of the crew did amazing...Chase or no Chase...but of course she couldn't help but feel the hatred and disappointment that coursed through her mind.

How could he have done this? He promised he'd be there tonight, but he wasn't. Sure he had rehearsal...but was all of it really that necessary? She hadn't heard from him since Sami's party. Yeah, she saw him at school...but only briefly, because they had classes. He even stopped coming to lunch...

Andie kicked a pebble on the dark sidewalk as she walked home. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed. She should be happy right now. She shouldn't let something as simple as Chase missing a gig, which they'd performed awesomely anyway, screw with her mood. She was happy, because they had won their title back...for now.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS ! I haven't forgotten about you all ! Things have just been hecktic with finals and stuff...hopefully once school's over (one more day, yay!) I'll pick back up into the swing of things.**

**This chapter goes out to Sewwah and Rachael ! Oh, and Rachael, I haven't forgotten about you...for some reason I can't reply to your emails...sorry.  
**


	13. the Prank

"WHOOOOOOOO!!!!" Moose yelled as he, with the rest of the crew behind him, entered the dance studio. Everyone watched as he started to run around like an idiot. He was doing cartwheels, back flips… he even went crazy and sat down to do a summersault.

Sami started laughing, along with the rest of the crew; she was frozen at the door watching Moose. He was so crazy. Everyone started to file in, being sure that they avoided Moose, and tossed their work out bags to the side.

Sami, unlike everyone else, walked directly to Moose who had a permanent smile on his face. Everyone sported a smile. Last night was a very accomplished night for all of them. Sami couldn't help grinning, last night was amazing.

"You are such a dork" Sami laughed once she was standing in front of Moose. She stared up at him with a happy expression on her face.

"Well, I'm your dork" Moose grinned back. He took one of Sami's hands and raised it above her head, "Sami, dance with me!"

Sami laughed as she let her gym back slid off over her right shoulder, letting it hit the dance studio floor. Moose twirled her around and around as they spun all around the dance studio.

Fly and Smiles watched as the two spun passed them; they shook their heads with knowing grins plastered on their faces. Moose spun Sami passed Hair, Cable, and Monster. He stuck his tongue out at them in a childish way, and then he winked.

Hair, Cable, and Monster all groaned at once.

"For someone who's not interested… he's being extremely greedy…" Monster mumbled to Cable and Hair. They all shared the glare as they watched the spinning couple.

Andie and Missy entered the dance studio, nearly getting hit by the dancing couple whizzing by; they smiled.

Moose stopped abruptly, making Sami ram right into his chest.

"_oof!_" Sami fumbled forward into Moose's arms; he wrapped them securely around her grinning. For a split second she wanted to blush, but she fought it. "Great Moose…now I'm dizzy"

Moose just laughed, as he pulled her closer into a hug that she could not resist. The energy radiating off of his body was pure joy. He rocked them side to side unable to sit still for any period of time. Sami just inhaled and exhaled slwly as her body relaxed against his.

"Holy sh-!"

Moose and Sami immediately snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Cable stared wide eyed at Sami's laptop screen. Everyone was already filed around him. Moose adjusted his body so that he still had one arm around Sami's waist as pulled her over to the others.

Moose peered over Missy's shoulder easily. Sami sat uncomfortably, and slightly irritated. She was too short to see over anyone. This made Moose laugh, but he adjusted so that she was in front of him. She wedge between Missy and Hair. Hair grinned down at Sami… she would've grinned back, but he winced in pain.

"Ow!" Hair hissed behind him. Moose smiled innocently at Sami's confused expression, but laughed as soon as she turned around.

"What the heck?" Andie pushed passed Cable, leaning over him; she pressed play on the video he was watching.

It was a slideshow…of MSA. Moose watched as various pictures flew by all of the crew's members.

Moose tensed when he saw Sami's picture. He was glad she was apart of the crew, but something told him this wasn't one of those funny home videos that the crew themselves made.

Missy's picture popped up first, making Missy involuntarily grabbed Sami's hand, she smiled an apologetic smile. Sami just smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_**Missy**_

_**Loud…**_

_**Bilingual…**_

_**Illegal immigrant…**_

Missy squeezed Sami's hand, and Sami held tightly. She couldn't help but blush at the words. She felt angry for Missy.

All of a sudden Travis' handsome, but evil face popped up on the screen. He grinned, a smile that would make any girl melt, but of course it was hard to get past the hatred she felt for him.

Moose could feel the tension in the air as they watched the video in silence. Moose rested his head on top of Missy's, and turned his eyes back toward the computer screen.

"Missy, she seems like a very vital essential to MSA…she's sociable…" Travis grinned, as the video showed Missy mingling with a bunch of people at the Dragon.

"She's an amazing dancer…" Travis continued, the screen flashed to one of MSA's performances….was that from last night? They were filming last night?

"…oh! And of course, she's an amazing friend…"

The screen flashed to a picture of Missy hugging Sami with a huge smile. It was after their very pleasant 'victory' last night. Sami cringed; did she really have to be in the video? Well, she was apart of the crew…and if that meant taking hits...then she'd take them.

"Or is she?" Travis asked the camera. A perplexed expression swept over his features, and a video clip started to play.

"Get you're effing cake, and then move on!" Missy yelled at a random person.

Everyone saw that it was in Missy's backyard. Actually, it was Sami's spicy sixteen. Missy was serving cake and was overly anxious to get herself a piece. They were there?!

"Look, you fatty. I'm going to need you…to freaking pick a slice of cake…like it… and then move your fat ass out of the line!" Missy growled up at the scared party goer.

The clip cut off and went back to Travis, who sported a very frightened look on his face.

"I really wouldn't want to be around her…good thing she's being deported…maybe that's why she's so hostile" Travis ginned, "I think that Japanese chick is going with her…apparently no one here can understand what she's saying…so they're going to try Mexico…see if her accent is understandable over there…"

Everyone looked down, embarrassed for their friends.

Kido pouted sadly, "But…" She started. Cable wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She lay her head against the side of his torso. "I have no accent…" She said sadly. That nearly tore Sami's heart into two.

Andie had taken Cable's seat and was staring intently at the screen. There was no emotion shown in her features as she watched.

That's how it went for everyone. Travis pricked every member out. Each insult leaving a wound.

"…and who invited this dork?" Travis laughed as a picture of Moose flashed across the screen. Sami flinched a little. It was definitely Moose…but…

Moose had braces on- and that really wouldn't have been a problem. The problem was the HUGE brace that went along with the braces. This was not the Moose any of them knew… he sported glasses and had TERRIBLE acne, you could play connect the dots on his forehead with all of the red marks scattered all over the place.

Sami knew she'd regret it, but she glanced up at Moose. His face was one of shock and horror. Obviously he wanted NO ONE to EVER come across that photo.

"… that was my 8th grade school picture…" He whispered the explanation. Sami drew in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his torso. She was perfectly ok with his dorky self….he was still a dork and she loved him that way.

Missy grabbed Moose's hand and gave it a squeeze. She shot a very sympathetic smile at him. The rest of them were too scared to look at him.

The next to come up with Sami, it was a picture of Sami at her spicy sixteen. It was the perfect candid shot. Her dress swayed around her knees, her smile bright and friendly. The only the wrong with it was the drawn elf hat, and elf shoes.

"Well, isn't she a happy little elf?" Travis chuckled, "Too bad the look is so next season…" Travis continued, "I'm not sure if she can dance… but I'd be too worried someone would step on her…"

Sami stood there red. She was both pissed and embarrassed. She's always been teased about her height, but not to this extent.

"Maybe it's time to run back to Munchkin Land" Travis added in a high, elf-like voice.

Tightened his hold on Sami, and she buried her face into his torso not wanting to see anymore. She was so embarrassed! She felt Missy stroke her cheek with a cool, comforting hand.

Moose nestled his face into Sami's hair. He knew he was supposed to be comforting hers since she really didn't deserve any of this, but the smell of her hair so easily comforted him. He closed his eyes and inhaled as the video continued to play.

A picture of Andie and Chase performing a duet flashed onto the screen. Everyone recognized as the first time they even heard BAA was a crew. That was the day all of their unwanted drama began.

"Baltimore's cutest couple…over? Possibly so folks…the leader of the whack crew MSA…has been known to ditch his crew regularly…leaving his defenseless beauty to fend for herself. Hm. Makes you wonder….our sources say that Chase left the crew after finding out about his girlfriend's 'behavior' with the other male members of their crew, behind his back." Travis grinned. His voice matched one of the reporters on E!

Pictures flashed by of Andie and Chase. Each one causing new pain for Andie, they each cut her harshly. She stared at how simple things used to be. How awesome they were. How happy they were.

"Apparently… after receiving a completely undeserved letter from NYU… Chase thought him self too mighty to even consider hanging out with his MSA friends…"

There were pictures of Chase in a dance studio practicing with other dancers. In some of the pictures you could tell he was hard at work…in others…it was very clear that he was enjoying himself. Pictures flew by with him, Blake, and some of the other dancers having lunch. Laughing at whatever was funny in the moment.

Andie's eyes scanned Chase's. He was clearly happy. Was this where he was when the crew was busting their butts to try and win a stupid feud that was between him and Travis? Hanging out with the preps…eating well, and making upper class jokes? Had he really chosen upper school life over the crew? Over her?

"Of course his knew success has torn a hole in MSA…leaving his skank of a girlfriend Andie…half naked…trying to fill the emptiness by flaunting her goodies…" Travis continued.

Pictures flew by of last night. Andie walking home alone in the dark obviously upset. Her half tank top and cargo pants showing off her figure, the streetlights glistening off her flat, bare stomach. Andie felt self conscious again as she watched.

Andie bit her bottom lip…she wanted to cry, but that was one thing she would not do in front of her crew. Anger overruled her body. She wanted to flip the table over, laptop included, but she would never do that to Sami.

"The end of MSA?" Travis asked, "Let's hope so…" Travis grinned, "See you at the Rihanna Contest" He winked once before the video cut off.

Everyone sat in silence as they waited for some sort of reaction. No one dared to look at each other, because each and everyone one of them was hurt in some way. Heart beats slowed, tears swelled up, fists were clenched.

Moose couldn't even blink. He held on to Sami. His arm wrapped tighter around her frame, and she willingly molded herself against him. She didn't know what to say, not that she would've said anything, even if she did know what to say. Locks of Sami's hair fell into her eyes, but she was too mentally and emotionally drained to even care. Moose swept the loose pieces of hair behind her ear absentmindedly. His attention went back to the floor.

Missy still had Sami's hand, she squeezed it tightly. She looked over at Andie who stayed frozen in front of the laptop. She wanted so badly to reach over and wrap her arms around her best friend, to comfort her, but she knew better. Andie didn't want anyone to touch her. She just wanted to be left alone, to think.

Finally, for what seemed like hours. The crew heard the double doors creak open. No one turned, they knew who it was, and they weren't exactly happy with him.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Chase asked as he set his gym bag down on the dance studio floor. No one answered him, it just remained incredibly quiet.

Moose, with Sami clung to his side- Missy attached, were the first to turn around. Their stares were wary, but cold. Missy let go of Sami's hand made her way over to her work out bag, and threw it over her shoulder. She pushed her way passed Chase and out the door. Moose, who still had Sami, grabbed both of their bags, and completely ignored Chase, they easily stepped around him and out of the dance studio.

Moose refused to look at him as he passed. He really wasn't in the mood for his 'innocence' it would just piss him off even more.

Sami, though, could not help it. Despite how everyone else felt about Chase, Sami didn't feel the same hatred and disappointment. Sure, she was mad at how his absence affected Andie, but she could understand. She looked up at him with wary, but sympathetic eyes as she and Moose passed. Chase just stared back completely confused by the sudden hostility brought onto him.

One by one, two by two, the crew disappeared through the double doors. Many of them glancing harshly in Chase's direction, some, like Kido who wore an incredibly sad expression. Even Cable, who was Chase's best friend since first grade, just shook his head as he walked past him.

The only one left was Andie, who silently waited as the crew left, she still sat, her back toward Chase, staring at the blank computer screen. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the last person exit, the double doors lightly banging against each other as it closed. She waited patiently, knowing that she wouldn't have to be the first to talk.

"I'm guessing that I'm in a lot of trouble?" Chase weak attempt at light teasing failed. He held his stance as he waited for a reply. He stared at the high ponytail at the back of Andie's head. He wondered what her facial expression looked like.

Chase sighed; apparently he wasn't getting much of a reaction from her, well, from what he could see. Andie's jaw was clenched, hand held tightly in fist, her nose wrinkled in distaste, and he eyes tightly shut.

"Look…" Chase began, he slowly glanced around the large dance studio as if somewhere the perfect apology would be printed somewhere. "I'm…words don't even come close…to explaining how sorry I am…"

Andie just waited. She refused to talk until something that made sense was to approach her ears. Apologizing was something you had to do. She wasn't even sure if he knew why he was apologizing, but she wasn't going to risk throwing away all of her hard work She kept her face composed as she listened, as composed as she could manage.

"…I should've called…" He continued, and he probably would've said more if it weren't for the fact that Andie abruptly stood up from her stool and was now facing him. Her face was red with rage. Her knuckles white as she clenched her hands into fists tighter. Some strands of hair fell out of her ponytail and landed in her face, adding nicely to her 'mad woman' effect, but she was too mad to even notice in the first place. Chase took an involuntary step backward as he watched the steam radiate off of his girlfriend.

"Should've called?!" Andie yelled, so much for waiting. "Chase, you should've been there!"

Chase swallowed, his eyes coward away from hers and landed onto the dance studio floors. He had no idea what to say. All he really was prepared for was to apologize, and even then he didn't expect her to be this mad.

"You…said… that you were going to be there! You…left us…" Andie spat the words out through her teeth. Her face was so red that Chase thought that if someone stuck one of her cheeks with a needle hot lava would flow out.

"Andie…I'm sorry…" Chase barely choked out before Andie kicked the stool, making it fall down with a loud, _crackle_, when it hit the floor. The loud sound echoed through the studio and made Chase wince. Andie didn't flinch once.

"Sorry?! You're sorry! Is that all you have to say Chase? This whole time I've been busting my butt trying to get a crew ready to fight a battle…that's not even in our battle to fight! I've been trying to be a loyal partner, a loyal girlfriend…trying to prepare a crew for a fight with _your _rival! We've been fighting a battle that you have no interest in fighting in! I've been here the whole time trying to keep myself from falling apart, but apparently you don't give a damn enough to call me…text me…I know you're busy, but damn…so am I Chase…but I'm still busting my ass trying to make _you_ proud…make _you_ look good….my whole life has been centered around…_you_….trying to make _Chase_….happy…trying to make sure _Chase_ wins his stupid feud with a bunch of snot nose prep school kids!" Andie screamed she could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Her heart was beating ferociously against her ribs. Her breathing was uneven, and mind was scattered. A tingling feeling ran up and down Andie's arm, she couldn't help but shake with anger. She didn't even realize that Chase had moved closer. He was now a foot away looking down at her anxiously.

Chase has never seen Andie so worked up, and it scared him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Instinctively he tried to reach out for her- big mistake. She swatted his arm away. A sting pulsed through his arm where she slapped him. Andie didn't care she just glared up at him.

"…and you weren't even here… for the worst part…" Andie's voice was no louder than a whisper. Her voice was shaky, and she didn't want her voice to crack if she tried to turn it up in volume.

Chase cocked his head in confusion. His eyes were tired, perplexed, but hurt. Andie tried not to focus on the hurt that she could so plainly see in his eyes. He hurt her, and she was tired of trying to please him. Trying to make life so much easier for him, let him suffer. She stared into his eyes for a bit longer before she turned around swifly and replayed the video for him.

As he watched, Chase felt the anger the crew had earlier. The hurt, the pain, all of it was his fault. He didn't dare look at Andie, because he was scared to. She was a very intimidating person that he couldn't face. He loved her to death, and by the time the video was over. He was pissed. He wanted to punch the hell out of Travis, if that would make Andie feel better. Talk about his girlfriend, the person he loved most in life. It hurt him when something hurt her, and he knew it wasn't Travis that was hurting her, but the words he spoke. Not only that…the assumptions made about Chase's absence, the pain brought onto his crew, his girlfriend was brought on by him. He caused Andie pain, and for that he wanted to punch himself in the face.

When Chase finally looked at Andie, he felt a jolt go through his body. He was shocked to see her crying. Never had he ever seen her cry. Andie was always the strong one, the trooper of the group. She kept _him _going. It just hurt too much to see her so distraught over something she has no right to be distraught over. He reached out for her again this time prepared for rejection. He fought against her defiant twists, and held her tight. He knew he counted Andie way too much. She always was the one to try and pull his pieces back together it was his turn.

Despite the stubbornness, the desire to just be held won over. Defeated, Andie hugged Chase back, and let the tears flow. She hated feeling like she was weak, to feel vulnerable. It was always her job to be the strong one no matter what. She felt so emotionally exhausted that her anger completely drained out of her system. She could never stay mad at Chase for any period of time; because he'd always hold her like this and make her feel better. She could feel his lips in her hair as she held onto him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, "I know that means nothing to you…but you have no idea how sorry I am…Andie, I owe you so much more than you know…"

Andie didn't talk, she was too tired to talk, and she just listened. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. She couldn't deny that, she could always tell when he was lying to her, but his voice was so completely strained with pain. She knew he was sorry, and she knew she would give him another chance, she always did.

"I know…" She sighed; the sound was barely audible, even to her own ears. Her heart rate started to slow. Her muscles started relax. The tears stopped. Her entire body felt completely limp. Her head throbbed from all of the yelling she'd done.

Chase leaned back in order to get a better look at her face. It was wet, and the strands that had fallen before stuck to her cheeks. He wiped the wetness away, and tucked her back in its original place. "I know that it doesn't make up for anything…but, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight…I have a lot of ground to cover with you… a lot of dates missed…"

Andie's eyes brightened a little to Chase's idea. Nothing made her happier than to spend time with him. Though they were not afraid to display their affections for each other in public, they were not a lovey dovey couple. They just enjoyed each other's company, Chase was more than a boyfriend he was her best friend.

Andie just nodded, she didn't feel like talking. She let a weak smile cross her features. Chase lightly pressed his lips to Andie's forehead.

"I'll take you home…get cleaned up….I'll pick up at 8, ok?" Chase asked already knowing the answer. They exited the gym. Chase carrying both of their bags as they walked through the double doors out of the school.

Andie was feeling optimistic. She just hoped he kept this promise better than he kept the others.

* * *

**Not as long as I usually write, but I like it. What do you guys think ? Personally, if I have to say so myself, I think I did pretty alright. HAHA.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cooky, Narrator, and TMBM. Sorry guys...their review was AWESOME ! Haha, check it out for yourself. Completely entertaining. Just a heads up...more detailed your reviews are....the more likely you are to get a chapter dedicated to you :)**

**Next chapter is the shizzz. Moose and Sami time, yay !**


	14. The little things about you

**Longest chapter you will EVER read...possibly. I know it's the longest chapter I've ever written...just a heads up ! There is some foreign lauguage speaking in here. There is a guide at the very bottom if you need help :)**

* * *

Chase checked himself in the mirror one last time before he was about to head out and pick up An

die. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He checked his face to make sure there wasn't anything completely repulsive popping out of his light skin. He flashed a smile, checking out his perfectly straight, white teeth. His outfit was dressy casual. The usual button up shirt, and black jeans…he was pretty much set to go.

Chase ran down the stairs, and grabbed his car keys. He swung the front door open only to run into Blake. Chase's expression was utterly confused as he looked at his older brother. Blake has been extremely happy lately. He hasn't been getting on Chase's case a lot at school, he deliberately let Chase skip out of class to 'rehearse' when really he and Blake just went out for early lunch with other dancers, and he even stopped making baby brother cracks at Chase.

"Sup, Blake?" Chase asked; he slowly closed the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch.

Blake was grinning, it wasn't anything new, but you always expected some sort of news whenever Blake was happy.

"I've got a friend who is a HUGE part of NYU. Like I'm talking…paid for the dance department, the theatre department, he practically paid for the entire art department!" Blake exclaimed completely excited.

Chase just looked at his older brother like he was bonkers. "Right, uhm, that's great bro…" Chase replied as he skipped down the steps and past his brother. Chase walked toward curb in front of his house and to his car.

Blake was trailing behind, "What I'm trying to say…is that he wants to meet us for dinner…tonight!"

Chase froze with his hand on the handle to the driver's door. "Tonight…as in tonight, tonight?"

Blake nodded his head, "As in now…so I'm going to need you to skip on over to my car so we can get this boat moving"

Chase stayed frozen. He really had to make things up to Andie, how was blowing her off to go meet with some NYU associate going to make things better?

"Hello? Chase, we've got to go…big chance here…let's goooo" Blake enthused as he tried to snap his younger brother out of the mental battle he was clearly having with himself.

Chase shook his head, "Nah, man, I promised Andie I'd take her out tonight"

Blake looked at Chase like he was the dumbest person alive. A free ticket into NYU was sitting right there on the table in front of him and he wasn't going to touch it?

"This is a HUGE opportunity Chase! This dinner is practically like finalizing your acceptance into NYU…and you just want to blow it off?" Blake asked incredulously, "We've worked so hard to get to this point and you're just going to throw it all away? Really? This is your future."

Chase sighed; he really didn't want to make this harder than it needed to be. His heart and mind battled over what was right. "I owe her…"

"You don't think Andie doesn't want you to succeed? Dude, man, come on…she wants what's best for you. Just call her and cancel…I'm sure she'd understand…this is extremely important! Daniel told me that he'd call NYU tonight…_tonight_ and put in a good word for you…" Blake was practically begging now. His brown eyes were pleading and Chase was surprised he didn't flop to his knees and beg already…he might've…if Blake wasn't so concerned with not getting dirt on his suit.

Chase really couldn't deny the incredible opportunity that was lying so closely to him. It was like being so incredibly thirsty and having a cool glass of water sitting arms length in front of you, but you didn't want to take the glass because you knew that the glass was contaminated, that it had poison in it…and could make you incredibly sick. He thought of Andie.

"He even said he'd write a letter for you take with you on to your audition" Blake added, he stared at his younger brother. Blake's eyes were scorching as they blazed with a fire so hot that Chase was scared that flames would shoot out of his eye balls.

"I don't know, man…" Chase felt his will power slipping. He was seriously considering blowing Andie off. Gosh, that sounded so bad 'blowing Andie off', but this was an opportunity he could not ignore.

Blake sighed in defeat. Chase glanced up at him his eyes pained. He felt so torn.

"I guess…it's whatever…I'll call Daniel and tell him we can't make it…" Blake sighed as he turned his back and walked toward his car. Chase's eyes followed him desperately. He had to make a decision quickly, but it was going to be difficult.

"Blake! Wait up!"

Apparently not that difficult.

()()()()

Sami listened to her iPOD full blast as she lay comfortably in hammock in her small backyard. It was fairly nice day. It was Saturday morning around 11:00a.m. She was reading _Eclipse_ from the _Twilight Saga_, well, re-reading actually. She really couldn't wrap her head around how perfect Edward and Bella were for each other. He'd do anything for her, and vice versa. Even when the decisions Bella made pained Edward he still was there never breaking stride with her feeble human complications.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down_

_To you_

_But I don't know what I_

Sami sighed as 'I caught myself' by Paramore blasted through the tiny speakers in her ear.

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that, I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that, I should've never thought of you_

Sami loved this song to death. She was completely diverse when it came to music. She liked to rock out, and then move her hips to something else. Music was a great way to express one's self. Especially this song, she felt like she was always so wrapped up in trying to be cool that she always ends up saying something completely stupid.

_Of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down_

_To you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_But I don't know what I want_

What she also loved about music, was that it always made you think. Seriously, what did she want? What does anyone want?

Sami felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she had a text from Moose. She smiled down at her cell phone screen.

**Sup, Gorgeous? What r u do'n?- Moose**

Sami quickly replied, her fingers moving swiftly.

**Reading, listening to music in my backyard- Sami**

She pressed SEND, and then nestled back in her hammock.

_You got it, you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

Sometimes Sami really did think Moose had some sort of hold on her. The hold he had was sort of like magic. She never seemed to think clearly whenever she was around him almost as if he was a hypnotist, and he always managed to leave her breathless. She hated it, but no for the reasons most might think. She hated it because it made her feel like she had no control over herself, but she loved it because he made her happy. With God as her witness she was happy! Maybe not the way Paramore meant, but that's how she felt.

Sami tried to refocus her thought back to her book. Her eyes scanned the page until she reached the spot where she had left off. _Look After My Heart, I've Left It With You_. Sometimes you wish you could just jump into the book, snatch Bella by the hair and kick her out. Just so you can Edward all to yourself. How could anyone NOT love Edward? So sweet, and sincere…and perfect…

"BOO!"

"What the-?!" Sami screamed as she twisted and fell out of the hammock. She landed with a _thud! _On the ground, wonderful. "Ow" Sami murmured as she sat upright on the cold ground. She looked up only to see Moose's smiling face staring down at her in amusement.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Moose laughed, as he helped Sami up. "You scare easily…it's funny"

"Yay, glad my being scared amuses you so much" Sami rolled her eyes; she picked up her book which had went down with her and placed it back on the hammock. Her iPOD was still playing loudly, so Sami yanked the ear buds out of her ears and wrapped them around her iPOD and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans. "What are you doing here?"

Moose's grin stretched even wider, "We're going out today"

Sami rolled her eyes once more, "Most people call before hand, what if I had plans?"

"Right, listening to your iPOD and fantasizing about a guy who could literally suck the blood from your body until your bone dry…are very important plans" Moose rolled his eyes back at Sami. She couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Edward would never" Sami grinned as she reached over to turn her iPOD off completely she could still hear it booming through the tiny speakers.

"Uh huh, right," Moose laughed, "I really don't feel like talking about vampires and I don't approve of you dating…however fictional"

Sami laughed, "Don't approve?" She somehow felt very giddy about him not approving of a guy. "Suddenly you have to approve the guys I want to date?" Do you approve of yourself? Sami wanted to ask, but she caught herself (hehe).

"Duh!" Moose exclaimed as he towed Sami toward the front of her house, "I don't need to be worrying about you every second of the day thinking 'that lowlife better watch where he's putting his hands' or in your case 'that vampire better watch his fangs'"

Sami laughed, and they were already walking up the street. She remembered, suddenly, that, earlier on the news this morning, it was supposed to rain. Sami thought about saying something, but figured to just leave it be. Firstly, the skies were perfectly clear, and secondly, she loved the rain.

"Where are we going?" Sami asked as they turned the corner. Moose just grinned.

"You'll see when we get there" Moose replied, with a mock of irritation. He flashed a bright smile, and it was hard to believe that he ever needed braces.

Sami just rolled her eyes, why'd he always have to make things so difficult. Then Sami grinned, "So do I get to approve of the girls you're interested in?"

Moose bit his bottom lip, he guessed he probably set himself up for the question. His mind automatically drifted toward Sophie, which reminded him that he really needed to call her.

Moose looked back at Sami's expectant face. For some reason he really wasn't comfortable talking about girls with Sami. It was just something about her that made the idea of talking girlfriends totally unappealing. Of course that wasn't Sami's fault, but he really felt uncomfortable bringing up Sophie, so he just played it cool.

Moose sighed overdramatically, "I suppose…gosh, Sami…you're so controlling"

Sami mocked shock, and shoved Moose playfully in the arm. "Right, I'm controlling…was up with you and Hair yesterday?"

Moose's lips started twitch in a smile that he was trying to fight. The slap in the back of the head he gave Hair yesterday was hilarious!

Sami narrowed her eyes when she didn't receive a response, "mhmm"

--

"Ok, seriously?" Sami noted as she followed Moose up an alley, "This better be a shortcut"

"Quit complaining, princess" Moose chuckled as he walked around a dumpster and kicked an empty soda can.

Sami glared, "Princess?"

Moose just looked back at her and grinned. Man, he was going to have to stop doing that…otherwise he was going to have to rush Sami to the emergency room for heart failure.

"We're almost there…promise" Moose called a reassurance over his shoulder as he led them out of the alley and onto a completely different street. He started to walk towards a fairly large building.

Sami took in the building, it was a children's care facility. Was this really his idea of a great time? Sami just shrugged and followed him into the extremely cool temperature building.

Everything was extremely colorful. The carpet was covered in race car designs, the walls had flowers painted everywhere, and even the front desk had a huge rainbow running across it.

Sami was so busy looking at the kiddy land around her that she didn't even realize that Moose had already made his way over to the front desk.

"Hello, Moose" The lady at the front desk greeted Moose warmly. She wore red rimmed glasses, and she had curly dark hair, which was piled on top of her head.

"Hello, Edna" Moose grinned as he played with the pens and pencils in the holder they were in. Edna tossed an ID badge at him he looked up in time to catch it smoothly.

"It's good to see you here Moose…the kids have been asking about you…." Edna smiled as she started mess with the stack of papers in front of her. She grabbed a pen that Moose had knocked out of the holder and set it back in its proper place.

"Yeah?" Moose asked, he threw a look over his shoulder and then added, "I've been sort of busy"

Edna followed where Moose's gaze had just been. Her eyes landed on Sami who was still standing awkwardly at the entrance. Once she caught Sami's eye, she smiled warmly. Sami just waved shly and let her eyes fall to the floor. Edna redirected her attention to Moose, an eyebrow cocked suggestively.

Moose got the message.

"No" Moose shook his head, and then he added quietly, "We're just friends"

"What?" Edna whispered, "She's cute…what do you mean you're just friends?"

Duh. Moose already knew she was cute. Gosh, he thought everyone had gotten past that. He can be just friends with a pretty girl.

"We're just friends" Whispered back calmly, he threw an anxious look back at Sami. "I just thought she'd like to hang out with the kids…that's the reason why she's here"

"Does she know that?" Edna asked curiously, she let her eyes fall on to Sami again who was tracing patterns in the carpet with her foot.

"Of course!" Moose replied, but then changed his answer, "Well, not really…I kidnapped her for the day…she doesn't know we're hanging with little kids…but I mean…she knows that I just brought her here as a friend"

Edna just sighed in response.

"Hey Sami"

Sami's head immediately popped up at the sound of her name. Moose gestured for her to come over. Sami quickly crossed the room and stood next to Moose's side.

"Sami, Edna….Edna, Sami" Moose quickly introduced the two of them.

Edna immediately flashed a very warm, sweet smile. Sami quickly returned it with her own shy, sweet smile. Sami's eyes quickly darted down to the carpet again, and she really couldn't believe how big of a shy dork she was being in front of this very nice lady.

Edna raised her eyebrows suggestively again, but before she could say anything. Moose tossed his bade up in the air and caught it swiftly. He turned to lead Sami through the double doors toward the back.

"Moose…"

Moose turned around to see Edna mouthing words to him. He didn't understand half of it, but he definitely picked out 'Sami' and 'she's cute'

"Bye Edna" Moose cut her off. He led Sami through the double doors, and winked at the smiling Edna before they walked through.

Once they were walking down the long hallway Moose put on his ID badge, letting it dangle from his neck.

Sami read the information on it. She could see his name, his picture, date of birth, and most important what he did…Child Care Volunteer?

"You're a volunteer here?" Sami asked as they turned a corner, "what do you do here?"

Moose just smiled down at her, "I'm just…a babysitter…and entertainer…big brother. Most of the kids here are left here because their parents are either out of town, work late, etc….so it's nice to be able to play with a bunch of people who care about you…"

Sami nodded. She had no idea that Moose took interest in little kids, the idea never occurred to her, and in a way it almost seemed odd. How did he balance this with MSA and school?

Moose led Sami into a room that was even more colorful that the lobby. There were flowers, butterflies, monkeys, painted on the walls EVERYWHERE! The carpet was white, but it had multi colored giant paint splats everywhere. There was a mini jungle gym, a book shelf over flowing with children's books, a slide that led into a mini ball pit, and there were colorful chairs and tables everywhere covered with crafts. Most importantly there was about 10 kids running around like crazy.

Once they saw Moose, they all screamed and ran to crowd around Moose. Sami made room by taking a couple of feet back and waiting.

Imediately Moose swooped a little girl up into his arms. She was no older than one years old, and was the youngest of the group by far. She had thin, wispy curls that were the same chalky brown color as Sami's hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown and were almond shaped. Her skin was fair, but with a tint of something. She was obviously half Asian it was blatantly obvious. She was extremely adorable.

The room was so loud with tiny voices that Sami really couldn't concentrate on a specific one. They were all fighting for Moose's undivided attention.

"MOOSE!"

"Mooseeeeeeee"

"Hey!"

"We missed you!"

Moose caught the last one, and placed his hand on top of a head of blonde curls. Moose smiled down at the long haired, icy blue eyed, little girl, "I know shortie I missed you too"

"Who's that?"

A whole bunch of little eyes darted toward Sami. She just smiled and waved back at them, and then shot a glance at Moose.

"Guys…" Moose started, and then he smiled, "This is Sami…she's going to chill with us today"

"You guys are going to play with us?" The blonde girl asked excitedly.

"Well, we can't stay long…I have to finish showing Sami the rest of this place…but we'll do snacks and read a story…ok?" Moose told her.

Her blue eyes sparkled excitedly, "Can I help you?"

"Sure Shortie" Moose grinned at her, and then looked at the rest of them, "You guys go start to set up, ok?"

The rest of the kids scrambled to go set up their story mats, and to set up their tables and chairs for snacks.

"Come on Moose" The blonde little girl begged.

He just smiled down at her and told her to wait for a minute. He walked over to Sami with the one year old in his arm smiling. Automatically Sami couldn't help, but grin at the little girl. She was so cute!

"Hey, Sami…do you mind holding Gabrielle for minute while I go help the kids?" Moose asked.

Sami fixed her brown eyes on the small girl who had her arms clung tight around Moose's neck. She didn't look like she was going to let go, or that she wanted to let go.

Sami smiled, "Of course"

Wow, did she really just coo?

Moose pried Gabrielle from around his neck and held her out to Sami. Sami willingly accepted and held the little girl tightly in her arms.

"Well, hello there cutie" Sami smiled and cooed at the little girl in her arms, "What's your name?"

"Ewwe" The little girl replied quietly in kiddy voice. Sami guessed that, that was supposed mean 'Elle'. She looked back over at Moose.

"Don't lil Mama; I'll be right back, ok?" Moose tapped her nose lightly with his index finger before he skipped over to help the other kids.

Sami stared at the small girl in her arms, she really didn't look any bigger than a one year old, but she could talk. Not that one year olds couldn't talk, but she seemed to have a very good understanding of everything around her.

"How old are you sweetie?" Sami asked brightly. Her voice was still in 'coo' mode.

"Twoooo" The little girl drawled out. Sami started to think.

Two? When was the last time she'd seen a two year old. She was nearly three feet. This little girl was maybe…barely two feet. She was incredibly small, and her face looked way younger than a toddler's.

"I wanntt Mwooosee…" The little girl's eyes started to water, and Sami's eyes widened in brief panic. She regained her composure.

"No you don't" Sami teased, "Moose is boring…see….he's such a dork…look at him"

Their attention flashed over to Moose helping the kids. One of the kids hit his butt with a plastic bat. When he turned around another kid hit him with another plastic bat. Moose was going back and forth getting hit in the bottom by a bunch of 6 year olds.

A giggle came from Gabrielle's lips. Sami looked at her and smiled.

"Mwoosee..funnyyy…." Gabrielle giggled. Sami laughed with her.

"See, you don't want him do you?" Sami asked laughing. The little girl looked at Sami with shining brown eyes.

Gabrielle just nodded a yes. Sami just sighed deeply, and then looked back over at Moose who was trying to fight two 6 year old boys with a plastic sword. Sami smiled and shook her head.

"He is funny isn't he?" Sami laughed. She looked over at Gabrielle, "Do you really not want to hang out with me?"

Gabrielle just smiled, and shook her head 'no'.

Sami took this as teasing. She poked the girl in her stomach making her giggle. "Oh yeah?" She poked Gabrielle's small tummy again, "How about now?"

Gabrielle was in a fit of giggles as she tried to plead, "Stwop…hehehehehe….twickleessss…."

Sami just laughed right along with her, but continued to tickle her, "Do you want to hang out with me?"

"YESSSSSSS!!!!" Gabrielle squealed, and fidgeted in Sami's arms.

Sami stopped and smiled, "Wow. That was easy."

"Do it again!" Gabrielle laughed. Her wispy brown curls bounced slightly.

Sami laughed, "I thought you wanted me to stop"

Gabrille shook her head 'no'. Making Sami laugh more.

-----

Once everyone was settled and ready for their story. Gabrielle went right back into Moose's lap as he sat to read the children their story. She was cuddled in his arms with the book right in front of her. It was incredibly easy to see that she was, without a doubt, Moose's favorite.

Abby, which was learned to be the blonde girl's name, picked Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Personally, Sami would've picked something less common. It was easy to see why she wanted the story read. As soon as Moose started reading, her bright blue eyes shined every time Goldilocks name was mentioned. Easy to see which character she saw herself as.

"'Someone's been sleeping in my bed' Growled the Papa Bear" Moose's voice imitated the father bear's deep, booming voice. "'Someone's been sleeping in my bed' Cried the Mama Bear" Moose's voice was a girly and light. It made Sami laugh. Especially his facial expression, "…little pigs, little pigs…let me come in!' Cried the wolf. 'No! Not by the hairs on our chinny chin chin- oh…" Moose looked at the kids apologetically, "Wrong story" The kids laughed, and Sami just rolled her eyes at how silly he was.

Moose cleared his throat and started again, his voice was whiny, scared, and incredibly high pitched, "'someone's been sleeping in my bed…and they're still there!'"

Moose continued the story, and finished it very dramatically. Of course, Moose being his silly self, he added at the end, "…and the big bad wolf never bothered the three little pigs again…"

The children burst into a fit of giggles.

"Moose!" Abby giggle ferociously, "Wrong story!"

"Oh!" Moose faked embarrassment, "My bad Shortie"

The children continued to laugh, and Sami couldn't help but laugh with them. He was just so silly sometimes.

Eventually Moose and Sami told the children goodbye, promising to come back soon. Gabrielle had fallen asleep during the story and they had to drop her off in the naptime ward.

"What does she go by?" Sami asked as they walked toward the room, "She told me Elle…but you said Gabrielle"

"She can't pronounce Gabrielle….so she just says 'Elle'" Moose replied quietly. He was careful not to shift his weight so that he wouldn't wake her.

"Why is she so small?" Sami couldn't help but ask. She really didn't seem the size of a regular two year old. Sami could see the answer in Moose's eyes as he bit his lower lip.

Moose sighed he looked at the sleeping child in his arms before he answered quietly, "She has a congenital disorder"

Sami just looked at him. She had no idea what that meant. She waited for him to continue once she was sure he caught her slowness.

"A congenital disorder…is something that affects the fetus. It can result to a lot of things…retardation…even some serious diseases…maybe even cancer….I don't know…I haven't looked too far into it…" Moose explained. The look in his eyes changed into sadness, "…Gabrielle…I don't want to say she's lucky…but it could've been a lot worst…I just…her mom…" Moose sighed and shook his head, "…She…she's a junkie…and…it's just so hard to imagine how she was blessed with a gorgeous child like this lil mama right here…" Moose sort of smile, "It's just… a shame…because…some people…just don't appreciate what they have…if you have a kid as perfect as this little angel is…why neglect? Why drop her off every single day…for all hours of the day…just so you can get high with your buddies…I guess I'm happy Gabrielle isn't around it…but she deserves better…." Moose held the little girl tighter to his body.

Sami stared down at the carpeted floor in the hallway. She could feel the resentment in Moose's voice. It was something more than just that, something that ran deeper. "I can see why you pay most attention to her…that's…sweet…of you, not the situation…" Sami stopped to touch one of Gabrielle's wispy curls, "She's really something, huh?"

Moose smiled, "Yep"

They stopped at a door, and Moose told Sami to wait for a second. Sami lightly kissed Gabrielle on the cheek before Moose went inside. She watched through the widow as he handed her off to a teenaged girl. He kissed Gabrielle's forehead before he went back to meet Sami.

As they walked towards a different part of the building, Sami couldn't help but look at Moose. She still couldn't believe that he worked at a Children's Care vicinity. She never would've guessed. Not to mention what Moose had said about Gabrielle. It seemed as though there was something else that connected him to her that she couldn't put her finger on.

Moose led her through another set of double doors. Sami was shocked to see…a mini dance studio! She was completely frozen at the door as she took what she saw, in.

"Hey guys!" Moose greeted the kids that were sitting on the floor. They were dressed in sweats, and looked like for real hip hop kids.

"Moose!" They shouted at once as they crowded around him, just like the other kids.

The kids were much older though. They were no older than 10, but they were no younger than 8. They were all guys and Sami was slightly offended, for a brief period of time.

"Who's that?" One of the boys asked. He was a small Asian boy. He had short, dark hair, and brown almond eyes. He was cute.

Sami guessed that she was going to have to get used to that. Moose laughed at the look on her face before he introduced her.

"This is Sami guys…" Moose motioned over to the entrance of the small studio. Sami composed her enough to smile at the boys.

"Hey" Sami greeted them as she walked over to Moose.

"Ay, Mammi"

Sami's attention flickered over to a small Puerto Rican boy. He eyed her meaningfully as he took a very confident step toward Sami. His pants were about three sizes to big, and he had to keep pulling them up with every step he took.

"Hola, mi amor" The boy greeted. Sami's eyes widened as he took her hand and kissed it gently. She looked over at Moose who had a very shocked, but very amused expression on his face.

"Eddie" Moose cautioned he placed his hand on top of the boy's head. "Too old for you bud"

"_Por favor! _Age is nothing but a number mi hermano" Eddie winked at Sami who just bit her lip and eyed him skeptically.

A freckled face boy with red hair stepped in front, an apologetic look washed over his face. "Hi, I'm Dean…please ignore Edwardo…we all try to"

Sami just smiled at him. He was her favorite already. That may be due to his age. He looked older than ten. Twelve maybe?

"Dean is my assistant" Moose explained Sami's curious stare.

"So, how do you know Moose?" A boy with chocolate brown curls, similar to Moose's except the boy's hair was shorter, asked.

"She's a friend from school, Sean" Moose answered.

"So what's she doing here?" Edwardo asked his never left Sami's face. She tried to remember that he was probably only 10 years old, and that she shouldn't knock him out.

"She's assisting me" Moose winked at Sami. She grinned back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…." Eddie's face was appalled, "She's a _girl _no way she can dance" The rest of the boys, aside from Dean, started to mumble in agreement.

That was it. Sami eyed the boy in front of her. He was about two inches shorter than her, surprisingly. "What?"

Moose grimaced as he watched Sami's mood turn from cheery care giver to, _'what'd you say about my mama?'_

"Don't get me wrong…you're…_fine_... and everything…" Eddie stared at her appreciatively.

Moose nearly choked as soon he heard the words that came out of Eddie's mouth, and Sami had to hold her hand in place so as not to slap the mess out of him.

"…but…" He continued, "I think we should leave the dancing for the big boys"

There was a chorus of 'ooh's coming from the rest of the boys, except for Dean. Moose was fighting laughter as he watched the scene unfold.

Sami just scoffed, "Talk to me as soon as you can fill up those big pants you're wearing…" Sami reached down and barely touched the boy's sagging pants before they fell to his knees exposing a pair of tidey whities. The rest of the boys laughed. "Big boy" Sami grinned, "How do you expect to dance in those? I thought you were going to dance…not give a twenty four hour full moon"

The boys all laughed as their cocky friend blushed.

Moose clapped his hands, "Alright, alright…enough…time to dance kids" Moose laughed. He threw his arms around Sami's shoulders loosely.

"She can't dance… she's a girl" Eddie argued as he struggled to pull up his extremely baggy pants.

"And you can Peter Pan?" Sami asked, everyone laughed.

"Ok, obviously…all Moon Shine here needs is a lesson in ignorance…Sami, show them what you're working with…" Moose delegated. He went over to the stereo in the corner to select a song.

"Awesome" Sami stated. Her eyes were focused on Eddie who had a smug look on his face. Sami just answered it with a cocky smile as she got a feel of the song Moose played.

Immediately she kicked into action, the need to prove her self to a ten year old taking over her instincts. The song that played was 'Try'n to get to you and dat booty' by E-40. She threw her self and her body into the beats and rhythms of the song. She had come along way with freestyling, and she was learning that it was definitely becoming one of her strong suits. The boys took huge steps back as she did a front hand spring towards them, but never lost the beat as she continued to move her body.

Moose smiled as he watched his protégé throw down. He watch the smug look on Eddie's face turn into one of interest, as well as the rest of the guys who watched as Sami danced.

She decided to keep it simple. She danced strictly hip hop, she did a couple of locking moves, but for the most part it was just a hip hop routine.

The song switched, and Sami switched with it. Moose had played a remixed track that plays a bunch of songs woven together. A medley. It switched to 'In My White Tee' by Crime Mob. Moose laughed as he watched Sami's silly movements that corresponded to the songs lyrics. She danced her way over to him and added some hilarious facial expressions that sent Moose into a frenzy of laughter. It wasn't a fair freestyle if she knew the song, but he didn't care because it was entertaining.

Sami kept sending pointed looks over at Eddie whose macho façade slowly disintegrated as he watched Sami moved. She could dance there was no denying that. More importantly she was a _girl_ who could dance.

Once Sami was done, everyone clapped except for Eddie, whose smug expression returned as soon as the music cut.

"Your turn" Sami grinned as she walked past them.

"Dean" Moose gestured to Dean. Dean looked around at all of the other boys and ordered them into formation.

Sami went to go stand by Moose and she couldn't help but giggle out how cute it seemed. Moose wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pressed play. The song played was an edited version of 'every time the beat drop' by Monica ft. Them Franchise Boys, and 'Do it, to it' by Cherish. Sami couldn't help but smile by how good the boys were. There only about five of them, but they were extremely talented. She saw that Dean was obviously the best dancer, considering he was the eldest and probably had a faster learning capability. Eddie and Sean were the next oldest and were the second best dancers. The other two were probably 8 years old. They stood in the back, but they were still good to be so young.

The song then rolled into Prince, and one of the younger boys bounded to the front and performed a solo. He was so cute! She wanted to stop everything and pinch his adorable cheeks! Of course, this part of the choreography made her laugh, because of course Moose would throw in something old school. Sami looked up to see him grinning, and she shook her head laughing.

Dean performed a solo to a song that Sami didn't know. Sami had to say that she was very impressed with him. He was very, very talented. He could totally be an MSA member if he were older. When Eddie performed his solo he looked straight at her with a very smug expression, she wondered how he was keeping his pants from falling to his ankles. Sean's face when he performed was a bit more innocent, his chocolate curls bouncing as he moved. Almost like a younger Dean. He was just into dancing.

'Ice Box' by Omarion was the last song, and Sami had to say she was extremely impressed. Once they were finished she clapped. There was no way to hide that she was extremely pleased by the amount of talent in front of her. Not to mention that it made her happy to see such diversity in race. The two youngest were African American, Dean looked Irish, Sean seemed Italian, and Eddie was always speaking in Spanish that Sami recognized was from Puerto Rican dissent.

"Can I get the two boys in the back names'?" Sami asked Moose, but instead Dean answered.

"That's Tiny" Dean pointed to the one on the far right, "and that's Zeke"

Sami grinned at the two of them, "Sorry, they're just so adorable!"

Eddie snorted, "If you like ado-"

Sami silenced him with her hand, she made a disgusted noise, "Someone please tell the rodent to shut it"

There were snickers through out the room.

"Eddie, I believe there is something you have to say to Sami" Moose said. There was sudden authority in his voice. Almost like he was the alpha wolf, and everyone suddenly had to obey when he used his authority. Gosh, maybe Sami shouldn't have started to re read _Eclipse_ this morning, now she's relating everything to _Twilight_.

Eddie hesitated, looking at the ground, his smug appearance faltered. He had to do what Moose said. Sami started to get annoyed by how hard it was for him to admit being wrong. She was a girl who could dance was that so wrong?

"May I remind you…_all _of you… the only reason this is an all boys class is because…none of the girls here are old enough to be in this group…and that if there were any girls in this class they'd be on the same level that you all are…maybe even higher…" Moose commented.

"If you've got something to say, go ahead and say it Ed_weirdo_" Sami sighed, she wasn't exactly the most patient person when it came to justice.

Eddie mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Sami asked, "Can't hear you"

"You…you're a pretty good dancer…" Eddie mumbled he looked back up at her with his chocolate brown eyes. For a second he didn't look like the devil's spawn the way Sami thought him earlier.

Sami grinned, "Thank you…" The she stopped, "For a _girl _you mean?"

Eddie shook his head, "No. For anyone"

Sami's grin widened, "Thank you…you're pretty light on your feet too Twinkle toes" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Are you in Moose's crew?" Dean asked curiously. He eyed Sami, but it wasn't in the way Eddie did. It was with morbid curiosity.

Sami smiled and nodded proudly. It was still pretty shocking to consider her self one of MSA's finest.

"Well that explains the insane skills…I haven't seen anyone move so fluidly…besides Moose of course…and his crew…" Dean complimented Sami kindly.

"Yep" Moose smiled, "She's really something…and that wasn't all either…you guys should see her really work it…she's got pop lock skills that Sean would even fall weak under…" Sean's eyes widened as he said this, but Moose continued, "And Eddie…this girls' an acrobat…you should see her break dance…like magic…"

"No way…you're a breaker?" Eddie asked astonishingly, "But you're a g-" He broke off mid sentence knowing that his statement would be contradicted if he said it.

"Of course…she wouldn't be anything…without me" Moose smiled teasingly as Sami slapped his flat stomach.

"You guys are pretty beast though" Sami complimented the talented group of boys.

"Thanks to me" Moose grinned, and Sami slapped him playfully in the stomach. "Though, unfortunately…I'm glad we've all settled our differences…me and Sami must bid adieu…don't worry though…you'll see a lot of her…starting next week at the Rihanna Competition…you guys are going right?"

"I am" Dean replied, followed by mumbled follow ups.

"See you guys later" Sami waved as she and Moose turned to go.

"Si, Mammi, we're going to move today…we're going to play today…get rough today…ay Mammi, we'll meet at the end of the day…cuddle up tonight, make love tonight…" Eddie sang a goodbye song to Sami. Sami tensed in shock at the words. How old was he again? Moose tensed too, and Sami slapped his arm.

"Did you teach him that?" Sami growled under her breath.

Moose looked completely guilty, "No! No, of course…not shut up Twinkle Toes" Moose hissed.

"Remember…we were freestyling…and you sai-" Eddie started, but Moose cut him off with a _Shhhhhh!_

Sami glared at Moose as they walked out of the studio. Eddie's perverted song continued as they left.

"I can't believe you!"

"We were freestyling!"

--

Soon they were walking to the other side of the building. Moose promised that this was their last stop and that she was going to love it. He led her into a room where there were a bunch of mini cribs. Sami didn't understand what was going on. It was very quiet in the room. A teenaged girl sat on stool looking bored.

"Hey, Lizzie" Moose whispered, "You can take a break…I'll be in here for at least twenty minutes"

Lizzie looked at him gratefully before she hopped off of the stool and dipped out of the room. Sami just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room unable to move. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't paying attention to what Moose was doing, but before she knew it he was standing in front of her with a tiny infant cradled in his arms.

Sami gasped little her maternal instinct kicking in. She was staring down at an adorable chocolate milk skinned baby. He was adorable! He looked mixed she could always tell she her self was mixed child. It was fascinated her to see children who had diverse ethnicity. He was half black and half Filipino. She was almost positive, but she didn't ask.

"Can I hold him?" Sami whispered hopefully.

Moose stared at her. He couldn't help but smile at the glint in her eyes. This was a side that he anticipated and now that he was able to see it. He was happy. The look she gave the baby he let her hold was amazing. She was cooing, and kissing him, and brushing his chubby cheeks softly with her finger tips.

Moose went around so that he could hover from over her shoulder. The baby he had given her, Ian, was his favorite. He was the most responsive, and there was something about his eyes that drew him to the baby. Now he knew why. Ian was half black, but he was a quarter Italian, and a quarter Korean. He had the same specks of green in his soft brown eyes that Sami did. Maybe it was from the Italian side…but he didn't have green eyes. Maybe it was just hereditary somewhere in their family bloodlines they were both Irish.

Sami had been wrong about the ethnicity of the child. She had asked him when Lizzie had came back. She didn't care he was probably the cutest baby she ever saw. She didn't even go near the other babies, because this one had her complete and undivided attention. She hardly even paid any attention to Moose.

Moose just watched Sami as he stood with Kayla, a cute little Jewish girl with amazing little dimples. Sami refused to let go of Ian for one second. She sat in the rocking chair in the far corner and sang softly to the little baby. Maybe it was a green specks in the eyes thing that connected them, Moose thought. He was so wrapped up in watching Sami serenade the small child in her arms that he completely forgot the time. It was around three o'clock now and Moose had other things on his agenda today. He set Kayla down gently into her crib.

"Sami" Moose whispered loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes looked up at him reluctantly. Moose smiled, "We have to go"

Sami looked back down at the baby she held with a sad look, then she looked back up at him. He just grinned, amused by how attached she was. She slowly got up and ignored Moose's attempt to take the infant from her. She placed him in his crib her self, but not before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Moose whispered a goodbye to Lizzie and led Sami out of the room. She continually glanced back as if the baby had some sort of magical bind to her. Moose just chuckled softly as they headed back to toward the lobby. They passed Edna. Moose tossed his badge over to her, and quickly said goodbye before she could give him any reason to take his relationship with Sami beyond friendship.

As they walked to God knows where, Sami looked up at the sky. She could see the clouds start to move and she could smell the water in the air. She didn't know if Moose noticed.

They continued to walk for the next ten minutes, just talking about random things. Occasionally questions about the children's vicinity would come up.

"So, they're coming next week? The boys?" Sami asked casually as she kicked a loose pebble on the side walk. She flipped the hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him. Moose noticed that she squinted when she was really focused on a conversation. She even furrowed her eyebrows. The look all together seemed confused, maybe even frustrated. Moose knew better though he could tell that she really listening to him.

"Mhm" Moose answered, "They come to the major performances…especially the ones that our professionally hosted…I would never bring them to the Dragon or anything…"

Sami just nodded as she continued to kick along the sidewalk. They were headed towards and ice cream parlor and Sami smiled. Yay, ice cream!

Moose laughed at her happy expression and the sound of it made Sami's heart skip a beat. Amazing how he still made her feel that way.

The bell on the door chimed as they entered the very cool parlor. Sami was still very unfamiliar with most of Baltimore so she lingered by a booth while she waited for Moose to tell her what to do.

"What do you want?" Moose asked politely as he took out his wallet from the back of his short's pockets. Sami looked at it and shook her head.

"I've got it" She said as she started to reach in her pocket. Moose rolled her eyes.

"Sami, don't be ridiculous…what do you want?" Moose asked again. His dark brown eyes eyed her expectantly as he waited for her answer. She silent for a moment as she looked at him skeptically, "If you don't tell me…I'm just going to assume…" Moose warned.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Apple pie, please"

Moose cocked an eyebrow his face amused, but he didn't say anything as he walked up to the counter and ordered their ice cream cones.

They walked to the park as Sami insisted on paying Moose back. Moose was laughing his head off at how unreasonable she was being.

"Ok, you're ice cream cost $5. 17" Moose laughed as they walked along the path in the park, "It's not that big of a deal"

"Yes it is!" Sami argued, her eyes were wide as she exclaimed her protest. "It is a very unreasonable price for ice cream…I have the money…so there is no reason at all as to why you are refusing to let me pay you back!"

Moose just let out a loud laugh. Her facial expressions were hilarious when she was energized. It was extremely hard for him to take her protest seriously when she was in motion. Her hair would fly in her face as the wind picked up, which frustrated her even more. She fought with her hair while fighting with Moose at the same time. It was hilarious to watch her. Moose would give Andie, Missy, and Edna this…she was cute when she was infuriated.

"This is not funny Moose!" Sami protested angrily as she ripped the hair away from her face. Her light brown eyes shone brightly as she widened them. The green specks in her eyes were becoming more profound, "Why are you laughing? Just let me pay you back!"

Moose just laughed, "No! Sami, seriously, stop. You're not paying me back so there's no reason for you to waste energy trying to argue with me"

Sami glared at him as another gust of wind picked up and sent her hair flying, "Oh! Would you jus-" She wrestled with her long chalky brown hair as it struggled to keep it behind her. This threw Moose into a fit of hysterics, "This is not funny Moose!" Sami growled as she continued to fight with her hair.

Moose just continued to laugh, "Sam…just let it be…please….y-you're…you're killing me!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Well when you find $5. 17 mysteriously end up in your pocket…don't be surprised"

Moose mimicked her eye roll, "Sam, what'd I say about wounding my ego? Let me be a man please…just this once…let me be chivalrous…and rightfully pay for your ice cream…for once…just let me be the man I want to be…please"

It was Sami's turn to laugh. Moose joined her; he had to admit that his reasoning wasn't as well defended as hers'.

"I still don't see how you can eat that" Moose pointed a finger at her apple pie ice cream. His face twisted up in a disgusted scowl as he stared at her huge waffle cone.

Sami made a huge show of taking a huge bite out of her ice cream. She licked her lips and moaned softly. She opened her eyes to see his disgusted expression. "Oh, that's good…."

Moose grimaced at her, but then laughed, "You're so weird. You appear not to like the complicated things…the gaudy things…you seem to like the simple things in life…but…you surprise me, yet again, with your disgusting choice of ice cream"

Sami snorted, "Ok, and your choice?"

"My choice is a healthy choice…brownie nut fudge…its chocolate and nuts…normal…appetizing…." Moose explained it like he was explaining the importance of the alphabet to a 9year old.

Sami laughed again, "You don't like apple pie?"

"I love apple pie" Moose replied, they passed a couple walking hand in hand. Moose and Sami walked on to the grass momentarily to avoid collusion.

"Then what's the problem?" Sami asked again once they were walking on the path again. The wind picked up and her hair flew with it, but she ignored it. It irritated Moose though, so he swiped the flying hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"How about that I am most definitely judging a book by its cover" Moose admitted as glanced over at a golden retriever chasing after a tumbling Frisbee. "It just looks gross…I mean…it's implied that it's ice cream that's flavored like pie….ew"

Sami laughed, "Moose, there are visible chunks of pie crusted in it…the ice cream is flavored like apples…"

"That sounds gross" Moose protested, "Ice cream should not taste like fruit"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Whatever" She said as she took another bite at her oversized ice cream.

"So, did you have fun today?" Moose asked after he felt they had gotten over their ice cream dispute.

Sami nodded, "Oodles"

Moose laughed, "Awesome"

Sami thought for a second before she talked. She wanted to bring something up but she wasn't quite sure how to do it. So she figured she'd just ease her way into it.

"Gabrielle is adorable" Sami commented casually. Her eyes swept over the already darkening skies, Moose didn't seem to notice.

"She is, isn't she?" Moose replied as he licked his ice cream, "You see extremely attached to Ian"

Sami huffed, though she was completely taken by Ian that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, he really is something…" Maybe subtle wasn't the way to go, "I noticed something about Gabrielle…"

"Yeah?" Moose asked as they continued to walk. The wind started to pick up blowing a few leaves around, and around.

Sami sighed as she tried to decide on the words she wanted to say, "…I noticed something about you too…" Moose gave her his full attention. His eyes scrutinized her expression, "…why you connect with Gabrielle…it appears that…you…share the same…pain as her…" Sami looked at the ground not wanting to look back up, "What I mean is…her lack…of a parental…figure…I know…you probably don't want to talk about it…but…I feel you are so taken by her…because…you understand…you can…comprehend what it's like…to feel…" Sami chewed on the words she wanted to use, "Well, abandoned…" Sami finished. She held her breath as she waited for Moose's reply.

"Mmmm…" Moose breathed, "I suppose…you're…right…I never thought of it that way…"

Sami just nodded. It was quiet for a minute before she spoke again, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…it's just…something I observed"

"Ok" Moose replied. He kicked at something that Sami didn't see. She felt bad now. Were things going to be awkward because of her highly perceptive mind? Not to mention her incapability to keep her observations to her self.

Moose didn't like the quiet. It felt like someone died, and that was not the case. Sami was just a bit more attentive than Moose had given her credit for. He decided to lighten the mood again, "So when's the date?"

"What?" Sami's head snapped up to look at Moose.

"When do you and Eddie plan to tie the knot?" Moose asked casually, but a smirk appeared on his face, "You can't ignore the obvious attraction there"

Sami glared, "You moron!"

Moose gasped in mock shock. Sami just smiled as she licked her ice cream.

"I'm a moron?" Moose asked.

Sami shrugged as she took another bite at her ice cream, "That's what I called you isn't it?"

Suddenly something very cold and cinnamon-ie smashed into her nose with fierce force. Sami stood frozen, her eyes immediately closed. She had a shocked expression on her face as her ice cream fell to the ground.

"Who looks like a moron now?" Moose laughed as he wiped a bit of ice cream off of her nose and tasted it. He grinned, "Wow, that is good…I'll be sure to order that next time"

"You. Did. Not." Sami growled through clenched teeth. She had ice cream all over her face! It was a HUGE ice cream cone.

Moose's face twisted up into mock horror. He laughed hysterically at the look on her face. He would give his friends that too, she was adorable when she was angry…with apple pie ice cream all over her face.

Before Moose could react fast enough he was being tackled. _Oof! _He fell, his back on the cold grass. Sami lying on top of him with a wicked grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Moose asked in shocked suspicion.

Sami buried her face into his chest and rubbed face ferociously against his shirt. She could hear Moose laugh, but complain at the same time. When she lifted her face, most of the ice cream was gone and was on his shirt. She lifted her self off of him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

When he got up, and she saw the look his face, she sprinted across the park screaming. Moose chased her all through the park. When he finally caught her, his arms latched around her wasted as he swung her. Sami laughed as he hugged her from behind.

"You are so dead!" Moose laughed as he continued to swing her around. He felt something wet and cold hit his cheek, "Crap"

"What?" Sami asked at the sudden change in his tone. Then she felt a drop of rain hit her cheek. She looked up just when thousands of little drops of rain started flicker down. She grinned.

"I probably should've checked the news this morning" Moose mumbled, his grasp still on her waist.

Sami grinned wider, "I did!' She pronounced proudly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Moose's eyes squinted through the rain as he tried to see.

Sami shrugged, "I like the rain"

Moose just laughed sarcastically, "Of course you do"

"As if the sudden change in the weather didn't hint towards it…the clouds…the wind…the fresh water smell in the air" Sami laughed as she released her self from his grip. They started walking again.

They were quiet for the most part as they walked. They had a while before they would be back at Sami's house. The rain had picked up and it was pounding ferociously against the sidewalk and pavement.

Moose looked absolutely miserable, she laughed out loud. Moose shot her a warning glare, which just made her laugh harder.

"Sami, this really isn't funny…you could've told me!" Moose had to shout because the rain was so loud. He continually blinked his eyes to try and see her face clearly, "I could've grabbed a jacket or something…you're probably going to catch a cold you know"

Sami just laughed, "Yeah. Ok." Sami rolled her eyes at the last comment he made, "Think on bright side…at least your shirt is now ice cream free…and I can smell other things besides apple pie ice cream"

Moose just shook his head; no way was she going to make him feel better about. Gosh, this little girl was crazy. They both could catch pneumonia!

"Moose" Sami groaned, "Don't be mad at me"

He wasn't mad at her, because for some strange reason he couldn't find the strength to even think of being mad at her. The sheer thought of being mad at her was sort of mind boggling. Sure she dragged him out in the middle of a down pour, but for some reason…something about her just made her a likeable person. No matter what she did it was forgivable, and her weird thought process sort of intrigued him.

Sami took his silence as defiance so she reached out to put her hand on top of his forearm, "I'm really sorry"

"Sam, I'm not mad at you" Moose smiled at her, she had to really focus to be able to see it, but it was there.

Moose could see her 'thinking face' as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. She smiled back, and he realized that she understood.

"Well, then come on!" Sami shouted pure excitement in her voice. She sprinted down the street screaming. Her voice was drowned out by the very loud rain, and the street was almost completely dark, but Moose could hear her and see her very well.

Moose laughed, "You're crazy!" He shouted after her.

"Come on slow poke!" Sami shouted at him as she continued to run. Moose just shook his head, but eventually sprinted down the street after her. What did he get himself into?

Sami screamed as Moose started to gain on her. She whipped around the corner with Moose trailing very close behind.

"Gosh, Sam, this is barely a chase!" Moose laughed as he closed in on her. She screamed once she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. She laughed as they rocked from side to side.

"That's not fair!" Sami gasped laughing, "You have longer legs!"

"It's not my fault you were born with dwarfish legs" Moose laughed as he rested his chin on her right shoulder. Sami just laughed, and teasingly hit him on his shoulder.

"Jerk" She laughed.

"Midget" Moose retorted, he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and made his way back to her side.

The wind picked up, and an involuntary shiver ran down Sami's back. Moose laughed at her and she scowled at him. "New Yorker getting cold?"

Sami rolled her eyes, but Moose wrapped his arm around her body. She reacted automatically by wrapping her arms around his torso. They embraced each other as they walked further down the sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a little while, but it was comfortable. They were both still exhausted from running. The sound of their heavy, staggered breathing filled the silence.

Moose was the first to speak, "I-I don't have…a very good…relationship…with my parents" Moose panted as they continued to walk along the abandoned sidewalk.

Sami's head snapped up to look at him through her wet hair, "You don't…have to…tell me…" Sami tried to control her heavy breathing. Moose moved the hair from out of her eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I-I want to tell you…" His breathing had calmed down a little, and his voice wasn't as shaky. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I trust you…and…I want you to know…"

Sami was silent as she waited for him to continue. She just continued to stare up at him. She blinked a few times to keep her vision from being to blurry. He stared right back as if he was contemplating how to begin.

Moose studied Sami's face for a moment. There was no sign of doubt or worry, not even curiosity. There was just pure sincerity. He could see her eyebrows furrow, and her eyes narrow as she focused on what he was trying to say. Her hair was wet and was matted to her cheeks, and some of the pieces that Moose hadn't pulled away from her face were stuck to her forehead. Even though it was hard to see her, he could just picture the green specks in her big, light brown eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I don't know" He started, "I don't…really…know how to…it's just…I don't really have…a mom…or dad for that matter…" Moose's eyes darted head of them for a brief moment before settling back on her, "My mom and dad…split when I was 4…my mom takes care of me…well, 'takes care of' doesn't really fit the description…more like…exists in the same house would probably be the right description…" Moose sort of smiled.

Sami continued to stare up at him. His curls were completely drenched, his hair fell in his eyes, but Sami thought it was cute so she didn't say anything. His nose had water dripping off of it, and Sami wanted to laugh, but she didn't, because the pain on his face made her see everything a bit differently. She imagined that behind his wet hair were to very pained looking eyes, and that the smile she _wanted _to see, not the half hearted one, but a real smile was completely gone. The muscles in his face were extremely relaxed, and she could tell that what he was telling her was very real. What he was sharing with her was his life.

"She doesn't really notice me…we don't talk…at all…" Moose sighed, "I mean…I'll say hi…but…I'm lucky if I get a grunt or some sort of inhumane noise…" Moose stopped for a second before he continued, "I get to stay out late all night…she doesn't call…doesn't wait up…every morning I wake up she's completely passed out in her bed…" Moose stopped, and then grimaced before he continued, "Sometimes she's not even in her bed when I come home at night…and she won't be home until two days later…" Moose sucked in a sharp breath, "I don't know where she is…what she's doing…I don't think she even works…and if she does…I don't know what does…"

Sami finally broke her stare and looked forward. They turned a corner in silence, but Sami knew he wasn't finished.

"The only reason we still have a house…is because…my dad feels bad…for me…at least…" Moose continued, "He pays the bills, pays for school, my clothes…I've never met…or…have seen him since my parent's divorce…."

Moose looked down at the ground, and then back up at the sky as the water droplets fell onto his face. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "My…sister…" Sami's eyes widened once he said that. He had a sister. She felt his body shake with quiet laughter, he nodded.

"Yeah, I have a younger sister…she's 12…her name's Maggie…" Moose sighed, "I've never met her…and I don't know what she looks like…I think she's my half sister…I don't know…I don't really get involved with either of my parent's personal lives…" Moose bit his lower lip, and narrowed his eyes as he continued, "and my mom…she just…hates him…and…I don't remember what he looks like, but I'm going to guess that I'm probably a replica of him…when she takes notice of me…there's just this _look _she gives me…" Moose shook his head again, this time to wash away the thought, "I try…to please her…to make her not hate me, but- it just doesn't work…I remember I lied to the crew and told them my mom was making me clean out the garage…truth was…I just wanted her to notice me…of course that didn't work" Moose scoffed. His eyes got softer before he started talking again, "It's just…I feel like…I'm alone…all of the time…and…when I met Andie…and MSA…it's the closest thing to a family I've got…because when I go home…and I see my mom…and she doesn't see me…I just know that…there's just this…regret…and…I know she just wishes I was never born…and she's tried so hard all of these years to pretend I'm not there…" Moose paused as he chose his words carefully, "…it's almost like I never had been…"

Moose trailed off, his stare was else where. He didn't feel the pounding rain on his cold face. He didn't feel the warmth of Sami's body heat next to him, he didn't feel anything. He never talked about his parents like that…well, Andie…she knew…but…for some reason it wasn't the same as telling Sami. It was like something deeper was cutting at him when talked to her, like perceptive eyes caught everything…knew everything…she knew his story before he even knew it himself.

Sami just stared up at Moose as he stared away from her. Something about that last line just stabbed her somewhere deep in her being. There was warmth that flowed through her body as she stared at Moose. A tingling sensation that was running up and down her arm, as she reached up and slowly brushed his cheek with her fingers, she froze slightly. Her breathing stopped, and Moose turned to look at her. She couldn't speak, because as he stared at her. Her mind was having an internal conflict with her body, her heart. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do…

She blushed for thinking about her personal desires, but the need to comfort was strong. The heat from his body, touching her was becoming too much. The desire to touch, to feel was becoming immensely powerful. Even just to reach up on the tips of her toes and have her lips brush his…

The conversation that just took place, the look that he was giving her…it wall too much for her. The atmosphere around them as they stopped walking was just too intense. There so many things her body wanted to do, but her mind fought against every single one of those urges.

So there she stood, completely embarrassed by her thoughts. Her light brown eyes staring back into his dark brown ones. Completely lost in her thoughts, maybe Moose felt the same way, because he smiled a little and laughed softly.

Even though her fingers were as cold he was, Moose couldn't help but feel warmth course through his body. He didn't even know that she understood his story, but something told him she did. He didn't know why he felt so completely…_buoyant_…at this moment, but Moose just guessed that it was because was able to speak his mind. That was his philosophy at least. He stared into her strange, but beautiful eyes. His own fingers grazed the ones she had on his cheek.

"I'm pretty pathetic, huh?" Moose teased as he continued to walk. Sami kept up with his stride.

Sami laughed, and shook her head. "Yeah, I think we all know you're pretty pathetic Moose…" Sami paused, and she looked back up at him making sure she had his attention and then added, "But not for the reason you think you are…"

Moose didn't have anything to say to that. He just held her tighter as they walked through the pounding rain. They could see Sami's house as they narrowed their eyes in attempted to see through the heavy rain.

Moose's mind was everywhere else though. For one, he felt strangely reluctant to let Sami go. He knew that he was going to have to release his grip sometime, but he didn't want to. It felt like his knees would buckle, and he would fall to his knees if he let her go.

Sami's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I don't want to go home…" Sami sighed.

Moose felt the same warmth from before course through his body. She didn't want to go home, which probably meant she felt the same way. An idea floated through his mind, and he caught it, "Do you want…to come over to my house? I mean…we get in our pajamas…watch a couple of movies…"

A smile slowly broke across Sami's face as she thought about his suggestion. He probably didn't want to part ways either. She nodded enthusiastically and added, "Totally"

They walked up the front proch steps of Sami's house. Sami turned the knob of the unlocked door and the impact of the smell of homemade Italian food hit her in the face.

"Bina?" Sami called through the house. The house was extremely warm, and it felt good against their cold skin. Moose automatically unwrapped his arms from Sami and straightened up. She did the same, unwilling.

A small woman with dark hair pulled back, away from her face, came bustling from out of the kitchen. She caught sight of the dripping teenagers in her foyer and laughed.

"Oh la mia bontà" Bina laughed as she walked closer. She looked up at Moose smiling, "Let me guess…she dragged you out in the middle of a down pour?" She had a very strong Italian accent. Her dark eyes sparkled when she laughed.

Moose laughed, "Actually…it was more like she dragged me out in the middle of the day…expecting a down pour…and didn't tell me…"

Bina nodded, "That's la mia piccola rosa"

"Bina…" Sami groaned, "Please…"

Bina laughed out loud, then she glanced at Moose once, then back at her granddaughter, "Colori di rosa, lui è grazioso, huh? Dove sta nascondendolo? Capelli sfarzosi..." Bina eyed Moose approvingly, and then added, "Lei è fortunato Suo nonno non è qui ad interogate lui..."

Sami blushed, and narrowed her eyes at her grandmother. She knew Moose was cute, but there was no reason to say it front of him…even if it was in Italian.

"Bina…" Sami whispered embarrassed, "Stop…"

Moose looked down at Sami, and then at her Bina. He coughed loud enough to gain attention, and then smiled. He looked her Bina warmly, "Grazie, sebbene io non sono nulla speciale realmente. Io sono solo un amico da scuola, ma Sami è una ragazza meravigliosa...Io sono contento lei mi scelse per essere la sua guida per queste settimane passate..."

Sami's head snapped towards Moose, her eyes wide. Did her just speak in fluent Italian, really? She continued to stare at him completely bugged out.

Bina's expression was one of pure appreciation. She stared at Moose fully impressed by how clear he spoke. She smiled and then said, "E lui è italiano...Io l'amo!" She turned her attention back to Sami and asked, "È Lei due stando per cena, o è..?"

"Moose" Moose finished for her, "My friends call me Moose"

Bina laughed musically at his name, "Un nome molto interessante..._Alce_"

"Bina, you can stop talking in Italian…it's not the only language Moose understands…you can talk in English, it's probably easier for him…" Sami replied, fully annoyed by her grandmother. To make it even worse, Moose could understand every single thing she was saying. Totally embarrassing!

"Uhm, actually…I was hoping that Sami could hang out for a little while at my place…if that's ok? We were just going to watch some movies…" Moose interjected before Sami could turn even redder.

Bina narrowed her eyes at Moose and then looked over at Sami's red face. She shrugged, and then smiled, "Why not? Try to be back by midnight please"

Moose nodded, "Of course…" Then he added, figuring to make a funny impression, "Io non penso che io posso occuparmi di un altro malfunzionamento di tempo…" Moose gestured to wet clothing.

Sami narrowed her eyes up at Moose in a glare.

Bina laughed, "Io capisco…she's a handful, huh?"

Moose and Bina's laughter filled the house, and Sami's firey glare warmed it.

Bina, "Sami, get Moose a towel, huh?"

Sami muttered something unintelligible and gestured for Moose to follow her upstairs. He looked at her Bina and said, "Bella riunione Lei" Before he followed Sami.

She led him to her room. He automatically sat on her bed. He was busy looking around at all of the posters in her room when he felt a towel hit his face. He caught in his hands before it hit the floor. When he looked up at Sami she was digging through her drawer and she fished out some pajamas.

"I'm going to take a quick shower…just…stay there…and…try not to drip anywhere else" Sami muttered before she left her room.

Moose chuckled to himself once she left. Who knew she was so easily embarrassed. So, her grandmother thought he was cute, what's the big deal? He took another look around her room. She had a poster of Missy Elliot, a poster of the Jonas Brothers…typical teenaged girl, a poster of Michael Jackson…she appreciated the king of pop, and a poster of Paramore…on her bed side table she saw the hardcover copy of _Twilight _Moose rolled his eyes. What was so great about a century old vampire who was so in love with a girl that he decided he wouldn't kill her?

Her bed spread was pretty normal, for Sami anyway. It was Asian oriented, mostly red with lighter shades tracing elegant patterns in it. Moose's eyes scanned her room again…it was extremely neat. Though she told him not to drip on anything else, he buried his face in her pillow. He could smell the very comforting smell of her Shampoo and for a second he thought of taking a nap. He rolled over on his side and caught a glimpse of a picture frame resting on the edge of her bedside table. He sat up slowly to get a better look. It was Sami, obviously, with who he guessed was her mom. They were in Time Square huddling together. Sami looked exactly like her mother. The only difference was the eyes. Her mom had the same chalky brown hair, the same dazzling smile, and the same petite nose. Her mom had the same rich, caramel skin color and the same dimple when she smiled. Moose didn't realize he was grinning until someone's voice interrupted him.

"Why are you smiling?" Sami asked. She was fully dressed in a pair of red and white striped pajama pants, and a white cami. Her pants were tucked snuggly in a pair of tan UGG boots. She was drying her hair with a towel when she walked in.

"Oh, just…this picture of you and your mom…you look exactly alike" Moose commented smiling again.

Sami dropped the towel in a nearby laundry basket. Her hair was still damp and it fell to her elbows. She walked over to where Moose was and looked at the picture smiling as well. She sighed, "I miss her…"

Sami's eyes softened and she bit her lip. She looked at her bed and the softness in her eyes hardened, "Why is there a wet spot on my bed?"

Moose just grinned guiltily, "Just think of it as payback for leading out into a pre-down pour"

Sami rolled her eyes, and then went over to her vanity mirror which hung over her dresser. She picked up the blow dryer that was sitting on top of it, and started to blow dry her hair. She ran a brush through her wet hair.

"What are you doing?" Moose asked over the noise, "It'll dry eventually by itself"

"If I don't…it'll just be a frizzy mess…" Sami replied, "You're lucky I'm not straightening it…"

Moose thought about that. She had A LOT of hair. "How long does that take?" Moose asked curiously.

"Hour and a half"

"Wowzers!" Moose exclaimed, "How do you find time to do that?"

"I wake up at 4:30 every morning" Sami replied shrugging her shoulders as she continued to run the brush through her hair. It was getting dryer, and Moose could see the huge waves in her hair.

"Then why do it? School starts at 7 every morning…your hair looks fine the way it is…sleep in…" Moose commented.

Sami just shrugged again, "I like it better straight"

Once Sami was finished she walked over to her very organized closet and grabbed a jacket. She looked over at Moose and gestured for him to get up. He handed her back the towel and she looked up at him.

"Did you even use it?" She asked feeling how dry the towel was. It was Moose's turn to shrug.

"I don't see the point if I'm just going back out into a down pour. Sami just rolled her eyes, but led the way back down stairs. She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Bina!"

"Ciao, sia accurato!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "We will!"

"See, she doesn't even speak in Italian…see how proud she is of her heritage…" Bina walked out of the kitchen. It was clear she was talking to Moose.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Ciao, Bina…see, there, I spoke in Italian"

Moose laughed, "Bye…?"

"You can call me Bina" Bina smiled her old, but stunning smile.

Moose grinned back, "Ciao, Bina…riunione meravigliosa Lei…"

"Lei anche, _Alce_" Bina's musical laugh was contagious as he joined her. He followed Sami out into the down pour, accepting the umbrella she held out towards him. He held it over the both of them as they walked up the street. Sami's head was protected by her hood so she wasn't completely drenched.

"So your grandmother calls you Rose?" Moose asked as they began walking. Sami just nodded. "Why?"

Sami sighed, "She likes to embarass me on purpose...and when she does...I....turn the color of a rose...her..._piccolo è aumentato_" Sami then asked"So, since when can you speak fluent Italian…_Alce_" Sami laughed, but her voice was curious.

Moose laughed as well, "Well, I may have a horrible relationship with my parents, but…my nonna…is a very warm woman…much like your bina…I spent every summer with her in Italy up until last year…when I actually felt it was bearable here in Baltimore…you know, when I started hanging out with MSA…la mia vera famiglia…but I still call her everyday" Moose smiled.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Can we not converse in Italian please?"

Moose laughed, "Why not?"

"I hate speaking in Italian…I can understand it perfectly…but…it takes me a while to translate in my head and then speak the words out loud…Spanish is much easier…" Sami replied as she sloshed though the puddles on the sidewalk. The rain hadn't let up one bit.

"You're fluent in Spanish?" Moose asked as they turned a corner. He tried his best to keep the umbrella over the two of them.

Sami nodded, "For the most part…again, it's a lot easier to comprehend than to speak…but my mother is half Cuban and half Puerto Rican…so you know how that goes…"

Moose nodded again, "So…you grandmother was talking about your grandfather earlier…?"

Sami nodded in comprehension, "Yeah, he uh…died a couple of years back…before my dad…uhm, that's probably another reason why MSA sounded like such a good idea…my Bina wouldn't have to be alone so much…"

"…and your mom?" Moose asked as he started to slosh through the puddles with Sami. He felt like such a kid when he was with her.

"She's strong…" Sami replied staring at their sloshing feet.

"…and you?" Moose asked his eyes on her.

"Never been better" Sami replied half heartedly as she looked up at him. The answer she was mostly true. She was happy to be here with Moose. Her mom would just make everything even better.

Moose smiled and nodded again. It was silent for a bit before he asked his next question, "So, why do you call your Nonna, Bina?"

"To tell you the truth…I have no idea…I can't my Nonno, Bino…my dad would be able to tell you…but you can see the difficulty there…" Sami laughed, "I don't even think my Bina remembers"

Moose nodded, "So you said you were…ethnicity wise…what again?"

Sami laughed, "I'm a quarter Cuban, a quarter, Puerto Rican, a quarter Italian, and I guess you could say a quarter black…"

"What do you mean by 'I guess you could say'?" Moose asked as they crossed the vacant street.

"My grandfather was black, but…he was born in Italy…so he would be considered Italian…so I don't know how that works out…" Sami laughed, "But I guess we'll call it Black Italian"

Moose laughed, "You're so dumb"

"Love you too" Sami laughed.

Moose and Sami sloshed through the rain until they reached Moose's house. It really wasn't that far. As Moose and Sami approached the house, Sami's heart beat sped up. Did she really want to meet him mom? Was she home? Please say no.

She kept her mouth shut as they walked up the porch steps. Moose opened the door and the house was extremely quiet. Moose walked in first, Sami following slowly after. She looked around. The living room was the first thing you saw. The house was way bigger than hers' but it didn't quite have the homie feel that hers' did.

"I'll take your coat" Moose offered as he closed the umbrella. Sami immediately slid her jacket off of her bare shoulders and she felt a shiver shake through her subtly. Moose took her jacket and hung it in a nearby closet.

"Crap" Sami muttered under her breath. She just remembered something.

"What?" Moose asked alarmed.

"I left _Eclipse _out in the rain on my hammock!" Sami groaned. She slid her feet out of her UGG boots, which were covered with her favorite fuzzy slippers. "It's a good thing I took my iPOD with me"

Moose laughed and nodded, "Well, I'm going to go change…so….yeah…I'll be right back"

Sami nodded, and made her way over to the couch in the living room. When Moose came back they went through a couple of movies that they wanted to watch. Moose made popcorn, and brought down two pillows and a blanket. They sat on the floor and watched their first movie.

They were half way through Rush Hour 2 when someone knocked frantically on the front door. Sami stiffened what if it was his mom?

"She's not here" Moose whisper promised, "She probably won't be back until tomorrow morning"

How'd he know that, that was what she was scared of? Sami was left to ponder as Moose lifted himself off of the floor to go answer the door.

"Andie?" Moose asked confused to see his best friend standing on his door step. She was wearing a jacket, a hood over her head. She wasn't completely drenched, but that was because the rain had let up. It was just sprinkling now.

Andie let her self in as Moose stepped back to give her some room.

"I'm sorry…I just-" Andie stopped short when she saw an awkward looking Sami standing in the middle of Moose's living room with her pajamas on. Andie heard Chris Tucker's loud voice booming from the TV and she eyed the popcorn bowl, pillows and blanket that were on the floor.

Sami waved, "Hey Andie"

Andie composed her face enough to smile, "Hey Sami'

Moose's eyes darted around anxiously. He had no idea why this particular moment was extremely awkward like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. He looked at Sami, distress coloring his eyes.

"Uhm" Sami bit her bottom lip and looked at Andie. She was clearly upset. She figured she really needed to talk to Moose without any interference with her. Her eyes darted back to Moose's distressed eyes, "Where's your bathroom?"

Moose could see what Sami was doing. He was about to tell her to use the one down the hall, but instead said, "Upstairs…first door on the left"

Sami nodded and then quickly walked past Andie and bounded up the stairs. Andie's eyes followed Sami until she heard the bathroom door close.

Andie looked at Moose a smile on her face, her eyes wide and expectant, "Did I interrupt something?"

Moose's face was defensive, "We're just watching movies"

Andie just grinned, "uh huh"

"Seriously, we hung out all day today…I took her to the Children's Care Center…no big deal…we went to the park…got caught in the rain… I was walking her back to her house when we both decided that we wanted to chill for a bit longer…" Moose explained the stress that was already there was more profound.

Andie just shook her head smiling, "Wow, Moose…caught in the rain? How romantic…I didn't know you had it in you"

Moose rolled his eyes, "You know that's not the case"

Andie's facial expression changed, "Oh, so…then you've replaced me…that's cool…I mean…it was bound to happen…I guess you have a new best friend…"

Moose gave his eyes another roll, "you definitely know that's not the case"

Andie's eyes brightened, "So this is a date!"

Moose groaned, then his eyes narrowed, "You know…I was under the impression that you came here…in the rain…because you wanted to talk about your problems…not annoy me to no end"

Andies' facial expression changed again, this time it was sad. Then it changed into apologetic, "I'm sorry I interrupted…it's just that Missy is having a family gathering at her house…and…I don't know who else to turn to…."

Moose's eyes softened, "its cool Andie, what's up?"

Moose followed Andie as she sat in the recliner in his living room. He resumed his position on the floor and looked at his best friend's pained expression.

Andie stared at nothing for a short moment before she looked at Moose's curious expression, "I don't know what happened…I thought…I thought he was actually going to keep his promise this time…"

Moose knew who she was talking about. What had Chase done now? Moose sighed deeply, and Andie echoed it.

"He didn't even call…" Andie whispered she really didn't feel breaking down in front of her best friend. Chase really wasn't worth it. That's what she'd keep telling her self anyway.

"What's wrong Andie?" Moose asked at the sudden pause, "Just let it out…its ok…Sami's giving us some privacy…I think we should probably use it…"

Andie shook her head. She smiled slightly, Sami was really good at subtleness, Andie actually thought the girl had to use the bathroom. No wonder she was at MSA for theatre.

"I don't know…"Andie said, "I came here…wanting…_needing_…to blow off steam, but now I just…I don't even want to talk about it…"

Moose just nodded.

--

Sami wondered around the upstairs hallway once she was done using the 'bathroom' she could hear Andie and Moose talking quietly downstairs, and she didn't want to disturb them.

At first, Sami didn't think wondering around until she found Moose's room was a very smart idea, but then she saw a door at the end of the hall that read 'MOOSE'S DOMAIN' and Sami figured that was more than likely it.

She twisted the knob to Moose's room and pushed the door open. Almost instantly she was hit with the aroma which she immediately recognized as Moose. Sami's body relaxed for some strange reason when she entered the room, she took a good look around. His carpet was white, and his bed spread was completely black. She looked up to see a Michael Jackson poster hanging above his bed's head rest. Sami laughed softly and shook her head. There was a computer set up on desk that was positioned right next to Moose's bed. A mini plasma hung above his dresser that was on the wall right across from his bed…wow, his Dad really must feel guilty.

Sami walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked around his surprisingly clean room. Sami could only think that the reason it was this clean was because he was never here, because he never wanted to be here. It was probably why he wanted to hang out with her so much. Sami sighed and looked at his desk. There was a picture frame with the crew's picture in it. Sami sighed, _la_ _mia vera famiglia_, Moose's words on the way to his house echoed in Sami's head. The crew _was_ Moose's real family.

Sami sighed loudly, a bit startled by the sound because it was so quiet. She kicked her legs up onto Moose's bed and angled her self so she could lay evenly on his bed. Her head rested against his black pillow.

Sami gasped lightly, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. She sighed, relaxing her body when she realized it was just another poster of Michael Jackson. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't hanging on his ceiling staring right back at her. Sami couldn't but help out loud. What the heck has she gotten her self into?

Sami turned her self so that she could lay on her stomach. She buried her face into Moose's pillow and breathed in the familiar scent. If she knew that there was no way in heck that Andie and Moose would ever expect her to come back down stairs…she'd probably spend the rest of the night here just taking Moose in. She could feel the weight of the day's activities start to push down on her eyelids and she was finding it extremely difficult to keep them open. Sami sighed, she was completely relaxed, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep up here.

Reluctantly, Sami pushed her self off of the bed and headed back downstairs. When she came back down stairs everything seemed to have quieted down between Moose and Andie. Sami smiled as she hesitantly walked towards where they were.

Andie laughed, "Sam, we're done talking…you can sit down…"

Sami laughed with her, and then plopped down next to Moose. She looked at the TV to see that Moose had paused the movie, good.

--

Moose looked down at the sleeping Sami in his lap. Her cell phone was pressed to his ear as she spoke in a whisper, "Thank you, Bina. I just really don't want to have to wake her up to walk all the way back home….mhm…. Grazie così tanto… che realmente apprezzo la comprensione…oh, don't worry about it, it's no problem at all…mhm…tomorrow around noon…mhm…alright…grazie, abbia un arrivederci di buona notte…"

Moose hung up the phone and tucked it behind a pillow. He went back to softly stroking Sami's hair. She looked extremely cute when she was sleeping.

"It's so weird to hear to speak in Italian…" Andie commented quietly. She sat cross legged in front of Moose. He didn't have to look up to answer he just continued to stare at Sami.

"It feels normal…" Moose whispered. He watched as the soft glint from the paused movie glowed against Sami's soft skin. It was so smooth, and the planes of her face were so profound. Moose looked at Sami's closed eyes and wished that he could get a glimpse of her unusual, but beautiful eyes. "You know…she really has like the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…"'

Moose knew that this would start something with Andie, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had so many things to say about Sami, but no one to say them too. He didn't look up to see Andie's reaction. He just continued to stroke Sami's hair.

It surprised him that Andie didn't say anything. He continued, "…and her hair…it's so…weird…so long…so thick…and…the way it feels…I don't know…it's like it wants to be black…but the Italian in her fight back…but the Puerto Rican and Cuban dominate…hm….that sounds weird…." Moose laughed at himself quietly.

Andie finally spoke, "Moose…why can't you just admit that you like her and get it over with already?"

"Because I don't like her Andie," Moose sighed. He took out his cell phone and gazed at it, "…I still have feelings for Sophie…"

"But Moose-" Andie stopped her sentence. She wasn't about to tell him the truth right now. She didn't feel like hurting her best friend.

"I'm going to text her…" Moose muttered his fingers swiftly flew over the right buttons. He typed a quick 'hello' and 'I miss you' and pressed SEND. Moose sighed and looked up at Andie.

"You've got to get over her Moose…" Andie spoke quietly as she stared at Sami, "You've got to get over her…before someone…gets hurt…"

Moose narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "Before someone gets hurt…who…what are you talking about Andie?"

"There are more people involved here besides you and Sophie, Moose…" Andie whispered back, and her eyes darted toward Sami and then back to him.

His confused eyes melted into denial as he looked back down at Sami who was sleeping soundly in his lap. Moose shook his head, "She doesn't see me that way…we're just friends…"

"Whatever Moose…" Andie muttered under her breath, "Just be careful with who you mess with…your problems…and the people you drag into your problems…it's not playing fair…"

"I'm playing perfectly fair…Sophie's just busy…Sami's just a friend…there's no complication…no unfair playing…" Moose argued as he started to stroke Sami's hair again. He watched her even breathing and then looked at her face again. "You know…she's sort of like Sophie in a way…a smaller version…more innocent version…she's got the talent…she even sort of looks like her…"

"Moose" Andie's voice was sharp and quiet. Moose looked up to see Andie's eyes narrowed in a glare, "You have to keep in mind that Sami is _not _Sophie…don't compare the two…because if you're using Sami to fill some empty space that Sophie has left…you're going to wind up losing more than just one girl.." Andie warned.

Moose was taken back by the fierceness in Andie's words. He looked down at Sami again. There was no way Sami felt anything for him. The idea was ludicrous. "Relax Andie…there is no empty space…no jealousy…Sami's my friend…no one's going to get hurt…it's fine…" Then Moose added, "Sami is in no way Sophie….Sami's Sami…and Sophie's Sophie…two complete individuals…I'm just pointing out that they are similar…"

Andie stared with her eyes narrowed at Moose's defensive face for a moment longer. Then she relaxed a bit. She sighed and slowly got to her fee, "It's late…I should go home…Sarah's probably worried…I'll talk to you later…night"

"See ya Andie"

Andie closed the door quietly behind her.

Moose leaned his head against the couch and tried to sleep as best as he could. He closed his eyes and matched his breathing with Sami's. He occupied his hands with stroking her long hair. His mind filled with his and Andie's conversation. He felt his brain start to slow, his body start to relax, and his eye lids begin to fall as he drifted off into unconsciousness. He slept well, and his dream was amazing. His mind was in possession of his dream land, and his dream land was in possession of Sophie and her gorgeous face. Moose's face uplifted into a light smile as he dreamt of the girl who had has heart. The girl who's head was in his lap.

* * *

**Colori di rosa, lui è grazioso, huh? Dove sta nascondendolo? Capelli sfarzosi...Lei è fortunato Suo nonno non è qui ad interogate lui...-****_Rose, he's cute, huh? Where have you been hiding him? Gorgeous hair...you're lucky your grandfather isn't here to interogate him..._**

**Grazie, sebbene io non sono nulla speciale realmente. Io sono solo un amico da scuola, ma Sami è una ragazza meravigliosa...Io sono contento lei mi scelse per essere la sua guida per queste settimane passate...- ****_Thank you, though I really am nothing special. I am just a friend from school, but Sami is a wonderful girl...I'm glad she chose me to be her guide for these past weeks..._**

**E lui è italiano...Io l'amo! È Lei due stando per cena, o è..?- ****_And he's Italian...I love it! Are you two staying for dinner, or is..?_**

**Un nome molto interessante...Alce- _What an interesting name....Moose_**

**Bella riunione Lei- _Nice meeting you  
_  
**

**Ciao, sia accurato!- _Bye, be careful!_**

**riunione meravigliosa Lei- _Hope to see you soon_**

**Lei anche, Alce- _You too, Moose_**

**piccolo è aumentato- _Little rose_**

**Nonna- _Grandmother_**

**la mia vera famiglia- _My real family_**

**Grazie così tanto… che realmente apprezzo la comprensione…- _Thank you...I really appreciate the understanding._..**

**abbia un arrivederci di buona notte…- _Have a good night, bye... _**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's incredibly long I apologized for it though I think it was worth the read. Please review...I didn't get many on the last chapter...but I think that this one DEFINITELY deserves some love..it took a lot of time and effort on my part. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made...and this chapter is dedicated to ALL of you !**

**R.I.P. Michaels Jackson...you inspired most of the music I listen to...and you helped inspire many of the dancers I admire the most (Adam Sevani) you will never be forgotten.**


	15. That's not my name

_Ooo, oh_

Sami sang into the mic as she tried her best to finish her recording project for her music comprehension class. She was doing a cover of Demi Lovato's 'Behind Enemy Lines'. Her throat was throbbing, and she knew she really shouldn't be singing. She had a cold, it was nothing major, but it still slowed down a lot of her progress.

_See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
But I'm falling way too fast  
I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, somethings changed for the better  
(Whoa whoa whoa ooo) _

Sami looked at Andie and Missy through the glass window that separated them. They smiled at her encouragingly mouthing that she was doing a good job. It didn't feel so good, but she continued to sing the ballad Demi Lovato had written. She was almost done.

_And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

Running through the rain Saturday probably wasn't the best idea she ever had. She could see Moose paused outside the glass door behind Missy and Andie. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ok, so running through the rain wasn't her best idea, but running in the rain with _him _was probably one of the best days of her life. She could see Missy and Andie shooing him away.

_And now I'm walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And now I'm fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin I won't fall this time  
Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

The instrumental stopped, and so did Sami. She took the head phones she had on off, and set them over the hanging mic.

"Demi Lovato has nothing on you, girl" She heard Missy say as soon as she was done.

Sami sneezed loudly.

"Bless you" Andie held down a button and spoke into the mic that allowed her to communicate with Sami, "That's what you get for running through the rain with your beloved"

Sami's eyes widened and she shot Missy and Andie a warning look. He was just outside of heaven's sake!

Missy spoke this time, "Your boo's right outside…should we allow him in? He's bugging the hell out of me"

Sami coughed, and nodded, "I have something to show him"

Andie and Missy shot each other looks, "That song you wrote for him?"

Sami smiled, and nodded. She had already recorded it and was actually going to use it for her music project, but she blushed every time she played it. Missy and Andie already heard it, and they wouldn't stop bugging her about it.

Andie got up and out of her chair and let Moose in. He smiled at Sami, and she smiled back. Her face twisted up as she sneezed again. Her nose was red, and her eyes were probably red too. She opened the glass door and walked out of the recording room to meet her friends.

Moose just looked at her pitifully, "I told you that you were going to get a cold"

Sami rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue. He was right, she did get a cold. She eyed him incredulously, "How come you're not sick?"

Moose smiled triumphantly, "Strong immune system"

Sami shook her head, along with Missy and Andie who rolled their eyes.

"So, what were you working on?" Moose asked. Andie and Missy took that as their cue to leave.

"We'll catch you guys later" Andie said before they could go further into detail.

"Yeah, see you at rehearsal" Missy echoed as they walked out of the mini recording studio the school had that was opened for students at anytime.

Moose didn't notice.

"Just a music comprehension project" Sami explained. Man, was her throat sore. Ow.

"So…" Moose started, "Do I get to hear this amazing voice that I haven't heard yet, but apparently Andie and Missy have?" Moose asked, and then added, "I totally don't think that's fair considering I found you and your amazing talent…I should've been the first to hear"

Well, get ready for the song of your life. Sami just smiled, "Well, quit complaining and come on…I've got a song that I think you'll like…it's already recorded…but I think it might be more fun to play it for you live…"

Sami grabbed Moose's hand, and immediately laced her fingers through his. It was a bold move, but she did it. She even fought the urge to blush. She opened the door that separated the recording studio into two separate rooms. The room had a piano in the far left corner, a guitar sitting on a guitar stand right when you come in on your left. Oh, and a pretty sweet drum set in the far back right corner of the room.

Moose felt a weird tingling feeling as soon as Sami's skin made contact with his. The confusion made his eyes narrow down at their hands. That was weird. It was like some sort of energy was coursing through his entire arm.

She eventually let his hand go and picked up the set of lyrics lying on the floor next to the guitar.

"Hello, to all of my peeps…this is big daddy Moose here on the mic…send'n out a holla to all of my ladies" Moose spoke smoothly into the microphone that was hanging from ceiling. He had the headphones dangling from around his neck and Sami shook her head at him as she walked over.

"You're so lucky we're not recording right now" She laughed as she stretched up on to her tip toes to take the headphones off from around his head. She was about an inch away from his face. Her eyes scanned every plane of his perfect face for a brief moment. She swallowed and the burn that it caused in her throat made her wince.

Moose couldn't help but feel another tingly sensation in his mind as he felt how incredibly close his face was to Sami's. For some reason he was unable to think clearly, and he so desperately fished for some sort of picture in his head. The one he picked was one of Sophie. The night she kissed him, possibly the best night of his life, at least that's how it felt at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure if he felt the same way about it. It seemed like there were a thousand of other days that surpassed that particular night. The idea had his mind swarming.

For the past two nights he could dream of nothing but Sophie. What was going on? Why was she all of sudden lost from his memory at this particular moment.

He felt the headphones being brought from around his neck. His eyes focused back in on Sami's face. She was blushing, what'd he miss? Or maybe it was because she was sick.

"Sam, are you ok?" Moose asked, full concern coloring his voice, "You don't look so hot"

Sami couldn't help the blush that was spreading through her cheeks. She tried to play it off coolly. She rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks Moose"

Moose rolled his eyes too, "You know what I mean"

"I'm fine" Sami lied as she hung the headphones back around the microphone. Her heart was pounding fiercely against her chest, she hated feeling so vulnerable. She felt her body getting hotter, and she wondered now if it really was just her cold.

Moose pressed his cool hand against her forehead, he grimaced, "Sam, maybe you shouldn't be singing…you feel pretty warm to me…you probably shouldn't have even gone to school today"

Sami shook her head, and removed his hand with her own, "Its fine…I really just want to show you this song I wrote" Her cheeks flamed again as she mentioned the song, but at least she had the excuse of being sick.

Moose looked at her reluctantly, but then sighed, "Ok…"

Sami smiled just to reassure him. She handed him the lyrics. Moose stared down at the page and then back up at Sami.

"I'm going to start singing…and…I want you to find the beat…can you do that?" Sami asked her face was still flushed from before.

Moose nodded, and gestured for her to go.

_Mmmmm_

_Mhmmmmm_

_Mmmmm_

_Oh yeah…yeah…_

Sami hummed out softly. She ignored the ache in her throat. Her eyes locked on Moose's concentrated face. He was bobbing his head to what she was sing and was reading along with the lyrics.

_From the first day I met you_

_There was something…(oh)_

_I was try'n to forget you_

_But it was like you wouldn't let me (no)_

Moose started to beatbox to the rhythm he felt from the melody Sami sang. Sami smiled as she got up and made her way over to the drum set. She sat down and started to drum out the next part.

_It was like you were a magnet_

_The tide and moon together_

_It felt like a sort of magic_

_However…_

Moose laughed as Sami stopped singing and ran over to the guitar and started to strum along to the melody.

_I don't think that I deserve you_

_But you saw something within…me_

Sami stopped all the strings on the guitar and looked at Moose with a wicked grin on her face. Her cheeks were still flushed and she felt like crap, but she didn't care. It was her, her music, and the guys she absolutely adored right now.

_And you said!_

Sami started to strum out a rock'n guitar riff that Moose momentarily stopped his beatboxing to take it in. She even did a mini solo before she started to strum regularly. Then she hit the chorus.

_Baby! Won't you dance with me?_

_I've got the whole world you can see_

_Just move your body to the beat_

_Baby, won't you dance with me?_

_You've got the whole world in you_

_The heart, talent burn'n in you_

_I wouldn't bother if you didn't so-_

_Baby, baby, baby-_

_Won't you dance with me?_

Moose was grinning. He dropped the paper and was beat boxing to his full extent. His eyes watched as Sami dropped the guitar and made her way over to the piano. Her fingers hit the keys as she played a little melody before she hit the second verse.

_You saw something in me_

_You wouldn't let me go…(no)_

_I was trying to hide the feelings_

_But they kept on fighting_

_Fight, fight, fight, fighting! (whoo!)_

Sami played all of the keys on the piano and hit the last key with immense force. She smiled wickedly.

_He kept asking!_

Moose felt her energy as she ran around the tiny area playing different instruments. She was sick, anyone could see that, but she was happy. Moose had no idea she could play so many instruments, or that she could sing that well! For someone so tiny she had a huge voice!

She was rocking out on the drums when she started the bridge. She stopped drumming. It was slow, it was a cappella, and this was the part of the song that counted the most. Sami walked across the room and back toward the piano, but she continued.

_He's cute, funny, dashing_

_A flirt, a fan of Michael Jackson_

_He's corky, smart, and caring_

_He's sad, but always happy_

_Mi amor_

Her fingers lightly hit the keys. She played different triads until she hit the highest one. She let the moment dangle a bit before she hit the keys again with sudden force. She ran back over to the guitar, Moose could feel the air whip him in the face as she ran past him.

_Baby! You're dance'n with me_

_We've got the whole world to see_

_We're moving our bodies to the beat_

_Baby, look how you're dance'n with me_

_You've got the whole world in you_

_The heart, talent burn'n in you_

_I'm glad I bothered when I did so-_

_Cuz not only can you dance_

_Baby, you're dancing with me_

Sami strummed the last chord on the guitar and held her pick up like the true rock star she was. She was breathing heavily, her head was spinning. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she didn't care, because in a way she just told Moose how she felt. He took the time to be with her. He saw something in her that no one else saw, and she developed feelings for him…was that so wrong? Was it ludicrous to think that he might feel the same way? Sami's stomach automatically dropped, what was his reaction going to be?

Sami looked at Moose. He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled back as best as she could. She set the guitar down and walked over to him slowly, her breath still uneven. Moose laughed and pushed a strand a hair away from her face.

"Your hair's wavy" Moose commented, looking at the big waves in Sami's thick hair. She blushed, and shrugged.

"I figured I'd take some advice and actually sleep in this morning"

Moose grinned. Why was he feeling so weird today? Maybe he was getting sick too. Moose looked into Sami's anxious light brown/speck green-gold eyes and felt something course through him. He was definitely getting sick.

"So…what'd you think?" Sami asked curiously. She picked up the lyrics that he had dropped on the floor and traced the edges.

"It was…amazing…" Moose could barely get the words out, "I had no IDEA you had a voice like that…or that you could play three instruments…"

"Five…I uh…play the violin…and the bass too…" Sami interjected. She had a lot of time on her hands.

"Let me guess…stood outside a music store on eighth and main?" Moose rolled his eyes, but he had a teasing smile on his face.

Sami's answering laugh was half hearted, "No…I actually…taught myself…on youtube…I got the instruments from old pawn shops"

Moose grinned. It was quiet for a second, too quiet. He didn't understand that.

"So you liked the song?" Sami asked, hopefully, "…it was…sort of personal…"

"Dude, I loved it!" Moose replied there was a huge smile on his face.

Sami grinned, "Really? I mean…"

"It was great…I mean…it's obvious it's about a guy…" Moose said slowly.

Holy crap. Did he know? Sami felt her face start to heat up even more. She even felt a bit faint.

"Whoever you wrote it about…he's a very lucky guy…" Moose forced himself to smile. He must really fill sick. There was a burning sensation that ripped through his body. This warm sensation he didn't like. He felt his stomach drop. Wowzers, what the heck did he have?

Sami swallowed hard. Yeah, incredibly lucky, she thought. _IT'S YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL, ADORKABLE, IDIOT OF A BOY!_

"Yeah…thanks…lucky…" Sami laughed teasingly. She tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat, but it didn't work. Her cheeks were flaming. Sami felt ten times worst than when she woke up today.

Moose eyed her worried, "Hey, let's skip rehearsal, ok? I'll take you home…you really don't look so good…"

Sami just nodded. She didn't feel like dancing today. She accepted the hand Moose offered her.

There was that weird tingling feeling again. Moose narrowed his eyes in confusion. What the heck was going on with him? He unwrapped his hand from around Sami's and instead hung it loosely over her shoulders.

They walked out of MSA together, both feeling two completely different elements of pain.

()()()()

"Wow, he's that stupid, huh?" Andie's voice flowed out of the speakers of Sami's phone. Sami lay flat on her stomach on her bed doing Geometry homework. She had a box of tissues next to her. She took one and blew her nose quietly. Her nose was completely red, and was starting to hurt because of the rough tissues rubbing against her small nose. She really needed to get the tissues with the lotion in them.

Sami sighed, "Well…it is Moose…what can we expect?" Sami sat up, throwing her pencil down on top of her notebook, completely giving up on homework. "What if he just doesn't like me…that would explain it…all he can think about is…Sophie…"

Andie paused for a quick second. She didn't even realize that Sami knew anything about Sophie, and in fact, Sami was right. Moose was completely head over heels for Sophie…at least he thought he was. He was completely blinded by what could've been. But he liked Sami…even if he didn't know it, he did.

"He likes you…trust me…even if he doesn't know it yet…he does…" Andie replied. She paused again before adding, "He's my best friend…I know him better than just about anyone in the world…and I know that he's never ever…opened up to anyone…besides me…you and I are the only one who knows about the child center…and I'm going to guess that he even opened up to you about his family problems…"

Sami swallowed. "How'd you know he told me about…?"

"I just know…" Andie cut her off. Sami could hear her moving the phone around, and waited patiently for her to continue, "…I knew by the way he looked at you…you two have always had this…bond…but the other night…I could just feel it in the atmosphere that something had happened…he was…completely at ease…" Andie explained, "he trusts you Sami…I can see that…and I trust you enough that I'm willing to do everything within my being to make him realize how crazy he is for you…because I can see it…"

Sami bit her bottom lip. Furrowing her eyebrows, and narrowing her eyes down at her phone. Her eyes travelled over to her unfinished homework. Sami sighed, "Thanks Andie…uhm, I'm going to go…I'll see you tomorrow…Geometry homework is a pain…"

Andie laughed, "Ah…Geometry…so young…"

Sami laughed, and then cough a hoarse cough.

"Yeah, you need to get some rest…see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Sami laughed hoarsely.

--

_The cold rain hit Moose's skin like thousands of tiny cold pricks. He could barely see in the dark night, but he could hear the screams of the people around him._

"_We did it!"_

_Moose turned to face his new family. He couldn't help but grin. He jumped up and down sporadically yelling in victory with them. They just rocked the Streets! _

_People were everywhere! Random people, he didn't even know, were telling him how awesome he did. He was awesome? It was one of those things that Moose didn't hear too often. For once in his life he felt like he had done something right. He knew that this was where he belonged._

_He turned at the sound of his name to see a dripping Dr. Collins. _

"_Yeah, you" Dr. Collins grinned, "I think you might be in the wrong department"_

_Moose's eyes bugged out as he comprehended the words that were said to him. He could leave the stupid technical theatre department, and doing something he loved. Dance. _

_He ran over to Andie and he couldn't hide how happy he felt at that very moment. The grin was plastered permanently on his happy face. _

"_So, see, I told you we could help each other out!" Andie beamed happily. The rain dripped off of her pointed nose, her hair completely soaked and matted to her forehead. _

"_Yeah, yeah" Moose rolled his eyes, but smiled, "It's whatever"_

"_Whatever" Andie replied. _

_Moose and Sami just grinned at each other. It was evident that they were going to be really good friends for a very long time. Moose held his fist out, and Andie bumped hers' against his._

"_Blow it up!" Andie said as they exploded their hands out. She touched her hand to his hat in a goofy older sister way before she ran off._

_Moose grinned, and then turned his attention to a blonde girl. That was the first day he met Lindsey. When he could actually stand her. _

_They were talking and laughing, and then Moose heard his name. He immediately turned around and saw Sophie. Her hair was dripping wet in curly ringlets that fell past her shoulders. Her face completely make up free, and even though Moose could barely see through the incredibly harsh rain, he could see her completely perfect smile._

"_Hey, Soph!" Moose exclaimed happily as he hugged her._

"_Hey" She smiled back. Moose could feel his heart rate pick up as her smile made his stomach do a complete flip flop._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm good, how are you?"_

_Moose blinked, and he couldn't help the rush of words flow out of his mouth, "Oh my gosh…did she see us out there?"_

"_It was great"_

"_The flying…the flipping…my hat trick! It was amazing!_

"_yeah" Sophie giggled at how excited he was. It just made him even more nervous._

"_I mean it was amazing! I was just doing it! It was amazing…"_

_Before she could even let Moose breathe another word her lips were pressed softly against his. He was instantly silenced. He felt her back away slowly. He was in complete shock as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He had just been kissed by the girl of his dreams._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Moose groaned as he hit his alarm clock repeatedly until it shut up. Moose sat up groggily, upset that his dream had come to an end. He had dreamt about the best night of his life, or what he thought was the best night of his life. Moose shook his head slightly making his dark curls bounce. He reached over to grab his glasses. He put them on gently before getting out of bed.

He looked into the full length mirror on in the inside of his closet door and winced. This was why he did not wear his glasses in public, he looked so dorky. It was bad enough he could barely walk across the room without endangering himself and everyone else, but to add glasses?

He heard his cell phone vibrating and he went over to his computer desk to see who it was. His eyes brightened at the name.

"Hello?" Moose answered his phone. He completely forgot how tired he was, and upset about how his dream had abruptly ended.

"Hey" Sami's voice sounded hoarse. Moose frowned at how sick she sounded.

"Sami, maybe you should stay home today…" Moose suggested as he made his way back over to the closet to pick out an outfit.

"No! No, I'm fine…I'm promise…" He heard her muffled cough as she leaned away from the phone. Moose rolled his eyes.

"Give it up sicky….your germs are practically oozing through the phone…but I won't argue with you….I know there is no point…" Moose held the phone between his right ear and his shoulder as he picked out a pair of jeans.

"Good" Sami's hoarse voice laughed weakly.

"But…"

Moose laughed as he heard Sami groan.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't make it worse…no dancing today…you can watch" Moose said as he grabbed a white button up and long sleeved graphic tee.

Sami groaned, it made her sick voice sound even worst, "But the Rihanna Contest is this week…"

"Exactly…so you have to do everything within your power to make sure you get better by then" Moose finished her sentence, "Don't argue…because you know that won't work….I'll be at your house in 30…"

There was a short silence before Sami answered, "Fine…"

Moose laughed at how defeated she sounded, "Don't worry…I'll bring starbucks…bye"

"Bye"

Moose shut his phone and hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

--

"Is there a reason why we're always the first people here?" Moose groaned. He was starting to feel the heaviness of the sleep deprivation weighing down on his exhausted shoulders as they entered the dance studio with their starbucks.

Sami shrugged and coughed into her arm sleeve, "You were the one who started waking up the same time as me…it's not my fault you try so hard to be me"

Even when she was sick she could manage to joke around with him.

"You wore your hair wavy again" Moose noted as he laid his book bag on the dance studio floor.

Sami made her way over to where her laptop was set up and shrugged. Moose grinned he knew that she did it for him. He couldn't help but feel the warmth he experienced the other day course through his body.

Sami turned to face Moose as he walked towards her. She sipped at her iced coffee as he approached her. Her huge brown eyes staring innocently up at him. Moose grinned widely. Sometimes he really just wanted to take a picture of her and put her on a greeting card.

Sami put her cup down and sat on the stool. She stared up at Moose as he glided toward the center of the dance floor.

"I can't believe I get up at 5 every morning because of you"

"Can you imagine life without me Moose?" Sami asked coyly, "You would just die…" Sami sneezed quietly, "…sleep yourself into the next millennium…"

"You're right" Moose agreed as he tutted mindlessly into the mirror.

Sami snorted, "Please…you would do just fine without me"

Sami's fingers found the power button on her laptop as she switched it on.

"I would not…" Moose disagreed; he glided in circles until he made his way beside her. She was checking her email.

Sami rolled her eyes, and then replied in her hoarse voice, "It would be like when I wasn't here in the first place…you would do perfectly fine…"

"Well, now that you are here…it would be incredibly hard to live life without you…life would be so boring!" Moose exclaimed.

Sami couldn't help but feel her heart speed up a bit. Did he really not know that whenever he spoke her heart would throw on a pair of jogging shoes and run a marathon? Was he that blind? No one could be that blind.

"Whatever Moose" Sami coughed, and rolled her eyes, "But I guess I wouldn't be the same if I wasn't around an amazing dancer all of the time…I would be no where"

"I am amazing aren't I?" Moose asked grinning cheekily.

Sami looked at him completely shocked, "You? Pfft. Please, I was talking about Chase!"

Moose's face dropped as he processed her words.

"Oh my gosh that boy can move! Have you seen his arms? He has huge arms…man, he's so sexy…so…hot…" Sami fanned her self overdramatically, but then added, "Don't tell Andie I said that"

Sami ignored Moose's shocked expression as she continued to reply to the email her mother sent her. Her fingers prattled along the keyboard. The only sound in the room being the clicks of the keys as she hit each one.

"You're kidding right?" Moose asked finally. He was staring down at her incredulously.

Sami hit SEND, and then hopped off of the stool. Completely ignoring Moose's question. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and she felt her body being swung around.

"Ahh!" Sami managed to scream in an incredibly hoarse voice.

"You're totally just saying that to make me jealous!" Moose laughed as he continued to hug her from behind. Her back completely pressed to his front as they danced around the studio entangled.

Sami laughed, "I guess it worked, huh?"

Moose swung her again, "That's so not cool! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sami laughed, even though it hurt. She couldn't help it, he was just too adorable. Even when he was jealous it was sweet.

"Gosh, Moose! I never took you as the jealous type!" Sami laughed as they continued to swing themselves around the dance floor.

"Chase? Really? You could've said-"

Moose took a wrong step. _Oof! _Moose fell backwards bringing Sami down with him. She had managed to turn her body so that she was lying with on her stomach completely on top of Moose!

Moose felt Sami's body's tense. He looked up into her warm, but panicked brown eyes. He couldn't help, but stare. They were so warm, so gooey. He could see the green and gold specks in her eyes so profoundly that he could count them, but his brain wasn't working. All he could do was stare. He felt his heart beat faster, his stomach flip twice, and he could feel the fuzziness in his mind. He tried to force Sophie's name, her face back into his head, but it was impossible.

Sami couldn't speak. Her heart was already up the street, around the corner, 50blocks away from where it should be. She couldn't blink, she couldn't think. Most of the reason was because he was staring right back at her, and that made her skin scorch. She had to pull herself together.

In what felt like eternity, but was really two seconds, Sami rolled herself off of Moose's body and lay next to him. She laughed out loud, which broke Moose out of his trance. He could feel that his skin was completely hot, and that he probably looked like a tomato right now. What on earth had just happened?

"Smooth Moose" Sami chuckled, desperately trying to keep her voice from sounding too stressed.

Moose forced a chuckle to escape from his lips, "That was pretty smooth, huh?" Moose laughed freely as soon he felt his skin start to cool down, "I guess I'm just Smooth Moose"

"We'll call it 'smoose'" Sami laughed. Her heart ran back to her, and it was beating normally. Her breathing was still uneven, but that was ok because she had just been running around the dance studio. She coughed loudly, not really caring if it was obnoxious or not.

Sami heard Moose's laugh, and she turned her head to see what he was laughing at. Even his side view was amazing.

"What?" Sami heard the smile in her voice. He turned his head to look at her. His eyes were shining.

"You're crazy" Moose said simply, laughter following soon after.

Sami laughed, but then rolled her eyes, "I do believe I told you that in the beginning of this here 'relationship'"

Moose's laugh stopped abruptly, and for a second Sami wondered if was because of her word choice. _Relationship._

"You did…didn't you…" Moose's eyes stared back at Sami. He watched as her expression turned into her 'listening face' she was completely confused. He smiled to reassure her, "So when did you know I was ready?"

Sami caught onto his words and smiled. She pretended to think, but she knew the answer already, "As soon as you knocked me over on the first day of school…" Sami answered, she could see the confusion drift into Moose's eyes, "Anyone who can trip over nothing, and manage to bump into the only other person in the world who does too…well, that's just fate…" Sami laughed.

Moose joined her, but then fell quiet when her expression turned serious.

"Really…it was just a matter of trust…" Sami smiled lightly, "I trust you…it's a good feeling knowing that you will never judge me…that I'm more than just the 16 year old girl everyone else sees…you see _me_"

"I feel the same way, Sophie…I mean the other day when we were just walking through the rain…" Moose sighed deeply as he looked up at the dance studio ceiling, "I've never felt so close to someone…it was like…the best feeling in the world to just…finally let it all out…"

It was quiet for a very long time. It was almost comfortable, or was it? Moose felt his muscles tightened. Why? They've been quiet like this before…but not this quiet. This wasn't a good quiet, what was wrong?

"Sami, are you ok?" Moose asked, he reached out and touched a lock of soft, wavy hair. She was still there unless she was running around the building bald.

When she didn't answer Moose turned to look at her. Her face was hard. It looked hurt. Did he say something bad?

_I feel the same way, Sami…I mean the other day when we were just walking through the rain...I've never felt so close to someone…it was like…the best feeling in the world to just…finally let it all out…_

That sounded sincere enough.

"You call me Sophie…" Sami's quiet voice startled Moose. He hasn't heard her quiet voice in weeks. There was a hard edge to her voice. He sat up the same time she did and stared at her.

"No I didn't" Moose protested, "When did I…"

"You said 'I feel the same way, Sophie…'" Sami replied her eyes were low and dark. You couldn't see any trace of the green specks in her eyes at all. They were completely gone.

Moose's heart slowed down. It made him sad to see her look at him with such coldness. He would never want to hurt Sami intentionally. She knew that…right? He couldn't have called her Sophie. He was trying so hard to put Sophie back into his mind whenever Sami was around…it was nearly impossible to think about her. There was no way he called Sami, _Sophie_

"Sam, you know I meant Sami…it was…just fluke…I'm sorry…" Moose's voice was quiet too. The room was so quiet that it felt extremely loud to Moose's ears. The atmosphere wasn't comfortable like it usually was. It was extremely cold. A shiver rolled down Moose's spine.

Sami's eyes looked into Moose deep brown eyes. He looked sorry, she could see that, but she couldn't help the ache that was in her chest. Her cheeks were on fire, and for once it wasn't because she was embarrassed, or because she was sick…she was hurt. She didn't even want to look at him anymore. She felt like she had just swallowed three stainless steel knives whole. It hurt to look at him.

"I…I've got to go…" Sami managed to choke out. She quickly got to her feet, but Moose beat her there. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and what used to feel like the most incredible feeling in the world, was the most repulsive feeling. It felt like his physical contact burned her skin. She pushed away from him with all of her strength. Sick or not sick.

When she looked back up at him, his face was completely shocked. His eyes looked lost, confused, hurt. Sami just shook her head. She hurried to rush past him and grab her bag. She left her Starbucks. In her rush to get out of the studio, she didn't even hear Moose repeatedly calling her name.

The double doors of dance studio opened followed by a mob of voices speaking over one another. Sami stopped short as she saw the crew bustling through the doors.

"Hey guys" Andie smiled, obviously glad to see that they were together. Her expression changed when she saw the look on Sami's face. Everyone was quiet for a minute while they processed the mood of the atmosphere.

Sami couldn't take it any more. She let her eyes fall toward the hard floor as she walked past the crew, "Bye" she said quietly as she walked through the double doors. Everything was quiet; the only sound was the banging of the doors closing against each other. Everyone's eyes made their way over to Moose. Who was standing, looking extremely confused and lonely, in the middle of the room.

Missy and Andie's eyes were narrowed as they stared at him. He couldn't deny that something was wrong, but he lied anyway to get everyone off of his back.

"She has to talk to a teacher…" Moose mumbled. He walked over to where his bag was, and picked it up swiftly. "I'll…see you guys…later…ok?" He walked out of the room without anyone bothering to ask him what was wrong.

* * *

**I have to say that I am very disappointed with the reviews I recieved. You guys can do SO much better than that! I got five reviews..FIVE..the most I ever got on a chapter is eight and they weren't my best work ever. I poured my heart in sould into the last chapter...I worked to give you Moose and Sami time, romance, intensity...culture..and even a little drama..and some comedy ! You guys can review way better than that. **

**Please. No more thre word reviews. As a writer I love to know what you guys REALLY think about the chapter. I want to know your favorite parts of the chapter. I don't do this to get three word compliments. I do this to improve a writer. To learn what's funny, what's not funny. What's too much, what I need more. **

**I would really appreciate it if some of you guys went back and re-reviewed the chapter. That would be awesome.**

**Also, last chapter and this chapter goes out to Rachael. She continously reviews my chapters and takes the time to write out what she likes the most. Thank you Rachael. **

**On the bright side...I turned 16 last Thurs. and I got to see the Boogie Bots and my friend's crew on Friday. It was AWESOME ! My sweet 16 party is this Friday. Oh! July 26 I'm going to go see Kaba Modern, Boogie Bots, Fanny Pack, Beat Freaks...and Ivan and Travis from SYTYCD ! It really pays to know kids who can dance...they can get you discounts and a meet and greet :P**

**Ugh. Michael Jackson's memorial service was today. Man, i am so BUMMED ! Do you guys realize that without him...there would be no...now...I mean there would...but it would pretty much suck. Music would suck...A LOT. Not to mention...we wouldn't have amazing dancers like Adam Sevani who were inspired by him. If there was no MJ...there would be nothing for me to love...well, there would be very little. Hip Hop dance is my passion..along with music and theatre. Though he didn't do so much with theatre....I'm so appreciative of what he did for dance and music. I LOVE YOU MICHAEL !**

**This has maybe one or two more chapter left. No lie. I'm not sure yet how I want it to work out, but it's going to be AMAZING ! You will love me, because I know that you probably hate me right now for have Moose break Sami's heart. It will pay off in the long run...trust me ';)**

**Hey, I'M FINALLY 16 ! WHOOOOOOO !!!!**


	16. I LIKE YOU, DANG IT !

Moose looked around the lunch table. Everyone who was usually at lunch was there, except for one member in particular. Moose looked down at his tray of lunch food. Though he would normally be feasting on his delicious, nutritious tofu dog- Moose couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. He still couldn't wrap his head around how upset Sami had gotten. He never would've thought that they would ever have bad blood between them, and over something like a name flub? Who knew? Moose certainly didn't.

He looked up to see everyone going on about there day as if nothing had happened. Well, at least most of the crew was. Moose's eyes caught Andie's glare. She was texting someone, probably Missy, and he knew that he was in huge trouble. No doubt that Missy and Andie were texting Sami. They probably knew everything. Not to mention that, since they're females, they understood each other and how things upset them.

Andie's eyes averted back to her sidekick as she texted a swift reply. She snapped her phone shut and put it away to give Moose her full attention, though Moose was certain that he really didn't want it. She looked really pissed off.

"Missy wanted me to tell you that she so graciously left you a little present in your locker before she left this morning…" Andie's voice was sharp. The edge in her voice was extremely vivid, and her eyes were matching daggers.

Moose tightened his jaw. This was not what he needed right now. The people he counted on in life the most were pissed off at him. Why was Andie mad? Wasn't she his best friend? Shouldn't she be trying to get him through this? Not become his enemy.

Moose glared back, "Tell her thank you so much. Oh, and that I'll be sure to return the thank you as soon as possible"

Andie narrowed her eyes. She was extremely pissed off at Moose at the current moment. Did she not tell him to _not _compare the two? She couldn't believe that he actually called the girl _Sophie_! What the hell was his problem?

"No problem. Oh, and I'd like to remind you that the 'my foot up your ass' is totally non refundable" Andie replied.

Moose narrowed his eyes. Ok, she definitely knew what had, had happened. Why did girls have to gossip?

By this time the rest of the crew were completely engaged in their little argument. Everyone stopped what they were doing so that they could hear the argument, their eyes intently focused on everything being said.

Even people in the lunch room noticed the tension at their lunch table. Certain parties close by watched conspicuously, waiting for someone to throw their tray, or completely flip the table. The MSA crew seemed to have the most structured relationship anyone had ever seen. It was weird to see them _not _having an incredible time together.

Moose and Andie ignored their audience members. Their eyes stayed intent on each other. Moose knew that Andie had a million things to say to him, but they wouldn't dare have a conversation like that in public. Everything was said through their eyes. Moose could see every cuss word, name, every scenario (involving him getting severely injured), running through her mind.

"Andie, no one likes catty…" Moose replied. He wasn't smiling, but his tone was impeccably light.

Andie smiled, it was a very sarcastic smile, "Some people don't like their names, but that doesn't mean you give them a new one…"

Moose's perfect façade faltered slightly. Yep, she definitely knew, and it looked like she was ready to call him out in front of everyone. Moose clenched his jaw, "Speaking of names…I like the name Chase…speaking of which, Andie do you know where Chase is right now?"

Andie's eyes turned a shade darker. Moose hated playing hard ball with her, but she started it. It's not like she would take this little tiff between them too serious.

"I don't know. He might be with Sami" Andie raised an eyebrow and sort of smirked at Moose.

_Ouch!_

Ok, Moose had to give her that one.

Moose looked at her for awhile, not saying anything. The rest of the crew waited quietly for someone to say something. They just stared at each other, and it was starting to get extremely boring.

_RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!_

Everyone glanced at each other at the sound of the school bell ringing. They watched as Moose and Andie silently left the table, so they guessed that there wouldn't be any drama to see at the moment. Everyone exited the lunch area, and went to class.

Moose bustled through the crowd as he made his way back into school. He felt extremely lonely without Sami right under his arm as he walked through the hallway. He felt bad now. He must have really hurt her, and her being hurt made him upset. Moose usually did everything in his power to make sure that no one ever hurt her, or took advantage of her, and here he was doing it himself.

Moose sighed deeply as he scanned the hallways. His heart skipped a beat, which was weird, when he saw Sami at her locker. She was dialing her combination. She didn't look completely crushed.

"Can you please move? There are other people in the hallway you know"

Moose realized he was just standing in the middle of the busy hallway. He moved out of the way of cellist and then averted his eyes back to Sami who just popped her locker open. Moose sighed deeply and then made his way over to her.

She was pulling books out of her locker when he came up. He stared at her profile for a moment before he spoke. He watched as her hair moved as she moved. It was long and wavy down her back. Moose knew that she knew he was there. It was obvious that he would have to speak first.

"Missed you at lunch today" Moose tried lamely.

Sami remained silent. Moose took a deep breath before he continued on.

"Sam, I'm so sorry about this morning…" Moose started, he paused for her reaction, but there wasn't one, so he continued, "It was seriously just a name flub…it's just…that…Sophie's been on my mind a lot lately, and…I don't know…I'm just confused…"

"Whatever Moose"

Sami's voice sort of scared Moose, because he thought that he'd never hear it again. His eyes narrowed as he watched her profile. He suddenly felt angry by how difficult she was being about his apology. It was a name flub. That was it. It wasn't like he'd just committed murder or something!

"What do you mean 'whatever'? Sami, I just apologized" Moose stared at her profile incredulously. He watched, and looked for a change…anything…but there was nothing. What he had just said did not affect her one bit. That pissed him off.

"Yeah, I heard it…and in case you didn't hear _me _my answer was 'whatever Moose'" Sami started to dig through her back pack.

Moose watched the top of her head as she bent down to her book bag, which was on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to stay mad at him, because he got her name wrong? She wasn't even going to accept his apology? Over a name flub!

"Are you serious?" Moose asked once she returned to normal height, putting books into her locker.

Sami didn't say anything. She started to organize her locker accordingly. Moose just stared at her furious.

"Over a name flub? Really Sami? I thought you were better than that" Moose muttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was seriously losing probably one of the best friends he's ever had, because he called her the wrong name. He was sorry, genuinely sorry. So why was she making this so hard? Yet, he still couldn't be mad at her. Something inside him was telling him he couldn't, because she was Sami, and Sami always had a valid reason for the things she did.

Sami startled Moose when she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were extremely dark. They were furious, but most importantly, they were hurt. Strands of her hair fell into her face, but Moose fought the urge to move them like he usually did. He kept his eyes locked with hers.

"No. Not over a name flub, Moose" Sami practically growled, "I can't believe I even have to explain this…you're just so…" Sami took a deep breath, but it didn't seem to help. Her eyes were still dark pulls of anger and hurt, Moose felt horrible again. Why, he didn't know, but the look she was giving him made his stomach flop.

Sami took another deep breath and closed her eyes like she was in immense deep thought. When she opened them again, her eyes were soft. Well, softer than they were. The green/gold specks Moose knew all too well were gone still. He missed them, he wished they'd come back.

The look she gave him now. It made his heart beat ferociously inside his chest. He felt his cheeks flush, and he didn't know why. He suddenly felt tongue tied and completely engrossed in her. He couldn't look away.

"I like you Moose"

Moose snapped out of whatever trance he was in at her words. His heart practically leaped out of his chest. What? What did she just say? He felt his eyes widened a bit, and his jaw drop slightly. His head felt extremely light, and he forgot how to breathe.

"A lot…I like you…a whole lot…" Sami continued, trying to ignore his response.

"Wha-?" Was all Moose could manage to get out. He was completely confused. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"It's never been about the name flub Moose…I'm just…tired…" Sami sighed; her eyes looked sad, desperate. "I'm just tired of trying to compete with someone who isn't even here! I'm tired of thinking that you might actually see me the same way I see you…" Sami shook her head. She looked back at Moose's shocked face, "Thinking that…you saw something…feeling like you actually understood…it just….sucks…that…I've spent all of this time thinking that I was actually good enough…that…I was worth something…"

Moose wanted to tell her that she was worth something. He wanted to apologize for being such a jerk, but how could he? He could barely form a coherent sentence.

"Sam, I…I-" Moose hoped that the expression on his face looked sorry enough. He couldn't talk, so he hoped that his apology was vivid on his face.

Sami coughed into the sleeve of her shirt, and shook her head. When she recovered she just turned back to her locker, "No, it just….sucks…because…I will never be…Sophie Donovan…"

Sami's words cut at Moose's heart a little bit. The softness in her voice, the defeat, it sounded so pathetic. He couldn't bear to listen to her put her self down, but he couldn't say anything.

"But, it's whatever you know? At least I found out early…" Sami said, this time with an extremely bitter edge to her voice, "It's always good to know that you don't live up to the expectations of others…"

"Sami, I-"

Sami shut her locker door, silencing Moose. She looked at him momentarily before she spoke, "I've got to get to class"

She pushed past him, but stopped short and said, "Tell Andie I said sorry…but I'm sure you guys will be able to work around my absence come Friday"

Moose's eyes bugged out at her words, but she left him speechless as she walked down the hallway. Moose couldn't believe the conversation they just had. Well, whatever sort of conversation it was. She did all of the talking. He couldn't wrap his mind around anything that was just said. This was pure insanity!

--

As Andie bustled across campus after lunch, she searched for Chase. It was time to talk. She didn't care if she had to skip class to do it, but he was really pissing her off. Luckily, the heat that she felt for Moose fueled her confidence.

She found Chase leaning against the front of the school building, talking with a few dancers.

"Yeah, man…it was great- Andie!" Chase practically jumped out of his skin when he saw the face of his very angry girlfriend. Andie continued to glare at him.

"Uh…I'll talk to you guys later…" Chase told the dancers slowly. He sat up straight and followed Andie across campus until they were under a fairly large tree. She stopped abruptly and turned to look at him.

He was silent as she stared him down.

Chase smiled, and glowing smile, and then reached out to Andie, "Hey, Babe…how are-"

Andie shoved his arms away defiantly. She just continued to glare up at him. He would talk first, she knew he would.

"Look" Chase started. His smile was gone and his face was sincere, "I'm sorry'

"Yeah, I know" Andie snapped. The branches created a shadow that covered half of her face. It made her glare ever more intense, "That's all you know how to say Chase…and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of the excuses…I'm just sick of it!"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Chase shook his head. He stared at Andie trying to be as sincere as possible, but it wasn't working. He was defeated.

"Are you even ready for Friday?" Andie asked suddenly.

"I've been rehearsing with Cable" Chase answered. Maybe that would cool her off a bit. He was ready for the Rihanna Contest.

"Oh, ok…so you have time to be with Cable, but not me?" Andie asked angrily. So much for cooling her down.

"Andie, I said I'm sorry…what more do you want from me?" Chase pleaded. He really was running out of things to give. He knew that he was in the wrong, but there really wasn't much he could do.

"I don't know…my boyfriend!" Andie shouted, "That sounds like a pretty reasonable request Chase!"

"Not so reasonable…" Chase muttered pitifully under his breath. "Andie, you have no idea how hard this is for me!"

"What's so hard Chase? Leaving me hanging? Standing me up? For some reason it just seems as though it was just all too easy to do that…and way to hard for you to pick up your phone and call me!"

"Andie!" Chase yelled. He looked around, luckily everyone on campus was far from where they were, "I know I should've called…and I am very sorry for that…I just don't know what else to do! I've got Blake up my ass all of the time…people I don't know calling me….my crew has a very important competition this Friday…and my girlfriend is pissed at me and doesn't understand all of the freaking pressure I've got on me!"

Andie crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at Chase with an insulted look on her face, "So I'm pressuring you, Chase? Really?"

Chase sighed, a frustrated sigh. His brown eyes looked desperate, "No! Of course not! It's just…I wish you understood! I don't want to leave you hanging all of the time…it's just…hard…."

"Oh, ok…well…I'm so sorry that it's hard to be my boyfriend…" Andie snapped. Her eyes were narrowed up at Chase. She was too pissed to be sincerely upset.

"Oh my gosh!" Chase groaned. He rolled his head back and was staring up at the coloring leaves of the tree they were under. Was this really happening? "Andie, you know that is not the case!"

"Ok, then call me when you figure out exactly what the case is" Andie narrowed her eyes. She didn't wait for Chase to say anything else. She just shoved right past him and headed for the campus.

"Andie!" Chase called after her, "Come on! Don't be like that! Please, Ugh!"

Andie ignored the calls from her boyfriend. Yes, she still considered him her boyfriend. They just weren't on good terms at the current moment. Andie pushed through the doors of the school and rushed to class. She was late, but so what? Anything to take her mind off of the prior aggressive conversation she just had.

Andie stopped in the middle of the hallway. She realized that what she wanted most was to just blow off some steam. She turned around and headed right back out of the school. She peeked over at the tree she was just at. Chase was gone. Fine. Didn't really matter to her.

She bounded down the stairs and ran around to the side of the building. She looked for a place where she could just scream to the top of her lungs. She saw the east stairwell and rushed towards it. She was so eager just to let everything go!

Andie set her bag against the stairwell and closed her eyes. She so needed this. Andie took a deep breath and was about to let out a loud scream when she heard her name.

"Andie?"

Andie's eyes popped open to see a very bemused looking Moose standing in front of her. Andie looked at Moose with a confused expression on her face, "Moose?"

Moose waved at her. It was slightly sarcastic, but Andie ignored it.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Moose mused as he took another step forward.

"Ever hear of senior ditch day?" Andie asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the brick building.

Moose laughed, "Yeah, it comes at the end of the year"

"Well, just think of this as my taking that day a few months early" Andie replied.

Moose set his book bag on the ground. Andie's eyes averted back up to him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Moose shrugged, "I'm about to scream until my face turns blue…I can't take the stress…what were you about to do?"

"The same thing" Andie replied, "Moose, this was my idea first…go to class…besides…I think I need this more than you"

Moose rolled his eyes, "Just because you got here first does not mean you came up with the idea first"

"So? I'm still here first…go find some other place to let off steam" Andie argued. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Moose down.

He looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever happened to sharing is caring?" Moose grinned cheekily.

"You know I have a feeling that, that 'my foot up your ass' will be arriving shortly" Andie stated.

Moose laughed, "We're just screaming until we're blue in the face…why not do it together?"

Andie narrowed her eyes at her best friend, but then sighed. Why not? She's given up enough in her life already, but what was one more thing?

"Fine…on three…"

Moose nodded.

"…one…"

Andie kept her eyes locked on Moose.

"…two……"

Moose closed his eyes, and Andie did the same.

"Three!"

The silence around them was filled with the screams of two of MSA's finest. It was so loud, that people on the inside of the school were bound to hear, but they didn't care.

Moose was running around in circles in the tiny clearing just screaming his head off. He kicked off the wall and fell onto the soft grass. He rolled around on the ground and just continued to yell at the top of his longs. He thrashed his arms and legs until he was tired.

Andie just stood where she was. Her eyes tightly shut, her fists clench, and cheeks flushed. Her scream and Moose's harmonized. She just kept refilling her lungs with air as she just let the sound rip through her body. She felt all of her anger slowly melting. She even threw in a couple of choice words.

When Andie stopped screaming she felt completely out of breath. She opened her eyes and came back to reality. Andie felt that she was on her knees, kneeling on the grass. She looked around to see Moose lying breathless beside her.

"How do you feel?" Moose asked breathlessly.

Andie thought about it for a second before she answered. "Honestly? I feel like crap…how about you? Do you feel better?"

"Hardly" Moose answered. He pushed himself up and sat cross legged on the soft, green grass.

Andie sighed, "Gosh…sometimes…I just hate him so much…"

"Chase? What'd he do now?" Moose asked sincerely. Moose and Andie never argued for long. He was fully concerned about his best friend.

Andie sighed. Where to start?

"Apparently I'm adding pressure…I don't understand him…and he doesn't have time to be my boyfriend" The words spilled out of Andie's mouth like word vomit. I guess she'd start with the truth.

Moose looked at Andie not convinced. Andie rolled her eyes, ok so not the whole truth.

"Ok, not really the last part…but it was close enough" Andie sighed, "I mean…this used to be so effortless…the dating thing…I thought he was the one…you know? But…this situation right now is like testing us…and…we're failing…miserably"

Moose just nodded. He wasn't in much of an advice giving mood. After what he just learned about Sami his mind was completely clouded. He couldn't think straight, or walk straight. Well, he never could walk straight, but it's worst now.

"So what's your deal? Michael Jackson's not having a final tour?" Andie joked lightly. Her eyes were soft as she looked at her tortured best friend.

Moose smiled faintly, "I'm still hoping for that…but uhm, Sami…uh…likes me…"

"Wow!" Andie exclaimed sarcastically.

Moose rolled his eyes. Here it comes.

"I had NO _IDEA_! That's just _so random_! Who knew?" Andie continued on. Her eyes widened and her arms gestured as she continued to tease her best friend. Andie laughed at Moose's unamused expression, "Seriously…how could you _not _know?"

Moose sighed, "I don't know what to do…this is just so stressful…I mean…she thinks that I don't think she's worth anything! Can you believe that? Apparently she can't and never will live up to _Sophie Donovan_"

Andie shook her head, "Why do you think that is Moose? Think about it…all of the hand holding…the undivided attention…the pet names…Sami probably feels played…like she's good enough to be with…but not good enough to _be _with…you led her on…poor girl's confused Moose"

"…and how was I supposed to know that?" Moose asked.

"It's at thing called _consideration of other's feelings _Moose" Andie replied, "If Sophie were to hold you hand, call you 'cutie', and spend every waking moment with you…what would you think? You've got to think about the other person sometimes Moose…because the things you do and say don't only affect you…your decisions affect everyone"

Moose thought about Andie's words. There was no denying that she was right. Moose looked at his best friend with helpless eyes, "What do I do?"

"Talk to her" Andie replied softly, "If you honest to Godly do not like her…tell her, but you've got to set boundaries…make sure that you keep her feelings into consideration…"

"Thanks Andie" Moose said. He lifted himself up onto his feet, and held his hand out and helped Andie. They brushed the loose grass off of their clothes.

"We should probably get to class…or do something before an administrator catches us out here" Andie said squinting up at her best friend.

Moose nodded, and started to walk toward his backpack. Moose stopped and looked at Andie for a second before he spoke, "By the way…Andie…you give really helpful advice…thank you…I mean that…"

Andie smiled, "No problem Moose"

"Though, I don't think it'll hurt you to take it yourself" Moose commented. He picked up his book bag and slung it onto his back.

"What?" Andie asked as she picked up her messenger bag.

"You know…that thing called _consideration of others' feelings_" Moose replied, "I'm pretty sure it's hard enough with his brother up his butt about the audition…but I really don't think he needs his girlfriend mad at him too…"

Andie just stared at Moose in confusion.

"I mean…you know Chase…do you honestly think he wants to be at a bunch of boring dinner meetings with stiff necked people who just think of him as a money maker?" Moose asked, "No, he wants to be with you…but he can't help that NYU is his dream college…Andie, the way I see it…Chase is struggling to choose between the love of his life and the opportunity of a life time…and…I don't think you're making it any easier for him…you know he'd jump through hoops for you…but it's sort of hard to jump through two different hoops, that are side by side, at the same time…." Moose looked at his friend again and added, "Cut him some slack…we're guys…multi tasking isn't exactly our strong suit…but…we try…and I know he is…"

Andie looked down at the ground. Why did Moose have to pick and choose when to be smart?

"Later Andie…and remember…take his feelings into consideration" Moose said in a girly, sarcastic voice, "…because the things you do and say don't only affect you…your decisions affect everyone else"

Andie laughed and rolled her eyes. Moose grinned.

"Get to class Moose" Andie smiled, once he started walking back towards the building she shook her head and muttered, "Smart ass…"

* * *

**Aw ! You guys listen to me :) I feel special. Thank you for the AMAZING reviews...you guys are AWESOME ! Keep reviewing like that..it's the best bday present EVER ';)**

**Thank you for all of the bday wishes guys :) They're appreciated.**

**This chapter goes out to ALL of you...but to these people in paticular...Rachael, Sewwah, The Little Lost Lamb, The 'masked' butterfly (and friends), and Badboyharleylover :)**

**You guys are AWESOME !**

**One more chapter to go ! WHOOO!!!**

**Oh, and I will probably keeping making MJ references. This story is in October/November...so MJ is still alive.**

**This was short...I'm sorry...it was a filler...lol.**

**P.s. Who's bad ? ';) MJ fans...that's for you.**


	17. I'll EAT THIS, LATER, because THIS IS IT

**THE LAST CHAPTER !!! AHHH !!! **

**enjoy :)**

**P.s. The A/N (author notes) PLEASE pay attention to them ! If they ask you to do something...DO IT...it adds to the story.  
**

* * *

Moose lay on his bed staring up at his Michael Jackson poster, on his ceiling. He really wasn't seeing it, though. His mind was clouded with the rough week he had just endured. For the past few days he could not hear, see, feel, and smell…he was alone. Just him and his thoughts, and the aching guilt in the pit of his stomach.

For the past three days he moped around. He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't give his all during rehearsals, and he skipped lunch. He'd just go sit in that little clearing that he and Andie were at the other day, and listen to his iPod. Which was sad, because he had an entire playlist dedicated to…you know who. It was hard for Moose to even say her…you know who's, name. The fact that he crushed her heart into a million tiny shards made him want to punch himself in the face.

Moose sighed as he tried to process everything that was going on. He wasn't really sure if he even wanted to process everything that was going on; just the shear fact that Sami- oh, there it was, he thought her name.

Moose sucked in a huge deep breath and let it out slowly. He had hurt one of the best things to ever come into his life. She was one of the funniest, sweetest, most completely magnificent being on the planet, and he screwed things up. He missed her so much it was insane. He felt so alone, and he couldn't take not having her with him in his life. It was hard to believe that someone who had been in his life for such a short period of time could have this affect on him. But she did.

Everyday Moose would walk through the halls and look to his right. What he wanted, more like expected, to be there, wasn't. He'd walk to class with an empty space next to him, and he longed for that special person to fill it. He'd see Sami at her locker, or on her way to class, and he'd just stare. Not knowing what to say, or do. He wanted to talk to her, but talk to her, and say what? 'I'm sorry for being a douche and not sharing the same feelings you have for me?' 'Hey, I'm sorry, but I think of you like a very pretty…funny…very sweet…sister.' The last one was awkward, but the point was that he couldn't make up for his screw up with a simple apology. Broken hearts are hard to mend, especially if you were the one who broke it.

Moose blinked twice, and thought about calling Sami. What would he say? Again, he did not know. All he wanted was for Sami to be back in his life. He felt this weird sensation that burned in his chest whenever he thought about her, and he wanted it to go away. He wanted his stomach to be filled with the butterflies it used to be filled with whenever she was in a ten foot radius. He wanted the weird warmth that coursed through his body whenever they touched. He wanted his heart to flutter whenever she gave him that all too sweet smile. He wanted to see the adorable blush that colored her cheeks, and feel the satisfaction of knowing that he was the cause of it. He wanted to stare into those familiar, sweet, gorgeous, brown, green/gold specked eyes.

Moose sighed deeply as he reached over and grabbed his copy of _Twilight_. Yeah, he was reading it. He went to the bookstore the day after he and Sami went their separate ways. He bought her a brand new copy of _Eclipse _because her copy had been tarnished by the heavy rain storm they had that weekend. He knew that buying her a book wouldn't make up for things, but hopefully it helped. Moose bought _Twilight _out of shear curiosity, and he had to admit that it was pretty good. He would never tell anyone he was reading a romance novel, but Moose was so bored now without Sami, what else was there to do? He was already on chapter 24 of the book. It was so compelling, and he had so much free time, he flew through the book in a matter of days. The relationship between Bella and Edward, girly as it may seem, was intriguing to him. He related to Edward so much it was insane. There was just something about his attitude, and the way he cares for Bella that just made him feel completely connected. Like they shared the same brain link or something, it was weird.

The way Edward is just so completely protective over Bella. To love her, but then have the urge to want to kill her, that's an incredible bond. How, before she came, he had a life, but now he is living it; he has something, or someone to look forward to seeing everyday. Someone who understood him and accepted him the way he was. To have someone like that, someone who you cared for so much, and is so easily breakable, you'd do anything in your power to make sure you didn't hurt them. Though, sometimes the task is hard, and you can't help it, but you still try, because you care about that person so much that everything else doesn't matter. Not how you feel, not how other people feel, all that matters is that the person you have is happy. All that matters is that, that person is taken care of, and whatever's best for them, is best for you.

"…_as long as it makes you happy…as long as it's what's best for you."_

Moose felt his eyes slowly closing as he read the rest of the line. The heaviness of Moose's subconscious thoughts taking over his conscious mind, as he slowly drifted into oblivion. Soon he was deeply asleep, his dream world taking control.

_Andie chuckled lightly, "Smooth Moose"_

_Moose instantly fell to the ground and started helping the girl pick up the mess he had created. The blush fell from his cheeks, but continued to mumble, "Sorry, sorry, sorry…." Over and over again, he could hear Andie snickering behind him. "Shut up" He whispered at her._

_The girl however was barely paying attention as she hurriedly grabbed at her belongings and struggled to her feet in a rush. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair had fallen in her face from trying to gather her things so quickly. She looked panicked._

_Moose rose to her feet, a handful of papers in his hand. He smiled politely down at the girl who was probably a foot and a half shorter than he was. He handed her the papers, "Hey" He greeted her with a goofy, but sincere smile, "Sorry about knocking you over"_

_The girl nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at him in astonishment, she quickly looked away and nodding and mumbling a 'thanks'. She scurried away quickly making her way back into the building. Andie and Moose stared after her with wide eyes._

"_Sheesh, and I though you were weird" Andie joked nudging Moose's side with her elbow._

"_Whatever" Moose lightly shoved her back as they made their way back towards the building as well._

These weren't really dreams. These were memories. Moose struggled to fight against the heavy force that kept his mind under. He just let himself drift, and watched as each memory played through his mind.

_Moose smiled at her, "Hey…uhm, don't…sweat it…you were really great…"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, making my self look like an idiot is __really __impressive"_

That was the night he saw Sami dance for the first time.

_Hey, are you ok?" Moose asked, concern taking over his voice. The girl looked up at him, her face reddening with embarrassment, she looked familiar. Then Moose's thoughts clicked together, "you're the girl I ran over yesterday!"_

Memories of their first real meeting filled his mind. Moose had no idea why he was seeing these images, but he didn't necessarily mind either.

"_You have…gold…specks in your eyes….and…that's normal…but…you've also got green in there…you have green and gold specks in your eyes…that's amazing…." Moose breathed, "…beautiful…wow…I never noticed before…."_

Moose's heart skipped a beat. He mentally smiled as he thought of the beautiful eyes he so desperately missed.

_Even though her fingers were as cold he was, Moose couldn't help but feel warmth course through his body. He didn't even know that she understood his story, but something told him she did. He didn't know why he felt so completely…__buoyant__…at this moment, but Moose just guessed that it was because was able to speak his mind. That was his philosophy at least. He stared into her strange, but beautiful eyes. His own fingers grazed the ones she had on his cheek._

The night he completely he put his trust in Sami. Moose's heart fluttered inside his chest. The night where all of the walls, barriers were down and Moose could finally just be himself.

_Moose couldn't help but feel another tingly sensation in his mind as he felt how incredibly close his face was to Sami's. For some reason he was unable to think clearly, and he so desperately fished for some sort of picture in his head. The one he picked was one of Sophie. The night she kissed him, possibly the best night of his life, at least that's how it felt at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure if he felt the same way about it. It seemed like there were a thousand of other days that surpassed that particular night. The idea had his mind swarming._

The recording studio and everything that had happened there, the amazing song, the weird feelings in the pit of his stomach, all of it so strange, but likeable.

More memories filled his mind. The hurt look on Sami's face the day he called her Sophie. The feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach when she turned her back on him and walked out of the dance studio with such haste. The empty spot next to him at lunch. The way his heart quickened when Sami's eyes bore into his, and the shocking news that Sami had feelings for him. Then the agonized look she gave him right before she slammed her locker door and walked right past him after spilling maybe the biggest secret ever to him.

Suddenly Sami's perfect face flashed in his mind. Her long, gorgeous chalky brown hair, always pin straight down to her elbows. Her gorgeous, caramel colored, creamy skin. Two beautiful light brown eyes, with green-gold specks hidden in them, of course one eye was covered with her feathery bangs. Her cute button nose. Her all too sweet smile plastered on her face, with that one adorable dimple accompanying it.

Moose felt his body warm as these thoughts filled his mind. What shocked him were the thoughts that followed. He wanted all too badly to reach out run his fingers through her soft, long hair. He wanted to stroke her delicate skin with the back of his hand. He wanted to gaze into those perfect brown, green-gold specked eyes forever, and tuck her bangs behind her ear. He wanted his face to be so close to hers that their noses were practically touching. He wanted to be the reason for that all too sweet smile on her face.

Moose's eyes shot open as realization hit him. His palms were sweaty, his breathing uneven, and his heart was going about 100mph. His face felt hot and for once he knew why that was.

It was because when Moose held Sami as they slow danced at her spicy sixteen, he wanted nothing more than for her body to be closer. It was because when he and Sami were walking through the rain and he was spilling his guts out to her, she was the only one who he wanted to talk to. It was because when it was time to drop her off at her house that night, he didn't want to because he wanted to see her beautiful face for a bit longer. It was because when her face was just inches from his in the recording studio, he wanted to kiss her. It was because when he thought that song was about another guy, he felt this burning sensation that made him want to punch a wall. It was because when he saw the hurt expression on her face when he called her Sophie; he cared about what she wanted. It was because when she told him that she liked him, his heart started racing, and he couldn't say anything, because… he liked her too.

Moose's head darted toward his alarm clock, and he realized it was 6:00a.m. he had to get up, and get ready for school. But how could Moose go to school with this new found information on his mind?

"Well, damn…" Moose muttered in disbelief, "I am one psycho in denial"

()()

Andie sighed grumpily as she walked through the halls of MSA. She hadn't talked to Chase in about three days and the time apart was killing her inside. She mindlessly floated past MSA students as she roamed the hallways.

_Suck it up._ Andie thought, _today's an important day. You can't screw it up just because you and your boyfriend aren't talking._

Today was the day of the Rihanna Music Video Contest, and Andie was worried. Absolutely no one was prepared. Moose was extremely bummed out about Sami, and Sami had dropped out of the crew so they had to re-wire everything completely, and that weakened their routine. The crew was sad that Sami left, and they didn't feel as confident with the new 'watered down' routine. Not to mention that she and Chase were not on good terms, let alone 'talking terms, and it's hard to run a crew when both of their 'leaders' were fighting.

Andie rounded the corner for her third time and froze when she saw Chase at the water fountain. Andie felt herself blush as she tried to regain her composure.

Chase looked up and his gaze locked on Andie. He gave her a sheepish look, and he wasn't sure if it was ok to approach her not.

Andie ran her fingers through her bangs, and then sighed. She returned Chase's gaze, looking just as sheepish and muttered under her breath, "Oh, Hell…when you're wrong…you're wrong…"

Ever since she had that discussion with Moose ealier in the week, Andie couldn't help but re-think everything. Was it so impossible to admit defeat? To actually take a look at the situation and realize…that you're wrong? That maybe everything happening was partly, even mostly, your fault?

Andie took another look at Chase and sighed, yes, yes it was.

Andie made a bee line for Chase, and he waited for her. He didn't know what she was going to say, but all he felt like doing at that particular moment was dropping down to his knees and begging for her to forgive him.

Nothing in his life was going right. Choosing between two of the most important things in your life was not easy. Chase couldn't help but hear those nagging voices in the back of his head. One going 'You asshole! You asshole!' and the other, arguing with the first one, 'Screw you! Screw you! This is his future!...screw you!'

It was an extremely difficult, and mind occupying decision.

He watched as Andie continued to walk towards him. His heart started to beat uncontrollably, and he felt extremely nervous. Better try and get his thoughts straight now.

_Which one can I live without?_

He shook that last thought out of his head.

Andie glanced up at Chase from under her eyelashes. She felt extremely vulnerable, and she wasn't sure if she knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she had to say it.

Andie took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry"

Chase and Andie breathed at the same time. They looked away and laughed awkwardly. Andie looked back at him, smiling sheepishly.

"You first…after all…I think my apology is going to count the most…" Andie said. Chase looked at her weirdly, but Andie gestured for him to go.

Chase took a deep breath, and sighed, "I'm a jerk."

Andie just waited for him to be done. She leaned against the wall and gestured for him to continue. His speech would be pointless, but would make her feel better knowing that he felt just as crappy as she did.

"I don't deserve you. I'm selfish, unreliable, and the worst boyfriend a girl could ever ask for" Chase looked at Andie with sincere eyes as he continued to list everything wrong with him, "I've let you down time and time again, and for that…I know sorry does not make up for any of it, but I love you…and…I am a selfish, incompetent, selfish, selfish, jerk…but I am your selfish/incompetent jerk…and I hope to be your jerk for a very long time…" Chase finished with a very hopeful look on his face, but then added, "Minus the jerk part…because I plan on becoming a better boyfriend"

Andie smiled a true, very bright smile. Gosh, she felt guilty now, but at least she knew that Chase cared. Andie shook her head, "You are not a jerk…"

Chase looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face, but let her continue.

"I'm a jerk" Andie went on, and then sighed, "If anything…I don't deserve you. I'm selfish, and if you're unreliable…then I'm unreasonable, I'm probably the most annoying girlfriend a guy could ever have…" Andie looked at Chase to let him know that she was being for real. By the looks of it, he wasn't convinced, "You have let me down…but I've let you down too…and I'm really sorry that I haven't been understanding or supportive throughout this entire thing. NYU is your dream, and I shouldn't be adding to the pressure. I'm sorry, and I love you too…and I have become one of those unbearable, nagging, girlfriends…but I intend to be your unbearable, nagging girlfriend for a very long time…because I'm your unbearable, nagging, girlfriend…" Andie smiled hopefully at Chase. He sported a more confident smile, and immediately wrapped Andie up into his arms.

"Oh!" Andie smiled into Chases' chest, "but minus the unbearable, nagging part…because truth be told…I can see where that can get annoying"

Chase laughed, and held Andie tighter.

"I guess we're just one screwed up couple" Chase murmured, as he buried his face into Andie's neck.

Andie smiled, "What can we do?"

Chase sighed, "Win a contest to appear in one of Rihanna's music videos?" Chase suggested. Andie could hear the smile in his voice, "and for the record…you are not unbearable…or unreasonable….the nagging part…well…"

Andie playfully slapped his chest with her hand, but laughed with him.

"And you're not a jerk…you can be incompetent sometimes…but I love you just the way you are" Andie pulled away to grin up at him.

Chase grinned back, "I love you"

Andie rolled her eyes at how gooey it sounded, but she smiled, "I love you too"

()()

"Alright Moose…get yourself together man…" Moose mumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. School had just ended, and Moose had about an hour until he needed to be back at MSA for their pre-show pep talk. Which Moose did not understand why they were going to have it at all. The routine sucked without Sami's choreography, and their duet.

Moose grasped onto the book he was holding to keep his hands from shaking as he walked down the familiar street. It felt like it had been five years, rather than the four days he had not been there. Moose felt a lump in his throat as the house he was looking for, came into view.

He walked up the porch steps, and took them one by one. He paused right in front of the door, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. His palms started to sweat, and his heart was beating so fast, and so loud that he couldn't even hear himself knocking on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Moose's heart jumped slightly when the door opened, but then he sighed, a sigh of relief when Bina opened the door. Her warm, caring face calmed him a bit. She smiled, and it felt good to see that someone wasn't mad at him.

"Ah, _Alce_…how are you?" Bina asked in her cheerful, but thick Italian accent.

Moose just smiled, it was nice to see such a happy face.

"Ciao, Bina. In truth…I've been better…I really need to speak with Sami if that is alright?" Moose asked politely. Bina just continued to give her warm smile. She nodded.

"Sami!" Bina called through the small, but cozy home.

Moose's heart skipped at the sound of Sami's name, and his knees almost buckled under his weight, but he tried to keep a decent composure.

Moose took a couple of steps back on the porch, and started to look around. He didn't know what he would do once he saw Sami, or what he'd say. It was just hard to believe that he was about to talk to her face to face, and confess his feelings for her. It was insane!

Moose focused his eyes on the bushes that were on his left, right behind the railing that lined the porch. They were unusually green for it to be fall.

"Moose?" A familiar, sweet, but also intimidating voice said his name.

Moose nearly jumped at the sound of it, it felt almost like it had been way too long since he heard the wonderful sound. Moose couldn't help, but stare as he took Sami in. It was just so good to hear her talking to him.

She looked beautiful. Her pin straight, long, chalky brown hair looked like silk. Her skin just as clear and perfect as ever. Her adorable button nose. Not to mention everything else that made his heart race uncontrollably.

Despite the chill in the air, Sami wore denim shorts, and a white cami. You could see her perfectly toned legs, and arms. Moose could even see her piercing protruding a little through her cami. He looked her over, and over again and he almost felt like he was being naughty for even looking at Sami this way, but he couldn't help it. He now understood why the guys were fighting so hard for her. She was _hot_!

"What do you want Moose?"

The sharp sound cut Moose out of his trance as he realized that Sami stood with a hard look on her perfect face. Moose felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized he must have been staring for a very long time. He looked down at his feet, and then back up at Sami. She continued to stare at him with cold, dark eyes.

Moose remembered the book in his hand. He held it out to her and smiled sheepishly, "Thought you might want another copy…since…well…you know…"

Sami looked at it for a very long time, but eventually, and hesitantly took the book from his hand. Her expression didn't soften. She tucked the book under her arm and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Is that all?" Sami asked coldly. She had her body turned with one hand on the door knob.

"Uh, no…actually…" Moose stammered, he could feel himself blushing. He looked at Sami who still looked incredibly harsh, but somehow still angel-like. "I sort of…want…uhm, need…to talk to you…"

Sami's eyes narrowed as she stared at Moose's awkward posture. He looked completely uncomfortable, and that just made her curious, morbid as it may be, as to what he had to say. So, despite her better judgment, she gave in.

"Fine…" Sami said, she made her way over to the left railing and perched her small body on top of it. She placed _Eclipse _right next to her. Even sitting on it she wasn't nearly as tall as Moose, but it did make a height difference, "What about?"

Moose breathed in a huge gulp of air, and let it out slowly. He had to man up. If he didn't, he could miss out on something very special, and he didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry" Moose breathed. That was a good start, right? Letting her know that he felt bad about what had happened. The only problem was that Moose didn't know where to go from there. He felt so completely helpless, and he probably looked like a dumb ass.

"Well, if all you have is awkward apologizes…I'm just going to go…there's nothing to apologize for…nothing to discuss" Sami said harshly. She was about to hop down from the railing, but Moose motioned for her to stop.

"No, that's…not all I have…it's…Sami…" Moose closed his eyes and tried to gather something that didn't make him sound like an idiot. _Just tell her how you feel, idiot!_

Sami stared at Moose as he tried to form sentences in his mind. She swung her legs anxiously as she braced herself for what he had to say. She looked down at the hard cover copy of _Eclipse _he had just given her, and tried to be patient as he got himself together.

"I'm reading _Twilight_" Moose wanted to punch himself in the face. That sounded pretty irrelevant, and sort of gay, but he had a point, he thought.

"Ok" Sami commented, she squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Moose almost smiled at the adorable thinking face that he knew all too well. As she thought, Moose stared. Her bangs were still covering one of her eyes, and Moose had to fight the urge to want to tuck it behind her ear, anything to be able to feel its soft texture again, and see both of her beautiful eyes.

"What I'm saying is that. I…I know why you like it so much…" Moose continued. Sami just kept the perplexed expression on her face. Moose went on, "This book…is about…two people…who…will do anything in the world for each other…"

"Moose," Sami started, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything Sami," Moose replied, and it was true. It did, "You like Edward…because…you can count on him. He…cares…he…will do anything for Bella, and that's what you want. You want someone who is willing to dedicate every second of their time. That's what you need…someone who…cares about you enough that…they'd do anything not to hurt you, to make sure that you are ok. Someone to adore you, and someone worth adoring…I understand that…Edward…wouldn't be anything without Bella…before her…he was nothing…and…when she came into his life…it was like everything was put into perspective…before her he had a life, and now that she's in it…he's living it. He waited a century for her…not knowing where she'd be…who she'd be…but once he finally found her…he didn't even know it…not until reality slapped him in the face…and he realized that he would be nothing without her…without her there in his life…he has no purpose…nothing's there…it's hard to be given life…and then experience it…then have it taken away…you might as well be dead…" Moose ranted. He turned to Sami with hopeless eyes, he leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of her, his face just inches from hers' and his eyes' probing. "Sami, do you understand?"

Sami blinked so that she could concentrate. She hated when Moose got this close, because she could see every single detail of his gorgeous face. Her breathing stopped, her heart fluttered. It made it very hard for her to concentrate on anything. His eyes were dark chocolate and at the current moment, intimidating.

Sami blinked again, and took a deep breath in, and then out slowly. "No, I don't"

Moose's eyes scanned her face for a second before he leaned back and started to pace her porch again. He started to think of another way to make this so much easier for him, but apparently comparing two things isn't working. He was pretty sure making her guess was completely juvenile, and entirely out the widow. His best bet was probably to just be straight up with her.

Sami relaxed her posture as soon as Moose's face was no longer in kissing distance of hers'. She watched as he paced nervously on her porch, something was wrong, and she knew it.

Moose knew what he wanted to say. It was just so hard to form coherent sentences. She had changed his life in so many ways, it was incredible. Before she came he was just Moose. Sure, once the crew started to gain it's reputation, he started to get noticed. It was nice, but it wasn't enough. Moose was still the dork everyone ignored before he joined MSA. It was just that everyone accepted him as an MSA crew member, and not for Moose. The dork who could bust a move.

Sami accepted him in every which way. She knew him as a dancer, as one of MSA's finest, but she took the time to get to know him as Moose. He appreciated that, and it was one of those things that Moose found extremely attractive. He could be himself around her. He was a dork! And she was completely ok with that.

"Ok, for the past few days…I haven't stopped thinking about you…" Moose started. He looked at Sami, and leaned on the railing opposite to her, his eyes stressed. Moose's heart pounded loudly in his chest as she sought other words, "I miss you…I miss…seeing you every morning…I miss sitting next to you at lunch…I miss walking you to class…I miss laughing at nothing…" Moose blinked as he tried to think of all of the things he wanted to say. "I miss talking to you…listening…to your extraordinary views on life and humanity…" Moose began to pace the porch again because of his nerves, he couldn't sit still. There was so much energy coursing through his body he couldn't think straight.

Sami watched as Moose walked in circles on her fairly decent sized porch. She listened to his words, but she couldn't help but watch the stress in his features.

"I miss…" Moose stopped to look at her mid-stride. His eyes had a far away look in them, and that took Sami by surprise. The look was completely unrecognizable to her. "I miss…your laugh…and…how no matter what's going on…how horrible…or sad…I can't help but laugh too…"

Sami's heart started to flutter a bit, but she didn't break her 'tough girl' façade.

"I miss…" Moose involuntarily took a step toward her. His heart was beating ferociously against his chest, and he couldn't even hear the words that were pouring out of his mouth, "I miss…holding you…in my arms…knowing that you're there…" He took another step forward, "…the warmth of your body next to mine, and the smell of your hair…" This time the step he took was of choice, and he was right in front of her now. The look in his eyes never disintegrated, "…I miss the feeling of your hair through my fingers…" Moose said quietly as he tucked Sami's bangs gently behind her ear.

Sami stopped breathing. What was going on? What was he saying? Why was he so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face? Why was he trying to kill her heart? Does he honestly not know how much this hurt her right now? To have him so close, but for him not to feel anything for her, when she absolutely adored him.

"Your smile…" A faint smile appeared on Moose's wary face, "How…it can light up a room…and my world in a matter of mili seconds…"

Sami's body froze as she tried to keep everything focused on her façade, but it was faltering. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her pulse sounded loudly in her ears. She shivered a bit when Moose's cool fingers grazed her heated cheek. Her eyes were locked on his' concentrated ones.

"I miss seeing the blush in your cheeks…" Moose laughed quietly, "…and being the cause of it…that's always fun…" Moose realized how incredibly close to Sami he was, but by being this close he was able to concentrate on everything he loved so much.

"I miss your clumsy, but graceful walk…and I remember how cute you looked when your nose was so adorably red from falling…and how protective I felt because of it…" Moose continued. His eyes scanned every inch of her gorgeous face. His fingers traced along her jaw line before he gently cupped her right cheek with his left hand gently. He focused on what he missed the most, "…and I miss those gorgeous…gorgeous eyes of yours…how the green and gold specks dance when you're happy, and how they disappear when you're sad…" Moose said the last part remorsefully, "I don't ever want to see them disappear again…" Moose whispered sincerely.

Sami's head was spinning. If she wasn't careful she could pass out any minute. She felt sick to her stomach, and no words could describe the loud sound her heart was making against her chest. She couldn't think; come to think of it she couldn't breathe.

Sami let out a slow breath, and tried to regroup, but it was extremely hard when their noses were practically touching.

Moose's expression never changed, and Sami heard him speak the three words she'd been desperately waiting to hear since she first met him.

"I like you"

Same nearly fell limp and fell back into the bushes behind her, but the pull of Moose's dark eyes kept her steady. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth, because there was no way it was even possible. Her heart had stopped, her breathing stopped, her brain even stopped processing. No thoughts filled her mind, it was just blank. Nothing. That's scary.

"I like you…a lot Sami. I like you…because…well, when I'm holding you…all I want is to hold you closer, and never let go. I know because…when we were walking in the rain…I felt so comfortable because…it was you who was walking beside me. I know because…at the end of the day…when we have to go our separate ways…I can't wait until tomorrow so I can see your gorgeous face, and your beautiful smile again…so my heart can do cartwheels and back flips like it always does when I look into your amazing eyes. I know because…when I'm close to you, like I am now, and all I can focus on is how incredible you are…I want to kiss you…and…I know because…I had a wake up call. For the past year…Sophie Donovan has been the monster that was keeping me hostage in fairytale land where nothing is real…but…with you here…I know what I want, I know what's real…you're real Sami. You're the realist person I know…and it's you I want…"

Moose stared down at Sami's frozen body. His heart was racing, his blood was pumping, his breathing was completely uneven, but he had said what he needed to say.

Moose moved the hand that cupped her cheek until it hung loosely in her hair, behind her neck.

Sami shook her head gently in denial, her eyes confused, "This…this is insane…" She whispered, mostly to herself. Sami was stuck on the part where he said 'I want to kiss you…'

Moose gently stroked her hair as he spoke, "You know what Michael Jackson says?" He waited, and when he didn't receive an answer he continued, "If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, then everything that happens in between can be dealt with."

Sami remained quiet, and Moose remained indifferent, but intense. He stopped stroking her hair, and moved his hand so that it gently caressed the side of her neck. His eyes stayed on hers' as best as they could, because she tried to avoid eye contact with him. Moose used his other hand so that he could lift her chin to make sure she was looking at him. She didn't refuse.

"I'm telling you…that I'm one of those people who have love for you. I'm telling you…that I care about you…so much…that I'm asking you to enter another life with me, because I want to be one of those things in between that you don't want 'deal' with. I want to be one of those things that matter to you in your life…" Moose whispered gently, "I want to be the lucky guy who found a loop hole to Michael's philosophy" Moose's tone was extremely sincere, and his voice tender, "All I want…is whatever makes you happy…and whatever is best for you…and…you can do so much better than me, but I at least want to try and make you happy…because I think I can do it…I know I can do it…"

Sami's ears were buzzing from everything that was just said. None of this was making sense and she was considering the option that she may be asleep. It seemed as though the world she had known only twenty minutes before Moose had arrived did not exist anymore.

Her heart was skipping all over the place, her brain was having spasms, her lunch was swimming in her stomach, and shivers were crawling up and down her body.

Her eyes flashed to Moose's intent gaze, and she tried her best to keep her voice as even as possible and not shaky, "I didn't know you were a poet…"

Moose's eyes softened a bit, "Neither did I…" Moose whispered back.

So much had been said, so much was going on. Moose could barely think. He wasn't thinking. It was like his mind was overrun by his feelings, because all he could see, or feel, were many different colors. Colors that gave his mind a warm feeling.

"Sam, you're the first person…to look at me as an MSA member…and still want to take the time and get to know me…for me…" Moose continued, he got this far, might as well go all the way, "I trip, I fall…I am constantly embarrassing myself on a regular bases…and its what makes me, me…and for the first time in my life…I don't think I can be 'me' without you…" Moose grinned goofily, "This nerd…this…dork…is ready for his dorkette…"

If this wasn't driving Sami into complete insanity she might have actually laughed at that.

There was a beat of silence before Sami spoke again. Her voice meaning to sound harsh, but it lost the edge it had earlier, "It doesn't change anything…"

Moose's eyes darted back to Sami's face. He could see her resolve softening. He could hear the softness in her voice. He knew that she would try everything within her power to make herself look like the stronger person. She would do anything so that she wouldn't see weak to outside sources, but Moose knew her better. He knew her story before she even realized that she even had one to tell. That's why Moose tuned out her unnecessary rant and focused on how beautiful her face was.

"You can't…just…race back here and throw something in my face just because you miss your lunch buddy, Moose. I'm not some dog who jumps at the sound of her master's call, and pants for the bone he lays out in front of her. I'm a person with feelings…and you making up excuses, like realizing your true feelings for me in just four days, is just sad…it's stupid to think that I would just believe you right off the bat. I'm not going to just ran back to your side just because you, supposedly, have the same feelings towards me…" Sami ranted she tried to sound intimidating, but she knew she sounded pathetic. Her will power was being dominated. Her eyes scanned Moose's face for any sign of remorse, there was none. He was just staring at her with that look in his eyes, and made her uncomfortable. She continued, "-a-and…I'm…not…just some…toy you can…decide to play with..or…or not…" Sami felt the blush rising to her cheeks again. Moose wouldn't stop staring at her.

Moose wasn't paying attention to anything Sami was saying. He just couldn't get the fact that he was so close to her escape his mind. Their noses were practically touching, and he could hear her breathing. He could even hear her heart beat, or that could just be his nervous one pounding loudly against his chest. He imagined they sounded the same though. Her face was so smooth, so delicate. Her eyes so confused, and breath takingly beautiful. His eyes focused in on her lips, there was a smile he was dying to see hidden behind there. Though for some reason he wasn't so disappointed to not be seeing her smile, and he knew why. All of a sudden his entire mind and body was focused on what he wanted to do now. His body ached with the craving, and Moose was sure the craving would win.

Sami's breathing hitched when she felt the hand he had on her neck gently tighten. Her eyes studied his dark chocolate ones and she couldn't help but notice that they were slowly getting closer to hers', "Wh-what…are you…" Sami couldn't even speak properly as she felt Moose's face inch closer to hers'.

Moose had no idea what he was doing. His body and mind were having an argument that really didn't matter now. His instincts were taking over, and when he saw the blush coloring her perfect cheeks that set him over.

Sami didn't even realize that she had closed her eyes when their lips had touched. She just felt this electrical surge course through her body the instant it had happened. Her heart was fluttering, her stomach was doing flip flops, and her brain was on cloud nine. Her body was having seizures on her skin as tingles ran up and down her arms and legs.

Moose gently pressed her lips to hers'. As soon as it had happened, it was over. Moose's head was swimming. He had no idea he was capable of making of move like that. He was always the backseat driver. Always there, talking, making comments on things along the way that drove other people completely insane, because he was usually right. Never had he even considered taking the wheel.

They just sat there quietly, their noses touching, and their eyes shut. They just took in the silence and the energy that was running laps in both of their bodies. Neither of them could think, their minds completely clouded, their stomachs empty, and their hearts full.

Moose tried to think back to when Sophie had kissed him in the rain. He couldn't, but he imagined it didn't feel anything like this had. He felt so much happier, more mature, so in _control_. He felt like doing three cartwheels, two back flips, a few aerials, and what the heck? Let's throw in a summersault for good luck.

Sami had no idea what to feel. This was, as embarrassing it may be to admit, her first…dare she think of what just happened? Kiss. Never in her life did she imagine that it would feel this invigorating! Was this how it always was? How it was supposed to be? How she was _supposed _to feel.

What she wanted most was to look at Moose's beautiful face, but she was too scared to open her eyes. So just imagined his face in her mind, and it wasn't nearly as perfect as it was when you got the full effect. The silence was…comfortable. It was just one of those moments that just wanted to remember for the rest of your-

"Sami, why don't yo-"

"AHHHH!" Sami screamed, when she opened her eyes she was lying in the bushes behind the railing.

"Oh! Samrah! Are you ok?" Bina asked her voice full with concern. Sami could feel that her cheeks were extremely heated. She looked up to see Moose's blushing face staring back at her with concern mixed with amusement. He had his hand outstretched towards her, and she took it. An electric current ran up and down her arm as soon as their skin touched. Moose pulled her back up and over the railing. He reached over at pulled _Eclipse _out of the bushesas well; it had been knocked over when Sami fell.

Sami landed swiftly onto her feet, and tried not to look so completely spazzed out, but it was hard. She glanced over at Moose before she looked at Bina.

Bina looked at Sami with concern in her eyes, "Sweetie, are you ok? You look frantic"

Sami blushed harder, "Uhm, yeah…you just scared me is all, Bina…I'm fine…"

Bina looked at her for a moment longer, not fully convinced, but didn't ask questions, "I was just going to see if Moose would like to come inside for something to eat…I just made ravioli"

"Uhm, actually…Bina…Moose…has to go…" Sami answered. She kept her eyes on her shoes and tried her best not to look at Moose.

Bina was disappointed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Moose answered, the blush in his cheeks had fell and his voice was even. His mind was still cloudy, and his heart and stomach still doing gymnastics, but for the most part he was good. "I uhm, have a meeting to get to…" Moose looked at Sami, but she wasn't looking at him, "it's a dance thing"

"Oh, ok…well, next time…" Bina said, "Sami…get inside and wash up…I don't want it to get cold"

"Be right there" Sami promised.

Bina went back inside the house. They listened to the sound of the door closing. Silence refilled the air, as well as the awkwardness.

"So, uh…uhm, you should…probably get going…" Sami stammered stupidly.

Moose nodded, "yeah, right uhm…oh…here's your book…"

Sami took the book from his hands, "Thanks…uhm…"

"You uh…have uh…" Moose reached out and took a decent sized leaf out of Sami's hair. He smiled half amused, half wary.

"Heh…" Sami blushed, but laughed weakly. She probably looked like an idiot, "right, leaf…thanks…I uhm, I'll see you later…ok?"

"Yeah" Moose replied with a smile on his face.

Sami nearly fell to her knees and praised him as the adorable Greek God he was, but she had too much pride and dignity for that.

Sami stammered backwards awkwardly, and searched for the door knob. When she finally found it she turned it awkwardly and opened the door.

"Bye" Moose smiled coolly. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"Bye" Sami replied softly, she tripped on her way into the house, but caught herself. Moose could see her blushing as she slowly closed the door, "Bye" she whispered awkwardly again. It was also nice being the less clumsy out of the two of them.

Moose bit his bottom lip, and he had a smile on his face. As soon as her door was closed, he skipped down her porch steps; he did a quick turn and Michael Jackson's signature kick, before he headed off happily toward the school. "Who's bad?" Moose whispered to himself happily.

()()

"Ew." Monster wrinkled his nose. Cable, Hair, and Smiles moaned in agreements. Chase and Andie were kissing like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh my gosh...everyone clear the floor…I think I'm about to up chuck…" Cable groaned. Hair and Monster laughed.

"Oh, God…I think I see tongue…" Hair groaned. The three of them began to gag loudly.

Andie and Chase paused to glare at him. Andie broke out of Chase's arms and slapped Cable in the back of the head.

"Ow" Cable noted, "That hurt…"

"Well, it wasn't exactly supposed to tickle" Andie chuckled sarcastically as she leaned back into Chase's welcoming arms. He kissed her hair and grinned at his friends.

"Don't be jealous guys because I have the most gorgeous girl in the world and you guys have…" Chase started, but then said, "oh…" Noting that none of them had a girlfriend.

"Hahaha…" Smiles laughed sarcastically as he began to side glide over to Kido and Fly.

"Just give me another week" Monster said, "I'll have Sami bagged before you all know it"

"Oh please!" Cable scoffed.

Hair interjected, "She doesn't want you"

"Oh," Monster rolled his eyes, "…and she wants you? I don't think she wants to date a guy who's prettier than she is" Monster mocked as he lifted a lock of Hair's long hair.

Hair shook him off, and rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Hands off Sami" Missy scolded, "You all know that's Moose's domain"

"No way!" Cable disagreed wrinkling his nose, "Moose couldn't handle that"

"Right?" Hair agreed.

"Plus, since Moose has broken her heart…someone needs to pick up the pieces…" Monster eyed Hair and Cable, "I call dibs!"

Hair and Cable were about to protest when Andie interjected.

"No. You are all tripp'n if you think you can just treat her like some item in an auction…" Andie scowled. Chase placed his chin gently on top of her head. He nodded in agreement.

"Sami's off limits, guys" Chase added.

Monster, Hair, and Cable rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Whatever… Mom and Dad…" Monster waved them off with his hands, but left the conversation where it was.

The double doors opened, and a very smiley Moose came through the door. The grin on his face was so big that they thought if he tried to smile any wider he'd pull a muscle in his face.

"Hey guys!" Moose greeted them cheerfully.

Everyone looked at each other with curious, questioning eyes. What was his problem? He'd been completely depressed all week, anxious all day, and suddenly he's overwhelmingly happy?

"Hey" Andie greeted him slowly. Her eyes probed his. She had no clue of what was going on with him, but it was something big. She could feel it. Instantly Andie looked over at Missy who had the same probing look on her face.

"You guys ready to kick BAA's butt, or what?" Moose asked everyone in the room, but everyone was still looking at him with weird eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Missy asked cautiously. Moose just looked at her like she was crazy. Could she not see how happy he was?

"Yeah, I'm great, why?" Moose grinned.

"Uhm, w-why…why are you so happy?" Andie asked expectantly.

Moose had to admit that his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, but the smile would not go away. He didn't want to tell everyone about him and Sami's business so he just tried to down play everything.

"Nothing…nothing…" Moose tried to hide his smile, but he failed miserably. All he could think about was Sami and how completely, blissfully happy he was. Moose tried to shake the thoughts out of his head without any luck, "Uhm…aren't we supposed to be having a meeting? Let's have a meeting." Moose plopped down on the floor, and slid over so that he was sitting next to Kido. He smiled at her.

"Weird…" Kido mumbled.

Everyone stared at him, and he tried not to notice. He just looked Andie dead in the eye. He could tell that she wanted information, but he wasn't going to give it to her now. He pleaded with his' eyes. He'd tell her later.

Andie narrowed her eyes at Moose's pleading eyes. She knew what he was asking. Finally, she nodded. Missy nodded her head, and Andie nodded back. Later.

"Ok, let's get this meeting started." Andie announced.

Moose noticed Chase's armed wrapped securely around her waist from behind her. When she caught his' eye he gave her a look. She raised her eye brows.

_Later?_ Moose mouthed.

Andie nodded, and then continued.

Moose didn't hear a word after that. He was completely lost in his own thoughts, Sami's face and every gorgeous detail, the sound of her voice, and the smell of her hair when it whipped around his face. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The sooner he saw her, the better. He'd find some adorable way to ask her to be his girlfriend, and everything would be perfect.

He'd hold her hand as they walk through the hallways together, be able to hold her in his arms and whisper compliments in her ear, he'd get to kiss her whenever he wanted, and be able to get that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was just so weird how happy he was, and he didn't even know how she felt. Oh crap. How _did _she feel?

Moose felt extremely panicky all of a sudden. What if the kiss set her off? What if it wasn't what she expected? Maybe she didn't feel that incredible spark, that immense energy connection that he felt the moment their lips met. Moose's head started to spin with the possibilities.

Moose had no idea how it would affect him if she didn't have the same feelings. No, he did. He'd be thrown into an even worse depression than he had been all week. There would be no tomorrow. No reason for living. Ok, that was overdramatic, but he really needed to know how she felt about him, now. Sure, she might have liked him all of this time, but what if their conversation today steered her in a different direction. What if she decided he was the biggest jerk of all for not realizing sooner, and figured that she deserved better, which was true, but it would still hurt.

The sound of the double doors opening freed Moose from his frightening thoughts. Everyone's head turned to see who it was. Moose froze.

"Sami!" Everyone cheered at once. They all got on to their feet and ran over to her, nearly crushing her. Moose got up slowly and followed after them.

Missy and Andie immediately noticed Moose's change in mood. They eyed each other, and then him.

Andie turned her attention back to Sami's smiling face. She seemed to be weirdly happy too. Andie grinned at her.

"Hey, Mama…" Missy embraced Sami in a warm hug, "We've missed you!"

"I"ve missed you too!" Sami hugged Missy back. She really did miss her, so much. She felt like a jerk for isolating everyone else along with Moose.

Finally, Sami looked at Andie, "Hey!"

"Hey, girl!" Andie smiled, as she hugged her too, "What's up?"

Immediately Sami's eyes flickered over to Moose. He was in the very back looking at her with cautious eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He didn't know if she still hated him or not or something like that. She smiled at him shyly, but quickly turned her attention back to Andie.

Missy caught what Sami was looking at. Her eyes darted to Moose who had a shy smile on his face. His eyes were happy, all traces of the weirdness when Sami first entered, gone.

"Nothing…really…" Sami answered Andie's question. Andie's eyes were probing. She caught the same thing Missy had. Sami bit her lip.

"Later" Andie whispered. Sami nodded, she knew what Andie meant. Missy nodded at Sami, but then smiled again.

Moose's heart stuttered when Sami smiled at him. At least he knew that she didn't hate him anymore. He caught Missy and Andie's stares, and he knew that they saw. Wow, why were girls so perceptive?

Andie and Missy subtly removed themselves from the group, but kept their distance from him so that they didn't attract attention. They kept their eyes on Moose.

Missy shifter her eyes so that they pointed at Sami, and then back at him, she wanted to know if his weird behavior had anything to do with her, she stared at him expectantly. Moose nodded.

Andie and Missy's eyebrows rose at the same time. Andie looked at him curiously. Her eyes expectant, she wanted details. He could tell.

Moose looked over at Sami, she was talking to Smiles. She caught his eye, and smiled shyly at him again. Her cheeks reddened a little bit. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Moose bit his lip, he was blushing. He could feel that his cheeks were hot. His eyes darted back over to Andie and Missy. His face broke out into a slow, shy grin.

Missy's eyes widened. There it was. Moose watched them carefully. Missy whispered something into Andie's ear, and Andie's eyes bugged out.

_You like her?!_ Andie mouth incredulously.

Moose nodded, and blushed more.

The excitement on Missy and Andie's faces were evident. Their smiles were as wide as Moose's when he first entered the dance studio.

_Does she know?_ Missy asked.

Moose bit his lip, and nodded.

Missy and Andie's eyes got even wider, if that were possible. They both screamed loudly at the same time. Everyone jumped a bit.

Everyone stopped oogling over Sami and looked at Missy and Andie. They were all quiet as they waited for some explanation as to why they were screaming like two giddy little school girls.

Moose rolled his eyes at his best friends. Apparently he had to do _everything _around here.

"Whoo!" Moose cheered, gaining attention. Everyone was quiet as they waited for Moose to explain his screaming. He grinned, "Let's kick BAA butt!"

Andie sighed in relief. Moose was a life saver.

Missy quickly joined in, "Whoo! That's right guys! Let's get them!"

"Especially now that we have Sami back…right?" Andie added.

Everyone looked back at Sami. Normally she hated being the center of attention, but she strangely felt comfortable. Her answer was delayed. Of course she'd dance with them, but truth be told, she had forgotten all about BAA. She came because she needed to talk to Moose.

"We can't do it without you"

The voice scared Sami. She almost jumped at the sound of it. She looked up at Moose. He was still in the back, but she could see him. His eyes were sincere.

"That's right" Fly added, "Sami, we need you"

"Yeah, the routine's crap without you" Monster continued. Missy hit him in the back of the head. He winced in pain, "What? It is!"

"Well?" Moose asked. It surprised him that he was even talking to her. The surprise was clear on everyone else's face as well. For all they knew, he and Sami haven't spoken since Monday.

Sami felt her self blush. She looked over at Andie who, surprisingly, had Chase's arms wrapped around her waist. Missy and her both sported pleading glances.

She looked at the pleading glances of the family she had gained in the past two months. Suddenly she felt extremely guilty. How could he be so selfish? How could she let Moose get in the way of something was important? She left them hanging, and that was unforgivable. They had taken her in. They had done so much for her, and she was just going to let them lose everything to BAA. How arrogant and completely jerkish could she be?

Sami looked back at Moose. Her bottom lip between her teeth, his eyes were still sincere, but pleading.

She grinned, "Whoo! Let's kick some BAA ass!"

Everyone laughed, and whooped, and hollered. They all engulfed Sami in a huge group hug.

"You heard the girl!" Chase laughed, "Let's kick some BAA ass!"

"Whoo!" Andie laughed. They all filed out the double doors.

Sami stared where she was. She needed to talk to Moose. She saw him more clearly once everyone was out the door.

"Hey" She smiled shyly. It felt weird feeling to shy around him now. She wasn't sure if, _shy_, was the right word for it, but she definitely felt weird.

"Hey" He smiled back. He was about to say something else, when he was interrupted.

"Sami!"

It was Monster. _The bastard_, Moose thought.

Sami's head whipped around to see Monster, Hair, and Cable waiting for her.

"Come on!" Hair gestured.

Sami looked back at Moose. He knew that look, _later_.

()()

Sami's eyes scanned the extremely large and loud crowd as she and MSA entered the huge club. There were crews from EVERYWHERE! A lot of them, she recognized from youtube videos.

As soon as they entered all eyes were on them. Everyone's eyes were on MSA for three reasons in particular. One, they had lost to BAA. Two, they handed BAA's asses to them, but also got humiliated by a very sinister video. Three, everyone knew that this battle was going to end between the two of them.

Sami took a deep breath, and automatically, her hands flew up to grip the red and white hat she wore over her perfectly pin straight hair. She felt the leather of her cut off, red, biker gloves gripping her hands. She adjusted her white sports bra (yep, her naval was out for everyone to see), and made sure that her knee length, white with red designed sweats were rolled up to the correct length.

This was it. She could feel the competitive drive in the air. Her heart soared a little. This was her very first dance competition, and she just so happened to be dancing with one of the best crews on the east coast. All her dreams were coming true, and the excitement was extremely overwhelming for her.

"Ready?" Monster asked he placed a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip and nodded up at him. "Don't worry" Monster smiled, "You're amazing…you'll do great!"

Sami just nodded again. The words were nice, they were comforting, something that a good friend should say to help another, but the words that were coming out of his mouth weren't nearly as comforting as they would be if they were coming out of a certain someone else's.

Sami caught Moose staring at her from the corner of her eye. He quickly turned his head as soon as she looked his way. Sami sighed deeply, and her hand found her hat again as she gripped the sides. Apparently not _all_ dreams come true.

"We know about you two"

Sami nearly jumped out of her high top nikes. She calmed down when she realized that it was only Missy and Andie. They stared at her with knowing glances, and Sami knew that it was definitely _later_.

"Wow, word spreads fast" Sami noted sarcastically. She moved out of the way for a group of overheated bodies that were passing through.

Missy rolled her eyes, "Oh, please…boy didn't have much choice…locked in a car for 40minutes with two interrogators is pretty tough…"

Sami nodded her head, "Hm…good to know…"

Andie shook her head and smiled, "I knew this would happened, gosh…doesn't it feel good to be right Missy?"

"Si, _muy_ bien!" Missy smiled, "So…Moose pretty much told us everything, so-"

Sami's eyes bugged out. No way did he tell them _everything _I mean, exactly how close is too close? That was extremely personal information that Sami didn't want anyone knowing about until they talked everything out. How _could _he?!

"He told you he kissed me?!" Sami whisper shouted in shock.

"WHAT?!" Missy and Andie shouted at the same time.

Oh, apparently he _couldn't_.

Sami winced, oops. She supposed that she just gave away practically everything. Her nose winkled, her eyes narrowed, and she bit down on her bottom lip. For someone who didn't like to talk much, she seemed to always say the wrong things.

"No way…" Andie whispered her face was completely shocked. It was like she had just seen a gazillion butterflies spill out of Sami's mouth and fly up into a sky where they eventually exploded into a cloud of fairy dust.

"I knew he was holding out on us…" Missy shook her head, her voice as zoned out as Andie's. Her facial expression incredulous, this was obviously a huge deal. "He's tougher than we give him credit for…"

"Uhm, ok…so…I'm just going to…" Sami started to slowly back away, but Missy expression immediately changed and her hand grasped Sami's. Sami sighed; there was no way around it.

"Details" Missy's voice was completely serious.

A cheer erupted from the very center of the club, and it caught the girls' attention momentarily. Sami looked back at the two girls who had become like her older sisters in the past two months. She could trust them was just about anything, but this was between Moose and her. She couldn't discuss it with them, not right now.

"Later" Sami reasoned. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she found the person she was looking for and then added, "I just need to talk to him first, okay?"

Andie sighed; she looked over at Moose and then nodded. Eventually Missy nodded too, and dropped Sami's hand. Sami smiled thankfully at them before starting off in Moose's direction.

"Hey Sami?"

Sami turned around at the sound of Andie's voice. She nearly knocked into a guy that was passing by. It was incredibly packed in there.

"Later"

Sami nodded before turning on her heel. Her eyes made a beeline for Moose. She took a deep breath before she started to walk towards him. She pushed through the hot sweaty bodies in the crowd, her eyes never leaving the back of his perfect head. On top of his beautiful dark chocolate curls rested a red and white fedora. Sami bit her lip and really concentrated on what she wanted.

"Hey" She breathed when she was right next to him.

The sound of Sami's voice startled Moose. He quickly turned, and then looked down and met her gorgeous eyes. Moose swallowed hard. It seemed to be incredibly difficult to look at Sami and have to talk at the same time. Wow, how had he really missed all of this before?

"Hey" Moose willingly smiled at her. He felt his insides melt as she smiled back at him. She seemed to glow, and she looked completely angelic to him.

Sami blinked once as she tried to form words. It felt easier than she thought it would be. She was still looking at her very good friend Moose. She felt comfortable around him, and seemed as though she was about to have a normal conversation with him.

"So…we need to talk…" Sami light eyes glanced around them before they met his again.

Moose's heart leaped. He nodded, and he started to say something, but a voice interrupted him.

"Ay, mami!"

Sami and Moose's heads both turned toward the voice. They both stared down at Eddie who was moving his hips to a tune that only he could hear as he did a bit of a Latin dance as he walked towards the two.

Sami smiled, but she couldn't help but feel just a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"Hola, Sami, mi amor…como esta?" Eddie immediately took Sami's hand and right before his lips could touch her skin, she pulled her hand away and patted the top of his head.

"Still too old for you" Sami smiled cutely at him. Sami looked up to see Dean shaking Moose's hand in a firm handshake and pat on the back, Sean right behind him.

"You guys made it!" Moose tried to keep his voice as enthused as possible, but truth be told it was taking every ounce of his moral character to not yell at them to go away right now.

"Of course we did" Sean grinned, "No way we'd miss this for anything in the world!"

Dean nodded in agreement, "Not to mention that I can't wait to see what else Sami can do…I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a very hot performance"

"Speaking of hot…" Eddie noted he narrowed his eyes down at Sami's naval. His eyebrows rising as a smirk spread across his handsome, but arrogant face, "Hot naval piercing…"

Sami blushed, but rolled her eyes, "I would really like to know how come you know so much"

"I'm ten…not five…" Eddie retorted. He pulled up his baggy pants before he glared at Sami.

Sami sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ok, and you don't have to prove that through your pants size…seriously, get some that fit….or a belt…"

Eddie smirked, a very knowing smirk.

Sami eyed him skeptically, "What?"

"You're intimidated by my manliness…" Eddie nodded his head confidently.

Sami's eyes bugged out. The sound of Moose's laugh caught her attention. Even with everything going on she managed to glare at him.

Moose held back his smile and coughed loudly, "Awkward…ok, guys…why don't you go…somewhere else…"

"But-" Sean was about to protest, but Moose gave him his 'authority' look.

Sean, Dean, and Eddie all rolled their eyes and started to stalk off in the other direction.

Moose just shook his head, but turned his attention back to Sami. He sighed, "Ok, about earlier-"

A scream rippled through the entire club, and every sweaty body and head turned toward the sound.

"Hello, everyone!"

More screams irrupted and it was evident whose voice it was.

"RIHANNA I LOVE YOU!"

Moose and Sami heard a laugh ripple through the club.

"I love you too" Rihanna said back into her microphone. She scanned over the very large crowd before she continued, "Welcome to the Rihanna Music Video Contest!"

Even more screams rippled through the huge crowd. Sami and Moose winced at the incredibly loud sound.

"I didn't know Rihanna was actually going to _be _here!" Sami shouted over the crowd. She looked up at Moose with questioning eyes.

Moose shrugged, "Me neither!"

The crowd continued to scream and holler and Moose found that it was going to be almost impossible to talk to Sami at all. He looked down at her, and then back at the tiny figure that was very far away, who he guessed to be Rihanna.

"Hey, I know that I must have really confused you earlier, but-"

"What?!" Sami yelled over the screams. The look on her face was the memorable 'thinking face' that Moose knew all too well.

"I just want to say that-"

"Moose, I can't hear you!" Sami shouted. She covered her right ear with her right hand. She narrowed her eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sami, I really li-" Moose was about to shout how he felt, but he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Andie.

"Hey! We need to prep!" Andie shouted, "It's about to start any minute! They want all of the crews to move towards the front of the club, now!"

Sami followed Andie through large, sweaty crowd. Moose lagged behind, he guessed that they would have to have their discussion _later_.

--

"So…" Andie interrupted Moose's thought process. Rihanna had finished explaining the ground rules of tonight's events. Everyone was just waiting for the actual thing to begin now. He should be talking to Sami at this very moment, but Monster, Cable, and Hair whisked her away were chatting her up by the DJ stand. He was glaring at them from a distance.

Moose turned toward Andie, "So…?"

"So…" Andie said again, she paused and the expression on her face was innocent. That was odd. Andie and innocent really just did not mix at all.

"Mhmm…you said that already" Moose noted. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was shuffling her white sneakered feet against the shiny dance floor. She grinned at Moose. Oh, this was not good.

"You kissed her…?" Andie asked as it were a normal conversation topic.

Moose's head automatically snapped toward Andie who was smiling innocently. There was nothing innocent about that smile.

Moose groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed, "What'd you do? Beat the poor girl?"

Andie laughed, "Nearly. She just assumed that you already gave us everything that we needed to know…" Andie then glared at him, "She was mistaken though"

Moose sighed deeply, "Andie, you know that you and Missy would be the first I would tell if anything for real were to go down…but…this is between Sami and I, and we really-"

Andie cut him off with her hand, "I know I know…she already gave me the whole 'I need to talk to Moose first' speech…so please, spare me the guilt-ridden-lecture…"

Moose perked up, "She wants to talk?"

Andie rolled her eyes, "No. I said that because vocalizing false expressions helps get me pumped before a show"

Moose laughed, "Sorry…it's just…ugh…" Moose leaned against the wall and covered his face with both of his hands. This whole situation felt so…_high school _to him. "I didn't know high school was this dramatic…and confusing…"

Andie laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, its high school…there's no way around the drama…and it's really not confusing…you just have to talk…"

Moose looked at Andie, "Easier said than done…" He mumbled. Andie looked at him with a perplexed expression. "I can't seem to get two seconds alone with her to talk. Right when we're about to have a discussion…_someone _comes along and interrupts…it's extremely frustrating! All I want to know is where we stand…to know that we're on the same page…but the world is making it literally impossible for that to happen!" Moose rambled, "I just want to be happy dad'gone it!"

Andie rolled her eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic…there's no need to be bringing the King of Pop into this…you'll talk to her…eventually…"

"Eventually…" Moose muttered back. Eventually seemed to be forever away, he really didn't have time for any of this.

"You know what?" Andie interrupted Moose's bitter thoughts. "Just…tell Monster, Cable, and Hair to back off…talk to her now…we have time…"

Moose thought that over for a bit. Why not? It was now or…eventually…and since _eventually _seemed to be killing him softly…he picked now.

Moose sauntered over to Monster, Cable, Hair, and Sami. Moose smiled as her adorable features came into view. They seemed disinterested, which made him happy. She didn't want to be with them. Moose put a hand on Monster's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, mind if I steal her for a sec?" Moose asked politely.

Monster narrowed his eyes. Usually he would've said no, but he knew what a wreck Moose had been all week. He probably needed to talk to Sami. If it stopped his friends' hurt, why not?

"Sure" Monster responded. He nodded at Cable and Hair to follow. They looked at him skeptically, but followed.

Moose waited until they were gone before he turned to look at Sami. He sighed as he thought about how perfect she was. Gorgeous, smart, funny, she could dance…

It was insane how fate worked. If this worked out, and they built something amazing, Moose was going to do summersaults all over the place.

"Hey" Sami smiled, the she looked at where the boys went, "Thanks…they're awesome…but the attention is unbearable…"

"Yeah, no problem" Moose grinned. Strange how everything seemed to so normal between them, like they weren't about to have this huge discussion about taking their relationship up a couple different steps.

"So, we need to talk-" Sami started, but a snide comment interrupted her.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the dwarf and Prince Dorkings" Stephanie ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair. Her followers on either side of her, they sported matching smirks.

Sami felt anger, and annoyance boil in the pit of her stomach. Really? Now? Of all times they picked now to bother them? She and Moose were about to have possibly the biggest discussion ever, and they had the audacity to interrupt _now_?

Sami looked at Moose whose face was plain with annoyance. At least he felt the same way, and that made Sami happy. Never in her dreams would she have thought that Moose would share the same feelings she did. They were just words from making everything ok. She missed him, a lot. All she wanted was to express her feelings like he had earlier. That was all she was asking for, but apparently the world wanted to put everything possible in their way. Maybe they weren't meant to be together…yeah, right! Hell no! Sami was not letting the world and its haters get in the way of her happiness… not if she could help it.

"Hello, to you too Stephanie, wonderful of you to be here…maybe you can see what a dancer is supposed to look like…" Sami smiled politely.

Moose's head snapped toward Sami. He would've never thought that those words would ever escape her perfectly angelic mouth. Weird, he felt a bit attracted to her at that moment. He looked back at Stephanie and her disciples.

"Do they follow by choice…or do you pay them to stand at your sides at all times?" Moose asked. Though it came out as an insult, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit curious. Were they like glued to her sides?

Before Stephanie could say something snotty, Sami interjected. She looked at Moose with a slight smirk on her perfect face.

"Hm, I think it's by choice…to get paid for it would just be degrading…but then again…they _are_ walking around thinking that they actually have a chance at winning this contest" Sami answered Moose's insult, "…how humiliating…"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, her followers matching her expression. They just stared Sami and Moose down. Suddenly all of their heads turned toward the middle of the club. It was Rihanna's voice again.

"All dancers please report center stage"

Stephanie flipped her hair, and glared at Moose and Sami once more before she and her followers stomped off.

Sami sighed, "Ok, where were we-"

"Sami, Moose…we've got to go!" Andie grabbed Sami's hand and started to pull her deeper into the sweaty crowd. She completely lost sight of Moose, and she felt extremely pissy at that moment. Can she not just talk to the boy? She felt her heart speed up with anxiety, and her stomach lurked out of longing. She really just wanted to be with him. Tell him how she felt.

Moose couldn't understand how he couldn't just get a moment alone with her! It was all extremely frustrating. He followed Chase and Cable into the sweaty crowd. His thoughts were all very vulgar. He was not in the mood for anyone at the current moment. All he wanted was for Sami to tell him how she felt about him, and hopefully be able to hold her in his' arms for the first time in about four days.

When they reached the center, it was cleared. It reminded Moose of the last dance scene in, _You Got Served_. He looked to his right and saw Sami standing with Kido and Andie. She looked over at him and smiled apologetically.

Moose sighed. He felt his heart flutter impatiently. He just hoped that he would be able to focus on the routine. His stomach started to swirl and his mind kept thinking about how the conversation would play out, or how he wanted it to.

_I like you._

_I like you too._

_Wanna go out?_

_Totally._

Then he would swoop her up in his arms, they'd kiss again and all of the butterflies in the pit of his stomach would happily return, and they'd dance off into the sunset while 'Moondance' by Michael Buble played in the background.

He felt someone his arm. He looked up to see Chase eyeing him suspiciously.

"Moose, focus" Chase scolded.

Moose rolled his eyes, "I'll try…"

There were about ten crews that were performing. This meant the two that mattered, and the eight that had to pretend that they were real competition. The audience watched every crew in anticipation, but the way it looked, everything was pretty much set in stone. No one could move like MSA or BAA. They all had to perform once, and then Rihanna would pick two crews that would go head to head.

It was MSA's turn, and the feel was very confident. They all had their costumes prepared, thanks to Sami and Monster. The theatre department was very generous in letting them use their costumes.

They all wore matching red and white outfits, the only thing that they really changed was that they all sported black fedoras. They were dancing to 'PYT' by Michael Jackson, and Moose felt very confident. Michael Jackson was his idol and to dance to any of his songs made him feel amazing.

_(A/N: See bottom of chapter for youtube link to dance)_

Moose, as well as the rest of the crew, was extremely grateful for Sami's presence. They could front all they want about how if she wasn't here; they would've still rocked it. That wasn't true. When someone is missing from the crew it is extremely difficult to work around them.

Moose danced his solo proudly. It felt good just to let off some steam. He could hear whoops from the crowd, and he knew it was probably Dean, Eddie, and Sean.

There was nothing like dancing. To feel this incredible burst of energy inside you, to feel one with the music and all of the rhythms and beats within it, and to dance with a crew there was no better feeling. The feeling of unity, of feeling that you belong, and that you are apart of something vital.

Sami danced her heart out. She was here for a reason, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't do what she was here to do. The energy that coursed through her body was one of ecstasy. She felt like she hadn't been this happy in so long! Dancing with MSA was one of those things that would be irreplaceable. There was no feeling that could take the place of the energy that linked a crew together.

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering. They bowed quickly before they exited off of the stage. They all felt extremely confident that they would be one of the two crews in the end. Everyone was quiet as they watched BAA walk onto the dance floor. They watched MSA's reaction, and the confidence level of BAA.

Everyone one in the crowd knew that this was it. Once this routine was over, they could finally see BAA and MSA settle the score in the final round.

Moose looked over at Sami. Her face was hard, her arms crossed across her chest. She had her red and white hat back on her head, and Moose could see her fingers fidgeting in her leather biker, cut off gloves. She seemed eager.

Sami watched Stephanie as she confidently took her spot on the dance floor. Sami knew that after this. MSA could finally prove who the better crew was. Who deserved to walk the streets of Baltimore and call themselves real dancers.

_(A/N: See bottom of chapter for youtube link to dance)_

As soon as the music started, BAA immediately went into action. MSA tried their hardest to keep their game faces on. The truth was that BAA was an extremely talented crew, and it showed in their precise movements. The vibe was starting to feel a bit nervous.

There song choices were pretty funky. Old school, but their routine was hot! Funky town, risky, but creative.

Everyone cheered, and watched MSA's expressions as BAA finished their routine. The crew took deep breaths, but humbly clapped for their rivals.

Sami looked over at Andie. Andie winked at her, and took her hand. She squeezed her gloved hand gently.

Chase inhaled and exhaled deeply. He was ready for all of this to be over so that he could spend some time with Andie. He didn't care about BAA, or Rihanna…this stupid contest had caused a lot of trouble. He just wanted for BAA to be put in their place, and for his crew to be able to live their lives again.

Andie looked around at the rest of her crew. They all seemed to be prepared. No matter how this turned out. She felt like a winner. Even if they aren't the final two crews, it was ok, because she had everyone she loved, her family right with her. She was confident though. They danced well. She knew it had mostly to do with Sami. Andie never thought that someone could make such a weighty impact on her crew, but Sami did. They couldn't have done any of this without her, and now it was crunch time. She watched as Rihanna walked onto the dance floor with a note card in her left hand and a microphone in the other.

"Well, that was something!" Rihanna laughed into the mic.

Andie felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked up to see Chase's confident smile. She smiled back and leaned into him a bit more. She still held Sami's hand firmly. She didn't want to let go of the golden child that had been sent into their lives. She needed every ounce of support to keep her sturdy.

"That was intense guys…am I right?" Rihanna shouted into the mic. The audience cheered, and MSA could feel a lot of eyes on them.

"But of course…there could only be two crews to battle head to head here…" Rihanna pouted.

Andie felt Sami squeeze her hand out of nerves. Andie squeezed back. She closed her eyes, and prayed for the best. She felt Chase's chin on top of her head.

Sami felt that this all went by incredibly fast. It seemed as though they only saw three crews perform instead of the ten that competed. Sami felt her breath become uneven.

Chase took a deep breath and held Andie as close as he could. This was it. He waited for the pop star to deliver either good news or bad news.

"MSA…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Andie shouted. Her arms automatically flew around Chase's neck.

Sami pulled Kido into a tight hug. Her heart soared, and her stomach felt a bit better, not as anxious. They made it! They were the last two crews!

Chase hugged Andie. He was ready. This was it. The score was finally about to get settled. MSA could go on and live their lives, and BAA could finally know who really was the-

"SWDN!" Rihanna shouted into the microphone.

What?!

MSA stared at the crew next to them. They were cheering, they were happy, they weren't BAA. What the hell?

"Hell no…" Chase growled. He stepped forward; he ignored Andie's attempts at getting him back. Rihanna automatically turned toward him with a bemused expression on her features.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chase told her, "Are you sure you read that correctly?"

Rihanna stared at him with an appalled expression on her face, "Excuse me?"

The crowd was still and all eyes were on Chase. What was he thinking? He was insane! You do not approach the girl who was offering you the chance of a life time and question the results. It just wasn't done.

"BAA deserves to be here right now!" Chase told her, "They could dance circles around SWDN!"

The crowed 'ooh'd at Chase's crack at SWDN. He didn't care, it was true! How on earth did the crew that danced to 'Toxic' by Britney Spears get picked? They were just a bunch of wanna be strippers who called themselves dancers! Sort of shows how incredibly whacked out the other crews were.

"BAA…they were disqualified…" Rihanna answered plainly, "Now please…before you end up the same-"

"Disqualified?! For what?!" Chase demanded.

Rihanna narrowed her eyes at Chase, but then looked at BAA. They looked incredibly guilty. Rihanna looked back at Chase, "Well, if you must know…bribery…one of its members was caught trying to sneak $500 dollars toward one of our judges during your performance…"

Everyone in the room bugged out. The crowd gasped, and BAA hung their heads low. Chase looked at Travis with disturbed eyes.

"Really, Travis? Really?" Chase asked incredulously, "Bribery?!"

Travis rolled his eyes, and then glowered at Stephanie. "Skank can't get the job done…" He muttered under his breath. Then he looked at Chase, "I guess you win Ccllins…"

Chase shook his head no. He looked at Rihanna with cold eyes, "We're here to settle a score…and we're not leaving until it's settled…my crew has suffered long enough, and it is time to finally decided which crew deserves to walk the streets of Baltimore and call themselves the best." Chase turned to his crew, "I have been a real asshole lately…I've brought something on my crew, my family…I dragged them into a situation that they didn't deserve to be in, and then left them hanging." Chase looked at Rihanna with pleading eyes, "Please…if this doesn't end here and now…I don't know where and when it will…my crew, they were there for me when I wasn't there for them…we deserve this…we deserve to chance to prove that we are the best…fair and square…and if that costs us the chance to be in your music video…" Chase looked at Travis, "So be it. My crew- my family, is so much more important…"

Everyone was quiet as they watched Rihanna's expression. Her gorgeous, clear skin glowed as she began to pace around the large space. It seemed like forever when she finally stopped and looked at the opposing crews. She raised her eyebrows, and then smirked at Chase.

She looked at Travis, "Well, you better dance your ass off…because you heard the man…this ends…_today_…"

Chase grinned. He could hear the shouts and screams of his crew out of the louder ones of the crowd. He turned and saw Andie's smiling face. He felt nerves bubble in his stomach as he thought about what was about to go down in just a few moments.

Rihanna looked at Chase, "I guess we've got a show down here…everyone makes some noise!"

The crowd cheered.

"BAA…you're up first!" Rihanna spoke into the microphone.

"Collins!"

Chase turned around to see Travis staring him down.

"This ends now…"

Chase nodded his, and then ran back over to his crew. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everyone looked at him as he stared them down. This was it.

"This is it you guys…" Chase started, he looked everyone in the eye, "I want you all to dance until your heart starts to hurt…because that's what dance is about…your heart…love…passion…you all are amazing dancers who I am honored to know…I've seen each and every one of you grow…and…gosh, I feel rushed…and you guys are not only my best friends, but you've become my family…" Chase continued, his eyes landed on Sami, "Sami…thank you…without you…I know how any of this would be possible…" Chase sighed like he was out of breath, but continued, "…you are one of us now…and…I guess what _I'm _trying to say is…and I'm sure I can vouch for everyone else here…is…we love you little sister…"

Sami felt like everything froze right there. She was one of them. Apart of their family, their…_little sister_…

"We love you baby sis!" Missy cooed. She felt her arms wrap around her waist, and Sami hugged her back. She felt like crying.

"Love you little sister!"

"Love you baby sister!"

"Hey, little sis!"

Sami heard a bunch of voices saying around her. She felt a bunch of arms around her, and she knew she was being engulfed in a huge group hug.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Sami felt a tear escape, but she made sure her voice was even. It would be idiotic for her to cry, but she felt so accepted. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever dream of being and MSA member.

"Ok, ok, ok…" Chase tried to bring order back. They all turned to face him, but many still kept their arms wrapped around Sami's tiny body. "To finish this little speech…I know I've been a jerk for the past two months, and I'm sorry for that! I just wanted to let you guys know…very quickly…that you guys rock…and…let's kick some BAA ass!"

"WHOO!" Missy cheered, she punched the air with her fist.

"MSA!" Moose shouted.

"MSA!" They all shouted together.

"You guys ready?" Rihanna asked into the microphone.

MSA realized that everyone was watching their little love fest. Chase turned around and grinned, "Let's do it"

BAA retook their positions on the dance floor. Travis looked at Chase, and smirked. The beginning riffs to their song began to play, and they broke into their routine.

_(See bottom of chapter for youtube link to dance)_

Moose watched BAA move. He felt ready. Pumped. As ready as he could ever be in his life. This was going to end one way or the other. MSA with a crushed reputation, or BAA in a humiliating defeat.

Moose looked over at Sami who watched intently, with Missy and Fly on either side of her. Their arms wrapped securely around her.

After this, he was going to settle his own personal score.

Everyone cheered and clapped as soon as BAA was done. MSA had to admit that they were really good, but they were better, and they knew it.

There was so much riding on their performance. No matter how awesome the choreography, how crappy, or lame what really mattered was the heart of the dance. How much passion you put into your expertise. That's what they had over BAA, they had passion. Unlike BAA, who danced for pride, they danced because it was who they were.

BAA was done. It seemed as though everything was going by so quickly. Two months ago she met the most amazing people you could ever meet, fell for the most incredible guy, became an extraordinary dancer, and was now about to dance in a life or humiliation battle. Everything that was being fussed over two months ago seemed unimportant, because the time has finally come, and Sami couldn't believe that it was time.

"Your turn" Stephanie smiled at Sami.

Sami sighed and rolled her eyes, what was this personal vendetta that she had against her?

Sami clutched her hat, and slowly made her way to the center of the floor along with her new family. She took her position at the very edge of the dance floor. She clutched the sides of her hat. This was it. The moment that she was waiting for, the moment where she got to prove herself to everyone, to herself.

Someone cut the lights off (as requested) she listened as audience members gasped, and squealed. Sami took a deep breath. This was her time to shine, and for once, she was ready for it.

Sami listened as the sound of branches crunching, the wind blowing, and a girl's schrilly scream filled the room. The crowd reacted as expected, and the Sami, as well as the rest of the crew, started to mime their way toward the center. Sami was a ballerina as she danced her way slowly toward the center.

Moose pulled himself toward the center on a rope. Andie and Chase moved side by side as they were trapped in a box. Cable pulled Monster on the floor slowly, as Monster tried to resist and pull in the other direction. The others' had their own little things to do as they all met in the center.

Robotic clicking noises began to sound. Their bodies reacted as they should. Changing movements to every click they heard.

Their bodies went into spasms as the sound of a broken record sounded. They all stopped as soon as the sound stopped, and they all grew limp as they stood motionless.

Another click sounded and all of the boys popped up. They looked at the girls with overdramatic expressions. The girls' were still limp.

Sami and Moose snuck out of the group and waited for their part.

Rihanna's 'Cry' played gently. Each boy picked up a girls' limp body and danced with it. It looked like they were dancing with giant dolls, but it was graceful. Extremely graceful. The boys twirled their girl and dipped them gracefully.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

They boys stood up straight and held the limp girls against their bodies as they stared at the two masked figures in the middle of the dance floor.

Sami and Moose wore black masks, and carried fake guns. They held them toward random crew members.

'Super Buck Krump Music' J-Squad started to play, and Sami and Moose started to krump to the intense beat.

Sami felt the music course through her body, and for the first time in the past week she was having fun. She was doing what she loved! She was dancing!

Eventually the music changed to a salsa remix underbellie of Rihanna's 'Push up on me'

Hair and Monster skillfully took Sami and Moose's guns.

Sami removed Moose's mask, and he removed her's. They threw them into the crowd, and Sami was able to see Moose's smiling face. Though she had not been there to rehearse this all week, Sami knew it forwards and backwards.

As soon as Moose saw Sami's face once he pulled her mask off. It seemed as though for a split second time stopped, everyone was gone, or something out of the ordinary like that. It felt like old times when it was just them two in Dance Studio B whizzing around them.

Moose pressed his body firmly against hers'. They started to move together to the underbelly of the song. The energy that Moose felt was unbelievable. Moose almost forgot how incredible dancing made him feel. How energized he felt. Especially with Sami in his arms, and the music flowing through them, connecting them mentally, physically…

Moose spun Sami out and they danced a short hip hop combination before Moose retook Sami into his arms. They spun around and around and they could hear the applause.

Sami felt happy. Happy wasn't even the correct word for it! The feeling of the Latin underbelly made her hips move. Her hair whipped around and around from under hat. Moose spun her around and around and the familiarly of it made Sami grin.

The energy level was off the charts high! There were no words that could describe the energy connection between Moose and Sami right now. Dancing was the thing that linked them in the first place. It was something that they both enjoyed doing together.

The song switched to 'Breaking Dishes' by Rihanna, and Moose spun Sami out. They were now krumping in synchronization with the rest of the crew.

Cheers erupted all throughout the club as the crew moved skillfully as one.

The energy coursed throughout each crew member's body. They knew what they were doing. They were having fun. For once, this feud was something joyful to them, because they were doing something they all loved to do. They all loved to dance, and you could feel the radiated joy in the air.

The song changed quickly

_I wish you would push up on me!_

Sami grabbed the front of Moose's shirt, she pulled yanked him with all of her strength and their fronts pressed against each other. Moose voluntarily took his right hand and grasped her left thigh and pulled it up high against his waist, just like they rehearsed on many accounts. His other arm wrapped around her waist. His forehead pressed to hers'.

The rest of the crew was around them. The boys held the very limp, doll-like girls in their arms. Everything was quiet.

"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Before the crew even had a chance to move they were swarmed by audience members.

Moose and Sami never moved, they stood just smiling at each other. It was now or…_later_.

Their breathing was heavy, but the joy that surrounded them was heavier. Their were sweaty bodies everywhere they turned, but that was ok, because they were finally alo-

Suddenly a group of girls wedged themselves between Sami and Moose. They started to talk to Moose, and random people started to talk to Sami.

Oh Hell no!

Sami immediately excused her self and went off to find Moose. She was sick and tired of all of the interruptions! Her heart was racing, her stomach lurked, and her body tingled. She was just in his arms, and that's where she wanted to be.

She fought through the crowd with a new found passion racing through her veins. She was on a mission, and that mission was to finally tell Moose once and for all how she really felt. She was determined. Her body ached, it longed for him to know.

She pushed her way through the sweaty bodies, and ignored everyone calling her name in different directions, because there was only voice that really mattered at that moment, and she was desperate to hear it.

Sami didn't know what she was going to do once she found him, what she was going to say, but she had to say it quickly before they were interrupted again. She continued to fight through sweaty body, after sweaty body.

Moose's eyes scanned the large crowd. There was only one person he wanted to see at that moment. Only one person that would stop the aching in his chest, and she was standing only ten feet away. His eyes met hers' instantly.

He walked toward her confidently, ready to spill everything to her. Ready for everything to be out in the open, ready for whatever was coming his way. They needed to talk and _later _did not work for him.

This is it.

"Sami, I-" Moose started, but he was interrupted.

Sami's hands flew to Moose's shoulders. If she didn't know what she was going to do before, her body sure did.

She stood up on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to Moose's. For the second time today she felt something incredible course through her body the instant their lips made contact.

Sami pulled away gently, but she felt Moose's mouth on hers' again. She didn't hesitate, she kissed him back. It was gentle, but the energy behind it all was immense.

Moose couldn't help it. He had no idea what he was doing. This wasn't like earlier. It wasn't just a soft peck on the lips. It was more, and it was completely unfamiliar to Moose, but he liked it. The energy that coursed through his body was eccentric. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Their mouths moved gently against each other, and Moose couldn't help but feel extremely unsure of him self at that moment. The feeling was vulnerable, and Moose felt as though he could easily break her. He wasn't a vampire who could easily crush her tiny human body, but it was just something about it all that made him more hesitant. Something about being with her made him more careful.

Moose could barely hear the cheers around him. The only thing he could make it was a faint, 'SWDN forfeits! MSA wins the Rihanna Music Video Contest!'

Moose wrapped his arms more securely around Sami's waist. This was his happy place. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but it definitely included Sami. He still couldn't believe how blind he had been for the past two months. He was completely keeping himself from happiness, but the joy that was being expressed here was like no other.

Eventually, Sami knew it was time to pull away. There was no feeling like this. Her heart was racing, the blood in her veins pulsing, her stomach had huge butterflies flying around, and she felt as if she were flying.

Sami gently pulled away. Before she got too far, she felt Moose kiss her softly one last time before he pulled away, and that made Sami happy. The fact that being separated bothered him more than it did her. She felt herself smile; it was a shy but happy smile as she glanced up at Moose.

His dark eyes bore into her light ones. She heard him sigh, and she wasn't sure if this was an awkward moment or not. Their eyes shifted to everyone around them. Eventually, they found their way back to each other. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before they both burst into laughter.

It wasn't awkward, just weird.

They smiled at each other.

"We're going to have to talk about this, huh?" Moose laughed. His expression was completely joyful.

Sami laughed and nodded her head, "Later"

Moose shook his head and laughed. He pulled her closer to his body in a hug. She rested her head against his chest, and he rested his head on top of her head.

"I'm sick of _later_" Moose mumbled. He felt Sami's body shake with silent laughter. Moose sighed; this was how it was supposed to be.

--

"SWDN forfeits! MSA wins the Rihanna Music Video Contest!" Rihanna shouted into her microphone.

Everyone in the room cheered. MSA hugged whoever was closest and cheered as well. It was one those moments where you feel as though you've got it all.

BAA left. MSA didn't know when, and they didn't care! They won! They won their own personal score, and they one the chance to be in Rihanna's music video! It was a HUGE 'in your face' moment.

"Where's Moose?" Missy asked suddenly. That caught Andie's attention. She looked around, and noticed something else.

"Where's Sami?" Andie asked. Everyone scanned the crowd in search of their crew members.

"I don't see them" Chase replied, he looked over people's heads and turned up empty.

"Maybe they went to talk things out…they haven't spoken to each other in a week" Smiles offered. Kido and Fly nodded in agreement.

"Man, I wanted to be the first to give Sami a congratulatory hug" Monster complained as he and the crew started to move through the sweaty crowd.

"Uh…well, that dream is shot…and uh…so is your other one…" Chase muttered in shock.

Everyone looked at Chase with weird expressions. What was he talking about? They looked where his line of vision was, and there it was, plain as day. It was almost like a slap in the face.

There stood Moose and Sami kissing in the middle of the club. Completely oblivious to all of the sweaty bodies around them, everyone stared in shock.

"Holy Hell!" Cable exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Chase murmured, "I had no idea the kid had it in him"

Andie and Missy stared in awe.

"Like Hell we didn't!" Monster complained, "Does anyone not understand the concept of 'dibs'?!"

"Oh shut up!" Missy snapped.

Andie rolled her eyes, "Get over yourselves…you all knew from the start this would happen…shame on you guys for trying to come between your friend and his happiness…so…if I were you…I would back off now before my foot decides to pay a visit to your asses"

"Message received" Hair replied plainly.

Monster winced, "Still not fun watching them swap spit"

"Actually" Missy started in a 'matter of factly' voice, "They aren't 'swapping spit' yes, what they are doing may be considered making out to some people…but there is no tongue action going on there…it's just movement of the lips against each other-"

"Ok! Missy! Enough!" Andie interrupted her, "Gross. Ew. I hate seeing my little brother kissing already…don't need a scientific reason as to way it's 'technically' not a French kiss…"

"Right?" Cable asked, then he looked down at Missy, "Ya nasty…"

Missy rolled her eyes and socked Cable in the arm.

"Whatever…just thought I'd educate ya'll" Missy defended her self. Then she noted, "Hey, they're done…they're just hugging now…let's go congratulate them!"

--

Sami sighed, she felt completely content. She could feel Moose playing with the ends of her hair. She smiled. What was his obsession with her hair?

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!"

Suddenly there were more arms wrapped around her body.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Missy cooed.

Moose rolled his eyes, "Apparently…this is going to have to continue…_later_…"

"Aw, sorry…did we interrupt cuddle time?" Andie teased.

Sami felt her self blushing. She looked up at Moose and she smiled when she saw that her cheeks were pink too.

"Aw, they're blushing!" Missy gushed excitedly, she looked at Andie.

"How adorable!" Andie replied. She pinched Sami's cheeks as Missy pinched Moose's.

"Ok, ladies…" Chase laughed, "Let's leave them alone now…"

"Party pooper" Andie pouted as she released her hold on Sami.

"You too, Missy" Cable laughed. He grabbed her waist and ripped her from Moose's side.

"You guys can mess with them later" Chase promised.

"Later" Andie scoffed, "It's always…_later_…"

Sami and Moose watched as their friends left them in the middle of the club by themselves for once.

Moose looked down at Sami and smiled, "Speaking of later…do you wanna go for a walk?"

* * *

**Yo, yo, yo ! Wassup you guys ? How ya derr'n ???!!!**

**This was the LAST chapter you guys !!!**

**It is OF COURSE dedicated to ALL of you !**

**There are about three people I'd like to give some credit to (there are more, but these are the ones I can think of at the top of my head at about 4:30a.m.- Yes, I am up at 4:30a.m. writing this for you guy :P) Sewwah, Rachael, and XxRandom-Qu33nxX (thanks for going back and reviewing past chapters...that ROCKED hard !).**

**Thank you ALL for reading this. This means SO much to me. **

**Unfortunately...there will NOT be a sequel...I'm sorry...but this is where it ends.**

**I WILL be posting a little something after this...so I'm not going to completely disappear JUST yet...so stay tuned por favor.**

**Also, for fun, I put TONS of Michael Jackson hints ALL through out this chapter. Review with your (honest) oppinion, of course, and as many of the hints you can pick up on. There are A LOT just so you know...some easy to find...and some...you need to be a DIE HARD MJ fan (like myself) to be able to find.**

**MSA dance #1- xHideNseek Jabbawockeez week 5**

**BAA dance #1- ITGOmegamarco Jabbawockeez week 7**

**BAA dance #2- theRocker11yr Quest Crew week 1**

**Oh ! And who has heard about Step Up 3D ?! Who is excited ? I was like 'jumping off of walls' excited ! I will put that in my next post too. There are like two different story lines that I have heard, and some dirt that I dug up ';)**

**I just wanted to let you ALL know that...it has ROCKED writing this. This was SO much fun ! You have no idea how happy your reviews make me...so...make me 'jumping off of walls' happy por favor :P  
**

**Peace out ya'll !!! :D  
**


	18. SIKKKKEEEE !

Hey, guys ! Firstly. I would like to say that I am extremely disappointed by the lack of MJ love (haha, kidding). Here are all of the hints (I think…I can't remember all).

**The Michael Jackson Poster in Moose's room.**

**MJ quote.**

**MJ turn, kick.**

_**Who's bad?**_**- From the song 'Bad' by Michael Jackson.**

'**PYT' was the song that MSA danced to in their first performance.**

**Might as well say that the fedoras are pretty much MJ as well.**

"**Eat this" That's what the kid says in Michael Jackson's music video 'Black or White'**

'**This is it' is the name of the tour that Michael was supposed to have before he died (tear). The 'This is it' tour.**

**Oh, and this really doesn't count…but because it was Rihanna…why not? In one of her songs (this isn't in the chapter) 'Please don't stop the music' she uses MJ's 'mama say mama sa ma ma coo sa' which is from his song 'Wanna be start'n something'"**

That's all of the MJ references, which I know of at least.

So, how are you guys ? How you do'n ? I've decided to take the advice of one of my readers (sorry reader…I can't find your review…and don't know your name…)

They said I should have a list of songs…almost like a sound track for this story. I agree. Here is the sound track…look the songs up, download them, do whatever, but this is the 'Step up 3, original, right?' sound track.

**DIVA by Beyonce**

**Billie Jean by Michael Jackson**

**Breaking Dishes by Rihanna**

**Pus up on me by Rihanna**

**Moondance by Michael Buble**

**Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato**

**Baby Dance with Me by MooseLover123- I would record this for you guys, but I don't know haha.**

Hm, next on my list. Oh ! Step Up 3D. I'M AM SO FLIPPING EXCITED FOR THAT YOU GUYS ! Whoo ! Oh, and guess what ? Adam Sevani is the main character !

Also, Alyson Stoner will be coming back as Camille from the first movie.

New actors: Rick Malambri and Sharni Vinson.

There are like three different story lines that I have heard, but they are sort of similar so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Moose goes to New York. He discovers this underground dance phenomenon and accidentally defeats the best dancer in New York City by accident. Now the bad guy and the rest of his crew are after Moose to expose him as a bad dancer. This other crew takes him in and they battle it out at the end.

Moose and the rest of the MSA dancers go to France for a dance competition. Moose unfortunately misses his flight back to Baltimore, but meets another American while he is there. That person (who I do not know) flies with Moose back to America, but they end up in New York City where they find the underground dance phenomenon. Once they get into trouble with the best dancer in New York City (because, like I said before, Moose beat his bootay'tay), Moose calls on his friends back at MSA for help.

Moose is about to start his first year at NYU where he meets Alyson's character, Camille. He discovers this underground dance phenomenon.

See, it's basically all the same. Haha. There a few quotes from…the HOT Adam Sevani, the pretty Alyson Stoner, and the people. Haha.

**Adam's view on Baltimore vs. New York City:**

"…here it's like a big, huge jungle…and we're getting all of the creatures out of the jungle to come in and play with us…" Adam Sevani.

Lol, that was funny. I was staring at my computer and I was like, "Wtf? Adam…what are you talking about…you're so flipping cute!"

"There's 10 times more dancing than the last movie," Adam Sevani.

Lol, he said that about Step Up 2, too.

**Alyson's view on the movie:**

"It adds another layer, another energy," agrees Alyson.

**Sharni Vinson:**

"This is the big, big final battle," says Sharni. "My trainer says that when you're working for the Olympics you don't work this hard."

**Jon Chu:**

There's an epic amount of dancers on stage right now, just to fit them all in is craziness," says Jon about the day's big dance scene.

So, that's it you guys. On Step Up 3D at least. If you guys want…I'll keep you all posted with news on it. Believe me…I am checking everyday for any bit of information I can dig up =D

Oh! And it hits theatres August 6, 2010…the summer before my senior year in high school…blah!

Hm, anything else…anything else…oh, I guess I should probably explain the title of this little entry thing…

_**SIKKKKEEEE !!!**_

THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY !!!!!

Fooled ya, huh ?

Dudes, how can I NOT have a sequel to this story ? There are SO many things that I have not been able to touch on in this story !

You guys really shouldn't believe everything people tell you : )

So, look out for that…it will be posted very soon.

I love you guys !


End file.
